Too Good To Be True ORIGINAL
by AidoRockz
Summary: A girl in the real world gets dragged into the Vampire Knight world. The longer she stays in this world the more things begin to change, including herself. What is happening to her and how will this effect the Vampire Knight story line? Please read and review.
1. info

I know most people hate these OC information sheets but please understand I started this story on Quizilla, a website where they allow author notes and OC information sheets. So when I moved the story here I included the OC sheet. I'd delete it but this page has so many reviews and views I don't want to delete it. So instead I ask that you either ignore it or bare with it. Please don't judge the story on this information sheet.

******Name: **Ashley Riehl but in the rewrite it is changed to Ashley Parker. Her name will change to Ashlen in the late 40 chapters to early 50

******Age:** she will start off as sixteen but will turn seventeen later on

******Looks: **The girl in my avatar but with curlier hair

******Personality:** You'll find out

******Past/summary: **Ashley's parents and young sister are killed in a freak car crash and Ashley is sent to live with a foster family, a cruel couple with a bratty son who only agree to take her in because the government gives them money to support her. One night, when all alone, Ashley hatches a plan to run away after contacting her aunt. However, Upon reaching the meeting place, Ashley ends up getting attacked and wakes up in the Vampire Knight world with no memory of the attack. In denial that anything is real now, how will Ashley coop with being a new character in the Vampire Knight universe and how will her being involved change the story?

* * *

Now as a head's up so no one will get bored and think this is just a OC story with Vampire Knight involved, Ashley wont be sent to the Vampire Knight world until chapter 7 -these chapters are actually really short-. However a Vampire Knight character will get involved in chapter 4. So please read and leave reviews if you wish :3

Now most of you may already know that I have started a rewrite of this story. The plot, both story wise and chapter wise, will stay the same. There were just some things I wanted to change and fix. If you read the rewrite here are the things you can expect to change

**1)** Longer chapters -the first 5 chapters alone is actually 5,725 longer-  
**2)** Fixed spelling and grammar -this is my weakness so you will still see a couple mistakes here and there-  
**3) **A few Mary-Sue traits taken care of -of which I have noticed-  
**4)** A few changes of how something is played out -take chapter 4 as an example-


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

I was in my bedroom, just laying on my bed as I read my Vampire Knight manga volume three. As I was flipping to a new page my door burst open and my little foster brother, Robby, ran in. Before I could stop him, he grabbed my book and left my room, laughing his little head off.

"Robby, get back here with that!" I demanded angrily as I ran after him. The little brat only laughed as he ran through out the house with my Japanese style comic book.

"ROBBY!" I yelled at him again as I began to catch up to him. There was no way that I was going to let that little brat get away with my book.

As I got close enough to grab him, Robby began to scream. Yet, before I could get my hands on him , the boy turned a corner in the hallway and ran into the room where the babysitter was. The little brat then pulled a quick one on me; he hid behind the babysitter as he thought he was now untouchable.

"What's going on here?" Mary asked and gave me an accusing glare, hands on her hips. I just rolled my eyes and choose to ignore her.

"Give me back my book you little thief." I snarled at Robby as I held out my hand. I continued to ignore Mary even though her glare intensified.

I had no idea why my foster parents would hire a babysitter when my seventeenth birthday was about a month away. Actually I do know the reason. It was because Robby and I never got along. Whenever we were left alone ether one of us ended up hurt or something ended up broken. Although that shouldn't mean that I had to listen to the babysitter. I'm about a year older than her for Pete Sakes. It's kind of stupid to listen to someone younger than I am.

"Now Robby, will you please me a good boy and give me the book?" Mary asked in a sweat and kind voice. Robby smiled at the babysitter and gave her my book, listening to her like he always does, which got me to roll my eyes.

Robby was only nine years old and yet he had a crush on Mary. Mary was only fifteen, although her birthday was in a few days. I don't think she was bothered by my foster brother's crush. In fact she thinks it is cute and allows him to like her like that.

"That's a good boy. Now go and play in your room, OK?" Mary ask in that same kind voice and Robby ran off without a fight.

"Give me my book back, Mary." I demanded as I reached out reaching for it. Yet, she suddenly yanked it away from my reach while her other hand rested on her hip.

"You can have your book back once you behave yourself better." She said, giving me a nasty smug smile. I just narrowed my eyes and glared right at her.

"You can't tell me what to do, Mary. I'm _older _than you. So that means you have no right in telling me what to do." I said as I stepped forward to quickly grab my book from her hand.

I had pulled roughly, but, luckily, I didn't rip any of the pages, they just wrinkled a little. I was glad that nothing ripped as I didn't know when I could go into town to get a replacement. Now that I got what I wanted, I turned around and started up the stairs, where my bedroom was.

"I'll tell your parents on you." Mary threatened. I felt myself tense slightly as I balled my free hand in a fist while I continued to walk.

"THEY ARE NOT MY PARENTS!" I yelled angrily at the babysitting downstairs. Without waiting for a reply, I opened my bedroom and slammed the door once I was inside.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Because I didn't want a repeat of earlier, I locked my bedroom door so _no one _could get inside. Taking a deep breath to admit to calm down I turned myself around and walked back over to my bed. I allowed myself to fall down on my back, while my legs continued to dangle over the side. Pushing myself back up, I reopened my book to the to page I last read. Yet I didn't start reading right away.

Instead I just stared at the page as I remembered the night I was told my parents and younger sister died in a car crash coming back from church. I didn't go to church with them since too many things were happening in my life and that made me unsure what to believe anymore. Now that my parents and younger sister were dead, I found it even harder to believe in things like a god.

The one thing that I really didn't understand was why I was sent to live here, with people I didn't even know, instead of another family member. For example I thought I may have moved in with an aunt but that didn't happen. I hate it here and my foster family has even been calling me by their family name. What really bugged me about that was that they were planning on changing my name to Catcher permanently. I wouldn't let them though; I would always be a Riehl. **(1)**

I found myself sighing once again although this time it was in sadness. To try and pull myself out of the sad memories I tried to put my attention back into my book. Yet I couldn't seem to focus properly and I found myself staring at the picture of Hanabusa Aido; my Vampire Knight crush. Even though they were unwanted the memories came flooding back

My parents and sister had died two weeks ago and it hurt me worse than anything ever would. I was always sort of antisocial and kept inside my own mind but that didn't mean I disliked my family. I just preferred to be alone as I was more comfortable that way. When my parents and sister died my depression went over the roof; if I wasn't so afraid of pain I think I would have killed myself.

"I wish I could live in your world. I want to get away from this place _so_ badly that I'm willing to give up my own life; even my own soul. I guess I'd be a little happier if I was living with one of my aunts or an grandparent but instead I got stuck with people I have never heard of before. God, I just want to die." I said, talking to the picture of Aido, as tears rolling down my face.

For a while I just continued to stare at a picture of Hanabusa Aido as I tried to calm myself down. All of a sudden I heard car doors slam shut, which was followed by the front door downstair opening and closing.

"Mommy, Daddy." I heard Robby yell happily from downstairs. I then knew that my foster parents were now home and I was probably in trouble for something I didn't even do.

* * *

**(1) **The name is pronounced Real, not Riel. Riehl is a Scottish name.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

I could hear Mary talking to my foster family downstairs and, even though I couldn't hear the words used, I knew she was lying about me. When the talking was done I heard thumps on the stairs and I knew someone was going to be at my door within seconds. I also heard the front door open and close so I knew that Mary had just left to head home. Seconds later the handle of my door raddled as someone tried to open it.

"Ashley, you unlock this door right now." I heard my foster father demand in a really angry tone. I just sat leg crossed on my bed as I stared at the door.

"Why should I?" I asked, keeping my spot on the bed. I could just imagine my foster father balling his hands into fists as he wanted to bang on my door.

"Ashley Catcher, listen to me and open this door this very instant!" Mr. Catcher yelled in his angry voice. I felt my blood boil when I heard him call me Catcher so I jumped off my bed, walked over to my door and unlocked it.

"My name is Ashley _Riehl_! _Not _Catcher!" I yelled in his face as I swung the door open. Benjamin Catcher, the name of my foster father, just glared at me but it had no affect on me. My mom's glare was scarier than his will ever be.

"You've been harassing my son again, haven't you?" He asked me, completely ignoring my rant. He then began to walk forwards which forced me to back up as he came into my room.

"WHAT?" I shouted and balled my hand into a tight fist. What did Mary just tell him?

"Mary told me that you were chasing Robby and threatening him for no reason." He told me, the glare in his eyes getting darker. I scoffed as I crossed my arms.

"No, I never did that. Robby had come into my room and stolen the book I had been reading. He ran out of my room so I chanced him to try to get it back. I was never threatening him." I said, not being able to control my anger. I was extremely angry at Mary for lying to my foster parents.

"That's not how Mary told it." He said, crossing his arms across his buff chest. I knew he thought I was a liar; he always thought that so it was nothing new.

"Mary was lying to you. She hates me for some reason." I said as I looked away from my foster father before I did something I would regret.

"Ashley Catcher, I want the truth and I want it now." Mr. Catcher demanded as I was walking back over to my bed. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back at him, very anger.

"I am telling you the truth and stop calling me by that stupid name. I'm not your daughter nor am I a Catcher. I'm Ashley Riehl and no one can ever change that." I told the man as I glared at him. He just smirked at me, his eyes shinning in amusement.

"Well, we will just have to see about that. We are going to get your name changed legally in a few weeks. Then you will be a real member of the Catcher family." He said with a cruel chuckle. I glared hard and harshly at the man known as my foster father.

I hated him, and his whole family. In one way he reminded me of the man from Harry Potter. I couldn't remember his name at the time, probably since I was more focused on anger, but he was Harry's uncle. I was treated kind of like Harry Potter. While, I didn't have to sleep under the stairs and I was never locked up. Although I was still forced to do things and threatened when I said I wouldn't do them.

"I'd rather be a Dayholis." I mumbled and Mr. Catcher looked at me in confusion. I guess he must have heard me.

"A what?" He asked me, sounding confused. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"That is the family name of one of my aunt's. In fact, I'm thinking of going to live with her and my cousins."

'I still don't know why they didn't send me there in the first place.' I said and added the last part in my mind. To my surprise, my foster father let out a laugh.

"Well good luck with that. Everyone in your family thinks that you are dead along with your parents and sister. They were told that your body had burned to ashes in the fire. It would be a waist of time to get try to contact anyone in your family now. Besides, even if they knew you were alive, why would they want to take care of you? They're better off without you." My foster farther said, giving a smile that almost, no, that seemed completely evil.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

It had been three days since Mr. Catcher had made his threat about changing my name and I was now walking back to the Catcher's house after school. I had refused to call it my home and even refused to even think of it in that way.

Anyways, when my real family was still alive my sister and I would always take the bus to school. Yet that was do to the fact that we lived in the outskirts of town. Not to mention my parents would ether work really earlier in the day or late at night, so they could only drive us once in a while.

Although, since the Catchers lived in town I had no choice but to walk. Although it wasn't too much of a big deal as school was only seven block away from where I lived. First I have to take a right and walk four blocks before until I turn another right. After three more blocks I get to school. Although walking that much can get tiring for me and made me wish I still had my bike. Yet once my parents died and I had to move in with the Catchers my bike was given away. So by foot it took me about twenty minutes to get to the school.

Anyways, while I had been at school I had got into a small yelling fight with Mary. I was still pissed at her for telling lies about me to my foster father so I let her know just how mad I was. Although the yelling fight soon ended up in Mary slapping me across the face. One of her sharp nails ended up cutting my cheek and made it bleed. She was given a week's detention and I was let off with a warning. The teacher had heard about my family's death and felt sorry for me. Plus, I wasn't the one hitting people.

After walking five blocks I stopped walking _home_ as some memories began to take over took my mind. I leaned myself against a light post and closed my eyes while the memory played on against my will. It was the memory of when I was six and it was summer time. My parent had got me a summer worker to help me get ready for next year since I was struggling with my school work. It was one of those days where the summer worker would let me have fun instead of working.

She decided to take me and my sister, who was only three years old and had begged her way into coming, to the tower that was in the woods south of where we lived. Once at the tower my sister tried to push me off the top but, luckily, there was a polled fence to keep people from falling. Although, ever since then, I have been afraid of heights.

"Hey, Ms, are you alright?"

A boy's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. The voice somehow sounded strangely familiar, and it even had a Japanese like accent to it. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side to see a boy was standing behind me. He had neat, shoulder length, dirty blond and dark green eyes. He looked to be a few years older than I am and he was also taller than I was; between three or five inches taller I think. The boy was smiling at me and I had the strangest feeling that I had seen him somewhere before.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said polity as I could while I tried to figured out where it was that I've seen him before. The boy frowned suddenly and I guessed he caught the sad look I must have given.

"You don't look that good. Are you sure you are alright?" He ask in a soft tone that people use to sooth sad people and I gave a soft sigh.

"My parents and younger sister died recently. I'm still in grieving." I said as I looked down to avoid the older boy's gaze.

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that. I myself lost my father in a murder when I was really young and I haven't heard from my mother in a very long time. The only family I have is my grandfather." The boy said with concern in his voice. Blinking, I lifted my head to look at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said and attempted a small smile to show sympathy. It was then that I noticed that he was holding a manga in one of his hands.

I squinted my eyes as I tried to make out the title of the book. In white letters it said Blood Kiss and it had a small red heart between the two words. Hmm, I had read that manga before but it was on the computer on a sight called One Manga. I happened to read almost _all _my Manga on that website. Even if it was out, I'd read on One Manga. The words would be different than the ones they used in the books.

The boy seemed to notice that I was looking his way and he looked down to see exactly what I was looking at. When he saw that it was the book, he looked back up with another smile.

"Do you like manga?" He asked with bright and cheery smile. At the same time I was still trying to think of where I've seen him before.

"Sure. It's one of my favorite types of book to read. I've also read Bloody Kiss before, but only through the internet. I really like it but I wish it was longer." I said and he laughed. It seems as though he was agreeing with me.

"So, what's your favorite manga?" The boy asked. For the first time in a while I found myself smiling; for a moment my mind let me forget about my dead family.

"It's a manga called Vampire Knight..." I started but trailed off when I finally realized where I have seen this boy before. Only there was one problem with that; it was from a manga.

'No, it can't me _him_. It just can't be. It's not possible. It's just _not_ possible. He just looks like Takuma Ichijo from Vampire Knight. I'm just stressed and my mind is playing tricks on me. Calm down, Ashley, it's not really him.' I thought to myself as I felt my heart beat speed up in my chest.

"Oh really?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. It was as if he knew something that I didn't. I gulped lightly and hoped he didn't notice.

"Who's your favorite vampire?" He asked me with a smile that seemed different from the one he was giving me a little while ago. It looked a little sly like, like he knew something I didn't, again.

"Um, I'm sorry but do you know what time it is?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I was a little scared that this boy may really be Takuma Ichijo from Vampire Knight.

"Oh, it's almost 4:30pm." He said once he looked at a watch that he was wearing on his wrist. I widened my eyes as I realized that I had been standing around and talked to this boy longer than I had thought.

"Oh no, I'm late. I'm going to be is so much trouble." I said in a whiny panicked voice. I had to say that this was one of my best acts.

I didn't actually care if I got into trouble with my foster family. All I really wanted was to get away from this boy who resembled Takuma Ichijo so much. It was just too creepy.

"Oh, it's alright, I have a job I have to get anyways. Although, may I have your name before you leave?" He asked and gave me a cute smile. I already turned my back on him but I turned my head around so I could face him.

"Ashley. Ashley Riehl." I told him. Once again I found that he was smiling at me.

"What a Interesting name. Mine name is Takuma. Takuma Ichijo."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

At the moment I was in my bedroom in my foster family's house, passing nervously. I had run away from the boy after he told me his name which freaked me out beyond belief. I had thought that he might have come after me, but I had gotten back to the house without being followed. I was so freaked out that I could _hear_ my heartbeat as it slammed against my chest faster than Sonic the Hedgehog, which was a game character by the way.

When I had gotten back my foster mother had showed her annoyance by yelling at me. I was in no mood to deal with her so I just ignored her until my foster father began to yell as well. I was too freaked out about the boy to pay much attention to them so I just ran to my room and locked myself in.

"NO, no, no, no. It couldn't have been him. I don't care if he said that was what his name was. It was not _him_." I said to myself as I paced back and forth while holding my head. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I was feeling a little scared.

_'If it was not him why did he __**say**__ that his name was Takuma Ichijo?'_ A voice at the back of my head asked. It wasn't an actually voice but more of my common sense.

"I don't know. Perhaps there really is someone with that kind of name." I answered myself. I lowered my hands from my head to prevent myself from pulling at my hair.

_'And you think it was just a coincidence that he looked like that vampire from Vampire Knight?_' The voice asked again. Without thinking what I was doing I grabbed the sides of my head and yanked at my hair.

"Shut up! It's possible." I shouted and shook my head. I wanted to stop thinking about it as it was just making me more scared.

_'No, it's really unlikely.'_ the voice said once more and I yelled out a scream. A harsh knocking suddenly came at my door, stopping the _voice_ if it were to speak again.

"Ashley, stop with all the yelling."

I stopped my pacing to jerk my head to the door when I heard my foster mother demand from the other side of the bedroom door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at the woman in anger. I actually didn't mean to sound so mean but I was still freaking out about seeing, or thinking I saw, Takuma Ichijo in real life; not to mention I had a conversation with him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Ashley Catcher!" I heard her yell back at me from the other side of the door. The door suddenly started to rattle as she tried to open it but I had locked it.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT. MY LAST NAME IS RIEHL, NOT CATCHER." I screamed at the door. A moment later I regretted doing so as it made my throat hurt afterward.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" I heard her yell back as there was some bangs on the door. It looked like Mrs. Catcher gave up trying to open it and was now trying to burst it open.

The banging suddenly stopped as I heard Mr. Catcher arrive and talk to his wife. I couldn't make out the words but Mrs. Catcher replied to whatever Mr. Catcher said. There was a moment of silence as I could hear someone walking away but I knew one of them was still there.

"Ashley, we are going out to the movies with Robby. Because of your rotten attitude you are now grounded and have to stay home." My foster mother said and I could hear a smug tone in her voice. I glared at the door before I walked over to my bed and sat down.

I was very mad at the moment. I wanted to ask what I was grounded for, but I let it go since I wanted to be alone. It wasn't the first time the Catchers left me here alone while they went out to have fun. In fact the funnest thing I have done since living here was have McDonalds.

"Whatever, I don't care." I said as I leaned back on my bed. Without a reply I could hear my foster mother back away from the door and head downstairs.

When I heard the Catcher family call pull out of the parking lot I got out the Dragon Knife my real parents had gotten my as a random gift two months before they died. I happened to love dragons and my parents got me the knife since they, by accident, broke a dragon snow globe that my aunt Tara, my father's sister, had got me for my sixteenth birthday. Since they couldn't find me another snow globe they got me the knife instead.

I rubbed two of my fingers on the dragon that was carved into the sheath. The metal of the sheath was cool to the touch and the dragon carving was bumpy with details. I pulled my hand away and pulled the knife out of the sheath. I turned the knife in my hand to see that the blade was still as sharp as ever.

As I was bored with nothing else to do I lightly touched the tip of my knife, making my finger bleed as proof that it was sharper than it looked. I looked at the blood on my finger and I put it in my mouth to suck it until it stopped bleeding. My blood had a metal, meaty, iron like taste to me, but to a vampire, I'm sure it would taste like something else. Vampire.

That made me remember Takuma Ichijo again and I felt my chest heart a little as my fear returned. Although I forced myself to forget that as I thought what the Catchers would say if they saw my knife. They had no idea that I had it since I had snuck it into the house when I moved in

I sighed sadly before I actually realized that I was alone. Face-palming, I felt really stupid that I didn't realize it sooner. Standing up from my bed, I put my knife down and I decided to do what I wanted to do since I got hear two weeks ago. I was going to call up my aunt and then run away to go live with her and my two cousins.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I unlocked my door and ran out of my room. I ran down the hall and downstairs to the phone that was in the living room. I picked it up before pausing for a moment as I tried to remember the number to my aunt's house. After a moment I remembered the number to my aunt's _cell phone_ so I dialed it quickly. I didn't know when the Catchers would come home and I was a little scared of being caught in the act.

The second I pushed the last button I put the phone to my ear as it rung once, twice, three times. I was starting to lose hope and began to think that my aunt didn't have her cell phone when someone finally answered after the fifth ring.

"Hello?" The voice of my aunt asked. I felt my heart skip a beat as I gulped nervously as silent as I could.

"Aunt Jolene?" I asked only a little louder than a whisper. There was a short silence and I could feel my nerves grow.

"Who is this?" She asked her tone sounding confused. Just hearing my aunt's voice I had to fight off the tears.

"It's me, Ashley." I said and shook as my body threatened to spill tears. There was more silence and a few tear escaped my eyes.

"A... Ashley? But you're... she's dead." I heard my aunt say slowly. I could no longer help myself and I started to full out cry now.

"That was a lie. I'm alive, Aunt Jolene." I said through my tears. Now my body threatened to sob and I was using most of my strength to stop it.

"Prove it. I want proof that this isn't some kind of cruel prank." My aunt said and I could hear a hurt tone in her voice. I could understand her although it kind of hurt that she didn't believe me and the threat to sob grew.

"You have two young children. One is a five year old girl and the other is a seven year old boy. Their names are Hunter and Haley. Haley was scared of us when she first met us. Hunter has pictures of fish all over his bedroom wall, which is what my mom, your sister, did for him." I said through the tears as I continue to hold back my sobs. There was more silence on the other side of the phone before I heard my aunt burst into tears.

"Ashley, you are alive. Why aren't you living with me? Where are you?" I heard my aunt ask through her tears. I couldn't help but smile as I used my free hand to rub my cheeks dry.

"I don't know why I'm not living with you or another family member. They, the people from child services, put me in with a family called the Catchers. They told me that everyone thought I was dead, so it'd be a waist to call up someone." I said, through my own tears.

"Where are you? I'll come pick you up and take you away from that place." My aunt said and my heart hurt with happiness.

"They moved me to Calamine **(1)** It's just a couple hours west of Dauphin." I said and felt mad that they also moved me into a new town let alone a family that I didn't know.

"Good. I'll come right away and pick you up. Can you meet me somewhere?" My aunt asked me eagerly.

"Yes. Meet me at the bus station. It's near the west side of town. You'll see it to your right when you are entering the town." I said and was eager to get ready getting ready to leave.

"Good. I'll meet you there in a few hours. Do anything to get away from that house." She said ordering. I smiled lightly at that.

"That will be easier than you might think. I'm alone right now but I have to hurry. I don't know when the people will be back." I said; ready to run up the stairs the minute I hung up.

"Well in that case start packing as soon as you hang up hurry. I'm already in the van. I'll see you soon; I hope." I heard my aunt say, followed by her hanging up.

I didn't bother putting the phone back as I dropped it and ran upstairs to get my stuff. I had emptied my backpack of my school stuff and decided to use it for all of my books. I happened to have a lot of books, so there was very little room for anything else afterward. I just had enough room for my two piggy banks. One held just pennies and the other held about two hundred dollars that I had saved from my birthday and Christmas. After that I was able to squeeze in some of my DVDS.

Once my backpack was full I ran out of my room to go another bag and a duffel bag that were in the hallway closet. I didn't care if the Catchers reported me for thief; it would be worth being home with actually family. I ran back to my room with the bags and started to pack up all of my stuff. All of my clothes when into the duffel bag while I put all of my stuffed animals in the other bag. All the other stuff I found that I wanted to take I just stuck in the side pockets in the duffel bag; then there was the wireless laptop.

It was the only thing the Catcher was nice enough to do for me, even though they were forced. I pushed down my clothes and stuck it, with the cored that charged it, on top. I was relieved that the laptop just fit and I zipped up the duffel bag. I put my knife in my right pants pocket, which was deep enough to hide it, just in case I ran into someone or something to protect myself with.

Once my stuff was all packed, I ran downstairs with everything in my arms. Once I got to the front door I put the stuff down to put on my jacket and shoes. When I was all ready I put on the back pack, had the duffel bag around my shoulders, like someone would carry a purse, and I held the bag in my left hand, leaving my right hand free in case I had to use my knife. Without looking back or worrying about what the Catcher would do when they saw I, along with my stuff, was gone, I ran out the door and started my way to the bus station.

When I was close, maybe three blocks, to the bus station I started to relaxed. I had gotten quite a ways away from the Catcher's house without being seen by anyone and I didn't have to use my knife on anyone, or anything like wild animals, yet.

"Hello there, little girl."

An almost sinister, evil, man's voice said from behind me. I turned around to see the figure of a man standing in the shadows. I couldn't really see his face and I never got to before I then blacked out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

_**Ashley has lost her memory and wakes up in "Vampire Knight Land" She also forgets about meeting Ichijo when he was in her dimension. This is going to be a short chapter**._

* * *

I let out a deep groan as I felt my body tingle in pain. Although that was not all that I felt. I could feel my body laying on something soft. The first thing that came to my mined was that I was laying on a soft bed.

'What happened? Where am I? I'm I at my aunt's?' I thought to myself and I tired to open my eyes so I could look at my surroundings. Although my body seemed very weak; I could barely move my fingers and when I tried I felt sick, even a little light headed.

'What happened?' I repeated to myself as I once again tried to get my eyes opened. All I could remember was calling my aunt and me saying for her to pick me up at the bus station.

Oh wait, and then there was that man I had run into before I was able to get to the bus station. I remembered that I couldn't make him out his face but I knew it was a man since he spoke to me. That is where my memory ended. Did that man attack me or something? I wish I could remember, but over all, I wished I could open my eyes to see where I was.

I mean, what if I wasn't at my aunt's house and I was knocked out for hours, maybe even days? My aunt would be worried sick. Although, by now the Catchers' would have noticed that I was gone. Just by thinking that I felt my heart get faster as I prayed for my life that I wasn't back at the Catchers' house. I never wanted to see that family ever again.

I let out another groan as I was finally able to move my right arm a bit. It was hurting a lot and I was wishing I had some Aspirin or something so the pain would go away. I was kind of a wuss when it came to pain; so much so that I nearly feared it. The worst kind of pain for me was when I needed to get needles.

When I was five years old I needed to get two needles in my shoulders, one pure shoulder. Anyways, when it was time for me to get the needles the nurse came in and just stabbed me, giving me the two needles at once. I had thought that someone was supposed be gentle when giving a little kid a needle. Since that one day I have feared needles.

Finally, after I just laid there in the bed for a little while and almost falling back to sleep, I had enough energy to open my eyes. Once I opened my eyes, and the blurriness' from the bright lights, and my eyes being closed for so long, faded away I felt like screaming.

Everything around me had an Manga look to it. Although in this case every thing was not just in black and white here; there was color. Yet I was still too weak to speak so I'd have to save the scream for later.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

I was breathing deeply as I looked round the manga looking room that I was in. I was getting ever more scared when I realized this seemed much too real to be a dream. I would have known if it was and I would have been able to wake myself up by now. No, I was really awake, which is why I was so scared. What also freaked my out was that this room looked really familiar. It seemed like I saw this place somewhere before.

I slowly sat myself up and placed my hands down behind me to give me more support as I pushed myself up. Once I was sitting up, and balancing, my head started to spin a little from dizziness. Through my dizziness I looked around some more, still trying to remember where I have seen this room before; even if objects appeared to spin out of focus. I was getting a little annoyed because I felt like I should have known where I was.

My arms suddenly began to feel really sore, with a tingling pain rushing down both of them. Since I was well balanced I moved my arms from behind me so I could rub my left arm with my right hand. As I did this I continued to look around the room I was in. Although once I touched my arm I could feel a type of cloth. I looked down at my arms and saw that they were wrapped up in gauze like cloth. I started to wonder what else was wrapped up and why I as wrapped in the first place.

I pull the blanket that was on me off and swung my legs so that they would over the bed's side. This way I could stand to find a mirror. Yet before I stood up I noticed that I was wearing a thin, white hospital like pants. I felt confused and it brought back the question to what happened to me and who had found me. Not to mention who had changed me out of my clothes.

As I was thinking about all of this I pushed myself out of the bed to stand up. It seems I had stood up too fast since I found myself butt first back on the bed. My head was spinning so much it felt like I had been on the fastest fair ride and I was about ready to puke. After waiting until the dizziness went away I stood up again, but slowly this time.

Once I felt stable enough I slowly walked over to the mirror that I could see on the wall that was above a small desk. I gripped onto the window curtains, the windows closed and covered, to give myself more balance as I walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall between two windows. Once I got there I wobbled for a moment but got my balance quickly as I looked into the mirror.

I had a cut on my cheek and I noticed that it wasn't the same one that Mary gave me when she slapped me. I also noticed the same gauze cloth wrapped around my neck and some of my shoulders. I noticed that my shirt was also changed. Instead of my jacket and blue and white stripped shirt, I was wearing a thin, light blue shirt. It was also the kind of thing you'd wear while in the hospital.

Although the one thing that stood out most of all was that, not only did my surroundings looked like from a manga, but so did I. My gray eyes even had that big anime look to them. Weirdly enough my eyes somehow also looked completely normal.

I slowly touched my face as I was curious to know if texture had also changed. Yet as I rubbed my head against my cheek I felt that it only looked different; my skin still felt warm and smooth. The cut on my face felt and looked fresh, like it was just starting to heal.

I could feel my heart start to beat faster as I continued to stare at myself in shock. I once again started to feel really dizzy and light headed so I guessed I should have stayed in bed until I felt completely better. I tried grabbing onto the small desk to support myself as I started to fall backwards while my head spun more but I was leaning leaning too far back..

"Whoa. Are you OK, Ms?" A somehow familiar voice asked as I felt hands grab onto my shoulders. I turned my head back to see who had caught me and once again felt like screaming.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

* * *

Standing behind me and holding me by my shoulders was Kaien Cross. the Headmaster of Cross Academy from the Anime and Manga, Vampire Knight. I was very scared but somehow I couldn't get the scream to come out of my mouth. If Kaien Cross that was behind me then that must mean I was somehow in the Vampire Knight World, or dimension. Yet the question still stands to why was I here, and even more importantly, how did I get here?

Even though I wanted to I couldn't stop staring at the Headmaster, Kaien Cross. He must have noticed that I was scared, probably a look on my face, since he suddenly had a concerned frown on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you." He said and I shivered when he spoke to me.

Even though his voice was the same as the Japanese actor that voices him he had spoken in English. The people in Vampire Knight could only speak in English in the manga. I knew this because the anime wasn't yet dubbed in English. The man sighed when the look on my face didn't change.

"Come on; let me take you back to your bed. You still need more rest, you know. You shouldn't have ever gotten up in the first place."

It sounded like he was scolding me as he gave me a gentle shove. I knew that as the sign to start walking so, even though I was still in slight shock, I made my way back to the bed. The whole way back to my be the man didn't take his hands off me for a moment. I know he was just doing it to help me keep my balance and to prevent me from falling but it didn't help much with my shock.

"There you go." He said in a happy toned voice as I got back on the bed. I just sat leg crossed on the bed and looked down at my lap.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is you name?" The headmaster asked me and, even if I wasn't looking, I could imagine him looking down at me with a smile. I had managed to calm down enough so that I was able to hide that fear I had left.

'This is way too good to be true. This has to be a dream. It just has to be.' I thought to myself as I looked down.

"Ashley." I answered him in whisper although I made it loud enough so he could hear it. Yet I'm sure he'd hear it anyways; vampire hunters need hearing, don't they?

"That's a lovely name." I heard him say and I moved my eyes to see him smiling softly at me. Kaien Cross's smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Ashley, do you remember what happened to you?" He asked in a strange, serious tone. I knew he had his serious moments but most of the time he was a over hyper idiot.

"What am I even doing here?" I asked, still in a quiet, soft voice. I didn't bother answer his question; he probably knows that I don't remember being who he is.

"Umm, well... You were found passed out near the road. Your body was badly cut up so you were brought here since we had no idea where else to take you." He said and I noticed the nervous look on his face. I knew that look too; it was the look you gave when you lie and don't know what else to say.

"But last I remember I was still in Canada. This is Japan, is it not?" I asked and looked him straight in the face this time. I could almost see the sweet drop go down his head as the Headmaster of Cross Academy seemed to get even more nervous than before.

"Umm, get some more rest and I will come check on you later on. Bye." He said before he quickly ran out of the room. I just rolled my eyes and sighed before I got under the blanket again.

My head was starting to spin again and I knew I needed more rest. So I just laid myself down and the minute I closed my eyes I was swept away in a dream.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

* * *

"Do you think she knows?"

I heard a male voice asked and pull me out of my dreams. Even though the question was a soft whisper it was still loud enough to wake me up, which probably meant the voice was close by. Even though I was now awake I kept my eyes closed to pretend that I was still sleeping.

"I'm not sure. I think she might have some kind of idea. I have never had anyone look at me so scared before." Another male voice replied and I this time I recognized it to be Kaien Cross.

"Hmmm, but do you think she remembers the attack?" The first voice asked again. The voice sounded familiar and I knew it had to be a Vampire Knight character but I couldn't place who it was at the moment..

"Well, if she does remember, she lied to me." The Headmaster's voice came once again. I could hear disappointment in his voice and it bothered me.

Since I didn't want to hear the two men talk about me anymore I gave a groan to imply that I was now awake. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in more complete darkness, or almost complete darkness. The lights in the room had been turned off so I guessed that it was now night time; or the lights had been turned off to help me sleep without light in my face.

"Oh, you're awake now. How do you feel, dear?" Headmaster Cross asked as he sat on the edge of my bed. I just shrugged as the man put a hand on my forehead as if to check my temperature

I truthfully didn't really know how I was feeling, besides still being a bit sleepy. So I couldn't give the man a proper answer as I began to rub the crust away from my eyes.

"Your name is Ashley, right?" The other person spoke up as Headmaster Cross started to unwrap my bandages. I guess he was doing to to see if I was healing or something.

I looked up at the person and, even though it was still dark, I made out who it was. Kaname Kuran; the Purblood vampire and Dorm President of the Moon Dorms and Night Class. Once I got through my slight shock and surprise, which I hope didn't show although to a vampire's eyes I'm guessing he must have noticed, I nodded.

"Your wounds are starting to get better. They are healing slowly but at least they aren't bleeding anymore." Headmaster Cross told me as he began to wrap me back up. I sat still to make his job a lot easier.

"Ashley, how can you remember before you woke up here?" Kaname asked in a soft, yet dry voice. It was like he was warning me not to lie to him.

"All I remember before I blacked out was that I was going to meet my aunt. On the way I met some man. That's all." I answered in a soft, quiet voice.

"Do you remember what this man looked like or what he did?" Kaname asked me and I shook my head, looking down and away from his gaze.

"It was too dark to make out his face but he did speak to me. He side 'Hello there, little girl'. That's all I can remember." I whispered again as I looked up to see Kaname nod like he understood. He then stood up from the other bed he had been sitting on.

"Headmaster, can I talk to you outside the room, please?" He asked the man sitting on my bed. The Headmaster finished wrapping me back up and also stood up, nodding.

The two men left the infirmary without a word to talk about things I was guessing that Kaname didn't want me to hear. I sighed, knowing that he was going to talk about me, so I focused on the door to try to hear what they were saying. I didn't want to get up and go listen by the door because I didn't want to risk being caught. To my surprise, as I didn't know it would work, I could hear what they were talking about.

"Headmaster, I think it would be smart to keep her here for a while. She seems to know more than she is letting on." I heard Kaname say from the other side of the door.

"Yes, so do I, Kaname, but it's kind of cruel to just keep her here. Her family and her aunt, whom she said she was meeting, must be worried sick about her." Headmaster Cross put in. I frowned as they continued to talk, but didn't listen in.

'I don't think the Catchers would give a single care in the world for me. Although I know that my aunt will be worried that I wasn't there to meet her.' I thought to myself as I went back to listening to the man and vampire talk.

"Very well, Kaname. We will keep her here until she gets better and to see if she does know more than she has already told us. Besides, you're right about the other thing." Came the Headmaster's voice after a sigh. I had stopped listening and frowned in confusion.

'What other thing? What did I miss them saying?' I thought to myself. Also, I _did _know more about what was going on and where I was, I just didn't want to say anything since I was scared about what would happened next. I was also scared of what they would try to do to me if they found out.

I was pretty smart so It didn't take me long to figure out that it was that man that had attacked me. He must have been a vampire, I mean, the gauze around my neck and shoulder, where the nape of my neck was, was kind of a dead give way. Yet, how did a vampire get to my dimension? Vampires were only really in books and movies were I live, weren't they? I just sighed and decided not to ask myself too many question since it would just confuse me even more than it already was.

Suddenly the door opened again and Headmaster Cross walked back in, without Kaname. He must have gone back to class or the Moon Dorms; depending on what day it was. Kaien Cross had the same smile on his face I've seen him give a few times in the anime show and in some manga. It was a soft, friendly smile instead of the childish, over hyper smile he almost always gives.

"If you are hungry I can go get you something. You may have to stay here for a little longer than I thought." He said to me with a warm smile and a gentle voice.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." I refused politely and shook my head. Although, my stomach seemed to think otherwise and growled loudly in protest to my words. I just blushed a little bit as the Headmaster laughed.

"I think your stomach is saying otherwise. I'll be right back in a moment." He said, walking towards the door. "Would you like me to turn the lights back on?" He added once he was at the door.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I said, my voice a little stronger than a whisper now. Headmaster Cross gave me another smile and then left me alone in the room. I just laid back down on my bed, hands behind my head and with a leg crossed over the other, and waited for Kaien Cross to get back.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

After waiting about an hour the Headmaster came back with a bowl of mushroom soup. I was glad that it wasn't tomato soup since it always kind of stings my tongue and, yes, I said stings. It has to do with the acid that is in the soup. Also, mushroom was my favorite kind of soup after chicken noddle.

Once I finished eating I was feeling much better. I wanted to leave, since I knew my aunt would be panicking by now, but Kaien Cross reminded me that I couldn't leave just yet. He said he wanted me to stay a little longer to see if I really was OK and that I didn't have anything else wrong with me besides the cuts on my body. At least he let me change back into my clothes after he left the room to let me sleep for the night.

_**~Time skip~**_

When I woke up the next day I found myself strong enough to get up and leave the infirmary. The cuts on my arms, legs, and face had healed well so they were nothing more then thin, red marks; like dull cat scratches. Even the marks around my neck were nothing but faint red marks; they actually kind of looked like freckles. When Headmaster Cross noticed I was well, he decided to show me around his school and school yard.

I had been shown places that looked familiar and that was because they were shown in the anime and mangas. I was also showed rooms, and places, that I have never seen in ether the anime or manga. It was actually really cool and now my fear was completely gone. I had also come across met some of the students. Some of them even looked familiar but most of them most of them were completely new to my eyes.

Time seemed to go by with a blink of an eye, Before I knew it it was now dawn and the school grounds were filled with screaming girls. I knew that could only mean one thing; they were waiting for the Night Class to come out. At the thought of the Night Class and knowing that they were vampires I felt my heart skip a beat. I had always been interested in vampires but now knowing they were real made a little nervous. Not to mention Hanabusa Aido, my Vampire Knight crush, was over there.

"Oh, would you like to meet my charming Night Class students?" Kaien Cross asked me and I looked up at him to see him smiling childishly. It was like he thought that I was one of those fan girls.

"Umm..." I started, but I didn't get to finish. The Headmaster grabbed one of my arms and pulled me to the gates against my will.

There looked to be about one hundred girls at the gates to the Moon Dorms. I'm not joking; I would have proved it by counting them if they would have stayed still. The girls kept pushing each other and screaming but when they saw the Headmaster they calmed down. Seeming unbothered by the girls the man just pulled me through the crowd to a brown hair girl I made out as Yuki Cross. Right now her hair was short so she was not yet a vampire, which brought the question to where I had entered the story line.

"Yuki, hello. How is my dear daughter doing?" Kaien Cross asked in an happy, sing song tone. Now that we got where he wanted, Kaien let go of my arm.

"Oh, Headmaster. I'm doing fine. Is this the girl you, Kaname-Sempai and Takuma-San was talking about?" She asked, looking at me and paying no attention to the fan girls. I guess with the Headmaster there, Yuki didn't have to worry about the girls pushing her.

'Takuma? How does he know about me?' I thought as I just blinked at her when she mentioned the Ichijo vampire.

"Why, yes she is. Yuki, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is my dear daughter, Yuki." Headmaster Cross said, introducing us. Yuki smiled at me and held out her hand.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." She said kindly. I managed a small smile, though it probably turned put shy, as I took her hand.

"Thanks." I said as I gave her a small nod to say that I felt the same way. Yuki's smile didn't fail and we pulled our hands away from each other.

Before anything else could be said, the gates to the Moon Dorms started to open and all the girls got even more excited. Although, since the Headmaster was there, they didn't push and shove us. I had a feeling if they _did _start pushing they'd find themselves in detention.

The gates finally fully opened and all of the girls had moved into two groups of lines. I only ignored those girls as I looked at the group of vampires known as the Night Class. I watched as the vampires filed out of the gate, most of them ignoring the girls but some would smile at the girls. My gaze suddenly locked onto Hanabusa Aido, my vampire crush, as he came out of the gates. I think I was lightly blushing as I watched the vampire walk out of gates as Aido started his normal flirting.

"Oh, good evening, Headmaster Cross. What brings you here?" Aido asked once he noticed the man standing there. I didn't think he noticed me yet, but with the luck I was having, I knew that he would in a matter of second.

"Good evening, Aido-Kun. I'm just showing Ashley here around the school." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder, which I was tempted to shake off instantly but decided against it. Aido looked down at me and smiled, flirtishly.

"Well, hello there. My, aren't you a pretty girl." He said in a tone that someone used to talk to a little kid or even maybe a dog. Even if it was a bit annoying it still got me to blush a little and I slightly looked away from him.

His flirting wasn't that flattering to me; in fact it was actually kind of uncomfortable. I mean, I did have a crush on him, but that was when he was just a character in a book or on the internet when I watched the anime. Now that he was real and was standing in front of me, flirting, it made a world of difference. I still have a crush on him though, don't get me wrong.

"My name is Hanabusa Aido, or otherwise to these lovely ladies around us, Idol." He said, holding out his hand towards me. I looked at him and at his hand.

I know he wanted me to take it but I was a little nervous to know what he was going to do. I had doubts he would actually bite me with the Headmaster and girls here. So that only left kissing my hand. I didn't really want to give him my hand but I decided to give it just to be polite.

"I'm Ashley Riehl." I said, just above a whisper, not being able to hide my shyness. I was going to tell him my nickname but that seemed a little too personal for him to know just yet.

Aido seemed to smirk as he brought my hand to his mouth. I took a glance at Headmaster Cross and noticed he was looking at Aido with a _don't try anything' _look. I guess it meant, _don't you dare try and bite her._ Although, instead of biting, Aido gave my hand a gentle kiss like I thought he would. I blushed again but felt myself frown slightly. It was really uncomfortable having him to do this since I wasn't used to it.

"Come on, Hanabusa. Stop flirting and come to cla... oh, it's you, Headmaster." A deep voice said and I looked up to see Akatsuki Kain, Aido's cousin. Well damn, he was a lot taller in person than just looking at him in the anime or manga.

"Yes. Good evening, Kain-Kun. I'm just helping Ashley here." Headmaster Cross said happily. The tall, orange haired, vampire looked down at me with a lazy, bored look.

"Yo." He said and I recognized it to be his way of saying hi.

"Hi." I said back, in the same soft and quiet tone as I used for Aido.

"So, are we going to see you here more often?" Aido spoke up again. I looked over at him to see him smiling as if I already answered yes.

"I don't think so, sorry." I said, my voice a little bit stronger this time. Aido's eyes went wide in surprise for a second before he started to pout.

I heard a few snickers come from the passing Night Class students while lots of the girls around us started to whisper about how I rejected Aido; the cutest boy in the school, as the girls were saying.

"Yes, I don't know how long that Ashley will be staying with us." Headmaster Cross added in, his hand still on my shoulder.

'Not too long if I can help it.' I thought to myself. Yeah it may be every Vampire Knight fan to come where but I was needed with my aunt.

The man suddenly let go of my shoulder and leaned in to whisper to the two vampires. Because of all the screaming girls, I couldn't hear what the Headmaster was telling them. A few seconds later both Aido and Kain glanced at me before they looked back at the Headmaster and nodded.

"Well, hopefully we can see you again. Bye, Ashley-Chan." Aido said cheerfully, waving as he and Kain walked on to class. Soon the Night Class was in the school and everyone started to head back to there dorm rooms.

"OK, follow me please and I'll show you where you will be sleeping and that while you are here." Headmaster Cross said and as he started to walk the same way all of the girls had been going; to the Sun Dorms. I wasn't really paying much attention to what was going on so the next thing I know, we were in the Sun Dorms and Kaien Cross was unlocking and opening a door.

"This is where you will stay." He said as he moved out of the way to let me into the room. It was a plain looking room with a twin sized bed which had my stuff on it. There was also a desk, a closet, a dresser, a book case with nothing in it and a door I guessed lead to a privet bathroom.

"Well, I'll let you be. Good night, Ashley." Headmaster Cross said with a friendly, soft, smile before he left me alone in the room.

I walked over to the bed to take all of my stuff out of the bags and started to put everything away. My books and DVDs went onto the book case, my cloths went in the dresser, I put my laptop on the desk and my stuffed animals on the bed. When I was all done I got out a light T-shirt and some shorts to sleep in. Once I was changed I climbed into the bed, wondering if I'd still be here when I next woke up.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Since I didn't have an alarm in my room, I had no idea what time I woke up. Although when I looked out the window to see that the sun was high and bright in the sky, I guessed it was somewhere around noon. I also found my in very same dorm room that I had fallen asleep in, so I now know for sure that this isn't a dream of any kind.

Even though I knew this whole thing was completely real I just didn't want to believe it. I know I have wished for this to happen but this just seemed far too good to be true. I think may have accepted this better if I didn't contact my aunt. If people continued to think I was dead I may have preferred to be here but now it was completely different.

After I pulled myself out of bed I got dressed into a plain white t-shirt and blue Jeans. I was about to leave the room to look around the school some more when I noticed something was wrong. I walked over to the bookcase to get a closer look and saw that I was right.

All of my Vampire Knight manga were gone. It didn't surprise me that much; I mean they probably disappeared when I was brought into the Vampire Knight dimension. What I really noticed was that my dragon knife wasn't there anymore. In fact, I couldn't even remember putting it away before I went to bed. I took quick looks through all of my bags to see if I had missed it but no.

I finally remembered that, when I was going to meet with my aunt, I had carried my knife with me in case someone, or something, tried to attack me. Whoever found me must have taken my knife. Well, I wasn't just going to let them keep it; it was a gift from my parents after all. I decided to go see the Headmaster first, in case he knew what happened to my knife and who could have had it.

So I left my room and after twenty minutes of walking around the dorm I finally found the front door. It was sort of embarrassing and I wished I had payed more attention when I was being brought here. Anyways I made my way out of the Dorm area easily and I soon found out I was the only one outside. As no one was in the dorms I figured it was a school day and the others were in glass.

I continued to walk but I ended up getting caught in my thoughts. So when I came out of my thoughts I noticed that I was lost and seemingly standing to the side of the school. I must have really been out of it to round a corner and end up at the side of the school building. I had just been so deep in thought that I hadn't been paying attention to where I had been going and I felt like an idiot because of it. I was about to just turn around and walk back the way I had come when something caught my eye.

There was someone laying on the ground against a tree that was near one of the big classroom windows. I could instantly tell that it was Zero Kiryu. His arms were behind his behind his head and he had one leg bent over the other. I _knew_ it was Zero because I could see his face, though his eyes were closed.

I didn't mean to stare at him; I just ended up doing just that. I was wondering if he was sleeping, or if he was just resting. I wondered if I should go over there, stay here or take a U-turn for the front door of the school. The one thing I did know was that Zero was skipping his classes. To my surprise Zero's eyes suddenly, and without warning, flashed open. With a sharp turn of his head, the boy's purple eyes were locked on me.

"What do you think you are doing here?" He demanded in a harsh toned voice. I was a little taken back, but I kept my ground as I was not scared of him.

"I'm new here and I was on my way to see the Headmaster. I got lost in my thoughts and ended up here." I explained as kindly as I could. I didn't want to give him reason to hate me but he continued to glare as he looked thoughtful; I think he was trying to figure out if I was lying or not, which I kind of am.

"I was never told of a new student. Where is your uniform?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I got here last night and I was shown to my dorm room. I have never been in the school yet." I told him and kept my voice calm. Zero crossed his arms as his glare just turned into a cold gaze.

"Oh, so you're _her. _I heard that the Headmaster had some girl in the infirmary." He muttered coldly. I was really getting annoyed with his cold attitude so I glared at him.

"Look, can you stop glaring and cold looks? It's not scaring me and I didn't do anything to you to deserve it." I snapped in a wave of annoyance. The boy looked at me in surprise and I guessed I must have been the first one to react to his glaring in a way he didn't expect. I sighed deeply as I calmed down as he pushed himself up.

"Sorry, I lost my temper. My mom used to yell and glare a lot so I kind of got used to it." I explained before I felt my face drop at the thought of my mother.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked. I looked up to see that Zero was standing a few inches away from me with a expressionless look on his face.

"My parents and younger sister have died in a car crash not to long ago." I mumbled sadly and I turned my face away from Zero. I never really liked people seeing me sad as I didn't really want their sympathy.

"Oh... I also lost my family four years ago so I can guess how you are feeling." He said sounding, his voice showing sympathy. I just sighed and wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Well, thanks I guess but two weeks beats four years. It doesn't really matter though. My family is gone and nothing will bring them back. Now, if you don't mind, I need to see the Headmaster about something." I said as I made my U-turn and walked away from him before he could say anything back.

In about ten more minutes a found myself in front of the Headmaster's office door. I was a little surprised that I didn't get myself lost or anything since this was my first time, _anyone's_ time actually, being here. I knocked on the door three times and soon after heard the Headmaster's cheery voice telling me to come in. I opened the door and the man smiled when he saw me.

"Oh, Ashley. How are you feeling today?" He asked with a bright, child like smile. I sweat dropped as I looked at the child like man; who was only serious when he needed to be.

Kaien Cross was being a little too cheerful for my liking and it was making me uncomfortable. Especially when I wasn't in a happy mood and more in a depressed kind of mood. In fact I was usually really depressed, although no where near emo. Yet once my parents and sister died I think my depression was getting serious to the point of being emo. If I wasn't afraid of pain I would have turned emo.

"I'm fine, but I'm missing a few of my things." I said a I sat down in one of the chairs that faced the Headmaster's desk. The Headmaster had a thoughtful look on his face before his eyes widened as if he had just remembered something

"Oh, that reminds me." He said as he got up from his set and walked over to a chest that was against a wall on the left side of the room. The chest looked like the one my school library had; the _Lost and Found_ box.

"Ah ha! Here we go. I believe this belongs to you." Kaien Cross then said, turning around to show me what he had in his hands.

My eyes widened when I saw my dragon knife in his hands. Yet it was no longer a knife but a sword. Nothing had really changed besides the blade getting longer, but I was still very surprised. I was surprised because I've only seen that sword in one place; in my dreams. Although I knew this wasn't a dream, or was it?


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

After I had gotten my knife, which I found had turned into a sword, I had gone back to my dorm room to think things over. Sitting on my bed I laid the sword on my lap and could only stare at it. A part of me didn't want to believe that it was mine but, when the Headmaster gave it back, he told me it was seen by my side by the person that found me. I had asked him who it was that found but, no matter how much I asked, he would not tell me.

After staring at it for a while I took two of my fingers and I rub them over the dragon handle. I couldn't hold in my shutter when I felt how warm the dragon was. In my dreams the dragon handle of my sword, which was called the Dragon Blade, was kind of alive. Actually it was just a spell my dream self had put on the sword. She did it so the sword would only accept her touch; it was sort of like Kisame's sword in Naruto. Whoever tries to touch the handle of the, the dragon would come to life and bite that person. If they touched the sheath that person would get burnt.

Sighing, I took the sword off my lap and put in on the bed beside me before I stood up. I was too confused, freaked out and scared all a the same time to stay here. I knew I had to leave before something else from my dreams came up, if that was possible. Getting on my knees I reached under my bed to get out the duffel bag I had put under there. Grabbing it I pulled the duffel bag from under the bed and placed it on my bed to pack.

I decided to only pack the things I knew I would need on my trip. So I only backed half of the clothes I had brought, the money that I knew I would need -even if the Japanese wouldn't take Canadian money- the laptop I refused to leave behind. I also packed three of my favorite stuffed animals and my DVDs. It kind of hurt to have to leave the other stuff alone but I wanted to travel light so I had no choice.

Once all of that was over with I just laid on the bed as I waited for night to come. I would wait for night because it would be dark and more easy to escape without notice. Now I just needed time to think where I was going to go. I knew where I wanted to go, I just needed to think of someway to get there. I wanted to get back to Canada to get back to my aunt. I know be very worried by now and might have even called the cops.

I suddenly smiled at the thought of my aunt calling the cops on the Catcher family. They'd finally be getting what they deserved for keeping me there. I then had another thought. Even if I did get back to Canada, would I still be in the Manga dimension, or would I be back in my own world? Oh well, I'll guess I will just have to wait and see when I got there.

When it was finally starting to get dark I could hear screams coming from the Day Class girls coming from outside. It was now time for class extanges and the Day Class girls, which some boys I'm sure, went out to stare at them. Curious to how many girls were actually at the gates I got off of the bed and walked to the window. My room was actually facing in the direction of the Moon Dorm gates so I had a pretty good view of everything.

Outside by the gates was six dozen girls and I made out fifteen boys. So there wasn't exactly one hundred people but it was close enough. I watched until the Night Class was had disappeared into the school. A moment later I could hear the girls in the hallways making their way to their own rooms. I couldn't make out the words they were using but I knew they were talking about their Night Class rush with their friends and/or roommates.

I waited two more hours to make sure everyone was in their dorms until I snuck out with my duffel bag. In those two hours I tried pushing more of my things inside and, to my surprise, it was a tight fit but I got everything inside. I felt lucky that none of the Day Class girls had come into the hall as I was l walking through the dorms and I could only hope that my luck continued as I got outside. Once I got outside the Sun Dorm area I made run for the forest. I knew I should have just ran for the main enterance of the school grounds but I think that way was too open.

"Hello. I thought I heard someone out here." A male's voice said from behind me. I froze in my tracks and cursed to myself.

'Shit!' I thought as I knew I was now caught. With a quick and sharp turn I found that it was Aido that was standing behind me; a smug smirk on his vampire lips.

'I should have known it would be him. As smart as he is he _is _the trouble maker in the Night Class.' I thought and his smirk turned into a smile.

"Oh, it's you again, Ashley. I was hoping I'd see you at the gates today, but I guess right now is also fine. It's actually better this way." He said as he walking closer. I couldn't help but blush a little at the look he was giving me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you right now." I said before I turned my head away from him. Although, before I could turn around and walk away, I felt Aido grab and grip my wrist.

"What? You don't want to talk to me? Aww, that's kind of mean." He said in a whining, childish toned voice. I turned my head towards him to see him giving me a puppy dog face.

"There is nothing to talk about. I have to go now." I said as I just ignored his look. I tried to pull my hand away from him, but his grip was stronger than it felt.

"How about we talk about why you're caring around a duffel bag." He said as he pulled me a little closer to him. I dug my heels into the dirt while I watched him look at my bag.

"It's non of your business now let go of me." I demanded as I continued to struggle with his grip on my wrist. Although the results were opposite of what I wanted and Aido tightened his grip on me while he pouted.

"Aw, but I really want to know. Please tell me." He said in a pouty, sort of cute, toned voice. I knew he was trying to seduce me, but I wasn't going to let him; I knew it was probably going to lead him to sucking my blood anyways.

"N..no. Now I said, let go of me." I said and struggled to pushed down my blush as I also tried to keep my voice straight and steady. Aido just had a smirked and he tightened his grip even more as he stepped closer to me.

"What's wrong? You're not scared of me are you?" Aido asked in a mocking like way. I could feel my body start to get hot as I got nervous and mad.

I've already said that I have a crush on the vampire boy, Hanabusa Aido, and that's what made me nervous. There was also the fact that I wasn't sure about getting bit. I was _mad_ since Aido wouldn't even loosen his grip no matter how much I told him to or struggled; it was actually starting to hurt. Aido stepped up even closer, as close as he as he could to me. It was so close that his chest was actually pressed up against mine but that wasn't what bothered me the most. What was really bothering me was that the vampire was no leaning in and sniffing me.

"Mmm, you have such a nice scent." He mumbled as he pulled his head back so he could look me in the dace. "So, are you going to answer me... or will I have to make you tell me?" He asked with another seductive grin. This time I let myself blush as I felt myself shake a little in angry; I really just wanted to leave but Aido was making that very difficult.

"Just. Let. Go. Of. Me." I said slowly as I lowered my head so I wouldn't be able to be caught in Aido's now red vampire eyes.

"Now, why should I do that?" He asked, sounding really childish right then. I couldn't help myself anymore;. I was just too mad.

I gave a hard yank and I surprisingly pulled out of Aido's grip, who looked surprised. As I had pulled out of his grip I also dropped the duffel bag to the ground.

"When I say let go of me, I mean let go of me!" I snapped in anger as I was really pissed off. Aido just continued looking surprised, mixed with shock.

I followed his gaze and let out a small scream as I saw that my hand and understood why the vampire looked the way he did. My hand, which was formed into a fist, was on fire. I couldn't believe my eyes. The only place where I was supposed be able to do this was in my dreams, just like my sword. I could now feel the heat of the fire but it didn't burn even a tiny little bit.

Suddenly ice began to wrap around my hand, putting out the fire. I knew it was Aido's doing. When the fire was all gone, and the ice had disappeared, he grabbed my hand and looked it over. By now his eyes were back to blue and I could see him looking at me hand as if looking for burn marks.

"The Headmaster needs to know about this." Aido said before he grabbed up my arm. Before I could do anything to stop him I found myself being pulled to the school.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

At the moment I was sitting on the same chair in the Headmaster's office that I had sat in earlier today. I was here because Hanabusa Aido had dragged me here after witnessing something that would only happen in my dreams; I had set my hand in fire in a fit of anger. So, once the fire was put out with his ice, which I planed to keep secret for now as I didn't want my mind eared or the chance of becoming a prefect, I was dragged to the Headmaster's office.

When the Headmaster started to ask me question after question about what happened and what I was doing outside I just stayed quiet. I didn't want to revel anything or tell the truth since I didn't think he'd believe me. I mean who would believe you if you said _I was trying to get back home to Canada._ OK, I guess I could say it without reveling the full truth about myself. Yet it still sounded crazy and that's why I didn't say anything; I would just look down at my lap and frown.

"Why were you trying to run away, Ashley?" The Headmaster repeated his question only now there was a little more force in his voice. I sighed and looked up to see a slight disappointed frown on his face.

"I just wanted to go home." I mumbled as I brought my legs up on the chair to hug them. Holding in a sigh I played my chin on my legs as the man himself sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his forehead.

"I've already told you that you'll have to be here for a while. Why would you try to run away? You could have gotten lost." Kaien responded and I got a little mad.

"I don't want to stay here against my will. What's so hard about getting in contact with my aunt and sending me home?" I asked and narrowed my eyes slightly. I know he knew something but I knew he wouldn't tell me about it.

"It's complicated. For one thing we don't know where your parents live. Ashley, please just stay here just a little longer. I promise I'll get you home as soon as I can." The man said and I twitched at the mention of my parents. I may have told Zero about my parents but I haven't told him and I don't really want to; not yet.

Letting out the sigh I had been keeping in I unfolded my legs to stand up. Once I had my duffel bag in my hand I walked out of the room. I could hear Aido following after me after he said something to the Headmaster.

"Hey, how _did_ you do that fire thing?" Aido asked me once we were alone in the hallway. I frowned and looked down as I walked, the vampire walking beside me.

"I really don't know. Before now I have only been able to do that in my dreams." I said in a soft whisper. From the corner of my eye I saw Aido give me an confused look.

"Your dreams?" I heard him say, sounding as confused as he looked. I just nodded a yes and, as we finally reached the front door that lead outside, I looked up.

"You should go back to class." I said while opening the door. "Oh, and Aido?" I said, looking back at him.

"Yeah?" He asked and turned looked at me. His eyes held curiosity as he waited for me to continue.

"If you ever try anything on me again, I'll make you regret it." I threatened him. Without another word I left the school and a confused vampire behind.

I had wanted to tell him _if you ever try to bite me again I will make sure you get in trouble for it_ but I didn't because I wasn't one hundred percent sure that was he intention. Besides I didn't want him or the others to know that I knew that vampires existed. I was lucky he didn't mention using his ice on me; in fact he said he pushed my hand in the pond. I'm also sure he didn't remember that I saw his eyes turn red. Ether way I'm glad since I would have questions to answer.

* * *

If people are wondering where the sword is, it is hidden in the duffel bag


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

It was now my third day here and I was getting really pissed off. I had tried running last night only to be caught by Hanabusa Aido. After that the vampire had made me so mad that my hand had burst on fire, which as only happened in my dreams before this. I was also feeling pretty stupid. I mean, even if I did get away from Cross Academy I wouldn't know what to do afterward. Not to mention how I would get back to Canada and it wasn't my dimension's Canada.

At the time I was walking though the courtyard with Yuki and Sayori Wakaba. It was a Friday afternoon and lunch time for the Cross Academy students. Instead of just sitting in my room, I had decided to mingle a bit. There were other students around the courtyard as well. Some were eating on the grass while others were just standing, or sitting, around and talking.

"So, can you tell us about yourself, Ashley-San?" Yuki asked me as I walked between her and Yori. I shoved my hands in my pant's pockets as I turned to look at her.

"Um, I really don't like talking about myself. Also, can you please just call me Ashley? Since I am not Japanese I not really to the San's and Chan's." I said after a sigh.

"Oh, alright. Sorry." Yuki said with a friendly smile. She was so sweet, I don't understand why people actually hate her back in my world.

"So, if you aren't attending as a student, what are you doing at this school?" Yori asked in a curious tone. I frowned as I looked at my shoes.

"I... don't know." I said in a soft whisper since I really didn't know. Before anything else could be said, a bell went off.

"Well, Ashley-Sa... Ashley, lunch break is over. Yori and me need to get back to class." Yuki said, smiling sheepishly when she almost called me San again. I forced myself to give a small smile back.

"That's OK, I'll just go back to my room." I said with a shrug. I turned around to leave but felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ashley, wait! Before I go, can I ask you for a favor?" Yuki asked me, seeming a little bit nervous. I turned around to face her again and looked at her in confusion.

"Uh, I guess so." I told her as I wondered what it is that she wanted.

"Can you come to the Moon Dorms after school and help me if Zero doesn't show?" She asked, putting her hand together to further her begging. I was really caught off guard by her request.

I was really not expecting her to ask me that of all things. Also, I didn't want to go since I really didn't to see Aido at the time. I knew that he was a snoop from watching the anime and he was going to try and figure out my secret; that I was from another dimension and in my world; this world was nothing but an anime/manga. So, I was going to say no, but I ended giving in to the look Yuki was giving to. I just couldn't seem to say no to it.

"Fine, but if Zero shows up, I'm out of there. Just answer me one thing. Why ask me of all people?" I asked in curiously. Yuki smiled cheerfully.

"Well I noticed how you acted towards the Night Class the last time you were around them. You don't seem to be a fan so I feel like I can trust you... although you probably shouldn't tell my father." She mumbled with a frown and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Alright, I'll help you." I told her with a gentle smile. Yuki's cheerfully smile returned moments later.

"Oh, thank-you, Ashley. Zero is always ether late or never shows up at all. Well, thank-you again and see you later." The girl said in a really happy tone before she ran off with Yori, sending me a goodbye wave. I just sighed, watching them go before I then went back to my dorm room.

When I got back to my room I started to re-unpack my things but only my sword, laptop and a few clothes. Oh and even some of my stuffed animals to sleep with... yeah I need to cuddle something to sleep; don't judge me. When that was done with I hooked up my laptop on the desk, plugging it in so it could charge while I used it. I then sat in the desk chair, opened my laptop and logged onto the internet.

I logged into a sight called Manga Reader **(1)**. It is one of the sites where you could read manga for free. Although, when I tired searching for Vampire Knight, it wasn't in the list, so I tired to Google it. Yet the results showed up the same; does not exist.

I was getting very annoyed at this. After all, Vampire Knight was my favorite manga and anime. I tried a few more times athough this time I tired looking for the anime. To my dismay the results were the same as the manga. I groan in defeat and I put my head in my arms.

'Wait a minute, maybe I can't fine Vampire Knight because right now I'm living it.' I thought to myself and before hitting myself in the forehead. 'No duh that's it.' I thought, scolding myself.

So, for the rest of the afternoon I read other mangas on the internet. I ended up reading Naruto, one of my other favorites which had to do with element powered ninjas instead of vampires. So I read until the sun started to set and I sighed. It was time for me to go to the Moon Dorms like I promised.

* * *

**(1) **I edited this since you can't read at One Manga anymore. Also the new one is a Net network**  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Ashley, so you came after all!"

As I ran over to the Moon Dorm gates, Yuki greeted me with a cheerfully smile. Zero was no where to be seen and there was a group of girls actually pressed up against the gate doors. It wasn't as easy as I hoped it would to get to the front. Most girls remembered me from the day before and gave me glares for not showing their Idol the respect he needed. Although, in the end, I got to the front and was standing beside Yuki.

"Of course I came. I would never break my promise." I told her once I caught my breath. As I said it was harder than I thought to get to the front of the fan girls.

"Huh? You never _promised _me you'd come help me_." _Yuki said with a confused look. I just shrugged before I crossed my arms.

"I know but I said I would be here and my word is like my promise. If I say I will do something I will do it and if I can't I will let that person know I have to change my plans." I explained for her. Yuki's confusion turned into a smile.

"Oh, I understand now." She said in her cheerful tone. I smiled back, despite not really being in the mood, just to show kindness and respect.

After a few more minutes of standing around and waiting for the Night Class to come out Zero still never showed. So, like I had promised/told Yuki, I stayed at the gates like I said I would. I knew I would probably make so many enemies from the Day Class and one of the Night Class vampires might tell on me but I wasn't about to break my promise. Even though my beliefs were rocky at the moment I still had my molars.

I continued to stand beside Yuki, sighing in boredom. We had managed to usher the girls away from the gates while the girls that were surrounding Yuki and me had began were pushing and shoving us. I soon got so mad that I thought I might catch on fire again. Although, I knew from my dreams how to control it.

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND STEP BACK!" I yelled so hard my throat hurt afterward. A lot of girls looked at me in surprise and instantly shut up while a few looked a little scared and ran off as the rest had just ignored me.

"Wow, only Zero has been able to do that." Yuki said, looking at me in surprise. I just shrugged, even though I myself was a little surprised.

I knew I had my anger problems but I didn't like showing it in public. It would always get me in trouble and make me feel embarrassed afterwords. For example even though some teachers at my school would piss me off I wouldn't show my anger and the one time I did talk back I got suspended for three days.

"Aw, why do you have to be so mean, Ashley-Chan?" A whiny voice asked from behind me. I looked up to see that the gates were now opened and Aido, as well as the other vampires, were now walking to class.

"Aido-Sempai, you need to get to class." Yuki spoke up, I guess trying to get Aido away from me. Although the vampire just seemed to ignore the girl.

"What I do has nothing to do with you, Aido." I said, answering him as I crossed my arms. Aido gave me a pout but I could tell it was fake; after all I did have younger cousins that did that to me.

"Aw come on, why not?" The vampire boy asked in a whiny tone. I balled my hand in a fist and attempted to keep my temper under control.

"It just isn't. Go to class and leave me alone already." I answered him as I could feel the glares of the girls that were around us.

"But I don't want to go. I'd rather stay here and get to know you better." Aido said with a smile on his face. I just sighed, annoyed as I felt the girls glare even harder at me.

"I'm not the type of girl that talks about herself, Aido, so please just leave me alone." I said and turned my head away from him. I hated how he annoyed me but how I had a crush on him at the same time; it made me mad at myself.

"Oh? I think I can talk you into it. You seem really interesting." Aido said, putting two fingers under my chin. He was pulling my face up so I was looking at him again.

'Huh? He doesn't know I'm from a different dimension, does he? I don't think so but you can never know with him.' I thought to myself as I gulped unnoticed. All Aido did then was chuckle and he brought his face closer to mine.

I had no idea what he was planning on doing. I doubted that he was going to try and bite me, especially since there were dozens of other girls around. Although, before he could do anything, the girls around us started to complain.

"Aido-Sempia, why don't you do that with me? I'm much better that that skunk bag." One of the girls whined as she pointed to me. Aido only looked amused, like he was enjoying this. I sighed as I glared a at him. I was having enough of this for one day.

"I warned you'd regret it if you tried anything on me, Aido." I said as I smacked his hand away from me. I then stomped on his foot before I t ran away, going back to my dorm.

'Sorry, Yuki, forgive me for breaking my promise.' I thought as I ran in the Sun Dorms.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

I let out the sigh I had been holding in once I got back to my dorm room. I was feeling a little bad about leaving Yuki alone with the crazed fan girls and vampires, but Aido had pushed too many of my buttons. It also didn't help when that that fan girl that called me a skunk bag. I frowned at the hurtful memory and sighed once again as I let myself fall backwards on my bed. The way I fell allowed my legs to dangle over the edge with my feet on the ground.

As I was laying down I thought about Aido flirting with me and I frowned some more. Because it was used as a form of bulling I really hated it but another reason was that I wasn't used to that kind of attention. Back in my home town, when my parents were still alive, people would bullied me all the time. The boys would bully me by mock flirting and saying that someone liked me when they didn't. Lucky for me I was smart enough to know that but that didn't mean I would get annoyed or hurt by it.

I sighed for the third time since I entered the bedroom, although this time it was from boredom. As I sat back up I began pulling myself more onto my bed until I was completely on it. I next sat crossed legged while I put my hands behind me so I could lean back without falling back.

As I sat like that I started to wonder what was going on in my own dimension. I wondered what the Catches where doing since I know by now they would know I ran away. I then started to wonder if anytime was even passing in my world. For all I know, this dimension could be like Narnia, where years pass in this world but barely a second passes in the real world.

I couldn't help but sigh for the fourth time as I reached over for my sword. Grabbing it, I turned my head so I could see out the window and saw that the sky was now darker and only slivers of purple and gold remained. I turned my attention to the dorm door as I could then hear the girls returning, most of which were speaking of the Night Class. Once I was sure every last girl was back in their rooms, I pulled myself off of the bed and bed walked out of my room room.

Since I knew that the Night Class were vampires, and that I had a sword with me, I didn't feel bad about being out after curfew. I wasn't a student at the school, nor did I really want to be a student, so there wasn't much Kaien could do if I was caught. The least that would happen if I was caught would be my memory would be erased. So I easily walked through the Sun Dorms and made it to the front door. The other girls seemed to have fallen asleep or were talking too loudly to hear me walking through the halls.

Once I got outside, I began to head for the forest, hoping to avoid any Day Class girl that remained outside and the prefects. Although I was a little nervous that I could be caught sneaking into the woods. I really didn't want to deal with anyone at the time, especially Zero. I was just getting use to being in the Vampire Knight world after all, but I still need a little more time until I was completely use to it.

Once I got deep enough into the woods, without anyone seeing me and a place I hoped Zero and Yuki couldn't patrol, I felt myself start to relax. Once I reached a small opening and figured I had gone far enough I stopped my walking. I really hoped Yuki and Zero, if he was even still patrolling, didn't wonder this far. While this was a predictable place for the Day Class girl's to hide, the vampires would most likely go back to the Moon Dorms if they want to ditch classes and not get caught.

I leaned my body against a tree while I took a look at the sword that used to be a knife. As I stared at it and played with it in my hands I suddenly remembered something about my sword. In my dreams my sword was called the Dragon Blade, as the metal was melted down but a dragon's fire breath. After remembering the fact about my sword I remembered what had happened the other night with the fire on my hand

'Hm, I wonder if... well there's only one way to find out.' I thought as I looked at my sword. Trying to see if my theory was right I stared at me once knife-know-sword, concentrating on it has hard as I could. What felt like half a minute later the blade caught on fire and my eyes widened in surprise.

'Wow, I can't believe that actually worked.' I thought, smiling to myself as I looked at the flame that over took the metal blade. What amazed me even more was that the fire wasn't hurting it or making it hot.

I felt myself smile in excitement as a few more ideas came to my head. I started to twirl, flip and fling the sword around, like it was a baton. To me surprise I did this all with catching the handle every time and without cutting myself on the blade. This kind of stuff was only possible in my dreams and I would normally never do this kind of thing; epically not with vampires around.

"Oh, this is so cool." I whispered to myself, grinning as I made the flame go out.

"Well, hello there, young lady." A man's voice said from behind me. I turned around to see who had spoken when my head began to hurt when I saw a evil looking man standing only a couple of trees away from me.

It was weird but something in the back of my mind told me that something like this happened to me once before. Although, when I tried to think of why I felt this way, my head hurt even more. Although, because I had woken up in the Vampire Knight world with gauze wrapped around my neck, I'd guess this man was a vampire; though it was easy to tell because of his red eyes.

"You know, you look really cute. I bet that cuteness makes you taste really sweet. May I try some of that sweetness?" The man asked, smiling at me in a creepy way. I began to get a little scared since I realized that this man was a Level-E vampire, who began laughing like an insane man when I didn't answer him.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll all be over in less than a minute; you're life I mean. I promise you wont _feel_ a thing." He said mockingly before he charged at me.

I was now really scared and, despite the wishes I've made, I did not want to die. Any other person probably would have used the sword at that moment but I was in a state of fear that I didn't even think of it. Besides I wasn't a killer, not even in my dreams. Plus, I kind of dropped my sword from the unexpected surprise. So all I could do was crouched to the ground and cover myself in my arms. It only made the vampire laugh some more. I don't know why, maybe it was just a reflex, but I couldn't help myself as I pictured a vine going through the evil vampire in my mind.

Suddenly and to my surprise, the vampire's laughing was cut off by a loud grunt of pain. Pulling my arms away from my head I looked up in time to see the vampire turn to dust and a vine that was behind him. I stood up straight and stared at the vine at in shock.

'What the hell?' I thought to myself. Through my slight nervousness I began to walk slowly to the vine.

"You can't be mine, can you?" I asked in a soft whisper. For all I know the vine could have been cast from one of the vampires. Although, when the vine sawed a little it seemed to be answering me.

'Come here.' I demanded the vine through thoughts once I stopped walking. The vine did what I told it and I was in so much shock that I felt a little light headed; so light headed that I had to take three steps back to calm myself down.

I really couldn't believe what I was seeing. Not only did I have my fire power that I did in my dreams but I also had my powers over earth. If this really wasn't a dream, if I wasn't in some coma, I don't know how long it would take to calm down. If I had my powers over earth and fire, would my other abilities come to life. My sword twirling was already one thing so what could be next?

Suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I had been so caught in my thoughts that I had no idea how long that I was being watched. I felt a little nervous but I didn't want to let the person know I was onto them. I just hope to god it isn't a Day Class girl that snuck outside; that would be really, _really _bad.

"Alright, it's time for you to go now." I said to the vine and controlled it so that the snake like plant would sink back into the earth. I then picked up my sword before running back to my dorm, hoping that I could get away before I was stopped by the watcher.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

It was now the morning of the next day and I still couldn't get rid of the feeling that I had been watched the night before. I was worried and a little scared about who it was that could have seen me. I knew that he, or she, must have seen me use my earth element powers. The only thing I knew was that it didn't really matter who it was that saw me last night. He, or she, was ether going to tell someone or confront me sooner or later and make me talk about it. So ether way, it was going to turn out pretty bad.

Since I was bored and there was nothing to do, I had decide to go outside and just relax. There was the chance that I would run into my spy but if that happened at least I could beg them not to tell anyone else. Although, there was a slight chance that my spy was a skipping Night Class student. I didn't know if that was better or worse though. I guess if it was a vampire instead of one of the Day Class girls, or even prefects, at least memories don't have to be erased. Although on the bad side I would probably have a lot of questions to answer.

As I walked through a filed of the school grounds, I began to get even more nervous as a few students would glance my way. I felt jumpy and tense; anyone of these students could have been my spy. I think I'd almost rather a vampire have seen me last night. Aido had already seen me use my fire, though I hadn't intended him to see it, and hopefully he hadn't told the others.

I sighed inwardly, trying to get myself to relax as I sat on the grassy ground and leaned against a tree. I was near the stables, the place in the manga, volume two. Actually I think I may have been in the very same spot where Zero was napping when the horse, White Lily, came running after having kicked Yuki in her butt. I chuckled, smiling at that thought of it really happening and having found it funny when I first read about it. Just that thought made me wonder if that had even happened yet.

I had no idea if I was going to follow the Vampire Knight story or if this was a completely different story/life. If I was going to follow story, I wondered what had happened already and what was going to happen. I began to wonder more on how the story line was going to go. Was it going to follow the manga or the anime? Maybe things from both were going to happen. Like in the manga the Level-E child never happened and in the anime the horse riding class never happened. Maybe they're both going to happen or already had happened.

"Hey, you! Who do you think you are?" I heard the familiar voice of a female demanded. I looked up to see three girls glaring down at me.

"Huh? What?" I asked in confusion. While I stared at the girls, the three of them seemed to have surrounded me so I couldn't move away from the tree so easily.

"What makes you so special that it makes Idol-Sempai?" The same girl demanded and her friends shouted yeah's of agreement. I just sighed, rolling my eyes before looking at them as I realized they were Aido fans.

"How should I know? I hardly know that boy. He wont leave me alone." I lied to them calmly. I happened to know a lot about him because of the anime and manga

"Don't lie to us. He seemed to be acting really friendly with you, you skunk bag." The girl to the right shouted at me. I sighed in annoyance as I realized that it was that very same girl that called me a skunk bag yesterday while Aido was flirting with me.

"Whatever, I don't care. I'm out of here." I mumbled, pushing myself up from my seat. Although the girls surrounded me I just turned my back on them and walked behind the tree, the one place they hadn't been guarding.

"Hey, get back here, you wimp!" I heard the third and last girl call out to me angrily. I stopped long enough to sigh in irritation, loud enough for the three girls to hear, but since I didn't want to get into a fight I continued to walk away.

"What, are you scared of us? Is that why you're running away?" The first girl demanded as I felt hands on my shoulders. Seconds later I felt myself being pulled from behind and back to the girls.

"Yeah, you're nothing but a wannabe wimp." The girl that called me a skunk bag said with a cruel laugh. As the girls were laughing I felt myself being pushed to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded angrily while I pushed myself back up. Although as I stood back up I was pushed back down again.

"Stay down, you worm." The, who had first spoken to me, snarled. I was getting really angry and annoyed and if I knew I could get away with it I'd use the strength I had to beat them up.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

A male's sudden voice demanded in an angry, harsh tone. I knew instantly that the male was Zero; not only because I knew his voice but because it scared the three girls. Without wasting a second the girls ran away and I was finally able to stand up. Brushing the brushing loos grass and dirt from my clothing, I turned to see Zero looking annoyed.

"What happened?" the boy demanded, although seemingly a lot less harsh with me than he was with the three girls. I was glad because I had told him once before that glaring didn't work on me so I guess he decided not to waist his energy on it; that or since I didn't annoy him he had no reason to glare at me.

"It's nothing new, at least for me. I'm used to getting bullied. I don't like it but I'm use to it." I said after a soft sigh. Zero just shook his head.

"No, I meant why were those girl's bulling you and how did it start?" He rephrased, making me feel a little stupid. I hated it when I responded to something I didn't know the real meaning to.

"I really don't feel like talking about it. Just ask Yuki what happened. She should know." I told him before I started to walk away again.

"Wait, what do you mean, just ask Yuki?" I heard Zero call after me. I turned my head back to the boy so I could answer him properly

"She was with me at the time it happened." I answered him back before I rounded a corner and walked out of sight of the vampire hunter.

As I walked back to my dorm, as I did not want to encounter any more jealous fan girls, I realized that Zero wasn't the one that saw me last night. If he was he would have probably have said something. That or I would have been able to tell that he was hiding something from me, at least I think. He was pretty good at hiding things; he was able to hide his vampirism from Yuki for four years and I think the only Night Class student to know is Kaname.

Once I got back in my room I sighed once again, although this time it was in relief. On my way back I did have some other girls give me some glares but at least no one else tired to start a fight with me. I just laid myself on my bed, starting to feel bored as I tired to guess who it was that say me last night. I figured that, unless a Day Class girl snuck outside, it had to be ether Yuki or one of the vampires.

I was still confused to how I could even have my powers. I was only supposed have them in my dreams. There was still the possibility that this was a dream and it was taking so long because I am in a coma. Although, somewhere deep inside of me, I knew that this really wasn't a dream. It just made me feel a little better about being here when I thought that everything was just a dream.

I sighed for about the hundredth time that day, looking out the window to see that the sun was beginning to set, only having about two hours until dark. So I just went on my laptop to play games until I got bored. I then just went for a nap until the sun was finally set. I was planning on going outside again to see what other powers I had and I might even run into the person, the vampire, that had seen me the night before.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

When the sun had set I had gone outside once again. Although, unlike last time, I left my sword in my room. I didn't need it for anything and it would be easier to take my walk without it. The real reason I had come outside was that I wanted to see what other of my powers from my dreams that I had. There was the chance that I could be spied on again but if it happened this time I was going to be ready. If I get spied on this time I would look for the person and then demand them keep it secret.

Once I reached the same opening that I had found the night before I stopped my walking. After I arrived in the spot, I took a look around the area, to make sure no once was there. When I sensed or saw no one around, I sighed in relief. Now that I knew I was alone I was able to relax and stay calm.

I lowered myself down on the soft grass slowly, getting myself comfortable by sitting crossed legs. Once I was comfortable enough I started to breath deeply, trying to calm myself mentally as we ll as physically. My powers were triggered by emotions and concentration, which is why my hand burst on fire when I got angry. Actually my fire power was always the hardest to control because, as it was triggered by anger, it would always get out of hand and come unwillingly.

As I felt myself calm I stared at a big patch of dirt and grass. Inside my mind I was picturing a tree bursting up from the earth and growing a few feet high. I wasn't only picturing it happen, though, I was also willing it it to happen. It was something I had to do to make my powers over earth work. As I remembered the vine the other night I could actually remember not only thinking of a vine stabbing him but I was wanting it to happen.

After a few seconds of staring and waiting, I watched as a tree burst out of the ground. The ground shook as the tree grew a few feet in the air and I hoped no one would noticed. Well if someone did notice I figured they would think it was just a small earthquake.

"Wow." I whispered to myself as I looked up at the top of the tree with a smiled. My experiment seemed to be an success so I was feeling really happy.

When I first invented my dream, powered self, ether had been my first and easiest power. Well, element power anyways. My real first power happened to be telekinesis, being able to levitate things like chairs and books. Although I doubt I would have that power here and I found the fact that I could make a tree grow full size in second really cool.

I grinned as ideas came to my mind, things I wanted to test out. I increased my focus as I tried to move the tree branches like the tree was the whopping willow from Harry Potter. It was a little harder than I thought it would be. The branches weren't as flexible as I wanted them to be and all they would do was wave.

After I had my fun I tried making the tree disappear back into the earth like I had made the vine. Although, no matter how hard I concentrating or wanted it to, the tree stayed in it's place. I just came up with a sigh while I stared up at the new addition to the forest.

"I hope no one will notice that there is now an extra tree here." I whispered under my breath as I turned around to leave. I had enough fun for tonight and I was starting to get a little tired so I was about ready to go to bed.

Although, once I had turned around I couldn't move another inch. There, leaning against a tree and staring at me, was Hanabusa Aido. Although, unlike last time, he wasn't smiling at me. Instead he seemed to be curious, confused and glaring a little.

"H... How long have you been standing there?" I heard myself stutter as I stared at the teenaged vampire. I watched as Aido leaned his body away from the tree as he continued to stare at me.

"Long enough." He responded as he began to walk towards me. "What are you?" He asked while he continued to get even closer as I took a few steps backwards.

"I don't understand what you mean." I lied as I turned my head away from the vampire's gaze. The next thing I knew, Aido had grabbed my arm and threw me against the closest tree.

I cried out at the sudden pain that went down my back from the wood of the tree. I wanted to pull my body away from the tree in attempt to cool the pain and get away from the vampire. Although before I could even move less than an inch away Aido pushed on my shoulders and pinned me to the tree.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Let go of me!" I demanded as I squirmed in the vampire's grip. Although, being the vampire he was, Aido was much too strong for me to fight against and my back hurt more when I moved.

"Not until you answer me. What are you?" Aido repeated his question with a serious look on his face. I sighed and looked down at my shoes, away from the vampire's face.

"I really don't know what you mean." I said, trying to keep my voice strong so it wouldn't show the lie in it. I knew exactly what he meant but I had to play stupid to save my own butt.

"I'm not stupid, Ashley-Chan, so don't play dumb with me. I know for a fact that no human can do what you just did. No human can make fire or plants appear out of nowhere." Aido told me in an annoyed tone. I looked back up at him when he said vines.

'So he was the one that saw me last night. Why didn't I figure that out myself? Aido is always ditching class, well almost always.' I thought to myself before I looked Aido in the eye to show my own annoyance.

"Everyone has the rights to their secrets, Aido." I told him in a soft whisper. The vampire looked to be thinking so I let out another sigh.

"Besides, what human can make ice out of nothing?" I reminded and raised my eyebrow questioningly. Aido looked at me in surprise and I knew I had caught him off guard. Although, seconds later, Aido grinned and I frowned, beginning to get uncomfortable.

"It's just like you said; everyone has rights to their secrets." The vampire said with a small chuckle. Aido's grip on me suddenly loosened but re-tightened a second later.

"Still, I really want to know how you managed to all of that." Aido said as he took a step closer to me. He was now so close that his nose was nearly touching my own.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was pinned against a tree, I would have backed away in discomfort. Although the tree _was _there and I had to stand there as the vampire lowered his head to my neck. I tensed as I felt the skin of his nose rub against my neck and the breeze of his breath as he sniffed up my neck.

"Mmm, you have such a nice scent." I heard him whisper with a soft groan. I shivered in discomfort when the teenaged vampire began to crease his noise against my neck, nuzzling it lightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked even though I already knew the answer to that. Just thought of knowing what he wanted to do made me feel nervous.

"It's so very tempting, all too tempting." Aido mumbled, his breath hot against my skin. I just gulped and hoped it would go unnoticed to the vampire boy as I was getting really, really nervous.

I have secretly always wanted to get bit by Hanabusa Aido. Although, that was when he was noting more than a made up anime/manga vampire character. Now I would admit that it scared me a little, even if a side of me still wanted to be bitten by him, even if it had to hurt. I know it sounds weird, but I was still kind of depressed and I felt that I deserved the pain. I couldn't explain why, I just did. I wasn't emo, as I was too scared to hurt myself but I did think I should be physically hurt.

Without much warning I felt Aido's lips against my throat and I gasped. I tried scrunching up my shoulders but it was hard when the vampire was still pushing against them. I felt like pushing him off of me and slapping him across the face when I felt the vampire's tongue lick at my neck. Although that changed into tensed fear when I felt his fangs begin to poke into into my skin.

"Hanabusa! That's taking it too far." A deep, irritated and familiar voice suddenly snapped. I opened my eyes in time to see Akatsuki Kain pull Aido off and away from me.

"But, Akatsuki, I just wanted to know how a human can have powers. Besides she smells _so_ good." Aido whined childishly. I felt my stomach turn when the vampire said that.

It made me feel sick to the stomach to hear him say that I smelt good. Also, I was a little annoyed that Aido wanted to use my blood to figure out the reasons to my powers. I figure he was just using that as an excuse to have some human blood.

When I sure that I wasn't being looked at, I took the time to touch my neck. I felt small bumps, holes, but when I looked at my hand there was no blood. That allowed my to know that Aido didn't bite me deep enough. Akatsuki had come just in time that his cousin was only able to make small indents in my throat.

"I don't care, Hanabusa. We practically just got off punishment for you biting Yuki two weeks ago. Don't do anything to get yourself, and me, into anymore trouble." Kain said as he was holding his cousin by the back of his shirt collar. Aido just pouted and I didn't wait a signal second before I ran away from the two vampires, heading back to my room.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
**

**Aido 's P.O.V  
**_~Flash back- The night before last~_

* * *

It was a pretty boring night and a pretty boring class. All the teacher seemed interested in was talking about how we were the pride of the vampire clan and that we should take pride in being the first to test out the new blood tablets. I had no interest what so ever in what he was saying. He told us the exact same thing about two weeks ago. So instead I took to doodling in my notebook. It was better than listening to a lower classed vampire repeat himself. **(1) **

All of a sudden I lifted my head from my drawings. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. I had the feeling that an Level-E vampire was wondering on school grounds. That was very bad, especially for any Day Class student that decided to try and spy on us. I looked over to Kaname-Sama to see him looking out the window with a frown. I knew he could also sense the vampire.

"Aido, I can sense a Level-E on school grounds. Please go take care of it before it can get near any humans." Kaname-Sama said to me. I smiled respectfully as I bowed my head at him.

"Yes, Kaname-Sama." I said before I stood up and left the class room. I walked through the school halls before finding an exit and walking out.

As I was walking around the school grounds, I looked for the ex-human vampire that was somewhere nearby. Even though I could not see nor hear the Level-E vampire, I knew that he was somewhere close by. I knew this because solely because of the stench that was the scent of the vampire near by.

The scent of a Level-E was a mixture of human and vampire blood. The vampire blood came from the Level-E itself but the human blood came from the numberless victims of the vampire. Although I rather like the scent of human blood it found it revolting when it came from a Level-E. The scent could be so bad at times that it makes me want to puke. It's sort of like someone breathing on you and their breath smells like coffee but it stinks but this was much worse.

I felt my nose suddenly scrunch up in disgust as I finally caught the scent of the Level-E vampire. Following the scent into the forest I had to keep my nose plugged. The scent was beginning to get over powering and I was thankful, as a vampire, that I was able to hold my breath ten times longer than any human alive. Still I pushed my way towards the vampire, eager to get this over with as quick as possible.

Although, once I came near a small clearing, I hid myself behind a tree. For a moment I had forgotten all about the rough vampire. Because, standing in the middle of the clearing, was the Canadian girl, Ashley. She didn't seem to be doing really anything besides standing in that one spot but I caught her playing with something metal in her hands. Although her back was turned too much that I couldn't see exactly what it was..

'What is that girl doing outside again? She's not trying to run away again, is she? She really wouldn't be as stupid to try again, would she?' I thought to myself as I spied on her from behind the tree. She had turned around just enough for me to see that the thing in her hand was a sword and the blade was on fire.

While I hid in my spot I watched as the human girl played with the sword. Every time she through it up into the air I felt like rushing over before she got hurt or caused the forest to be caught on fire. Although she somehow managed to caught it every time. I was starting to think that this girl might not human after all. Humans couldn't cast fire out of nowhere, not even vampire hunters, and I knew she wasn't a vampire; she didn't smell like one.

After what seemed to be a few minutes later, Ashley somehow made the fire disappear. I watched her start to turn away and I hid myself even more. It seemed like she was now going back to her room and I did not want to be caught watching.

"Well, hello there, young lady." A man's voice suddenly caught my attention. I looked over to see the Level-E that Kaname-Sama talked about was only a few trees away from Ashley.

"You know, you look really cute. I bet that cuteness makes you taste really sweet. May I try some of that sweetness?" The rough vampire asked Ashley, who was now starting to look scared.

Hearing this vampire speak this way was starting to piss me off. Although I couldn't revile myself without letting Ashley know what I was. I knew I should jump out and save her but then her memories would need to be erased. Although, now that I think about it, her memory would need to be erased anyways so I guess it didn't matter if I reviled myself after all what I did.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll all be over in less than a minute; you're life I mean. I promise you wont _feel_ a thing." He said with a laugh. Before I knew what was happening, the Level-E began to charge at Ashley.

As Ashley crouched to the ground, covering her face with her arms, I got ready to jump out and kill that evil vampire. Although, before I could even come out of hiding, I watched as a green vine shot out of the ground. The plant shot through the level-E's body quickly, killing him within moments after a loud grunt of pain.

I was shocked about this. I had not done that; besides my power over ice I did not have any other powers related to elements. Once I was sure no other Night Class student was around to do that, I looked back at Ashley to see she was looking shocked as well. Although, unlike my confusion, her shock was more of a disbelief.

I watched as the girl started to talk to the plant and gave it orders. I was even more shocked to see that the vine seemed to be listening and obeyed her every word. I continued to stayed behind the tree, as I was a little scared that the girl might use the vine on me if she found out I was there.

After about a minute, Ashley made the vine go back into the ground before she walked back to the Sun Dorms. As she had left I noticed that she had a nervous look on her face. She must have felt me watching her. Once I was sure the girl was out of sight, I looked at what remained of the Level-E before I walked back to class.

"Aido, is that Level-E taken care of?" Kaname-Sama asked when I entered the class room. I faked a smile as I nodded while sitting back in my seat.

"Yes, Kaname-Sama. All that's left is ashy sand." I told the pureblood proudly, pretending as if I had killed him. I then turned my attention to the teacher with my left hand under my chin.

"Thank you." The purblood said and I smiled proudly. This time the smile was real.

For the rest of the night I found myself thinking of Ashley and what she had done. I felt bad for lying to Kaname but I didn't think it would be smart to tell him that she used some kind of earth power to kill the Level-E. I didn't know what the girl was but I planed to find out sooner or later.

* * *

**(1)** I am actually just guessing that the vampire is a Level-C. I don't know for sue


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Still Aido's P.O.V**

**~Previous Night~**

* * *

Since it was a Saturday no body had any classes. Days, um I mean nights like this could usually be pretty boring as there wasn't much to do. We _were _aloud to leave school grounds on weekends, as long as Headmaster Cross knows where we are going, but I wasn't in the mood to do that. So, in the meantime, I was sitting on the couch in the main room downstairs. I had my hands behind my head and my foot on the coffee table that sat between the couch and two chairs. **(1) **

"Damn, I'm so bored." I complained while sighing in boredom. I know I must have sounded childish but I was used to the fact that people thought I was immature.

"If you are so bored, do something to entertain yourself." I heard my taller cousin reply. I rolled my eyes and turned my head to see him sitting on the arm of the couch.

"If there was something to do I would do it." I complained some more. In defense to my childishness even though I am a vampire I am still just a teenager.

"You know you can always read. I can lend you some of my manga if you like." Ichijo spoke up, looking up from the manga he was reading. I frowned and stood up quickly.

"Actually I think I'll just go for a walk. Thanks for the offer anyways." I grumbled as I left the room as quick as I could. There was no way that I was going to that bookworm force me to read more vampire manga; some of them were offensive.

The second I stepped outside I inhaled the cool night air and smiled as a cool breeze hit my face. This was the time were we vampire ruled; the night belonged to us. Smiling to myself, I made my way out of the Moon Dorms so I could walk through woods. Normally we aren't allowed to wonder around the school unless we had permission but I was never really one to follow the rules. I also didn't care if Kiryu threatened to kill me; he had done it a few times before. Unless I hurt a human, that bastard wasn't allowed to so much lay one finger on me.

Although I didn't have to worry about him _or _Yuki tonight. The prefects rarely patrolled on the weekends. I had found out that the Headmaster gives the two Saturdays and Sundays off to relax and catch up on their sleep. So, while those two slept, the Headmaster took to patrolling although I didn't think he would be patrolling tonight; at least night the wooded area anyways.

All of a sudden the ground began to shake a little and I almost lost my balance. It only lasted a few seconds but it still really surprised me. Japan was know for getting earthquakes every now and then but this would be the first earthquake to hit this town. Also, this would be one of the smallest earthquakes I've heard of happening.

Once the earth was once again still I decided to investigate. That earthquake had a source and I had a feeling that it was somewhere close by, which was odd. Normally if the source of a earthquake is close the shaking would be a lot worse than if someone was further away. So it was more likely that something fell and it was so heavy it make the ground shake; like a tree.

I wasn't expecting to find what I did. When I wondered through the forest I came to the same opening as last time to see Ashley. She was just standing there, staring up at a tree I had never seen before. The only reason I knew it was a new tree was because I had once counted all the trees when I had been extremely bored one night.

'Wow that is one big tree. Well I guess that could have explained the shaking.' I thought to myself as I watched Ashley smile to herself.

"Wow." I heard her whisper to herself. Unlike last time I didn't bother to hide myself as I watched as the branches of the tree start to move on their own.

"Well, I hope no one will notice that there is now a extra tree out here." I heard Ashley speak to herself as she stood up and turned around to leave. Although, once she turned around she stopped dead when she saw me leaning against the tree.

"H... How long have you been standing there?" Ashley asked me as her voice stuttered. I stared at her as I leaned away from the tree.

"Long enough." I answered as I started to walk towards the girl. "What are you?" I asked seriously, wanting to know why and how a human could have powers like she did.

"I don't understand what you mean." She said, turning her head in a way to avoid my gaze. I could feel that she was lying to me and it made me mad.

So, acting quickly, I grabbed her left arm and threw her against the nearest tree. Before she could react I placed my hands on her shoulders to keep her pinned. I may have been a little too rough as Ashley cried out as her back hit the trunk of the tree. Although, even if that was the case, I still didn't let go.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Let go of me!" Ashley demanded as she squirmed in my grip. Luckily, as a vampire, I was much stronger than this girl was and her attempts easily failed.

"Not until you answer me. What are you?" I asked again, glaring and trying to look threatening to show just how serious I was. Ashley just sighed, looking down and away from my face; away from my eyes.

"I really don't know what you mean." Ashley said in a strong voice. Although I could still hear the lie in her voice and I was starting to get really annoyed.

"I'm not stupid, Ashley-Chan, so don't play dumb with me. I know for a fact that no human can do what you just did. No human can make fire or plants appear out of nowhere." I told the girl in annoyance. I know I just reviled I was the spy but right now I couldn't care less.

I watched as Ashley looked up at me in surprise. I knew she now knew that I was the one that spied on her. With her expression she must have thought it had been someone else. Suddenly, the girl's expression changed from shocked to looking annoyed.

"Everyone has the rights to there secrets, Aido." Ashley whispered softly as she looked right at me. I just stared at her, thinking.

I didn't want to admit it but I knew she was right. Although at the same time I really wanted to know just how Ashley could do these things. For all I know she could be a big threat to the school and I would be a hero if I could stop her from causing harm.

"Besides, what human can make ice out of nothing?" Ashley's question pulled me out of my thoughts and caught me off guard. I had completely forgotten that I had used my ice to put out the fire on her hand but I was soon over my chock and chuckling.

"It's just like you said; everyone has rights to their secrets." I said with a grin. I suddenly loosened my grip on Ashley a little but tightened it a second later as my vampire instincts started to take over.

"Still, I really want to know how you managed to do all of that." I said as took one step closer. Now the distance between Ashley and I.

I felt the girl struggle in my grip but I knew that she couldn't get away while I was still holding onto her. Without any hesitation I placed my nose on Ashley's neck so I could sniff the skin. Breathing in deeply I could smell the blood that laid underneath the skin and it was making me hungry.

"Mmm, you have such a nice scent." I couldn't hold in my groan as I whispered to Ashley. By this time I wasn't worried reviling my true nature as I began to nuzzle my nose against her skin as the smell got stronger; her memories can easily be erased.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked me and I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I could only smirk against her neck as my eyes began to change colors.

"It's so very tempting, all too tempting." I whispered against her neck. I was starting to get to the point where I couldn't control myself anymore; I wanted her blood.

I licked up Ashley's neck slowly and gently. The skin of the neck tasted pretty good so I knew her blood would be better. Although it seems as if I caught Ashley off guard as she gasped and attempted to scrunch up her shoulders. Yet, because I was gripping her I wouldn't let her move so her attempt failed. I opened my mouth and extended my fangs to ready myself to bite.

"Hanabusa! That's taking it too far." Akatsuki's voice surprised me. Before I knew what was happening, he had grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me off.

My blood lust had been so bad that I hadn't even noticed my own cousin until he had spoken. I know he was probably pissed off at me and that was bad because Akatsuki rarely showed his anger. It us usually my fault that he gets in trouble where ever we go. He is a few months older than me so people tend to think he is responsible for me.

"But, Akatsuki, I just wanted to know how a human can have powers. Besides she smells _so_ good." I complained childishly. I was so close to tasting Ashley's blood and my cousin just had to ruin it.

"I don't care, Hanabusa. We practically just got off punishment for you biting Yuki two weeks ago. Don't do anything to get yourself, and me, into anymore trouble." Akatsuki glared at me as he continued to grip the back of my shirt. I pouted as I knew he was right but that didn't stop any of the cravings.

"Hey! Stop!" I shouted in surprise when Ashley ran away. I had been so busy with being caught by my cousin that I had almost forgotten about her; now she was running back to the Sun Dorms.

"Damn it, Hanabusa!" Akatsuki snapped angrily. Letting go of my shirt, my cousin ran after Ashley to stop her before she reached the Sun Dorm area.

Akatsuki rarely ever did things like this. Between the two of us he had much better control of his blood lust and, despite his dislike for the fans, was OK with humans. Although I knew Akatsuki was only chasing Ashley because he didn't want to chance her telling the others that we were vampires. For one thing it would be all my fault and no doubt would Akatsuki be blamed for not stopping me.

I just watch as my cousin grabbed Ashley around her shoulders and put a hand over her eyes. Ashley screamed in surprise for a second before she fell asleep because of Akatsuki's spell.

"Come on, Hanabusa, we need to take her to the Headmaster." Akatsuki said, now holding the sleeping girl in her arms. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Why? Can't we just erase her memory ourselves?" I asked as I walked over to my cousin. As I got closer to my cousin I looked down at the sleeping Ashley.

"Because I have no idea how much to erase and I don't trust you to do it. You've done enough for one night." Akatsuki snapped as he started to walk away. I frowned in disappointment at hearing that he didn't trust me and I followed him to the Headmaster's office. I was nervous about the trouble I would be in but I knew there was no way out of it.

* * *

**(1) **Now that I watched the anime again, I saw that there was only one couch and two chairs. So I edited that small piece of info


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**(STILL Aido's P.O.V and will be for a few more chapters)**

* * *

I did not enjoy a single step took Akatsuki and me to walk to the headmaster's office. I knew I would be in deep trouble; after all I almost reviled the school secret to this girl. I didn't think it would matter if she had powers or not, reviling the school secret to anyone that didn't know was against the rules. As we finally arrived to the office, I was the one that had to knock on the door since Akatsuki's was still holding Ashley.

"Come in." Came the cheery, sing song reply of the headmaster. Akatsuki and I exchanged looks before I opened the door to let us in.

Nether of us could understand why Kaien Cross, who was once the most brutal vampire hunter alive, now acted like this. I had heard it was because of Juri Kuran, Kaname's mother, that he gave up his hunter life. Although I didn't understand how that could have changed his personality. I wouldn't know what would to use to describe the man now since childish doesn't even seem to sum it up.

As we entered, I noticed the man sitting at his desk, writing something on some paper. Last minute paper work before he decide to go to bed no doubt. The man was smiling but the moment he looked up, the smile was quickly replaced with worry.

"What's wrong? What happened with her?" The Headmaster asked, looking at Ashley before looking back at us. Before ether of us could reply, the man sighed in disappointment and shook his head.

"Was she trying to run away again?" The X-vampire hunter asked us. I didn't say anything since I knew I'd just get myself into trouble.

"I don't know much of what happened. Hanabusa told us he was going to go for a walk. I got suspicious after a while as I went looking for him. I don't really know why the girl was outside but when I found her I caught Hanabusa trying to bite her." Akatsuki explained what he knew and saw with a glance down to the girl in his arms. I tensed in nervousness as the Headmaster looked over at me with another of his disappointed looks.

"Can you explain yourself, Aido-Kun?" The Headmaster asked me. Just the tone of his voice caused me to gulp and force down my nervousness.

"Well I... well I just..." I trailed off with a deep sigh, unable to explain myself.

"Headmaster, is there a place I can put her down?" Akatsuki spoke up. I couldn't help but sigh at his good timing.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. You can just give her to me." The Headmaster said as he stood up from his desk. Walking over to my cousin, the x-hunter took the girl from Akatsuki, who then began to leave.

"Aido, you stay. Kain, you may leave. I would still like to have a word with your cousin." The man said once he noticed that I tried to follow my cousin. I hung my head in the shame and, after noticing my cousin giving me one last look, I was alone with the x-vampire hunter.

Now that we were alone I was more uncomfortable then before. Normally when Kaien Cross got angry, really angry, it was easy to tell. Although, to my relief, he looked a little disappointed but calm at the same time. I just watched as the man walked to a door in the side of the wall that I had thought was a closet.

"Aido-Kun, come with me. I'm sure that you have many things you want to ask." he told me and I was surprised by the lack of anger in his voice. Even though he looked calm I was sure some anger, or even disappointment, would have shown in his voice

I could only nod as I walked over to the door. Because the man held Ashley in his arms I opened the door for him. The Headmaster walked inside and I followed close behind. What I saw wasn't a closet at all but a bedroom.

This was the room that the Headmaster used when one of us vampires got really hurt or sick. We used this room only when we are hurt to the point that our powers can't help us heal. The only reason we would use this room and not the infirmary was because this way the fan girls can't bother us and we can get the rest we need.

"Did ether you or your cousin erase her memory?" The Headmaster asked as he put the girl on the bed. I shook my head as the man then put a light blanket over the girl's body.

"No. Akatsuki just put her to sleep." I answered while I looked down at the sleeping girl.

"Ah, good. I have a feeling she might know so it will be a waste of energy to erase her memory." Headmaster Cross said, surprising me. Although once I remembered the thing with the Level-E I guessed it was possible after all.

"Actually, just the night before I saw her kill a Level-E that came onto school grounds." I reported, telling him what I didn't tell Kaname. The Headmaster looked confused and surprised so I explained what had happened the night before and once I was done the man sighed sadly.

"I have a bad feeling that this may be an effect I feared may happen." I heard the Headmaster mutter. I stared at him in confusion, wondering what he meant and what he knew.

"What do you mean by effect, Headmaster?" I asked. The man only sighed again as if he had been keeping some horrible secret and was finally ready to let it out.

"Well, since I know you'll figure it out sooner or later I might as well tell you know." Headmaster Cross said, looking at Ashley before back to me. "Aido-Kun, Ashley is from another dimension." The X-hunter said. I felt my eyes bug out and my jaw drop open in surprise.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Aido's P.O.V, last chapter  
**

* * *

I sighed in boredom while I waited for the Headmaster to come back. He had left a little while ago to prepare food for Ashley for when she woke up. He had said that, when he had been carrying her, she had felt really light. A moment later he had started freaking about how he thought she was starving herself. I was told to stay with the girl while he left so I was sitting on the edge of the bed as I remembered what I had been told.

~Flash back~

"_Huh? What do you mean? How can Ashley be from another dimension?" I demeaned in my confusion. This was the kind of thing that was really hard to believe._

_"It's actually quite simple, really. You know that portal experiment you and a few others are working on?" He asked me. I could only nod my head as I pictured the portal in my head._

_"Surprisingly the portal works. This girl came from the other side of the portal." The Headmaster explained. I looked down at the sleeping girl as every word flowed into my mind. _

_"OK, I understand that but what she she doing in our world?" I asked while I watched Ashley turned in her sleep. If she was from a different dimension shouldn't she look different?_

_"Well, unfortunately, a Level-E vampire ran through the portal while Ichijo-San and Kaname-Kun were working on it. It seems as though Kaname was going to go after the rouge vampire. Although Ichijo talked Kaname out of it and went instead. With the chance of no return it seemed better that Kaname, as a pureblood, stayed here. The Headmaster explained as he stopped to take a deep breath._

_"Although there was obliviously a way back and when Ichijo returned, he returned with Ashley in his arms." He said while pointing at the sleeping girl. I looked at her as the Headmaster continued with his story._

_"I could tell right away that she was the one that the Level-E had attacked. She was covered in cuts and had a pair of bite marks in her neck. When she woke she told me she could remember nothing past seeing a man, who she could actually barley see. I'm guessing that Ichijo-San must have erased her memories right after the attack." The man finished with his story. As I looked back at him I saw him holding a hand under his chin and looked really thoughtful._

_"By the way, Aido-Kun, you can't tell anyone else about this. It's for Ashley's own safety. If the wrong person got their hands on this information there is a chance they'd want to get to her dimension. That would mean all those people would be in great danger." I was told in a serious tone. I looked the Headmaster in his eyes to show him how serious __**I**__ was about this._

_"I understand, Headmaster Cross. Although I would still like to know the reason behind her powers. When I questioned Ashley about her fire that one night she admitted that she has only been able to do that in her dreams." I explained my need of want. The Headmaster looked as if he were deep in thought for a short while._

_"I'm actually not too sure about that. To get those answers you'll have to ask Ashley and hope she answers. Although I suspect you told your cousin I would recommend that you tell no one else about her powers. If anyone finds out she has elemental powers, fire and earth for what we know, it can put her, and even us, in even more danger. The only ones that know the truth about her being from another dimension is you, Kaname, Ichijo and myself. Although, besides your cousin, we are the only two that know about her powers. Don't even tell Kaname-Kun and Ichijo-San about the powers, alright?" The Headmaster asked, well more instructed me. I nodded in understanding to his reasons, agreeing it would be for the best._

_Both Kaien and I looked down at Ashley when we heard her sigh. It seems as though Akatsuki's spell was wearing off and now she was in a normal sleep. She was moving in her sleep until she was now laying on her side instead of her back._

_"You know something, I just realized that Ashley actually felt really light when I carried her." Headmaster Cross muttered. It was clear he was speaking more to himself than myself._

_"I don't recall her eating since the soup I got her that one day. That was about three days ago." Again the man muttered to himself. I just stood there and watched as the man's eyes widened in realization. _

_"Oh my god. Ashley has been starving herself!" The Headmaster began to freak out. Meanwhile he was freaking __**me **__out by his behavior._

_Again no one would have ever expected Kaien Cross, who was once the best vampire hunter of all time, to be acting like he was now. While his hyper, friendliness was much better than his ____**all vampires should die **____side it was no doubt that he could be very annoying every now and then. Sometimes I think that I actually pity Yuki and Kiryu for having to live with him._

___I watched as the x-vampire hunter began to leave the room. Thanks to my increased vampire hearing I listened to the Headmaster mumble about making food for Ashley. Although, the man stopped in his tracks in the door frame of the door, so he was half inside and half outside the room._

_"Aido, I will be right back. I would like you to stay here with Ashley just in case she wakes up and I am not here. Although I do __not want you to__ lay one finger on her." I was ordered as Headmaster Cross threw a black box my way. I easily caught it with one hand and saw it was a box of blood tablets._

_"If you start to get a craving, take a few of those. I don't want to find a single mark on her when I get back with the food." I was told before the man left. I rolled my eyes at the lack of trust before sitting beside the sleeping human on the bed._

~End flashback~

It had been waiting for Headmaster Cross to come back for almost an hour now. To pass the time I got myself a glass of water for my tablets and watched the girl sleep. She would move in her sleep every now and then but she was always sleeping on her side. Right now she was sleeping with her legs curled and with one of her hands under the pillow in a cuddling like fashion.

As I continued to watch the human sleep, I took another sip of the blood tablet water. The reddish water had a bitter taste, which was far from blood, and I hated it. The tablets also don't seem to satisfy me like it would the others. Yeah the pills worked for a short while but I always found myself craving real blood, human blood.

I groaned to myself as I looked Ashley. The more I thought about human blood the more I craved to taste some of hers. The only problem with that was the Headmaster and Kaname would get mad at me if I was caught. After a few more minutes had gone by I couldn't help myself and decided to risk the trouble I would get into.

Setting my half drank glass on the side table beside the bed, I scooted a little closer to Ashley's body. As I leaned over the girl's body, I moved the hair that blocked the neck as gently as I could. Now that the hair was out of my way, I bared my fangs and bent down to take my bite. Although, I stopped before my lips could brush against her skin and leaned back up.

'No, the neck will be too noticeable.' I thought to myself, sighing as I sat back up. Glancing at the door I used my vampire hearing to make sure no one was coming and when I couldn't hear anything I looked back at Ashley.

I scooted even close to filled in the remaining space so the girl would be on my lap if she was to roll over. Now that I knew I was close enough I took the hand that rested on the pillow and raised it to my mouth. I opened my mouth and once again bared my fangs but retreated once again. Reminding myself that the wrist was too noticeable, as would be the palm of her hand, I let her hand drop back onto the pillow.

For two more minutes I sat in the quiet room, the only sounds being Ashley's breathing. My blood lust had gotten stronger in those two minutes and I knew I wouldn't be able to calm myself until I tasted blood. So, making sure no one was outside the door, I lifted Ashley's hand for the second time. Using my other hand I made one of my nails grow sharp before I gently sliced open her ring finger, causing it to bleed.

I was sure that her finger was the one place Kaien wouldn't expect. Even if he did search for bite marks the cut would easily be thought of nothing more than a paper cut. Smiling to myself in my success, I brought Ashley's hand up to my face and put her finger in my mouth. From the moment her blood touched my tongue I couldn't hold back my groan of delight.

Blood was better than I had expected it to be; sweet and warm. It was so sweet that it could compare to the blood I tasted from Yuki. In fact I think I'd have to taste Yuki once more just to see who had the taster blood. Even though my vampire instincts kept telling me to bite down on her hand, or move to her neck, I fought with the eager and just continued to drink what spilled from her wound.

I couldn't stop myself from pouting when the finger wound closed up. Now that I had actually tasted the blood I wanted more of it. Although I knew I wouldn't be able to get any more blood unless I ether reopened the wound or made a new one.

Yet, before I could make up my mind to what I should do, I had to release Ashley as she began to wake up. Normally a vampire's sleeping spell lasted a lot longer, usually a few hours at most. So ether Akatsuki didn't put much power in his sleeping spell or it wore off long ago and Ashley was waking from a normal sleep.

"Hmmm, where am I?" Ashley questioned with a groan, her voice slurred with sleep. Smiling, I scooted just enough away so she was able to move under the blanket.

"You're in a privet bedroom in the Headmaster's office." I answered for her. Do to the surprise in her suddenly alert eyes when she saw me she wasn't expecting to see me in the room with her. I could only smirk and chuckle as I watched her.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~**

I groaned at the heaviness that came to both my head and my eyes as I felt myself wake up. Even though my vision was blurry from the heaviness I could still tell that I was now inside. Although the last thing I could remember was running away from the two vampires but, about half a minute later I was grabbed from behind. I couldn't recall which of the two had grabbed me but it didn't take rocket science to figure out he put me to sleep. Who ever it was at least my memories weren't altered.

Even after I rested for what felt like a few minutes I still felt that heaviness in my body. Even though I wanted to sit up it was harder then I thought it would be. So I just allowed myself to keep laying down until I felt more of my strength return. Besides there seemed to be nothing better to do than to just lay there, where ever I was anyways.

As I continued to lay where ever I was I began to ponder where I could have been taken. Even though my vision was still blurry I was able to tell I haven't seen this room before. So knowing that I knew I couldn't have been in the infirmary but, because of the softness over me, I know I had to be on some kind of bed, or maybe even a comfy couch.

"Where am I?" I wondered, speaking to myself out loud. I was pretty sure I was alone in the room so I doubted that my question would be answered

"You're in a privet bedroom in the Headmaster's office." The voice of a male replied, startling me. Fighting through the heaviness I turned my head to see Hanabusa Aido sitting next to me; very closely next to me.

"What are _you _doing in here?" I demanded as I once again tried to sit up. Although my body was still feeling heavy and I wasn't able to push myself up without falling back down.

"The Headmaster told me to stay with you while he goes get you food." He answered with a smile. I frowned slightly at the mention of food and held my stomach.

"Alright I can understand that but why are you sitting so close. Also why is he getting me food?" I asked while ignoring the rumble in my stomach. I didn't realize that it had been a while since I last ate.

A, I want to sit close and B, the man thought you were starving yourself so he left a while ago to make you something to eat." He told me with a small chuckle. Before I could respond to the vampire I turned my head to the door when I heard it open.

"Oh, you're awake. Good, now you can eat." Kaien Cross said as he walked into the room with a tray of food. It looks like the typical Japanese rice with some meat balls.

Although I was feeling a bit hungry I was also tired at the same time. Whenever I was tired I was never in the mood to eat. It wasn't as if I was too lazy or anything; I just had no appetite when I was sleepy. I think it is like that for most people.

"I'm too sleepy to eat right now. Let me sleep a little more and then I will eat." I mumbled tiredly as I closed my eyes. I laid back on my side and tried to get comfortable again.

"No, you can sleep later, Ashley. Right now you _need _to eat." I heard the voice of the Headmaster tell me. I only groaned a reply that I hoped implied _leave me alone_.

"Allow me to help, Headmaster." I heard Aido say. Just as I was wondering what that vampire boy could have meant I felt myself being grabbed and forced to sit up.

My eyes popped open and I looked over to the vampire in annoyance. He had pulled my from my comfortable position to me sitting with my back against the headboard. Was I annoyed about this? Yes I was, very annoyed. I would have slapped the vampire if my arms didn't feel heavy from sleep.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Just leave me alone and sleep." I shouted. I wasn't afraid to show how pissed off I truly was although Kaien was frowning.

"There is no need to swear, Ashley." He scolded as walked over to me. I grumbled and kept my eyes on the teenaged vampire.

"I was just sitting you up. There's no need to be mad." He said with an innocent smile on his face. Although I knew he was far from innocent and continued to glare at him.

"Ashley, you need to eat. As long as you are in this school I will not allow you to starve yourself." The older, former vampire hunter told me as he put the food tray across my lap. Now that it was closer I saw I was right and it was rice and some kind of meat.

I haven't been starving myself. Or at the very least I haven't been trying to starve myself. I've had other things on my mind to even think of food." I explained while I looked at the food. After a minute of starting I felt my stomach grumble and I finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll eat. Although I have no idea how to use chopsticks." I told the two males in the room. It was starting to get hard to keep my eyes open as my head began to feel heavy again.

"That wont be a problem." I heard Aido say. I turned my head to him and opened my eyes to see what he as doing.

The vampire was holding the chopsticks between his fingers. In the two sticks was a small clump of rice. I knew what the vampire attended to do and I narrowed my eyes at him in irritation.

"I am not a baby, Aido. I can so happy to feed myself. I just need a fork." I told the vampire in annoyance. Although the vampire responded with a sneaky smirk and before I could close my mouth he shoved the food inside.

I felt my eyes widen in surprise at the sudden action. Although I quickly got over my surprise and glared at the vampire. I was tempted to spit the rice. Yet that would just make a big mess and I didn't want to seem rude. Besides, the moment I swallowed the rice my stomach growled really loud, begging for even more food.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I demanded angrily. I think he knew I was pissed but the vampire only looked amused as he shoved even more rice into my mouth.

"God damn it, stop it already!" I demanded once again once I swallowed another mouthful of rice. Although the vampire shoved in a meat ball with a chuckle.

After five more minutes of resisting and trying to avoid Aido's hand I had given up. I had even tried to turn my head away, only to have him grab my chin and force me to face him. I even swore some more, which didn't seem to bother the vampire but got Kaien to scold me again. Although, besides my swearing, the former hunter seemed to enjoy seeming me suffer.

Aido, however, seemed to be happy about wining our little so called _fight_. I myself was still pissed off and felt like an idiot. I felt like I was a little kid who was being fed by her mother. My arms were nowhere near broken, it just so happened I didn't know how to use chopsticks. All I needed was a fork but nether male seemed willing to go get me one.

"By the way, why _haven't_ you been eating, Ashley?" The Headmaster asked me while he was leaning against the wall. I swallowed what was in my mouth before I held back Aido's hand so I was able to answer the man.

"As I have already said before, I had other things on my mind." I answered. I don't think Kaien believed me as he sighed deeply.

"You look really depressed." His bluntness took me by surprise. Unable to look at them, I turned my head away from both him and Aido, frowning.

He was right, I was depressed. That was probably why hunger never bothered me until I really thought about it. When I get depressed I lose my appetite, kind of the opposite for most girls who would pig out on ice cream.

"I have been depressed for a very long time now. I admitted after a sad sigh. As the reasons why went through my mind I leaned back against the headboard.

For a while now I had been trying so hard forget my past. Since coming here it has helped with the depression a little and it's kept my mind busy. Although now that Kaien mentioned my depression it brought back all the pain to why I was so sad.

"Ashley-Chan? Are you alright?" I heard Aido ask as I felt a few tears roll down my cheek. I sighed, feeling my body shake slightly, trying my best to stop myself from crying. I guess it was time for me to tell them the truth.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

After spending hours in that small, privet room, I was finally back in my dorm room. While I was glad to be back and alone I was now staring at the neatly folded uniform that was sitting next to my laptop. I didn't really want to attend any classes but Kaien Cross told me I should because he didn't know just how long I would be stuck here.

I had been told by the Headmaster that the portal that had brought me here had broke down and it needed to be fixed. He also told me he wanted me to take classes because people had started to question him to why she was on school ground. So to avoid further questions the man wanted me to take classes in the cover as a _Canadian transfer student. _Sighing and leaning back in my bed, I thought over what had happened only a few hours ago.

**~Flash Back~**

_In response to the vampire's question I looked over to the two males in the room. Even though I didn't really plan on telling them the truth about their world I figured I would tell them the truth about myself and my family._

_"Actually, no. I am not alright. No matter how hard I try to forget the memories always seem to find a way back." I confessed in a soft whisper. I felt some tears escape my eyes, which I easily wiped away with my hand._

_"What on earth are you talking about?" Aido asked, sounding as confused as every. I looked at him to see his looks matched his voice as he put down the chopsticks._

_Sighing deeply I closed my eyes again for a moment to help calm my nerves. Once I felt myself relax I opened my eyes again to look at the two males in the room with me. Although a moment later I found myself looking down at my lap because I couldn't make myself say what I wanted right to their faces._

_"For most of my life I was bullied and had few to no friends at all. Because of this I had ended up isolating myself from other people, even my own family. I will admit that I had became really depressed with my life and only a few things could actually make me happy, such as reading. Although things got much worse." I said, pausing for a moment to glance at the other two. Both of them were looking at me as if they were waiting for me to continue so I looked down again._

_"About a month and a half ago, or forty-five days to be more pacific, my parents and younger sister died in a car crash." I told the two. In reaction to some gasps I looked back up at the two males._

_"You're parents are dead? But the night you were brought here you told me you were going to meet your aunt." Kaien told me. I nodded, hearing the confusion in his voice._

_"Yes, I was going to meet my aunt. I wasn't lying about that." I answered calmly. I was now feeling more brave and I was able to look the vampire and the former vampire hunter in their face._

_"If that is true, who have you been living with? A grandparent?" Kaien questioned a guess. Sighing again, I shook my head slowly._

_"I don't know why but the Child Care Service Industry put me with a foster family. To this day I don't understand why since I do have other family members; aunts, uncles and grandparents." I answered as I leaned back against the backboard again. _

_"So then what happened?" Aido asked. I turned my attention to him to see he had stretched out on the bed._

_Looking him over I decided he looked like a kid being told a story. He seemed relaxed and he was both interested and enjoying himself. I pushed that to the back of my mind, though and let him do what he wanted. It wasn't as if he thought all of this was made up and was going to make fun of me afterwords._

_"Well, a few days before I ran away to meet my aunt I found out why I was living with a foster family. I was told that the rest of my family was told that I had died in the crash along with my family." I continued to explain. At the memory of Benjamin Catcher telling me this I felt myself get really angry. _

_"Why would anyone do such a thing like that?" I heard Kaien ask. I could only shake my head slowly in response._

_"I do not know; my __**foster father**__ never told me the reason to that. Anyways, when I was alone one night I called up one of my aunts, explained what happened and made plans to meet up with her. I got my stuff packed up and left the house to meet with her. Although, on the way, I guess I was attacked because the next thing I can remember was waking up in the infirmary." I finished explaining with a deep exhale. It felt good to catch my breath after all that talking._

_I watched as Aido and the former vampire hunter looked at each other. I could almost swear that they were speaking telepathically but I knew that wasn't the case. I think they were just really looking for each other's reaction and how they should handle what I had told them._

_"Oh, by the way, when will you let me go back to my own dimension?" I asked and smirked when both the males wore a shocked expression. It was obvious that they thought I would never know._

_"Eh? You've known all this time?" Kaien nearly shouted, pointing a finger at me in a comical, manga like way. I simply nodded and crossed my arms over my chest._

_"I've noticed the moment I first opened my eyes in the infirmary. Everything in your dimension looks different to mine." I told the frantic man as I took a look at my own hand. I felt the bed shift a bit and I narrowed my eyes to the vampire._

_"What do you mean everything looks different here?" The vampire asked in a questioning tone. I looked at him and couldn't help but smirk slightly._

_"Compared to my dimension everything here looks like it came out of a manga. My eyes aren't normally this big." I said, adding the last part in a mumble. I watched as both man and vampire looked confused._

_"What do you mean, compared to a manga." I heard Aido ask again. I looked at him to see he looked really confused._

_"It's simple really. Back in my dimension if you look at a manga this is pretty much how you would see it. Except everything is in color." I added with a simple shrug. I noticed the two males glance at each other, seemingly thinking the same thing, before looking back at me._

_"Alright, how would you eve know that?" Aido asked, now seeming more serious than immature and childish. I had to fight with myself to keep my face straight as I looked at him._

_"Again that is simple. I happen to read manga." I answered, unable to hide the __**it's obvious **__tone from my voice as I rolled my eyes. Aido's eyes narrowed at me as if he were getting mad. _

_"That's not what I meant, you know what mean." He told me, anger sounding in his voice. I frowned and turned my head away._

_"Aido-Kun, maybe it would be best..." I heard the Headmaster start but Aido had cut him off._

_"Oh, you can't be serious. This has to be a joke." I heard Aido say and I knew he had figure things out. I turned my head to face the two males to see Kaien looking confused and Aido looking upset._

_"What? What is it?" The former vampire hunter asked the teenaged vampire. I watched as Aido turned his head to the school's Headmaster._

_"I think she means we are just a manga in her dimension." Aido told a now shocked Kaien. I sighed, feeling nervous about what these two would do now; although it looked as if the former vampire hunter did not believe the teenaged vampire._

_"Well, actually, a manga __**and **__a anime." I admitted now that the truth was out. Both of the males were now looking at me with wide... wider eyes._

_"I'm sorry but this is really hard to believe. Can you prove this?" Kaien asked me. Understanding why he would need proof, I nodded my head._

_"Yes I can prove it but can you first tell me what the month and date is?" I asked as I needed this information before I could say anything. For all I knew nothing could have happened yet or Rido could be coming next week._

_"Eh... It's February tenth." The Headmaster told me after a quick look at a calender. I nodded slowly and began to think of things I could tell that wouldn't screw up the future._

_"Hmm, alright. Yuki was first brought to you about ten years ago by Kaname. She has no memories since that age and has had a fear of vampires for a short time. About four years later Zero Kiryu came to live with you. His family was killed by a pureblood vampire and he is the only survivor. He hates it when you mention being his father since you didn't legally adopt him. I know you used to be a vampire hunter called T__**he Vampire Without Fangs**__." I explained little of what I knew as I was afraid to tell future stuff. By this time Kaien Cross was looking shocked as well as a little pale._

_"I also know that the Night Class is made up of vampires. Lastly I know that Kaname Kuran is a pureblood vampire and that his family was... I mean committed suicide." I quickly corrected myself after a quick glance at Aido. He wasn't supposed to know they were murdered until Kaname told him himself._

_"Alright, I think you've said enough; I've got enough proof. This is starting to get really freaky." Kaien Cross told me with a small shiver. I smiled ever so slightly in understanding._

_"Do you know anything about me?" Aido asked and I fought the temptation to grin at him evilly. Now would be a really good time to get revenge on him for force feeding me._

_"Alright, so what __**do **____I know about you? Hmm, know let me see..." I said in a fake thinking tone, just to tease the vampire boy._

_"Oh come on, Ashley-Chan. Will you just tell me what you know already?" The boy whined childishly. This time temptation one and a grin found it's way out of my lips._

_"Oh, are you sure you want me to tell you what I know?" I asked teasingly. Aido began to look impatient as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Yes, just tell me already." The boy demanded. I chuckled as I caught that impatient whine in his voice._

_"Alright but remember that you asked for it." I warned with a smile as I leaned further against the headboard. Having forgotten about the food, I placed my hands over my stomach as I got comfortable._

_"Alright here is what I know about you. You are immature and sometimes too childish for your own good. You don't like the blood tablets and tend to crave real blood. You once bit Yuki's hand when she was trying to protect two Day Class girls. Akatsuki Kain is your cousin. I also know that you have a bunch of random things in your room that you call your ____**collection**____. Although most of the stuff is actually nothing but junk." I finished with a smirk that was hard to control. At the mention of my insult, Aido narrowed his eyes to glare at me._

_"My collection is __**not **__junk!" Aido nearly shouted angrily. I noticed Kaien looked at us in uncertainty, as if wondering if he should step in anytime soon. _

_"I'm not the only one that thinks that, but if you never do something like that," Here I paused to point to the left over food, "again I wont say anything bad about you again. Although if you break this little deal I will just have to tell people of your little junk pile." I threatened softly with a chuckle. Aido was looking ever more pissed off at this point._

_"Bitch." I heard him whisper but I paid little attention to it as Kaien walked over my side of the bed._

_"Anyways, to answer __**your **__own question you can't leave just yet." Kaien Cross told me, speaking before Aido could. I looked up at him in confusion; what did he mean?_

_"Why can't I leave?" I asked, unable to stop myself from frowning. Kaien was not evil and I knew he'd help me get home if he could._

_"Let me explain. A fewof the Night Class vampires decided to make a experimental portal. It was made in the interest to see if alter dimensions existed. It seemed as though the portal was a success however a Level-E vampire got into the portal and Ichijo went after it. When he returned he brought you back with him. So it became clear that you were the one the vampire attacked and we couldn't leave you in a world where vampires probably don't exist." The Headmaster explained with a hand held out as if he was holding something. I frowned when he mentioned Takuma and instantly felt like I was forgetting something._

_"Alright, I guess that makes sense. Although what does that have to do with me not being able to go back to my own world?" I asked in my confusion. The former hunter sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose._

_"Once Ichijo returned something strange happened to the portal. We don't know what went wrong but it wont work properly anymore. So in order for you to get home the portal needs to get fixed and I am unsure how long that will take." Kaien told me. I frowned and looked down at my lap, taking all of the bad news in._

_"Oh, by the way Ashley. I think it might be best if you started to take classes." The man told me. I looked up to see that he now had a uniform in his hands._

_"What?" I asked. Maybe I had heard him wrong but if that was the case he wouldn't be holding a black uniform._

_"I have had too many people come up and ask me why you are here but don't attend classes. I wont actually mark you on anything or take your work seriously. This will just give you something to do while you are here. You can be my school's Canadian transfer student." He told me with a smile. I groaned at realizing I had to wear a skirt. _

_"There is no way in hell that I would ever wear a skirt that is that short." I told him in a firm voice. I took to glaring at the black fabric as I heard Aido snicker beside me._

_"Sorry, but it's part of the uniform; all girls must wear the skirt." The Headmaster said with a cheery grin. I kept glaring and felt like smacking Aido if he didn't stop laughing any time soon._

_"I'll agree to wear the skirt if you allow me to wear shorts underneath. I don't want to chance any boys trying to get perverted and look up my skirt." I compromised with the man, eying the chuckling vampire as I did. Really, why did he think this was so funny?_

_"Oh, alright. I guess that seems fair enough." The former vampire hunter sighed. Even though he may have had a pout on his face I was happy and I easily took the uniform before returning to my dorm. _

**~End Flash Back~**

Once I was finished going over my little flash back I sighed once again. I rotated in the bed so I would be laying on my side and my back against the uniform. I knew that I hadn't told the whole truth about knowing what I knew but it couldn't be helped. I couldn't tell them important things because it could screw up the future; if my being here didn't already do that. Although I knew that ether of them would try to get more answers out of me in time.

As I forced myself to relax so I could fall asleep I remembered Aido's smirk and chuckle as I talked about the skirt. I had a bad gut feeling that he was up to something and that feeling time me it wasn't going to be pretty. Sighing for the last time that night I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

After a few hours of doing nothing but sitting at a desk I was starting to get extremely bored. I was also still getting over the embarrassment about being introduced to the class. Because of my years of isolating myself I was shy and hated to be the center of attention; even if I may have liked it when I was younger. Although there was one thing I learned from joining the school.

Despite everyone speaking English since I had gotten here it so happens that everyone _can _speak Japanese as well. I noticed this after I was introduced as the Canadian exchange student and some of the others began to whisper in Japanese. Because of my years of watching Japanese anime with subs, I was able to pick of a couple words here and there but that wasn't much.

I was sitting near the window, one seat above Yuki and Zero, who were sitting beside each other. Zero seemed to be fast asleep but Yuki was wide awake and passing me notes. Luckily they were in English but her writing was a bit messy. Since it wasn't in Japanese I didn't mind and I was impressed she even knew how to write in English. Perhaps that is why her spelling is so messy or it could have just been her.

_'So why are you attending classes all of a sudden?' _

_'I was actually supposed to attend a while ago but I was still recovering from that attack. Also, even if I didn't want to, I have no way to get back home right now.' _I wrote in a lie. I couldn't tell her the truth because I was unsure if she had any idea of the portal and any idea about the truth about me.

_'What attack are you talking about? You mean when Ichijo-San brought you to the school?' _

Yuki's written question almost looked to be hesitant. It looked as though she wanted to ask me something but at the same time seemed afraid to ask. If I had to guess it would be that she was thinking that a vampire attacked me. I didn't know if it was a good idea to revile if I knew or not so I would just leave it be

_'Yeah, that. I actually can't remember anything really but I have been unstable to come actually join the school until now.' _I replied back in another lie. I felt bad for lying so much but I couldn't risk letting her know; it's a wonder Kaien didn't try to make me a prefect when _he _found out I knew.

_'Oh, well that is understandable. So, how are you enjoying your school life in Japan so far?' _

I read Yuki's question and I couldn't help but scoff. Luckily it went unnoticed to everyone and I wrote my reply when the teacher turned his back to the class to write something on the blackboard again.

_'It's been boring but what do you expect? School is school and I have never liked it. Being an exchange student isn't all that easy as ether; I barely passed French class in my other school and French is my country's second language.' _I wrote and handed it off to Yuki once again. I noticed her hold in a chuckle as she made her response.

_'I can understand how hard it can be to learn a new language. Everyone here can speak English simply because of all the foreign and exchange students that come to the school. I'm also guessing school is school, no mater where you come from.' _

Yuki's response read. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly, stopping myself as I say some girl turn to look at me. I stared at her before she turned away and I looked down at the note to make my reply.

_'I never learned any other language so I am stuck with just English and I am happy with it. Also. You're right about that school thing.' _I responded and handed off the note for the last time. As if she could read my mind, Yuki read the note but didn't reply to it.

Once our note passing was down I had spent the rest of the time just staring at the front of the class. Kaien had already told me my school work wouldn't really be serious but the teachers didn't know that and I didn't want to get yelled at. Besides I guess this was better compared to sitting in my dorm room for hours on end.

I had spent lunch hour with Yuki and Yori, while Zero sat near by. They were the only two that I knew and there were a bunch of Moon Dorm fan girls that were still angry with me. Since I was sitting with the two girls the fans didn't dare to try to get close. It also helped when Zero glared at the fan girls, scaring them into behaving.

"Why have you suddenly decided to join the school?" Yori asked me as I took a bite of my apple. Because the former vampire hunter was so worried I would _forget to eat _again, he had began packing small lunch bags for me.

"I was actually supposed to start a few days ago. Although I went through some emotional trauma and wasn't stable enough." I told the girl. I noticed Yuki give me a look so I attempted to give her a look that said _I don't want her to know about the attack and besides, it is true._

"Really? It's nice to have you join the school, not many people want to talk to me because I am not a fan of the Night Class." Yori said with a soft smile. I smile back at Yori, unable to stop myself from feeling sorry for the girl.

I knew that there were only a handful of Day Class girls that didn't ogle over the Night Class vampires. Those girls must have been the loneliest in the school. All they must hear about is how hot, cute or handsome the Night Class boys are. Those girls had no interest in the Day Class boys or seemingly any interest in anything the non fan member have.

"I can understand why you feel that way. That's to Hanabusa Aido, every one of his fans now hate me. Those are the girls glaring over here right now." I pointed my thumb over to a group of girls Zero failed to scare. The two girls looked over to see the group of four glaring girls I was talking about.

"Aido-Sempai is such a jerk. It's his fault working as a prefect is harder than it should be." The adopted Cross complained with a huff. I chuckled and finished off my apple before throwing it in the trash.

"I think he may have been spoiled as a child." I thought out loud. I noticed the two girls look at me before smiling slightly in thought.

Although before ether girl could reply the loud ring of a bell went off through out the whole school. Kids began to throw away what remained of their lunches as they left the lunch room. Lunch period was over and everyone was now returning to class. I myself quickly finished off my fruit punch juice box as I walked back to class with Yuki, Yori and Zero, who seemed to drag his feet behind us.

**~Time skip~**

After lunch things pretty much turned back to normal. Zero went back to sleep while Yuki and I passed another note a few times. After a short while I just took to staring at the teacher, pretending to be listening to him as he went on with the lesson. That is how it pretty much went for the rest of the day.

"Well, that seemed to be a big waist of time." I grumbled as the final, dismissal bell went off. I stood up with a stretch of my arms.

"I usually sleep through all my classes. Talking to you had really helped me stay awake." Yuki told me as she stood up and mimicked my actions. I lowered my own arms as I looked over to her.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry if I kept you awake, Yuki." I apologized. Yuki only smiled at me

"Oh no, it's alright. I might be a bit sleepy but the teacher can't yell at me today." She said with a bright smile. I couldn't help but smile back at the innocent, naive girl.

I felt sorry for Yuki, since I knew the truth about her. If it really wasn't even Valentines day yet that meant Yuki will have to go through all of that drama. I also felt bad for Zero, knowing that he was going to lose the girl that he loved to a vampire he hated above all others. I actually found myself wanting to help the former human as I watched Yuki walk over to the still sleeping boy.

"Come on, Zero, wake up. Classes are over; it's time for prefect duties." Yuki complained as she shook the boy's shoulder. I held back a small chuckle as Zero stubbornly burred his head deeper into his arms.

"I am going to go back to my dorm now, Yuki. I will see you later." I told her while Zero finally raised his head. I watched Yuki flash him a glare as she turned to look at me.

"You're leaving? I was going to ask if you could keep me company again, like you did last time. You're clearly not a fan girl and I can make sure the Aido fans leave you alone." Yuki promised and gave me a big eyed, _puppy dog _smile. Thinking about it, I watched as Zero stood up and easily walked out the back door.

"I guess I can be OK with that. Oh, by the way, Zero just left." I said, chuckling as Yuki's eyes widen in a comical, anime like way. She spun around to stare at the spot Zero was sitting only moment ago.

"Eh? How did he leave without me even noticing?" Yuki cried out dramaticly. I couldn't help but chuckle softy at the scene.

"You didn't notice because you were talking to me and had your back turned." I answered before I turned around to walk out of the classroom.

**~Time Skip~**

"Damn it! That jerk isn't here! He better not be ditching again." Yuki said, looking pissed off when she noticed that one certain vampire hunter wasn't there. We had arrived to the Moon Dorms about five minutes ago and now I was alone with Yuki with bloodthirsty fan girls... not literally.

"That creep is always doing this. I bet he wont even show up at all." Yuki complained as she attempted to push a Shiki fan away from the gate. I didn't respond as I glared at a Takuma fan that shoved me in the back but did end up apologizing.

"Geez, he is always doing this to me. I bet he wont show up at all." Yuki complained, crossing her arms once she managed to pull the fan away. Once I accepted the apology from that Takuma fan, I looked at Yuki pityingly.

"Don't worry, Yuki. I bet Zero has his reasons. For all we know he could be in the bathroom." I told her guessingly. Of course I knew the truth but I couldn't tell her what I knew.

"Well I guess that could be his reason." Yuki grumbled, still seeming upset no matter what the reason could be. Although her expression changed as she pushed back a Kaname fan girl from getting too close to the path that had been made for the Night Class.

"Well, well, it's sure nice to see you again, Ashley-Chan." A voice I happened to know all too well said from behind me. Startled, I spun around to see that the gates were open and Hanabusa Aido was standing right behind me.

"What do you want, Aido?" I hid a grumble as I aske the vampire. I noticed he had a twinkle in his eye and that told me I better beware.

"Nothing, really. I just happen to have a bit of time before class starts so I thought it would be fun to talk to you." Aido told me with a grin. I frowned slightly as I began to get a really bad feeling.

"You know I can't help but feel that it's a shame that you are wearing shorts under that skirt. Don't you think it ruins the uniform?" Aido asked with a smug smirk. I could only glare at the boy before looking over at Yuki.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, but I am going to leave now." I apologized before I turned to face the fans. The fans left no space that the only place out was ether down the Night Class path or to make my own path.

'There is no way in heaven or hell that I'm going to stay around this jerk.' I added in thought. Although, before I could even push past my first girl, a pair of arms went between my own and wrapped round my waist.

"Why are you so upset? I didn't say anything wrong, did I?" Aido asked in an innocent tone, holding my tightly all the while. I turned my head back to glare at him in my anger.

"Aido, let me go! I just want to go back to my dorm room." I shouted over the shouting girls. I tried to struggle but the vampire was much too strong for me.

"Eh? I don't want to let her go." He whined childishly. I attempted to glare at him as he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Come on, Aido-San, leave the girl alone. Kaname's going to be upset if you are late." A new voice said from behind both Aido and me. I even though I recognized the voice from the anime as Takuma Ichijo's I had a feeling I had heard it somewhere else before.

"Yes, Aido-Sempai. Let Ashley go and please go to class." I heard Yuki agree with the friendly, blond vampire. I felt Aido pull his face off of my chin and I turned my head to see him pout.

"You are always ruining my fun, Ichij-San." The blue eyed vampire complained to the older blond vampire. At this point most of the fan girls had quieted down and were just watching what happening.

"Well I doubt it is too much fun for the new girl. Come on, Aido." Ichijo said and I turned to see him tugging at one of Aido's arms. Seeming to give up, the blue eye's vampire let me out of his grip, even though by now both Aido and Ichijo fans were glaring at me.

"Oh but before I go, Ashley-Chan, I would like to tell you to some coming to the Moon Dorms. Just meet me at the fountain from now on, alright?" Aido asked me, winking. Meanwhile I was unable to stop myself from staring at the boy in shock and Ichijo was shaking his head as if shamed.

"What the hell, man?" I shouted, spinning around to face the two vampires. Aido was smirking and Ichijo looked slightly disturbed and wouldn't look at me.

"Well, we can't risk getting caught so it would be much safer to just meet at the fountain." Aido said out loud. I think he was purposely trying to get the fan girls to hate me, that jerk.

"Aido-San, we need go to." Ichijo urged the younger blond to go with him. Yet the blue eyed jerk continued to refuse.

"In a moment, Ichijo." The vampire complained before looking back at me. I could only glare at him as my temper started to get out of control; but I forced myself to keep my control.

"Aido, you know as well as I do that I never been in the Moon Dorms." I growled, holding in my temper as I didn't want to set myself on fire again. Why on earth was he doing this to me?

"There is no need to get mad or lie, Ashley-Chan. It's fun having you sneak out at night." Aido said with a snicker. Again I felt myself shake in anger but suddenly my view of the vampire was blocked by Zero's body.

"I suggest both you and Aido go to class now, Ichijo-Sempai." Zero's voice was calm but I could also catch the annoyance. I didn't mind as I was glad he came when he did; who did Aido think he was spreading lies and making his fans mad.

"I'm trying." Ichijo said as he gave Aido another tug. This time the vampire didn't resist and I saw him turn around from the side of Zero's back.

"Oh very well. I said what I waned to. Ashley-Chan, remember what I told you about the fountain." Aido said, winking once he noticed I could see him. Crossing my arms with a huff I watched Ichijo pull Aido away.

"What did Aido mean by that?" Zero asked, turning to face me once Aido and Ichijo was far enough away.

"How should I know what he meant? He was spreading lies to make his fan girls jealous." I told a glaring Zero. "Can you stop glaring, Zero? I am not a fan girl and I was only hear to keep Yuki company. Not to mention that I already told you it doesn't work on me; it just pisses me off even more." I told him. I noticed some of the girls looked shocked, probably from my bravery towards Zero.

Not seeming to notice the gasps, Zero creased his glaring to scare the other girls into running away. I just shook my head and looked towards the school, where the Night Class students were. Now that the path was open, I was able to make my way back to my own dorm room, ignoring the dirty glares as I did.

I happened to know what Aido meant when he talked about the fountain. He wanted me to meet him there tonight and I was going to go. I was still mad at him and I wanted to demand answers to why he did what he did. So all I had to do was wait until it was dark enough to sneak out.

* * *

**I like how I edited this one :D. Over 1,813 new words. How did you like the change? Well This is the last edited chapter for a small while. New readers please don't read and review chapters after this, they are not edited and I plan to make some changes**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Once I was sure that it was dark enough I decided it was time to go meet Aido. Since I wasn't sure if everyone would be in their dorms by now I decided to climb out my window. Although, because I was rather high up, I had to use my new found magic to make a vine grow from the ground below to help me down. That was something I didn't want to do too often, seeing as I had a fear of heights.

When my feet touched the ground, I released the sigh I had been holding in after exiting the window. I really, really didn't like heights. Once I made sure the vine disappeared, as I didn't want to explain to Kaien why a vine was outside my window, I began to make my way to the fountain. Luckily I knew where it was from walking around a few days ago. So all I really had to do was be careful about avoiding Zero and Yuki. I think I was beginning to make friends with Yuki and I didn't want to give Zero a reason to hate me. Catching me Aido could make things really bad.

As I neared the fountain I saw that the blue eyed, blond vampire was already waiting for me. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain and stared at the swan that sit out the water. Seeing him sitting there and smiling the way he was made me mad. If he think he can get away with treating me meanly he had another thing coming. As I walked closer I guess he heard me because the vampire suddenly turned his head to look at me.

"So, you understood my hidden message after all. Very good, Ashley-Chan." Aido mockingly praised with a cocky smile. That only got me madder and I wouldn't be surprise if he commented actual fire was coming from my eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you put all that attention on me earlier?" I demanded as I pushed down the urge to yell. It would only call unwanted attention to the both of us.

"Think of it as revenge for insulting my collection. Besides, it was fun. You should be glad Ichijo and Kiryu were there to help you." The teenaged vampire said with a smug smirk. Feeling my temper grow, I balled my hand up into a fist and had the the urge to yell.

"You're a bastard. Just tell me what you want from me." I growled, feeling myself feel a little better at insulting him. The vampire seemed to roll his eyes at the name calling as his smile disappeared from his face.

"I want you to tell me more about what you know about my world. I know you know more than you told the Headmaster and me." Aido told me seriously. I could only glare at him even harder.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you anything I know? After the way you treated me you don't deserve to be told anything." I snapped at his face. I have finally yelled but I hoped Yuki and Zero were too far away to hear.

The vampire sighed deeply as he looked off to the side. I couldn't see properly but I swear he was frowning. Even if he was frowning I don't think he was feeling sorry for being a jerk. It was more luckily that he was just thinking of ways to get me to talk. After a few seconds I saw him look back at me, now looking seriously again.

"Fine, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, alright? Now just tell me what you know. It might be useful to know this stuff." Aido told me but I was still angry at him. I could tell by his tone that he wasn't truly sorry and that he just wanted me to tell him stuff; well if that is what he wants then it seems like a good time for revenge.

"Fine, you want to know what I know? Then let me tell you more of what I know about you." I told him with a grin. I was so pissed off that I couldn't help but allow the raw anger show in my voice.

"You are a rule breaker and have a bad habit of getting yourself into trouble. Whenever you get in trouble Kaname slaps you across the face. You are jealous of the attention Kaname gives Yuki, or is it the other way around?" I asked and paused for a second to think. Even though I didn't think Aido was gay I was sure he was jealous of Yuki.

"Oh and another thing is that you fell in love with Kaname when you were younger. **(1) **I wonder, are you still gay?" I asked with a smirk. I felt pleased with myself while Aido looked shocked and pissed off.

"There is no way you should know my personal life! And I am _not _gay! Why would I waste my time flirting with girls if I was gay?" Aido asked me angrily. I couldn't help but smile even wider.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a cover or maybe you are bisexual. Maybe you like both girls _and _boys." I told him mockingly. Now Aido was starting to look even more pissed off and I could see his sharpened fangs inside his mouth.

"You bitch, I'm straight. My _liking _for Kaname-Sama was only a phase. Now he is one of my best friends." Aido snarled, sounding dangerously pissed off. His eyes were also starting to turn a purple color as they began to turn blood lust red.

"Well, whatever, I don't care. Just take this to warning; if you ever decide to tease me in front of anyone ever gain, I promise that everyone will know about your little gay secret." I threatened before I turned around and ran off. I was pissed off and a little frightened; he was an angry vampire after all.

"Hey! Stop!" I heard Aido shout from behind me. I heard him chasing after me so I picked up my speed the best that I could.

My feelings had been really hurt yet I was mad at the same time. I hated being teased and thanks to Aido everyone, at least his fan girls, is probably going to hate me. As I heard Aido's foot steps get louder I know he was getting closer. So I turned a sharp corner and speed up my running a little more.

I continued to run until I got back into the Sun Dorm areas. Once there I knew I could slow my pace as Aido was no longer following me. I knew this because coming into the Sun Dorms would be breaking a meager rule. I think it would be third on the list, under Do not revile yourself to the humans and No drinking human blood. This time I just ran through the halls of the building until I got to my dorm, where I allowed all my emotions out. Flopping myself on my bed I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**(1) **Read the bonus story in Volume six in the manga to see what I am talking about


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

It had been a few days since I had my little break down and called Aido gay to his face. Time had gone faster than I expected it to and it was now February fourteenth. Today was Valentines day or, as they called it here, X-Saint Chocolate day. It was also the first manga, or anime event I became apart of and I was curious to how the day would go; as planed or changed.

Even though I may have been curious this was still the one event of the year that I hated the most. It was filled with way too much love and was just a big reminder of what happened throughout my life. I mean if you went through what I did, you'd feel the same as I do. Although this event was even more annoying listening to the Day Class girls gush about the vampires. Not to mention the Day Class boys were complaining about the attention the girls wouldn't give them.

I was sitting in class right now, sitting beside Zero and listening to the girls giggle about the crushes and their home made chocolates. Even though this was annoying I was glad I at least missed the Moon Dorm gate scene. Now that this was all real instead of a manga, I actually pitied Zero and Yuki for having to put up with all that. Although at least Zero has his own personal fan now.

"You looked annoyed. Aren't you going to get ever excited like every other girl?" Zero's voice barley cut through all the screaming girls. I was actually rather glad as I was getting really annoyed and I rather listen to Zero than to the gushing girls.

"What is there to get so excited about? This day is completely stupid and a waste of time." I responded as I put my head in my arms. Now boredom was beginning to mix with my annoyance.

"Hmm. This has to be the first time that I ever heard a girl say something like that before. Is something wrong?" Zero asked after a amused chuckle. I turned my head so I was able to met his purple gaze.

"No, I have just never liked this day and it's not for the reason you are thinking?" I told Zero as I remembered I told him about my dead family. Zero slouched lazily against his desk.

"Oh? What do you think I am thinking?" Zero asked lazily. He looked rather bored but I was guessing he was the same as me; it was betting listening to each other rather than listen to the girls.

"That I hate this day because of what happened to my parents." I replied bluntly. Zero rolled his eyes and took to staring out in front of him... well faced forwards with his eyes closed.

"That's not what I was thinking." He told me. I just sighed and placed my chin on my hands while my elbows rested on the desk.

"Just saying in case that's what you were thinking." I told him, fighting off a smile. Thankfully it seems as though Zero and I wouldn't be enemies and that will make my stay slightly more comfortable.

"Yeah, if you say so." Zero told me in a dull like tone. Because of the lack of emotion I didn't know if he thought I was lying or if he just didn't care _or _if he was for some other reason.

After a few more hours of sitting in class the chocolate day talk got even worse. It was now close to the end of the day which got the fan girls even more excited. They got louder and squealed even more about the upcoming event. Although I did find it quite comical when the Day Class boys began complaining and then talked about Zero being their Ace in the hole. All Zero gave them was a death glare.

"Yuki, I can see the ribbon." I heard Yori's voice say. I lifted my head to look at the two girls below us as Yuki talked about thank you chocolate she made for Kaname.

"You're a prefect and yet you're going to give those to _him_?" I heard Zero's annoyed voice say from behind me and I turned to see him looking pissed. I just rolled my eyes and stopped paying attention to them and the whole class.

After another hour of torture the final bell finally rang. Like a wild herd of bulls, every girl besides Yori, Yuki and myself ran out the doors. I knew for a fact that every single one of this girls was heading to the Moon Dorms so that they could give their Night Class crush their chocolates. I could only sigh in despair as I made my way slowly out of the class room. It made me feel sick with loneliness to see others acting like this but I knew there was little I could do. By the time I walked out of the school I could hear Yuki explaining the chocolate day rules to the fan girls.

I had began to walk back to the Sun Dorms but the yelling from the Day Class fans forced my attention to them and the Night Class vampires. I stood still, a little ways from a group of girls I was sure were Akatsuki fans. For a small while I watched as the girls gave their chocolates to their crushes, thinking to was stupid but also a little funny at the same time. These girls only liked these vampire because they had good looks, were smart and were rich. If anyone was to ask me I would tell them I thought it was shallow.

I continued to watch and chuckled to myself when Takuma grabbed Shiki and forced him to go get his own chocolates. Shiki looked so annoyed but complied in taking the chocolates after being forced. I decided I had watched enough as I watched Yuki scold Aido about asking his fans for blood types. If I had a comfy tree to sit under I might have thought twice about continuing to watch but I was starting to get tried. So, turning my attention away from the shallow girls and the vampires I began to walk back to my dorm, screaming and thank yous seeming to follow me.

"Hey, Ashley-Chan! Wait up a minute." The familiar voice of Hanabusa Aido called out from behind me. Since I was still mad at the vampire I didn't know why I stopped and turned around to face him; I just did.

When I turned around I saw that the vampire boy held an arm load of chocolates, built like a pyramid. It was actually a surprise to see in person and I began to wonder how he could keep accepting more without the pyramid falling over. It must have taken a long time to master the balance and skill needed to do that.

'How did Aido even get out of the Night Class group when there are fences and girls all around?' I added in thought as I forced back my glare. I didn't want to chance making even more enemies if the girls saw me.

"What do you want, Aido?" I asked, unable to keep in a sigh but forced myself to keep a straight face. Yet that was a bit hard and I could feel my face twitching, just begging me to give into a glare.

"I was just curious to why you aren't with any of the other girls? I usually see you helping Yuki." The vampire pointed out as he glanced back at the girls. I looked back with him to see that Zero had arrived and was now helping Yuki control the girls.

"Do I look like a fan girl to you, Aido? You know I know what you are and I just don't feel like being around dozens of screaming girls." I responded annoyingly. I noticed my tone was snappish but I didn't care about being rude right now; this vampire has pushed too many of my buttons and I still didn't forgive him.

"Well, no, you don't look like a fan girl but you are still one of the very few girls that isn't giving chocolates to _anyone_. Also, why hasn't Kaien made you a prefect if you admitted you know our secret?" He asked confusingly. I only shrugged my shoulders as I didn't know why.

"First off I do not know anyone here. Second, I don't know why I am not a prefect. Maybe he didn't think about it." I took a guess. Although, knowing Kaien Cross, I had a feeling that, sooner or later, I would become a prefect.

"Knowing Kaien, he'll make you a prefect sooner or later." Aido said with a smug smirk. "But besides that point, you know me." The vampire said in a childish tone. I this time my fight to keep back a glare lost as the older boy pointed at himself with a cute, childish smile

"Don't forget about my threat, Aido. I still haven't forgiven you." I threatened in a low tone so he was the only one that could hear. His smile turned into a pout as I heard someone running over.

"Aido-Sempia! What do you think you are doing? This is your second red card!" Yuki called out, running towards us as she blew her whisper. Boy did she look pissed off.

"Oh very well. Akatsuki and Kaname-Sama will be wondering where I am anyways." Aido gave in as he began to walk away. Although, as he did walk away, he brushed up against me, which caused me to be pushed to the side gently. Knowing that he did that on purpose I shout the leaving vampire a glare.

"Are you alright, Ashley?" Yuki's voice pulled my attention away from the vampire's back. I turned to look at the female prefect.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yuki. He didn't do anything but talk." I convinced the pissed off looking girl. Seeming to calm down a little Yuki nodded in understanding before excusing herself and went back to her work.

Luckily I managed to get back to my room without anyone else trying to stop me. I was happy as it was getting harder for me to control my emotions. Now that I was all alone and back in my dorm room I allowed my emotions to flow out of me, literally. I sighed sadly and allowed a few tears fall from my eyes down onto my cheek.

I have hated this day for a very long time. In elementary school we ere forced to give out valentines to our classmates but that stopped at sixth grade. After that people would ignore me. The only thing I could look forwards to was that my parents would buy my sister and I chocolates and give us about ten to twenty dollars each. Now I can't even look forwards to that.

I released another sigh before I began to strip out of my uniform. I was planing on leaving only the white shirt and my hidden shorts on to sleep in. As I was pulling off my skirt I felt something in the pocket and stopped. Pushing my hand into the pocket I felt something hard and pulled it out to see it was a small malty blue box with a green ribbon and a note stuck to it. I was a little confused by how it got there but I pulled the note off the box to read it all the same.

_Dear Ashley-Chan_

_I am truly sorry if I hurt your feelings. That wasn't what I had attended to do. Please believe me when I say I am not gay. Please do not tell others about my collection or my gay phase.  
Love, Hanabusa Aido_

_I read the note twice before I put it on my desk and held up the small box. I carefully pulled off the ribbon before I opened the box. Inside sat three kisses chocolates and a small rose that was made out of ice. I took out the chocolates first and put them on the desk before I pulled out the rose. It was cold but didn't seem to be melting. Under the rose laid another note. I placed the rose down gently before I grabbed the note._

_Since I didn't know if you like chocolates or not I added an ice rose. It will never melt but you should still keep it out of the sun. Please accept my apologize._

As I read the note the second time, I frowned.

"Why would he even care what I think about him? He's just kissing up so I don't tell people that he was once gay when he was younger." I whispered to myself as I put put the note on the table. I would throw the notes away later but I didn't have the heart to throw away the rose.

After all that I finished undressing until I was wearing nothing but my shirt and shorts. Now that I was comfortable enough I climbed into my bed and laid on my side. Slowly I fell asleep as events of the day played through my mind.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

It was now February sixteenth, two days after Valentines Day. Since then I had taken to hiding out in my dorm room, even ditching Friday's class. I knew that the Headmaster wouldn't be happy that I didn't keep my cover and because I wouldn't go to him, he sent Yuki to me. I had just told her that I wasn't feeling well and left it at that; at least I tried to. Yuki kept annoying me and pushed me to the point that I told her I wasn't feeling good because of depression. After that Yuki left the room and left me alone.

Today I was feeling a bit better and wanted to walk around town. Although I decided to ask for permission just so no one thought that I was running away again. I wanted to take a long walk to try and erase the chocolate day memories from my mind. Yet no matter how hard I tried to forget there was one part that I couldn't get out of my mind; the gift from Aido.

So when I wondered into town I had very little idea where I was. I saw a few familiar landmarks thanks to the manga and the anime but everything else was new to me. I saw some restraints, clothing stores, food shop, dinners and a couple of other random buildings which included a hotel, or at least I think it was a hotel.

As I continued to walk, passing an ice cream diner I'm sure Yuki drags Zero to, my head began to hurt as Aido came back to mind. What he to me a few nights ago had really made me angry and hurt. So, when I thought about the chocolates and rose he had snuck into my pockets I got a pain in my to know he was probably only did that to bribe me to keep his secret.

Because I was so caught in my thoughts I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. When I shook myself out of my thoughts I noticed that I was standing on a deserted part of the town. Normally I wouldn't be so nervous as I would just turn around and walk the way I came. Yet this part of town looked slightly familiar and when I turned to see a bell tower near by I knew where I was; this is where Yuki got attacked by that Level-E kid.

'Damn, I better leave before I run into that vampire kid. Yuki is the one that has to find him.' I thought as I glanced a round a little. Luckily I couldn't see anyone around.

"Are you lost, young lady? You shouldn't be alone in a place like this." A man's somewhat high pitched voice said from behind me. With that pitch in the voice it reminded me of a gay man with that girlish voice.

I turned around and saw a somewhat handsome young man who looked to be between eighteen to twenty years old. He had a nicely built body, not too many muscles, and curly dirty blond hair. I wasn't able to tell his height but his glowing red eyes were a dead give away to being a Level-E vampire. If he wasn't a Level-E then he was just some rough vampire that didn't believe in human peace.

"No, I am not lost, I know how to get back to the main street. In fact, and not to be rude or anything, but I think I will do that right now." I told the vampire calmly, pretending to not know that he was a evil vampire. The man only grinned evilly and began to step closer to me before I could take a step myself.

"My, you are a polite young lady. If that's the case you should know that it's proper to listen to ones that are older than you." I was told before the vampire rushed at me. I wasn't exactly how I did it but somehow I was able to dodge his attack.

"Huh. I have never heard of that saying before. I think you're thinking about 'you should respect your elders'. So are you trying to tell me that you're old?" I asked the vampire mockingly. I quickly jumped back as I dodged yet another attack

'It's a damned good thing that I was good at dodge ball. If I wasn't there is no way I could have dodges this many attacks and he would have caught me by now.' I added in thought. In reaction to my comment I saw the vampire sneer.

"I take back what I said about you being polite. You're a little rude bitch that needs to be taught a lesson." He snarled as he charged at me again. I smiled as I jumped back and kicked him in his gut.

"And you think you are some gentlemen?" I asked with a laugh as the vampire stumbled back thanks to my kick. Fighting happened to be another thing I was able to do in my dreams and it seemed to be real here just like my powers; for that I was glad.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch." The vampire threatened me with a snarl in his voice. As he glared at me I saw that the red in his eyes grew even brighter in his anger.

I didn't believe the vampire and I thought I could keep fighting him off. Maybe if I kept him busy enough a hunter could come along and take over for me. Although, after only twenty minutes of fighting after the vampire had made his threat, I found him standing behind me. He was holding me against him so tightly that it was actually a bit painful.

"Huh?" I cried out in complete surprise. Seeing as I hadn't even seen the vampire move I was guessing he had used his inhuman, vampire speed.

"Now that I finally have my prize I am going to take my time to enjoy it." The Level-E said with a evil laugh. I was now getting really scared about what was to come and what he was going to do to me.

I began to struggle like I was a madman, or a madwoman in my cause. Yet this vampire was much too strong for me. Now I have always wanted a vampire to drink my blood before but that was only Aido. There was no way that I wanted a insane, murderous vampire to even touch me. Now, unless some hunter came along, I was probably going to die.

"Aw, that's just so cute. I just love to scare girls, the adrenaline always makes the blood so much sweeter." The vampire laughed like a madman, which he was. It only scared me even more and urged me to struggle even harder but with no results besides more laughter.

'Oh my god! This is really bad.' I thought as I could feel my heart hammer hard in my chest. The vampire only chuckled some more as I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Actually, I think I played with you enough. It's time to claim my prize." I heard the vampire whisper into my ear, his hot breath almost tickling. I gulped and couldn't hold in my whimper.

"No! Don't!" I yelled out frantically. Although my cry came too late and I screamed even louder as I felt a sharp pain as the vampire bit into my neck.

I felt as if I had went into shock as the vampire drank from me. Once I got over the shock I found myself sobbing softly. The pain was even worse than needles and getting needles was one of my biggest fears. It had to do with a nurse not being so gentle when I was around five years old. My crying creased after a few moment when I began to feel myself get weaker and weaker. I knew that this vampire was taking too much of my blood and in no time of all I would be dead.

After a couple more minutes I began to see my life flash before my eyes. I remembered the time I was three and was in the hospital, holding my brand new baby sister. I remembered when I was six years old and saw a cloud shaped like a sheep laying down. I remembered the time I was ten and kids throw rocks at me. Memory after memory played through my mind until I got to the day I got to this dimension.

Responding to that memory Aido suddenly popped into my mind and I cried with what energy I had left. Even if the vampire had been a jerk to me I still really liked him and was regretting wanting to go home. Even if Aido didn't return my feelings, not that he would even find out, I still wanted to be his friend. I wanted to be someone he could care about and trust.

Yet I know that it was impossible. In a matter of minutes I was going to die so nun of that was going to matter. The only good thing I could think about was that I was dying the way I had always wanted to. Yeah, kind of weird wanting to die by a vampire's hand, fangs, but that is just how I wanted to go. It's not a emo though, it's a vampire fan thing.

"Aido." I heard myself whisper the name of my vampire crush with what little strength I had left. Much to my surprise the Level-E pulled his fangs out of my neck to laugh.

"Are you trying to call out to your lover, sweetheart?" Sorry but he can't save you now. You belong to me now." The vampire said with a laugh. I frown as my vision started to blacken.

"He's not my lover." I heard myself whisper before I passed out from the blood loss.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

**_~Level-E's P.O.V~_**

It was an extremely boring day and I was getting really hungry. Since it was a Saturday afternoon many high school students had wondered into town. I was wearing sun glasses to hide my vampire eyes from anyone that dared glance my way. I wouldn't dare revile myself with this many people around and I doubt the pink eye excuse would work. It would be especially bad if a hunter saw me.

I licked my lips and grinned to myself when I spotted a group of teenaged girls. They were by an ice cream stand, gossiping and giggling about things I couldn't hear. But that didn't matter. Girls' blood was my favorite of all time and my vampire instincts were screaming at me to go attack. Although, from what remained of my human side, I told myself to wait until one of the girls moved away from the group. Otherwise the screaming from the girls would attract unwanted attention like vampire hunters.

So far I had been really luckily and have avoided vampire hunters, and Level-B vampires, for two whole years; the number of years since I had transformed into a Level-E vampire. I felt lucky that I still had some human sense, unlike any other Level-E vampire. I think it may have to do that I wasn't completely sane when I was a human. Because, when I _was _a human, I was a cereal killer and a rapist.

In my human life I had killed fourteen women while rapping ten of them. I had rapped thirty seven teenaged girls, all between the ages of twelve to seventeen. Out of those I had only killed fourteen of them. I had also killed twelve men and, to my greatest shame, rapped two when I got really drink once. So in total I had killed forty people and rapped forty nine people. Of course the people that I left alive reported me to the cops but I had many hiding places around town.

After I was bitten by that pureblood vampire I was forced to stay away from humans. I was told that the vampire hunters and higher classed vampires had a mission of piece. Of course I had to obey my master so I stayed away from humans and only drank their blood if my master offered me some. Although a year after I was turned I got separated from my master and I no longer felt the need to obey. From that day on I continued to drink from any human that I wished.

Once I was out of that pureblood's control I had feed from and killed thirty five people in total. Twenty one of those humans happened to be girls, age in the age range of fifteen to twenty three. All the others that I killed were teenaged boys and young men. They were in the age range of fifteen to twenty one. Other than those thirty five humans I have also feed on a couple of animals when I couldn't find humans. They don't taste as good as humans though, I think I'd rather have those so called blood tablets rather than animal blood.

A sudden and amazingly delicious scent caught my attention. I pulled my head away from the group of giggling girls to see a girl that looked around sixteen or seventeen years old. I grinned and chuckled to myself when I noticed she was all alone. Seeing as though she looked depressed she would want to be alone but it only got me more excited. The only thing I liked more then female blood was if the girl was going through some kind of pain or was scared. The adrenaline always sweetened the blood and made it taste much better. Well it looks as though I had found my lunch.

Taking off my glasses and putting them in my pocket, I followed the girl at a safe distance. If people looked my way I didn't them them to think that I was following the girl, which I was. Besides, now that I had my glasses off people who look at me could guess what I was. So I followed at a slow pace and smiled happily when the girl walked into Level-E territory; no humans dared came here.

"Are you lost, young lady? You shouldn't be alone in a place like this." I called out to the girl. I smirked and allowed the blood lust to show in my eyes as she turned around to look at me.

I couldn't help but chuckle as the girl stared at my eyes for a moment before she checked out the rest of me. It was like she knew what I was but she didn't want me to know. Even so I was also lucky that I still had my human turned vampire charm. When most Level-Ds transform into Level-Es they turn ugly; brownish, baggy skin, they can barley talk, their claws are always bared and their mouth seems to get bigger.

"No, I am not lost, I know how to get back to the main street. In fact, and not to be rude or anything, but I think I will do that right now." The girl told me. I only smirked as I walked towards the girl before she could start walking away.

"My, you are a polite young lady. If that's the case you should know that it's proper to listen to ones that are older than you." I complemented mockingly before I rushed at her. Although, seeming prepared for my attack the girl dodges, causing me to turn around and attack again.

"Huh. I have never heard of that saying before. I think you're thinking about 'you should respect your elders'. So are you trying to tell me that you're old?" She asked mockingly as she dodged yet another one of my attacks. I couldn't help but sneer at the girl as I slashed out at her.

"I take back what I said about you being polite. You're a little rude bitch that needs to be taught a lesson." I snarled as I attempted to pin her to the ground to keep her still. Although I was caught of guard by a hard kick in my gut.

"And you think you are some gentlemen?" She asked, looking happy with herself. I snarled under my breath as I pushed myself back onto my feet.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch." I threatened the little bitch darkly as my eyes flashed a brighter red. This girl was becoming a pain in my ass so I was going to enjoy drinking her blood slowly, causing as much pain as I could.

I kept advancing at the girl but she always seemed to dodge my attack. Not to mention she would give her own attacks every now and then. I was getting pissed off and decided to stop playing games. Picking up my speed I ran behind the girl and wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her still.

"Huh?" The girl cried out in surprise. I could only grin in victory I looked down at my fairly won prey.

"Now that I finally have my prize I am going to take my time to enjoy it." I said, laughing evilly. I saw the look of fear on the girl's face as she began to struggle in my grip but even that wouldn't save her from me and I only laughed some more.

"Aw, that's just so cute. I just love to scare girls, the adrenaline always makes the blood so much sweeter." I continued to laugh as the fear grew on her face. As I lowered my head to her neck, the girl only continued to struggle which got me to chuckle.

"Actually, I think I played with you enough. It's time to claim my prize." I whispered in the girl's ear, blowing my hot breath on her skin. The girl whimpered and I licked my lips.

"No! Don't!" The girl cried out in fear but I ignored her cries of murcy and roughly bit into her neck. Groaning in satisfaction I began to suck on the neck that forced the blood out the two wounds I had made.

This girl's blood was in my top ten of my all time favorite meals since I had become a vampire. I wanted to drink much slower so that her blood would last longer but my vampire self wouldn't let me. That is one thing I have in common with other Level-E vampires; I still have an out of control blood lust. Although, after a while of sucking, I heard the girl call out the name of a boy, or I think it was a boy.

"Aido." She whispered and I pulled my fangs out of her neck to laugh. This wasn't the first time I drank from a woman who had a lover and they always tend to call out their name of their boyfriend or husband.

"Are you trying to call out to your lover, sweetheart? Sorry but he can't save you now. You belong to me now." I said with a evil laugh. I noticed the girl frown as her eyes began to drop.

"He's not my lover." The girl responded weakly before she passed out in my arms because of all the blood she lost.

I could only smirk down at the unconscious girl. Her skin was now pasty pale, but not completely death blue, and felt a little cold. I had left just enough blood in her body for her to live. This way I could drink from her all over again and it will save me the time it would take to hunt. So I put all of the girl's weight in my left arm before I lifted her up onto my shoulder and ran back to my home.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

**~Aido's P.O.V~**

I yawned tiredly as I walked through the streets of the town, feeling both tired and bored. It was daytime but I was ordered by Kaname-Sama to hunt down a Level-E vampire that has been causing trouble. Normally I would have Akatsuki with me while on a hunt but Kaname had told me he wanted me to do this on my own. I had a feeling that this was a punishment for trying to start a fight with Kiryu Zero on X-Saint Chocolate night. In fact it probably was a punishment.

I was extremely bored and wanted someone to talk to while I looked for the rouge x-human vampire. There were some school girls walking around town but I knew I couldn't have their company. I also didn't think it was fair that I was the only one that had to pay the price. Ruka had also threatened Kiryu and she doesn't get so much as a slap. I just sighed and continued my look for the Level-E vampire.

After a while of walking I frowned in frustration; I couldn't so much as smell a Level-E vampire. Pushing my hand in my pocket I pulled out a wanted folder that was made for the Level-E Kaname wanted me to hunt. Along with a picture of the former human it gave it's details and why it was on the kill list.

**Name:** Asami Nori  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** twenty six years old  
**Looks:** picture added  
**Vampire Level:** former human turned Level-E  
**Pureblood Master:** Possible Shizuka  
**Vampire age:** Seven  
**Turned into Level-E:** six months ago  
**Reason to kill:** Turned into a Level-E six months ago and has killed her own family. Only survivor is was her seven month old son.

I frowned and shook my head at the list as I put it back in my pocket. I really hated Level-E vampires and Level-D aren't much better ether. Although I was only a B Level so I had no real say in this. I knew that there was still purebloods out there that drank human blood and only half of them will give blood back. Although looking at this list it says Asami's master was possible Shizuka Hio. I didn't know if she would have gotten out of council protection but it's rumored she died three years later after attacking Kiryu's family.

As I continued walking I frowned as the memory of Ashley accusing me of being gay came back to my mind. As much as I didn't want to admit it or how embarrassing it was, she had be right. When I was younger I had formed a man crush on Kaname-Sama and even told him I loved him only a few years ago. Although now my feelings for Kaname-Sama are more loyal and friend based rather than crush based. It was just a little embarrassing to remember that I used to be gay, or as Ashley called it, bisexual. Sot that is why I got so mad at Ashley when she called me gay; I didn't like remembering something so embarrassing and it was personal information.

In relation to that memory I remembered how Ashley had run off after threatening me. I had chased her but, to my surprise, she was fast for a human and was able to get to the Sun Dorms before I could get to her. I could remember the pain that was in her voice when she had yelled at me when I practically told my fans that she came to the Moon Dorms when she really did not.

Knowing that I had hurt her feelings, I did feel a little guilty. Hurting her feelings was never part of my plans. So in apology I got her three chocolates and, since I was unsure if she even liked chocolate, a rose I made out of my ice. After that it was just a matter of sneaking the box, with an attached note, into her pocket. I don't know if she would take my apology seriously but I hoped she would keep my secrets.

As I got to the part of town that was popular for Level-Es I stopped in my tracks and began to look all around. I could smell Ashley's blood and it was strong. That meant she had to be somewhere close by. I spun around, trying to catch a glimpse of her but all I saw was a running man. Yet, after staring I noticed that the man had something over his shoulder. It looked like body, a girl's body, and not just any girl but Ashley. She looked to be completely unconscious and, since I could smell her blood I guess she must have been bleeding.

It only took me a second to realize that the man running away with Ashley was a Level-E vampire. I was worried but I know this wasn't the vampire I was told to hunt. I was ordered to hunt down a female child killing Level-E vampire. Yet I knew I couldn't just ignore this, I had to help Ashley.

'Well I could just let a hunter deal with Nori. I think I can sense a vampire hunter near by anyways. Kaname should understand.' I thought to myself, making up my mind. So I started to follow the lower level vampire at a distance.

If it didn't mean it could harm Ashley, I would have attacked the vampire right away. All I could do for now was watch and follow the kidnapper. Although it confused me to why a Level-E vampire was kidnapping in the first place. Only the freshly turned Level-Es have enough will power to do things like kidnap. Yet I wasn't sure how long this man had been a Level-E so I was just going to have to wait and find out on my own.

Soon I followed the Level-E to a small building that looked like it was falling down. I watched the Level-E run through where a door should have been and I waited about a minute before I went in after it. Once I was inside I was ambushed by the scent of blood, more then one kind. The smell was so strong that it seemed like it was coming from everywhere. Although I soon figured out that it was really coming from a open door across the room.

Quietly I walked over to the door and carefully peeked around the corner. What I saw was a staircase going downstairs, must likely to a basement. I could hear someone moving around at the bottom and I could only guess it was that Level-E man, seeing as though I had no idea who else lived here.

Quietly I tip-toed downstairs and found myself at a dead end with a turn off at the right. I took that turn and walked a few steps until I got to a huge opening. What I saw looked like no basement I ever heard of. There were bared doors all around the room that looked like sells, a mental hospital room and even a cellar all put together. It was a horrible sight and reminded me of a homemade prison.

The sudden sent of blood hit me so hard that I could ave gone crazy. The blood smelt like it was coming from all around the room and it was human blood. I had to force myself to stay calm and it was a hard fight. My eyes were already glowing red and I could feel my fangs start to come out.

A sudden and loud thump brought my attention out of my blood lust to an open door that I hadn't noticed until now. I shook my head to scold myself for being so naive from not noticing earlier. Ashley's blood scent was coming from that same cell and I could hear something inside.

"Ah, now I have a third girl for my collection. Play nice with the others now." I heard the high pitched voice of a, thee, Level-E say in a evil tone. I frowned at his words as I glanced at the other cells

'He has two other girls down here? Oh god this is very bad. I need to tell Kaname-Sama about this.' I thought before I turned around, ran out of the basement, up the stairs and out of the house all together.

'I promise I will be back, Ashley.' I thought to myself as I ran back to the Academy.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~**

As I felt myself start to wake up I groaned as pain flowed through my body. I could feel my neck throb painfully as did the rest of my body. It felt as if my body had hit something rock hard or if something had hit me. Reacting to my pain I suddenly remembered the Level-E vampire that had bit me. I moaned as the pain continued to coerce through my body.

'Why am I alive? I thought that vampire would have killed me. Did he let me live? Or did a hunter come help me?' I thought as I lifted my head to touch me neck. I couldn't feel any wet blood but the wounds felt crusted over, like they were healing.

Even though in pain I began to wonder where I was. The floor I was laying on was hard, cold and a bit damp. Against my palm it felt like cold cement and if it was even colder I would be tempted to wrap my arms against my body; thank good I was wearing jeans so my legs were warm. I tried to push myself up in a sitting position but it seems as though I was still too weak.

"So, you're awake already? We thought you'd be out cold for a few more hours. It's a surprise to see you up this soon." A young, female voice cut through the silence. Curious to see how it was that spoke I turned my body around to see two other girls.

One of the girls had long brown hair, which went just below the shoulders. Her eyes were a green color but I couldn't see the shad from being too far away. The other girl had copper blond hair which looked really wavy. Her own eyes looked to be ether dark blue or maybe black. Again I couldn't see because of the distance and my vision wasn't the best at the moment.

Once my eyes came into full focus I was able to see the silver colored bars of a door in front of me. It took me only a moment to realize that I was on the inside of the bars. After a closer look past the parts I noticed that the girls were behind their own set of bars.

"Where am I?" I asked in a whisper. I could only move my eyes to look around because my head felt a little too move.

'We are in the dungeon that lays in that vampire's mansion. His name is Kevin Menta. He brought you here about six hours ago. At least I think it was six hours ago. My watch died a few weeks ago." The brown haired girl told me. It looked as if she was thoughtful about something, probably about her watch.

"My name is Kisu Akakau by the way." She told me with a smile. I was in no mood to smile back as I glanced at the other girl.

"I'm Shurita Kisane." The copper hair girl told me in a whisper. I attempted to nod my head in greeting to the two of them.

"My name is Ashley." I introduced myself. As did it I tired to sit up again.

"Ash Lee?"

Since I wasn't looking I couldn't see which of the girls had spoken. It was also too soon to recognize their voices. So I didn't bother to look up as I continued to push myself into a sitting position.

"No. Ashley is one word. My last name is Riehl. I am a Canadian transfer student for the Cross Boarding school." I explained my name and the meaning behind it. As I did I finally managed to sit up but I was dizzy, like I could fall back at any time

Once I was able to catch my balance, by holding onto one of the cell bars, I took a better look around. The walls in the cell were a dirty white, or a dirty silver. It was as if they haven't been cleaned in years and they probably hadn't. The floor was a cold, gray cement, like any basement if the carpet was pulled up. In the right side corner in the back of the cell was a sleeping bag.

"Why is there a sleeping bag in the cell?" I whispered as loud as I could. I was still feeling weak and my throat hurt with every word I spoke.

I was kind of confused to why I wasn't still asleep. Normally when someone almost loses all of their blood they should be out cold for days, maybe even weeks. Although I had woken up only hours later, or that is what I was told anyways. If I really woke up sooner then normal then it must have to do with my new blood; the blood that came with my powers.

"Kevin thinks that our blood tastes better if we keep our bodies healthy and warm. He even brings us food about twice a week." Kisu told me and I looked over to her. That was when I noticed that her neck was covered in bruises and her shirt collar was stained in blood.

"Really? How long have you two been down here anyways?" I asked in my curiosity. Kisu smile sadly at me while the other girl didn't look at me.

"I've been here for at least a month, maybe a little longer. It's hard to tell when there are no windows down here. You can't tell when the sun is up or down." She told me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"When I was kidnapped, Kisu was already here. I don't know for how long." Shurita told me, her head hung as if she was looking at her leg. That was when I noticed she had a blood stain on her leg and when Shurita noticed I was looking she gave me another small smile.

"I got mugged when I was walking home from a friend's one day. One of the muggers stabbed my leg and that is when Kevin appeared. He killed all the muggers and I had thought he did it to save my life. Although the next thing I know is that he bit my neck and then I woke up here." Shurita told me of how she got attacked. I then looked over to Kisu.

"Kevin followed me home from school and attacked me when I got lost in an ally. After the attack I woke up in this cell." Kisu told me her attacked past. I suddenly frowned at the two girls as I realized something.

"How do you know the name of the Level-E anyways?" I asked. Although it was their turn to look confused at me.

"Level-what?" That both asked at the same time. I sighed and rolled my eyes slightly.

"A Level-E is a vampire status. It stands for Level-End, a human turned vampire who has gone insane." I explained the best that I could. They both gave me that oh response as if they finally understood what I was talking about.

"Oh, well we know his name because he told us his name." Shurita told me with a small shrug. I nodding in understanding and guessed it couldn't have been any more simple than that.

"By the way how did Kevin, or the Level-E as you call him, attack you?" Kisu asked me. I looked over to her with a frown.

"He followed me into a part of town that is popular with Level-Es, where I was all alone. He mocked me for a bit before he attacked me. I fought him off for as long as I could but he ended up behind me." I told the two girls the basics of how I was attacked. I didn't want to go into the details of the fight or the fact that I insulted him.

"Really? He mocked me a little as well before he attacked me. You know, I never thought vampires really existed until Kevin showed up." Kisu said with a light smile on her face. It looked as though, despite the Level-E vampire, or _Kevin_, kidnapping her, she liked the idea of vampires.

"Yeah well that vampire will get bored of us sooner or later, Kisu. I for one don't want to die young." Shurita whined, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh stop being over-dramatic, Shurita." Kisu said in a slight annoyance in her voice. She was standing at the bars of her cell as she attempted to look the other girl.

"I'm only being truthful, Kisu. He'll want new humans sooner or later." Shurita replied in another whine

"I'm only telling the truth and you know it." Shurita groaned as her face turned into a pout. I rolled my eyes at the act as I turned my head away.

As I pulled my attention from the two girls I felt my head feel heavy again. I know sleep was creeping back at me and I wasn't surprise. I _had _lost a lot of blood and shouldn't have woken up in the first place. I still have to recover most of the lost blood so I forced myself to crawl over to the sleeping bag. The bag itself was damp and cold but I have been camping before so I was used to those things. Luckily the bag was already open so I just had to wrap it around myself, cocooning myself inside.

"If ether of you two need me, please don't need me. I am going back to sleep." I called out to the two bickering girls. I then closed my eyes and felt myself fall asleep, never hearing a reply.

* * *

**Do to a specal request, I put i-love-naruhina and her friend in my story**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

* * *

**_~Aido's P.O.V~_**

I had gotten back to the school a while ago but never got the chance to tell Kaname about the kidnapping. When I had come to make my report, the pureblood prince had asked if I had completed my mission. When I told him no and that I allowed a hunter to hunt the female Level-E down, I got a lecturing that I am sure I will remember in the next hundred years. I guess I was lucky though; Kaname hadn't slapped me yet.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Kaname asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. I sighed inwardly, glad that I was finally given the chance to talk.

"Kaname-Sama, the reason I didn't go after that female was because I saw a male Level-E run off with Ashley, the cross dimensional girl." I explained my reasoning for disobeying him. I watched as the pureblood frown and calm down to the point where he wasn't angry at me anymore.

"Are you sure it was a Level-E and Ashley he was carrying?" Kaname-Sama asked, sounding if he was uneasy and unsure. I nodded my head at him.

"Yes, I am very sure. I had smelt her blood and soon after saw a male Level-E vampire running with her on his back. I followed him to a ruin down building and down to what I think was a homemade prison. I didn't really see much but I heard the former human talk. He said '_Now I have a third girl for my collection'_." I told the pureblood and waited for his reply. He stared at me with eyes that made me feel uneasy.

"Aido, I would just like to know two things. For one thing how did you know that the blood scent was Ashley's and second why did you come report instead of dealing with the Level-E?" Kaname asked and I began to get a little nervous. There was only one way to recognize a blood scent from the top of your head and Kaname could get really scary if he was mad or displeased.

"I smelt her blood when she cut herself trying to run away a few nights ago." I lied and held up my hands. There was no way I would admit that I was the one that cut her finger.

"Also, in the case of the male Level-E vampire I didn't do anything because I thought he may have hurt Ashley. He was carrying her on his back and there was two other humans around. Kaname-Sama, I think there might be something weird about this Level-E." I explained my reasoning for what I did. As I did I watched as the pureblood went to sit down on his couch.

"What do you mean, Aido? What do you think is so weird about this Level-E?" I was asked as Kaname began looking through papers. I cleared my throat into my fist before I continued, feeling a little nervous on what his reaction was going to be.

"I think this former human might have some of his human scenes. If it wasn't for his aura I would have thought that he was a evil Level-D instead." I answered. Kaname looked up from his papers and I saw his face twist into a small frown.

"If you are right then we might have a problem. Aido, if I show you file of Level-Es do you think you can point out the male that kidnapped Ashley and those two other girls?" Kaname asked me. I nodded and I saw him already flipping through files, probably removing all the female folders.

Once he was done removing all the female Level-Es Kaname handed the stack of files to me. I went through every one of those files, looking at the pictures only. So far I was having no luck in finding the kidnapper. Although, near the end of the pile I had found who I was looking for; the vampire I saw kidnapping Ashley.

**Name:** Kevin Menta  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** twenty one  
**Looks:** picture added  
**Vampire Level:** former human turned Level-E  
**Pureblood Master:** unknown  
**Vampire age:** fives years  
**Turned into Level-E:** Two years ago  
**Reason to kill:** Was a dangerous threat as a human and has attacked forty people as a vampire. Only five people have survived his attack. Has been on the hunter list before he turned Level-E. Suspicions of being smart for a Level-E and has avoided hunters for two years, rumored to be the time he turned Level-E

"This is him, Kamame-Sama. Kevin Menta." I said as I held out the folder for him to take. Kaname took the file from me and I watched him as he read the information with a frown.

"Well it seems as if you were right, Aido. This is not a normal Level-E vampire." Kaname told me and then it was my turn to frown. Now I was feeling even more nervous than I was before now that I knew my suspicions were right.

"Do you know what makes him so different, Kaname-Sama?" I asked the pureblood. Looking to be tired, Kaname sighed as he put the file back on his table.

"Yes. The information says that Menta was a threat as a human but doesn't say why. Menta was a threat because he was a cereal killer and rapist. In total he had killed forty people and rapped forty six woman." I was told as Kaname-Sama took a pause. He was probably letting the information sink into my head.

"That's horrible. I hate humans like that." I said as I felt my hand turn into a fist. Kaname nodded as if he agreed with me.

"Yes but now it is worse. As you read in the information in the file, Menta has attacked forty people. Only five of them survived and everyone of his victims were no older than twenty two. He's been a threat ever since he for separated from his pureblood master and has been on the hunter list since. Yet he's somehow been able to avoid any hunters that's come his way." Kaname told me and I eyes shot up in shock. I have never heard of a Level-E like this before.

"I suspect that, because this man was already insane while he had been human, he had been able to keep that part of him alive. He might be one a whole new level. He's no longer a Level-D but he is too smart to be a Level-E." Kaname mumbled and I frowned. I was not liking this information one little bit.

"We need to get Ashlen-Chan and those other girls away from that monster." I said, unable to stop myself from feeling worried. For all I knew that Level-E could be keeping those girls in the basement so he could rape them.

"We need to think of a plan first, Aido. I doubt that that former human is going to kill any of those girls just yet. If he stated them as a collection it's safe to think he is going to keep them for as long as we can. So we have some time to think up a plan to get them out of there." The Kuran pureblood said. I nodded in agreement even if I wasn't completely sure waiting would be the best thing to do.

"Alright, Kaname-Sama. A plan sounds like a safe thing. What do you have in mind?" I asked him. He sighed thoughtfully before he looked up at me again.

"A little something like this." Kaname-Sama said before telling me what he was planing to do.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

* * *

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

I was sleeping rather peacefully until I was awoken by a loud rattling sound followed by a door opening. Still feeling weak, yet a bit stronger from the sleep, I opened my eyes only a little to see what had made the noise. Through the bits of hair in my face I saw that the Level-E vampire, Kevin, had returned. From what I could see in my slightly blurred vision the vampire had a evil grin on his face and his eyes were glowing bright red.

From the two other cells I could Kisu and Shurita's breathing. Deep breathing, sort of like they were snoring. That told me that these two other girls had fallen asleep sometime after I did. That also told me that these two girls had no idea that Kevin was in the room. Although I knew, in a matter of moments the two girls, if not one of them, will figure it out.

"Finally, it's time for my lunch**(1)**. I was getting very hungry but which girl should I feed on?" I heard the vampire ask as I watched him take a few steps forwards. I watched as the Level-E glanced at every cell, where I made sure he couldn't see my open eyes, before a grin spreed on his face.

"Ah, I know just the girl. It's been a while since I've dined on her." Kevin's voice grew gleeful while chuckling. I shivered in discomfort and felt grateful that the Level-E didn't notice as his back turned on me.

Now that I was sure Kevin didn't plan to drink from me I allowed myself to open my eyes fully. My hair was still in my face, which made my vision blurry, but I was still able to see where the vampire was going. As it turned out it was Kisu's cell that the evil former human vampire was walking up to. As I continued to watch I saw Kevin pull a key out of his pocket and stuck it in the lock.

I began to feel guilty for not trying to help as the vampire unlocked the door. I wanted to help but how could I when I was locked up as well? Besides even if I could give Kisu some kind of warning it wouldn't do any good. This vampire was still stronger and faster. He would easily get Kisu and then come after me.

"Hmm, what's going on?" Kisu's confused, sleepy, voice asked as she woke up. I frowned and inwardly counted down in my head to when she would finally notice Kevin in her cell.

"Wait! No, please! Please don't bite me again, it hurts!" Kisu's voice begged for mercy. Again I felt guilty in the fact that I could not do anything to help.

Because the cell wasn't directly in front of me all I could see was the corner of the Level-E's back as he was advancing on Kisu. The girl continued to plead with the vampire but I knew it would do no good. This was an insane Level-E vampire; all they could think of was blood, which surprised me because of the senses he seemed to have. A moment later I heard a sickening sound, much like sticking something sharp in jello, followed by a scream of pain from Kisu.

"Mmm, what's with all the noise? What's going on?" Shurita's voice pulled my attention to her. I saw that she had awoke and was now standing at the bars of the cell.

Obviously the girl had been woken up by Kisu's pained scream. I mean who wouldn't be awoken by something like that? Yet it didn't seem like Shurita knew the cause of the scream. So, to clue her in I slowly, making it as soundless as possible, nodded my head towards Kisu's cell. Next I slowly raised a hand to my mouth, hoping the sleeping bag wouldn't make that swishing sound, and placed a finger at my lips. Although my warning for her to be quiet seemed to come a little too late.

"Ah, glad you can join us. You woke up just in time for lunch." Kevin replied as I heard him drop Kisu to the ground. From the lack of noise from that girl I would have to guess she was now unconscious.

As he was turning back around I once again closed my eyes half way. There was blood all over the vampire's face, which was easily dealt with by licking. I watched as Kevin walked out of the cell and locked it behind him. Taking out a new key, the former human next walked over to Shurita's cell, a evil grin visible on his face. I watched as Shurita's eyes widened in fear and she zoomed to the far side corner in her cell, where I was still able to see.

"No! Not again. Please, I don't want to die!" I could hear the copper haired girl beg through some crying. Kevin only grinned some more and chuckled evilly as he opened the cell door.

When the cell opened Kevin's back turned to me once again and he began to walk into the cell. What was out of my control my eyes widened in surprise when Shurita attempted to run past the vampire. Although her escape plan didn't seem fully thought out and I watched as Kevin easily grabbed her arm her with one hand.

"Now do you really think that was such a smart idea, Shurita?" Kevin asked in a mocking tone. Since I was still in eyesight I was able to see the vampire tighten his grip on the girl.

"No! Please no. No, no, no! I don't want to die! I am only fifteen; I want to live!" Shurita panicked as he crying got harder. Kevin seemed to ignore the pleads as he only laughed amusingly.

Just before the Level-E vampire bit into Shurita I turned my head away so I wouldn't be able to see. Although, even though I was not looking I could still hear the vampire sucking and slurping on the girl's blood. The sounds of the blood sucking were sicking to my stomach and caused a note to grow. After a few seconds of listening to the sucking I felt myself grow scared.

If the former human vampire saw that I was also awake then he might want to drink from me as well. So, making as little noise as possible, I got myself more comfortable in the sleeping bag. I closed my eyes and pushed myself deeper into the sleeping bag as I pretended to be asleep. I even slowed and deepened my breathing to complete the allusion that I was sleeping. In a matter of moments I heard a hard thud, which told me that Kevin was finished with his meal.

"Mmm, that was simply loving. Now that I am done with the second course maybe I have myself some dessert." I could hear Kevin say with a evil snicker. I forced down a shiver as I heard the former human lock up Shurita's cell.

Now I was becoming even more scared. It was becoming even more difficult to keep my breathing from becoming raspy. I guess god must have sent an angel my way as, no matter how fast my heart beat thumped in my chest, my breathing remained the same. Although that was the case my heart really was beating so hard, and so painful, that I hoped Kevin could not hear it.

When I heard the door of my cell unlock and open I had to force myself to stay as calm as I was able. As I heard the vampire's footsteps get louder on the concert it began to get harder to control my breathing. Instead I breathed a bit deeper as if I were about to take a yawn and continued with my sleeping act. After a few seconds the steps came to a stop and I began to prepare for the worst.

"Huh, if I remember correctly I did not put you in the sleeping bag. Did you already gain enough strength to move so easily? It seems so." I heard Kevin mumble, barely above his breath. It was obvious he was speaking more to himself than he was to me.

I continued to keep my breathing the way it was as I hoped the vampire would change his mind and leave me alone. Although, much to my surprise, I felt sharp kick to my side. It wasn't all that painful but it surprised me enough to grunt. Yet I managed to keep my eyes closed and managed to keep my breathing calm. I was making it look like I was a deep sleeper.

"So she's a deep sleeper, is she? Well what fun is there in drinking from a sleeping person? I guess I'll have to wait to have my dessert for later." I heard the Level-E sigh before I heard him start walking away. After a few seconds I heard the cell door close, lock and then the sounds of the vampire walking out of the dungeon.

After a few more seconds the sounds finally died away. Now that I was sure Kevin was long gone I opened my eyes and breathed deeply to let all my panic out. My heart had picked up so much speed that, not only did it hurt but I felt like it might explode. If it wasn't for my act that former human vampire had been about to feed on me again. That was one scary thought considering I could have died the first time.

A frown found it's way on my face after I remembered the past few hours, or maybe it had been a day as it was hard to tell down here. Again I began to think that Kevin wasn't really a Level-E vampire. He seemed to have too much human sense that made him look like a evil Level-D. Yet there were signs that the man was indeed a Level-E. Even though his skin didn't take on that leathery look his eyes were constantly red and he had a vibration in his voice.

Shaking that thought from my head I pushed myself out of the sleeping back and stood up. I didn't know how much time had past since I fell asleep but it seemed to be long enough to gain enough energy. I could now stand still without getting dizzy even a little. I walked over to my cell door so I could see just how the other two girls were.

Now that I was closer I was able to see into both of the other cells. Looking at Kisu's cell I could see her laying spiraled on the cement ground. I could also see how pale the other girl was and that the only coloring was the red blood that leaked from her neck. Frowning at the sight, I shivered and looked over to Shurita. That girl was also laying limply on the ground in a spiral fashion. She too continued to bleed from her neck.

Feeling disturbed by the scene I turned my back on the girls and walked to the far corner of my own cell. To avoid the coldness of the cement floor I sat down on the sleeping bag and brought my knees to my chest. Wrapping my arms around my legs I sighed and began to wonder how long I had been here for. More importantly how much longer I was going to stay here.

As those thoughts played through my I remembered something Kisu told me. She had told me that she had been here for about a month if not longer. If that was true then that could end up happening to me, which scared the shit out of me. Feeling myself loss control of my emotions I began to cry into my legs. My mind seemed to turn on me as it flash backed to when the former human said he would come back and I cried harder in fear.

It was very scary knowing that you were kidnapped by a vampire. It was scarier knowing he was keeping me so he could feed on me repeatedly. For a moment I thought about testing out my powers on the cell in attempt to escape. However, when I realized fire wouldn't work and I had no idea if I could cast spells, I groaned in agony.

As I began to calm down just a little I began to wonder what could be worse. Being locked up in a dungeon that was owned by a former human vampire or living with the Catchers. Both situations were pretty bad when I thought it through. Here I was the prisoner of a level-E vampire who would use me as a blood bank until I died; ether of sickness or Kevin getting bored with me. However the Catches were pretty evil as well; they knew I had family and kept me there while I was told everyone thought I was dead.

At the thought of the Catchers I suddenly remembered my aunt. By now she was probably panicking and had probably called the police. If that was true then my aunt would have told them that she had plans to meet her but I never showed up. In that case there would be a missing person's report. However she could have also told them about the Catcher family... wait, I can't remember if I told her about them or now. Whatever. It was ether those two things or my aunt thought she got prank called.

Sighing deeply, and drying any tears that lingered off my face, I leaned back against the wall. There wasn't anything I could do right now but hope someone from the Academy notices I am missing. Perhaps someone saw me being kidnapped and was going to get help. Well, for now, all I could really do was wait for the other two girls to wake up.

* * *

**(1) **Lunch time for a vampire. So it is the middle of the night right now


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

* * *

It had been what felt like two whole hours and I continued to sit on the corner, hugging my legs. Yet, as there was no real way to tell the time of day I could only go by what it felt like. For all I knew it could have only been ten minutes or many even four hours. The only way to really tell the time is do what some prisoners do; make a mark in the wall for every minute that goes by. That seemed really boring and someone could easily lose track of the time that way. Another way was by a battery run watch but I am sure Kisu told me they didn't have a watch.

"Ooh, my neck hurts."

A pained moan from one of the other girls broke through my train of thought. I got up from my spot on the ground to walk over to the door of my cell to see which of the two had spoken. Looking through my bars and looking out to the two other cells I watched as Kisu sat up. She had a frown on her face as she put a hand to her neck. The blood was already dried so I doubt it'd stain her skin.

"Hmm, how long was I asleep for?" Kisu mumbled. It seemed as if she was speaking more to herself than she was to me but I thought I'd answer anyways.

"I don't know, it's too hard to keep track of time. If I had to guess I'd say between two to four hours, if not longer or shorter." I answered her question. Her head spun to me, looking slightly surprised, and looked much too weak to sit up.

"How long ago did you wake up?" She asked as she tried to push herself up. Her body seemed to have other plans and refused to allow her to stand.

"I woke up just as Kevin entered the room. I pretended to be asleep so he left me alone." I answered as guilt over not being able to help filled me again. I shook it from my head as I watched Kisu manage to sit up on her butt.

"Owww, that really hurts." Shurita groaned in a whiny voice as she also woke up. I turned my head in her direction as she pushed herself up and looked herself over.

"I'm still alive! I'm going to live for another day. Thank the lord!" The girl said as she then began to cry in happiness. I heard Kisu sigh annoyingly and looked to see her at the bars of her cell, trying to look at her friend.

"Oh for pete sakes, Shurita, will you stop over reacting already? You say that every time Kevin drinks from you. We've been here for about a month. By now it should be obvious by now that he is keeping us alive so he doesn't have to go hunting every single day." Kisu expressed as I noticed her tired eyes roll. It was then that something came to mind and I blinked at the two girls.

"By the way, should you two even be awake yet? At best it has only been four hours and that shouldn't be enough rest for you to wake up." I pointed out, only knowing this because my mom had been a nurse. The two other teenaged girls stopped their fighting to look over at me.

"Well, normally, we should still be unconscious but Kevin didn't actually take that much blood from us. We've just been a little week since it's been a while since we have been fed. Also, when Kevin does feed us, it is normally just a loaf of bread." Kisu explained for me. I nodded in understanding as I say Shurita sit on the ground and hug her legs.

Suddenly, at the mention of food, my stomach growled hungrily. Even though I had no idea how long I have been in this cell I knew it had been a while since I last ate. Of course I wasn't starving myself, like Kaien claimed I had been. In fact, since I had no other way to get food, he had been making me lunches and having Yuki give them to me. Of course I ignored any sushi but I would eat anything else.

"Well, speaking of food, I am really hungry." I said and held my stomach as he growled again. I heard Kisu sigh and I looked at the two girls to see both girls look sad while Shurita lay her head on her knees.

"While don't count on any food any time soon, Ashley. He just fed us two days before he brought you here. He only feeds us like every three or four days... huh so you might get good in a few hours actually." Kisu began to look thoughtful. I just shook my head slightly as an other thought came to mind.

"What about water? What does he do about liquids?" I asked and began licking my lips when I realized I was getting thirsty. Kisu remained thoughtful, as if she didn't hear me, so Shurita had to answer for me.

"We get water more often but it normally has to be asked. Also it comes in a serving pitcher they use in some restaurants, so we have to make them last as long as possible." The copper haired girl explained for me. I sighed and hug my head, licking my lips again.

"Well, Ashley, even though I lost track of time it couldn't have been more than fifteen hours, I think. So if you can wait another nine hours or so than you'll be able to eat." Kisu's voice brought through my thoughts. Well at least it was better than a full twenty-four hours.

"Ashley, huh? So that's your name?" A male's voice asked out of no where. Startled I quickly turned my head to the side and my heart beat quickened in my chest when I saw Kevin standing there.

I had not even heard the former human vampire enter the room. Yet I guess that is one things vampires were good at. I mean they'd have to be silent if they wanted to sneak up on their prey. I forced back a frightened gulp when I noticed Kevin grinning at me evilly as his eyes continued to glow a bright red.

"Hmm, it's only been fifteen hours and yet you have enough energy and strength to stand. Good for me because now I can have my dessert." The vampire chuckled evilly, licking his lips. While he began to walk closer to my cell I felt my heart get even faster as fear over take me.

As the vampire began to unlock the cell I ran to where my sleeping bag continued to lay. I was scared and when I get scared I don't think too well. All I knew was that I wanted to be as far away from the vampire as possible. However, as I said I wasn't thinking, and I knew that was going to have no help at all.

"Do you really think that is going to help you? How foolish." Kevin began mocking me, laughing as he opened the cell door. I was becoming so scared that my heart was going so fast I thought I might die from a heart attack.

Being bitten again was the last thing I wanted to happen. The first time had been so painful and I thought I was going to die. Even though I knew that I wasn't going to die from this I still wanted to prolong it as long as possible. Being bitten actually made me think needles weren't so bad after all.

As the former human began to advance my way I looked down to see the sleeping bag. Seeing the portable camping bed an idea came to mind. This could get me in a world of trouble, and there was a chance it could backfire, but it could also save my life if I was fast enough. So, waiting until the Level-E was close enough, I knelt down and grabbed the camping bed in both hands. Without hesitation I quickly threw it over Kevin's head, causing him to become entangled in it.

"What the fucking hell? Get this thing off me!" The former vampire screamed as he attempted to get the bag off of him. I didn't take any chances and made my escape out of the cell.

"I can't believe it. Run, Ashley! Run and go get help!" I heard Kisu yell at my from her cell. I didn't chance looking at her in fear it would slow me down.

"You are our only hope!" Shurita's voice followed Kisu. Both voices sounded desperate and made me frown.

In all reality I knew they were right and I was the only one that could save them. I needed to get out of this place and ask someone for help. However I couldn't ask anyone for help; it needed to be a hunter. The reason I couldn't just tell anyone about the Level-E was because they might think I was crazy or playing a prank on them. If I told them I escaped from a insane man's basement they would ether not care or get hurt by Kevin. So that is why I needed to get the help of a hunter or another vampire.

I had just made it to the stairs and began to climb up when I felt a hand grab my ankle. I screamed and looked behind me to see the former human vampire. His red glowing eyes showed just how angry he was. His grip was so tight that I felt the blood flow stop as his sharp fingernails were nearly cutting into my skin.

"You aren't going anywhere." The vampire snarled as he gave a hard yank on my leg. I gave another scream as I fell down the stairs.

"Let go of me you freak!" I screamed as I kicked out my free leg. It hit the former human in the face and he let go of me with a pained grunt.

Now that I was free I was able to make another escape attempt. As I was unable to scramble up to my feet I had to crawl my way up the stairs. Although, once I was halfway up, I was once again grabbed by the ankle and pulled twice as hard as before. I went sliding down the stairs, earning myself a whole bunch of bruises.

"Ooh, damn it." I groaned in pain while I rolled onto my back when I felt the hand let go. My whole body was sore and I was also upset that my attempt to escape failed badly.

"You really are quite interesting. Is it going to be a fight every time I drink from you?" the former human asked as he looked down at me. He then sat down on his knees in between my legs and pinned my down by holding onto my wrists.

"No! Now we have no hope. We were so close but now we are doomed." I heard Shurita groan as I squirmed in the former human's grip. I still wasn't sure what vampire level he was for sure as he was evil but also had self control; or that is what it looked like.

"I think your actions deserve a punishment." Kevin told me mockingly as he lowered his head. All I could do was wait, watch and pray that whatever he was going to do would be over soon.

To my out right surprise the vampire did something completely unexpected. Instead of biting me, like I thought he was going to do, he stuck out his tongue and licked me. He began to lick the skin that showed my chest and in between my breasts. I finally came out of my surprise and shock when I felt his wet tongue rub against the sides of my breasts.

"What the fucking hell? Get your tongue off of me!" I screamed in anger and disgust. I don't know if he was actually listening or if he was finished but the former human pulled back his head with a contented sigh.

"Mmm, it has been a while since I have last tasted a woman's breast. I forgot how better they taste when the woman is a little girl." I heard him mumble in a dark voice as he looked down at my breasts. Now I was getting really uncomfortable.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" I demanded and struggled as hard as I could against his hold. It didn't surprise me when the vampire ignored me and I could feel the two girls staring at me, though I could not see them.

"Now that is over I think I should do something about your hands to punish you for the sleeping bag thing." The vampire told me, looking at my face before moving his gaze to my hands. My heart had began to pick up speed again as fear found it's way back inside me.

"No! Please don't!" I shouted but it came too late as Kevin bit into the palms of both of my hands. I screamed in pain and watched as the former human raised his head after licking the blood from my hands.

"Well now that that is over with it is time to claim my well earned prize." The vampire whispered in my hear. I shivered in discomfort from hearing the former human call me a prize again while my heart beat even faster.

Again I cried out in pain as I was once again bitten in the neck for the second time. Also, not to mention, he bit into my still healing bite marks. However, since it was the same place as before and not fresh flesh, it didn't hurt before. It was ether that or Kevin was being gentle; which I seriously doubt because it still hurt like hell.

"Stop, please stop it." I began to beg as I felt myself get weaker and weaker. The level-E just seemed to ignore me and bit even deeper into my neck, causing me even more pain.

I didn't know how much time went by by the time Kevin finally let go of me. All I knew was I had started to cry from all the pain and the fear. Even though I knew he'd leave me alive, from example of Kisu and Shurita, I couldn't help but think I was going to die. However the last thing I remember before I blacked out from weakness was Kevin grinning down at me as he said;

"You really are my favorite little meal" **(1)**

* * *

**(1) **I don't mean she tastes better I mean he has fun with her.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

* * *

**_~Aido's P.O.V~_**

It had been about two days since I had seen that Level-E kidnap Ashley. I felt slightly guilty that I didn't attempt anything to try and save her. One rouge vampire would have been easy for me to take on. However there were human lives on the line and I couldn't risk it. Now Kaname-Sama, with the help of Kaien Cross, finally had a plan mapped out and was ready to be used.

The plan was rather simple. Ichijo, Akatsuki and myselg would go into the house to get the girls. As we did that Rima, Shiki and Kiryu would find the Level-E and distract him. That way we could get the girls out of the house without any trouble. We would be leaving at night so all of us vampires would be well rested.

We, as in we vampires, were not happy about Kiryu coming along, maybe except for Ichijo who didn't care. It seemed mutual for the prefect as well; I heard he even threw a fit when he heard he had to work with us. However in all facts he was a vampire hunter and the Headmaster was making him come with us. Still, I wasn't happy about it and it had put me in a bad mood, even if my mood was already bad when I was forced to stay up late to listen to some business men ask for my help.

Denying them help was easy but then Yuki had to come. For a moment I had been in a slight good mood, even teased her a little. However when she asked for Kaname my mood had changed. As I was leading her upstairs I had noticed the bandage on her neck and took it off without her noticing, To say the least I was surprised to find bite marks, even if i had smelt her blood the night before I wouldn't think it was because of a vampire bite. Things got worse when I stated Yuki should give herself to Kaname which was when Kaname himself appeared and slapped me, forcing me to leave.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe how much of an idiot you can really be, Hanabusa. You should kn ow by now that you shouldn't mess with Yuki." My cousin scolded me as he entered our shared dorm room. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother look at him.

"I don't really care about that, Akatsuki. I just don't understand how a pureblood like Kaname Kuran could like a human like her so much. It is confusing. I told him as I changed out of my clothes and into my pyjamas. I could hear movement as my cousin sat in his bed.

"To be honest with you I don't really understand it ether, Hanabusa. When Kaname-Sama was passing me in the hallway I asked him and he told me she meant everything to him. So, if I were you, I'd leave her alone." Akatsuki told me as I climbed into bed. I frowned and turned on my side so I could look at my cousin.

"You know Yuki-Chan told me that Kaname-Sama saved her life ten years ago from a rouge vampire. All I did was suggest she give him her blood in return." I started to explain why I had gotten slapped. I saw Akatsuki looking at me so I continued.

"I saw that she was hesitating; she looked embarrassed. So I started to freeze her with my ice, offering to carry her to him for her. Yuki got mad and was about to slap me but Kaname-Sama appeared and stopped her. However he slapped me instead and then I came back to the dorm." I finished explaining and watched as my cousin sighed. A frown soon found it's way on his face and I pouted; he was disappointed in me.

"I'm going to go to sleep now. We need to be well rested if we want to succeed in that rescue mission tonight." I mumbled, turning my back on my cousin before he could make a reply. I laid on my side and was grateful the slap was on the other side since my cheek continued to hurt slightly.

"Alright then, Hanabusa. Sleep well." I heard my cousin tell me before a _Click _took us into darkness. I only released a held in sigh before closing my eyes and allowing sleep to take over.

**~Time Skip to Night~  
**

It was a warm night, for being the middle of February, and I was waiting for the others by the school gates. The sun had gone down nearly an hour ago and it was time to put the rescue plain into action. The only problem was I was the only one at the gate so far; even my own cousin was late. I was beginning to get impatient when everyone else finally showed up. Apparently we were suppose to report to the Headmaster's office first and I forgot.

"Before you all go I should warn you what you are going to be up against." The former hunter said with a seriousness in his voice. I already knew what he was going to say so, instead, I looked at the others and noticed a glare on Kiryu's face that clearly said he didn't want to be here.

"This former human you'll be up against wont be like any other you've come across before. He was insane and evil as a human; he was a murderer and a rapist." Kaien told everyone and I noticed a look of surprise and disgust on everyone's faces, even Kiryu's. Because I was already told of this from Kaname-Sama I wasn't as surprised as the others.

"According to the information the hunters have gathered he had seemingly turned into a Level-E two years ago, if not a little longer. However to this day no one has been able to find him until today. The reason he is different from any other Level-E is because he still has some human control." The former hunter continued to explain. This time I joined the others and felt confused by this information; even if Kaname may have explained it before.

"If this former human has control wouldn't he be a evil Level-D rather than a Level-E?" Kiryu asked the question we were all thinking. I turned my gaze at the Headmaster to await his answer.

"Well it's simple and complicated at the same time. We think it has to do with the fact he was evil and insane before he was bitten and turned into a vampire. We also know this is a Level-E from the descriptions of the five survivors. From the way they describe his skin color and voice he sounds like a Level-E." The former hunter explained. By this point I was starting to get very impatient and didn't care about what anyone else had to say.

"Alright, can we just get going already?" I snapped impatiently. Everyone turned to me and I raised an eyebrow at the questioning looks.

"What? Don't get the wrong idea and all, I just want to get this over with." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I think they may have been thinking I liked Ashley, which I didn't; at least not that way.

To me Ashley was nothing more than a human girl, or perhaps a witch according to her powers, that needed a friend. She was someone who needed cheering up and didn't need to be so sad all the time. I had felt sorry for her when she told Kaien and I about her family and past. Even if I couldn't do much I wanted to help her the best I could. I wouldn't be able to do that if she was the prisoner of a Level-E.

"All Aido-Kun is right, you should all go now. Now since Aido said he followed the former human back to his home he'll lead you there. Isn't that right, Aido-Kun?" Headmaster Cross asked me. I bent myself forwards just a little in a respectful bow.

"Yes, Headmaster Cross, I will do that." I responded and brought myself up from my bow. The former hunter than smiled.

"Alright then, you can all go now." The Headmaster waved his hands, dismissing us. Since I was the one that knew the way I turned around and lead the way to where the rouge vampire lived.

'It's show time.' I thought as the house came into view. Then we spilt up into our needed groups.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

* * *

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

I heard myself groan in pain as I felt myself slowly wake up. I didn't know how long it had been since I had been attacked and bitten Kevin. It wouldn't surprise me if I was back in my cell; it was actually expected. It also wouldn't be surprised if I had been dropped into the cell rather than placed down; it would certainly explain why my whole body hurt rather than just my hands and neck.

Somehow I felt like I should still be sleeping; my vision was still blurry and it was a fight to keep my eyes open. However a strange sound caught my attention and kept me from falling back to sleep. It sounded like footsteps but more than from just one person. Because I was so tired I couldn't think straight and had no idea what was going on. Yes the idea of the Level-E came to mind but nothing came to mind when it came to the other two pair of foot steps.

Soon the steps stopped and I could hear muffled whispering. Even though I had absolutely no idea of the words being used I could tell the whispering came from males. I didn't have a chance to even try guessing what the voices were saying before they stopped. Instead they were replaced by more footsteps and the rhythm was soothing enough to put me back to sleep. However a loud metal on metal, with a following clang, sound stopped me from drifting back to sleep.

I felt myself twitch again as a even louder clanging sounded off behind me. My vision regained enough sight to allow me to see the wall of my cell. Once I heard a loud rattling, crackling sound, I summoned as much strength a I could and turned to my other side. Now I was facing the cell door and, to my surprise, instead of looking at Kevin I say that it was Aido on the other side.

The teenage vampire was standing in front of the cell while gripping one of bars. The crackling sound came from the ice that spreed from his hand to cover the entire cell door. I don't think the blond vampire knew I was watching and he kept his eyes on his eyes. Suddenly the ice made an even louder crackling sounds before it broke, breaking the bars of the cell with it.

"Ashley, are you alright?" The vampire asked me as he climbed through the gap his ice made. I felt my confusion come back and blinked at him.

"Aido? Is that really you?" I asked him in a whisper; still seeming too tired and weak to speak normally. I saw the boy frown as he walked over to me.

"You look really pale." I was told as Aido bent down and touched my cheek. Normally vampires are rumored to have cold skin but his skin felt hot against mine.

"And you're cold. Damn, you're luckily to be alive right now." The Level-B vampire told and pulled his hand back. Was it just me or did the vampire that had been bulling me sound concerned?

I didn't have time to think about it before I was grabbed. Aido put one of his arms under my legs while the other went around my back. Without warning I was lifted into the air and the motion made me groan. Because of the lack of blood I was light headed and the motion seemed so fast it kind of made me feel sick. Not that it would so if I was, unless my face would take on a green look that is.

"Sorry about that." The boy apologized, seeming having notice. I only moaned softly as I felt myself be carried out of the cell.

I wasn't sure if this was the lack of blood speaking but I was sure I could feel being stared up. Using some of the strength I had I looked up to see Aido's blue eyes were now glowing red. Those red eyes were staring down at me or, more likely, my neck. I knew he must have been tempted by the dried blood that stained my body but I also knew I couldn't do anything about it. I was still so weak I could close my eyes and fall back to sleep in seconds.

Without giving any kind of warning the vampire bent his head and gently licked the dried blood off my neck. I grunted in startled surprise but, at the same time, felt like smiling. I didn't care if Aido wanted my blood because I trusted him. However, at the same time, I was still weak and knew I couldn't risk losing any more blood. After all I was already in short supply at the time being.

"A... Aido, do... don't." I stuttered from weakness from my blood lose. I wasn't strong enough to do anything so all I could really do was ask him to stop.

"Hanabusa, cut it out. We are here to save these girls, not to eat them." I heard the familiar voice of Akatsuki Kain say from another part of the room. I heard Aido sigh as his head went back up, his his eyes turned back to normal and he turned to face his cousin.

To my unexpected surprise the tall red head held Shurita, who was still unconscious, in his arms. Behind him was Shurita's cell and, unlike what Aido did to mine, it looked remotely undamaged. The only noticeable damage was the key lock, which looked completely melted.

"Yes, Aido-San, we're here to save these girls. Kaname wouldn't be happy if he found out you tried eating one." I then heard Takuma Ichijo's voice add in. I turned my head, which seemed to be a mistake because it made me feel dizzy, to see him giving me a gentle smile.

Like Kain with Shurita he held Kisu, who was also unconscious, in his arms. However the difference between the two vampires was, besides looks and age, that Ichijo had a sword strapped to his side. Seeing as there were two halves of a lock not far from his feet he must have used his sword. Well that would explain the metal on metal sound.

"Are you feeling alright, Ms. Riehl?" Ichijo asked me. I frowned and blinked in slight confusion.

'How does he know my last name? I don't remember telling anyone... did I tell someone?' I thought as I couldn't find the strength to respond. Instead I just sighed and rested my head against Aido's arms and chest.

"What that be a yes or a no?" I heard him ask and I couldn't help but smile a little. I think that vampire just had that kind of effect on people; always making people smile somehow.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." I heard Aido say from above me. I looked up to see him looking down at my face.

"Hey, guys? Don't you think it would be smart if we get out of here? It isn't guaranteed that the others will be successful in killing the Level-E." I heard the fire user say. Because of it the two blond vampire's pulled their attention from me to him.

"Yes, you're right. According to Kaien Cross, this is not a normal former human." Ichijo said as I could feel Aido walk with me. My eyes began to drop and my vision began to disappear again.

"I'd be dead if he was." I whispered a reply, though it was more to myself than to the others. However it seems that the others heard me since I could suddenly feel three pairs of eyes looking at me.

"Ashlen, you're safe now so go back to sleep." The vampire above me whispered softly. Before I could even think about arguing my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

The former human vampire laughed evilly as he dodged Shiki's blood whip attack. It didn't take the three vampires to locate the Level-E. He had gone for some late night hunting and, luckily, the three had gotten to him before he could get to a human. Even though stalling the Level-E to give their comrades time to rescue the girls was easy, killing him off was more of a challenge.

Like most former humans Kevin put up a fight. The lower human vampire knew his life was threatened but he himself didn't feel threatened. Even though he hoped it would last forever Kevin knew it was only a matter of time before he was caught. Yet the one thing he wasn't expecting were two young vampires teaming up with a only slightly older hunter. That was really something for Kevin to laugh about.

"Is that really the best you can do? What a pity and here I believed nobles were stronger than us former humans." Kevin mocked as he dropped to his stomach to dodge Rima's lightening bolt attacks. The two model vampires were so angry at this vampire that they did something not many people got to see; show emotion by glaring.

It wasn't often that the two vampires showed any kind of emotion. It had to do more with the fact that they were still young teenagers, lazy and a few of their own personal reasons. The pair even had problems showing emotions during photo shoots; not that that was much of a problem. However, between the two of them, Rima seemed more able to show emotion more often then Shiki.

"Lousy Level-E. I hate them all." Rima grumbled angrily. She began to feel irritated as the former human only dodged even more of her lightening.

All of a sudden a bullet shot through the former human's arm. Screaming in pain the vampire grabbed his bleeding arm while the anti-vampire bullet remained inside. The Level-E then turned his gaze to glare at Zero, who was pointing his gun at the him. After a moment Kevin's glare slowly turned into a satisfied smirk.

"You must be a really weak hunter. You only managed to hit my arm." Kevin taunted Zero evilly. In return Zero gave him one of his famous death glares.

"Shut up, you useless piece of trash!" Zero shouted angrily and he shot a few times in his anger. Because he wasn't shooting in anger, rather than thinking, only one bullet hit Kevin and it was in that same arm.

"Heh, you really are a bad shot, Mr hunter. Also, sadly for you I stopped caring about insults long ago." Kevin snickered through the pain of the bullets. Ignoring the pain the best he could, Kevin stuck two fingers into the wounds to pull out the two bullets one at a time.

"Ah now that feels so much better." Kevin sighed in contentment as he threw the bullets to the side. As he did so all three other vampires glared at the former human, all thinking the same thing; how much they hated him.

"You are a disgrace to all vampires." Rima said as she made her hand light up with lightening. Next she went to attack Kevin karate chop style.

"And you are a very pretty girl. Normally I prefer human girls but for you I will make an acceptation." Kevin said with evil lust. Rima stared at him in disgust and felt her anger rise when the former human dogged her attack once again.

However that look quickly turned to surprise when Kevin appeared to be standing behind Rima seconds later. His chest was pressing against her back while his hands grabbed and gripped her wrists. Rima's eyes widened when the two vampire boys halted their attacks; even Zero knew he couldn't hurt the female vampire to get to Kevin. The former vampire's evil smile grew as he knew he could not be hurt while holding onto the female vampire.

"Mmm. You know, you really do smell good for a vampire." The former human whispered in her ear. Before giving ether three others a chance to reply, Kevin stuck out his tongue and licked up Rima's neck, causing her to gasp in surprise.

Shiki, unable to hide his anger, death glared the former human as his eyes turned red. Even though he never told anyone, though it was very obvious to everyone that saw, the vampire boy really liked Rima. He liked her more than just a friend and enjoyed her company even more than Ichijo's at times. So, now seeing Rima in danger, it brought out a side in Shiki that no one would know he could have.

"You bastard. Let Rima go!" Shiki demanded in a dark tone. Everyone, except the Level-E, who thought it was amusing, looked at him in surprise.

"Ah, so you like the young female, do you?" Kevin asked with a snicker. "How sweet but as the old saying goes, finders keepers." The former human laughed evilly. Zero hesitated as he glanced over to Shiki who was getting angrier by the moment.

"You'll pay for that." Shiki threatened, just as dark as before. Again Kevin laughed while Zero and Rima looked at him in surprise.

However, moments later, Kevin's laughed was replaced with coughing. Shiki, having used his inhuman vampire speed, appeared behind the former human and had struck his hand into his chest. Thankfully, Rima was shorter than Kevin and Shiki's hand missed her head by a few inches. However some blood did get into her hair, which the female vampire winced about as she complained about the smell.

Shiki pulled his hand away as the Level-E vampire let go of Rima. As Rima got her distance from the vampire that almost bitten, or possibly rapped her, the former human began coughing up blood. Unfortunately Shiki hadn't been thinking properly and missed Kevin's heart by inches; he had only wanted him to let Rima go.

Kevin began to cough even more as Zero shot him in the chest repeatedly. Without Rima or Shiki in the way the vampire hunter no longer had the need to hold back. However, ether he was out of practice for the past four years or it was just bad luck, Kevin continued to live. The bullets entered his chest, causing him a lot of pain, but missed his heart.

"Well, this has been a lot of fun and I would love to stay. However I need to be going now as I can't handle much more damage. I should really go let my wounds heal and recover all the blood I lost." Kevin announced evilly as he spit out another mouthful of blood. All three higher class vampires glared at him as they attempted to stop the former human from leaving but Kevin was gone in seconds, his echoing laughter the only thing remaining.

"Thank you for saving me, Senri." Rima said as she looked at the boy with warm eyes. Shiki turned to her and gave her a very small smile, probably only noticeable by the female vampire.

"You're welcome, Rima. I wouldn't let that vampire hurt you." Shiki said while returning to his emotionless nature. Zero rolled his eyes at the two vampires and decided to ignore their feelings for each other.

"This isn't good. Should we go after him?" Rima asked as she also returned to her emotionless nature. She lazily turned her head to Shiki, ignoring the hunter altogether.

"I don't know where he went. Looking for him will be a waste of time. Besides the others probably already got the girls and are heading back to the school. I think we should just head back and make our report." Shiki answered. Rima nodded and, taking Shiki's hand in her own, the two began to walk back to the school.

However Zero stayed behind. He didn't care about the two young nobles vampires. Let them go back if they wanted for all he cared. He himself was going to allow his vampire hunter instincts lead him to where Kevin was. There was no way he was going to walk away when he pretty much told him he was going to feed on more humans.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

* * *

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

My head spun dizzily and I groaned deeply as I began to wake up. Even though I was still half asleep I could feel a painful pulse in both my hands and my head. The pain in my hands were from the bite marks but, since they weren't as bad as before, I knew they must have done a lot of healing since I and the others were rescued.

As consciousness finally began to flow back into my body I realized I was laying on something soft. I knew it had to be a bed but I was unsure where I was. It was ether one of two places. I was ether back in my dorm room or back in the infirmary. A third option was possibly that bedroom I was in when I told Kaien and Aido the truth.

I frowned as I woke up even more. While I didn't know where I was there was something that I did know; my hand was being stroked. Blinking in confusion, and attempting to clear my voice I turned my head to the person. Because my vision was still blurry I couldn't make out who was touching me but the stroking stopped when I looked over to who over it was. It felt like five minutes until my vision cleared and I was surprised by who I saw.

The one person sitting by the bed was the one person I didn't expect to see. That person, or rather that vampire, was Hanabusa Aido. Sure he saved my life, and I was grateful, but I didn't understand why he was sitting with me. The last I knew we didn't like each other. However he did ask for forgiveness and he saved me. I guess nothing he does should surprise me.

"Hey, Ashley. How do you feel?" The vampire asked in a soft, whispery voice. I moaned tiredly as I raised my free hand to rub my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Aido. Um, you can let go of my hand now." I said as I began to feel awkward. Aido blinked at me before looking down at his hand, pulling it away a second later.

"Sorry about that." The vampire mumbled in apology. I noticed the embarrassment in his voice and tried to smile but was too tired so I just shrugged.

"It's alright. So where am I?" I asked, pulling my hand away and blinked my eyes a few times. I was trying to rid myself of any lingering sleep but so far it wasn't going so well.

"You are in the Sun Dorms in your room." The vampire answered. To the reply I blinked a few times and looked at him, the light from the moon lighting up his face.

"OK, but why are you here?" I asked and allowed a yawn to escape. Aido leaned back in the what I guessed was the desk chair and crossed his arms.

"After we brought you back to the school the Headmaster told me to bring you here. He wanted me to watch over you since I know your secret. He said because I know your secret, and saved you, I am responsible for you." The vampire teen sighed and put a hand through his gold hair. "Sometimes I really don't understand that man." Aido mumbled as he crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. I smiled because it gave the vampire that cuteness I liked him for.

I guessed I owed this boy a lot. He had somehow found me, brought others and saved us. I knew there was more to the vampire's childish and mean sides but it can be easy to forget. However I knew the boy could be very trustworthy and loyal as well. I'd think as long as you didn't annoy the blond vampire he could be someone you could have a lot of fun with; as long as you don't mind the fact he isn't all that mature.

"By the way, Ashley, what happened to you back in that place?" Aido's question brought me out of my thoughts. I looked back at the vampire's face as his hand rubbed the bandages that covered my hand and frowned.

The question really upset me since it brought back memories I didn't wish to recall. It already brought back the memory of Kevin licking between my chests. That was the most disturbing memory of them all. I also wasn't sure if he was implying what happened to my hands, as my neck was obvious, or if he meant everything that has happened.

"Um, well, what do you exactly mean? What happened to my hands or do you want to know everything?" I asked curiously. I needed to know what he meant so I didn't embarrass myself by accident.

"I want to know everything. Start from the beginning." Was Aido's answer as he pulled his hand away from my own. I gave a sigh and sat myself up before I started explaining what had happened.

"Alright, I guess. Well I took a walk into town and got lost, but I recognized the area from the manga. Just as I was going to leave a Level-E appeared and attacked me. I fought him off as long as I could but I obviously wasn't able to get away." I paused and looked at Aido, waiting to see if he was listening. The vampire nodded, singling for me to continue.

"I passed out from the blood lose and when I woke up I was in a cell. There were two girls talking to me from across my cell in cells of their own. After telling my name, explaining Level-Es and how I got there, I went to sleep." Again I paused but this time it was to allow myself to breath. Again the blond teen vampire singled me to continue.

"After sleeping for a few hours, which I don't know the exact time of, I woke up as Kevin came into the room. I was frightened and nervous so I continued to be sleeping as I watched him feed on the other two girls. Because I pretended to be asleep the former human left me alone, complaining how it wasn't fun to drink from a sleeping person." I paused again but this time it was to frown. Memories were pushing their way back and it was hard to push them away.

"I had gotten lost in my thoughts and, before I knew it, the two girls woke up. We talked for a bit until Kevin came back when I didn't notice. He gained my attention by commenting how stronger I had gotten and began to enter the cell. In a panic I grabbed the sleeping bag and threw it over his head. While he was struggling to get free I made an attempt to escape. I made it halfway up the stairs before my ankle was grabbed and I was pulled back down." I paused once more and balled my hands into a fist. Somehow I knew I could leave out details but I also knew Aido would be able to sense it.

"As you can see from the bandages I was first pinned and then bitten. The Level-E thought I needed a punishment which is why he bit the palms of my hands. After that I passed out and woke up when I heard you and the others come in. That is pretty much what happened." I exhaled deeply as I finally finished my story. It felt good to get that off of my chest and tell someone; made me feel better.

"Did the former human do anything else to hurt you?" Aido asked, sounding weirdly concerned. To the question I once again remembered the lick .

"..."

When I didn't reply to his question right away I was surprised when Aido got off the chair, came over to me and grabbed a hold of my shoulders.

"Ashley, that man, no, that _monster_ was a murderer and a rapist while he had been human. So I guess I'll rephrase my question. Did that monster touch you in anyway?" The blond vampire asked. He had a look of worry on his face and it made me feel confused.

"No, not really. The only remotely perverted thing he did was lick in between my chest. I doubt he did anything while I was unconscious because I think I would feel it." I answered after recalling the night. To my confusion the vampire teen sighed in relief and let go of my shoulders.

'Why does Aido sound so relieved, like he cares or something?' I thought to myself as I looked at the vampire again. He definitely looked a lot calmer now that I gave him an answer.

_'Well he did tell you that the Headmaster said he was responsible for you. He was probably just making sure he wouldn't get into trouble.' _A voice from the back of my head answered. I took it as the same voice that spoke to me after I... damn my head hurt.

My head hurt as I felt like there was something I was forgetting. It felt like I heard this voice before but I couldn't remember about when. When I tried to recall the memory it only made my head throb and I grabbed the side of my head, holding my teeth together. This was no ordinary pain as my head never hurt like this when I tried remembering something. In hopes the pain would stop I forced myself to stop trying to remember.

"Eh, Ashley? Are you alright?" I heard Aido's voice ask. The pain already began to fade as I looked over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small headache is all." I replied and rubbed my forehead as the pain slowly stopped. It was very weird but, because I didn't want to risk the pain coming back, I didn't think about it too much.

"Oh, by the way, where are those other girls?" I asked as I suddenly remembered they should be at the school. Aido walked away from me and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms and placing one leg over the other.

"My cousin and Ichijo took them to the Moon Dorms. It was under the Headmaster's orders. He said it would more privet and no other humans would bother us when we question." The vampire teen answered with a shrug of his shoulders. I nodded but didn't exactly know how to reply.

"Uh, alright." I found some words to say but I had no idea what to feel at the time. The two girls would be alone with a house full of vampires and they didn't even like being in a house with one vampire.

"You don't have to worry. We only want to ask them some questions to see if they are trustworthy to remember we exist. It's not like we are going to drain them or anything." Aido's dull voice broke threw my thoughts. Unable to stop myself I blushed as I looked at him in time to see him roll his eyes.

"That is not what I was thinking." I lied embarrassingly. That had been what I was thinking, even if I knew these vampires wouldn't do that.

"Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes, no doubt seeing through my lie. After all there was a reason Aido was called a genius.

"Anyways, now that you are awake, can I should be leaving. The sun will be coming up soon and I am getting tired." The teen vampire commented as he stood up and stretched his arms into the air. He really did look tired and I understood if he wanted to leave.

"Yeah, you can leave whenever you want. I don't really need you here anymore." I told him and saw the boy frown. It kind of looked like I had hurt his feelings somehow and it made me feel guilty.

"But, Aido? Thank you for saving me." I said something I should have said hours ago. A smile replaced the boy's pout as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're welcome. Maybe you can repay me with a little something?" He grinned and leaned in towards me. I felt like I could literally sweat drop as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not giving you my blood or going to go on a date with you. Didn't you say you had to leave?" I questioned and pointed out the window. The vampire wasn't kidding when he said the sun was going to rise soon; it was already getting brighter.

"Yeah, yeah. I should be going now." Aido sighed as he pulled away from me again. He began to walk over to the window when he looked over to my desk and walked over and picked up the ice rose he gave me on Saint X Chocolate Day.

"You kept this?" he asked, a soft smile playing on his face. I felt myself blush in embarrassing as I looked away from him, though I could basicly hear his smirk.

"So I guess this means you wont tell anyone my secret, right?" Aido asked while I laid back on the bed, laying on my side. As I was embarrassed and I didn't want the vampire to know I kept my back to him as I faced the wall.

"No, I'm not going to tell anyone." I replied quietly. I heard him sigh followed by a light thunck as the rose was placed back down.

"Thank you, Ashley-Chan. Now, I really must be on my way." I heard Aido say. A second later the room got colder as he opened the window to my room.

A moment later I heard him jump outside. I rotated in my bed so I could now lay on my back. I saw my room was indeed now empty but the window remained open. I was too tried and comfortable to get up to close it so I decided to just leave the window open. I yawned sleepily before I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall back to sleep.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully until a knock on my dorm door woke me up. Opening my eyes sleepily I realized I must have moved in my sleep because I was facing the wall again. Rubbing my eyes I turned onto my other side to look at the clock on my wall. The time read five thirty.

'Is that am or pm?' I thought to myself with a frown. It was hard to tell since the clock didn't say but it was more likely pm as who the hell would walk me at five thirty in the morning?

Sleeping until five in the afternoon didn't surprise me. After being attacked by a vampire I needed as much rest as possible. Besides that I had no idea what time it was when Aido woke me up to talk. Besides, back in my world in the summer time, I used to sleep as late as my parents allowed me to. Not to mention I once slept thirteen hours when I was sick.

Again the knocking sounded on my door which was followed by a female voice calling my name. Because of my sleepiness it took me a moment to recognized it as Yuki's voice. After pushing myself up in bed, and covering up a yawn, I called for Yuki to come in.

"Ashley? How are you feeling? Are you alright?" Yuki asked as she entered my room. I nodded at her as I rubbed the crust from my eyes.

"Besides being a little tired I'm fine." I answered and stretched my arms into the air. It was a mistake as it made my muscles relax slightly and made me want to go back to sleep.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me, Yuki?" I asked, getting to the point of why she was here. Her eyes widened slightly as if she remembered something and she nodded.

"Yes. The Headmaster sent me to tell you that he wants you to go to the Moon Dorms." She told me with a smile. I looked at the girl in confusion, he answer surprising me.

"Did he tell you why he wants me to go there?" I asked since I knew humans weren't supposed to go there. Yuki gave me a smile and nodded.

"Yes, he said he wants you to go there because it would make the other two girls more comfortable. They are being questioned about the Level-E attack and he thinks you can help by being around. I also think the Night Class might want to as you a couple of things." Yuki explained and I sighed. Well. Since it sounded reasonable, I nodded.

"Alright then, I'll go. Just let me get changed and I will head on over." I said, waving my hand towards the door. Yuki continued to smile at me and I could understand why it annoyed Zero at times; I didn't like cheerfulness when I am tired. Well at least it's wasn't Takuma that came to get me.

"Alright. Kaname-Sempai will be waiting for you when you get there." I was told and I simply nodded at her. I then watched Yuki as she turned around and left my room.

Once the door closed behind her I allowed my body to fall back on the bed. My mine was still buzzing tiredly but I was unsure if that was from laziness or if I was still weak. My best guess would be that I was sleepy and lazy. If I was truly still weak I probably wouldn't have been able to sit up while Yuki had been talking to me. So, even though I didn't want to, I pushed myself up on my bed for the second time and pulled myself out of the bed.

Once on my feet I stood for a few seconds, testing if I was stable enough to walk without getting dizzy. After another minute nothing changed and I allowed myself to get a change of clothes before going into my privet bathroom. Dressing myself in casual clothing I looked at myself in the mirror, eyeing my neck to check out the wounds. However, just like when I first arrived in this world, my wounds were covered by gauze.

'I wonder how long I have to keep this on.' I thought as I gave my hair a quick brush. Because I didn't know what I had to do I didn't know what to tell people what happened to my neck.

Giving myself one more look over I put the brush down before I left the bathroom. Slipping my shoes on my feet I then left my dorm to head down to the Moon Dorms. As I exited the Sun Dorms I noticed that I was right and the sun was indeed setting. It was slowly getting darker and there was possibly less than an hour left of sunlight. However that still left the question to what day it was since I couldn't even remember the date I get kidnapped.

As I continued to walk to the side gate of the Moon Dorms, which I remember from the manga, I noticed how few day class kids were outside. So that brought the thought of it being a school day and that brought back the memory of being kidnapped on a Sunday. Still that didn't answer my question, it only let me know I had been kept prisoner for longer than a day.

As I neared the small archway that lead into the Moon Dorms, which Yuki used in volume one chapter five of the manga, I sighed and shook my head. Thinking about it was only causing bad memories to come back and my head to hurt. To save myself the trouble I could always ask someone how long I had been kept captive. That is if i remember to ask anyways.

"You must be the girl they are expecting." the creepy, hooded, man said as I entered the small arch. I glanced over to the man and nodded slowly, unable to say anything before the man waved me along.

As I continued on my way I began to feel my stomach bubble up with butterflies. As my hands began began to throb I looked down at my bandaged palms. It was as if they knew I was getting closer and closer to a nest of vampires. Just thinking about it made me nervous actually. I mean who wouldn't be nervous being around vampires after being attacked by a evil, rouge vampire?

I was shaking from those thoughts as I sensed someone watching me. I looked up from my hands to see that Kaname was waiting for me at the Moon Dorm doors. Because of the fact that Kaname uses people like chess pieces I found that being around the vampire made me uncomfortable. I didn't really hate him or dislike him though. He was just never one of my favorite vampire knight characters.

"Good evening, Ms. Riehl. Yuki lead me to believe you'd be coming but I wasn't sure if you'd be well rested enough." The Kuran pureblood greeted me by my last name as I walked up to the vampire. I smiled in apology as I walked close before stopping in front of him.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I just had to do a few things before I came over. Besides being a little sore I feel fine." I told him politely. Even though I wasn't a vampire I was still raised to be polite and show respect.

"Well then, it's good you are feeling better. Maybe next time you'll be smarter about going out on your own." The vampire told me as he opened the doors and lead me through the front lobby to another room. If i didn't know any better I'd say he was insulting me and scolding me at the same time.

"Well where I come from I don't have to worry about vampire attacks. No, all we have to worry about is kidnappers, murderers and rapists." I said back, attempting to make my point about danger. Kaname was quite for a moment so I took that moment to glance at him, noticing him looking right back.

"Ah, touche." He said, a thin smile appearing on his face. It was moments like this that I wished I had the Vampire Knight fan book so I had a better idea of everyone's personality. **(1) **

I only have, or had, up to the fifth manga, although I read up to the year time skip over the internet. However I did not have the Vampire Knight fan book. It was something I had wanted but I could never find it. I had heard it held information the manga or anime would never talk about, like what the characters looked for in a boyfriend or a girlfriend. **(2)**

"By the way, Ms. Riehl... Ashley, I know your secret."

After a while of silence, and being lead who knows where, the Kuran purblood surprised me with his statement. Since the first thing that popped in my head was him knowing about my powers my reaction was looking up at him in shock. However the only way he'd know was if Aido told him and, as much as the vampire boy liked the pureblood I was unsure if he would actually betray me like that. Since I knew Kaname used people, which was one reason I didn't like him, I felt my heart flutter in my chest from nervousness.

"Hm? You don't need to look so panicked. Only four of us know and we assure you we plan to keep it secret. We are doing our best to fix the portal to take you home as soon as possible." Kaname said once he noticed my nervousness. Relieved that he was talking about something other than my powers I sighed in relief.

Because it was a Vampire Knight fact that Kaname used anyone that could be useful in protecting Yuki or in Rido's defeat, it wouldn't be good for the vampire to find out about my powers. I didn't know what the pureblood would do with me if he found out I had powers. Not that I would know he was using me, or that he actually would. I just had the feeling that, if he found out, things could turn really ugly.

"Through this door, please." Kaname said after a few more twists and turns through different hallways. Now, in front of me was a big wooden door with different voices coming from it.

"We... well I don't actually know for sure. I was unconscious for most of the time." Kisu's embarrassed and nervous voice said from the other side of the door. Hesitating for a moment I waited until Kaname walked in and I walked in behind him.

What I walked into looked like a small infirmary, much like in the school. However this one was smaller and looked a lot more fancy. Take it most of the vampires were rich and used to being pampered so that didn't come to much of a surprise. From what I could see there was four beds and a medical cabinet at the far end of the room. Two of the four beds were taken but only Kisu was the only one awake. It seemed that she was being questioned by the seven main vampires of the series.

"Oh, Ashley! You're OK too." Kisu announced happily, looking at me as I came into the room. In result to her calling out it caused everyone to turn their attention to me, which I don't need to explain why was uncomfortable.

"How much as she told you?" Kaname asked as he walked over to the group of lower class vampires. The question pulled their attention away from me and to the pureblood.

"She told us how long she's been imprisoned and how she ended up there. Although, besides being bitten a lot, she isn't saying anything else." Takuma Ichijo answered the asked question. Thanks to it no one was looking at me and I was able to relax again.

Spotting a chair near an empty bed I walked over and sat in it to wait to be question. Although I knew none of these vampires would dare harm me, I still wished I could be somewhere else at the moment. I hated being the centre of attention, as I had said before and being the centre of attention for vampires didn't make things any better. I had more reasons besides just being kidnapped by a Level-E vampire, reasons I didn't care to think of in that moment.

Kisu's yawn seemed to catch the attention of everyone, including me. I felt sorry her and Shurita, who was asleep in the other bed. I had been around good vampires longer but these two had been prisoners for as long as a month. That made me wonder what Kisu first thought when she woke up in this room. She didn't seem as frightened as Shurita but since I didn't know these two girls I couldn't really tell.

"Oh, we're sorry for keeping you up so long. Please, go back to sleep if you want to." Takuma said in a kind, gentle voice. It didn't come as a surprise as is a well known fact that he is a very kind, human like vampire.

'I can understand why so many people crush on him. If more girls knew of his kind nature here he could give Aido a run for his money... if that is how the saying goes.' I thought, smiling slightly at the thought. Yawning again, Kisu nodded as she laid back down and fell asleep in seconds.

Now it was my turn to be questioned about what happened during the past few days. It wasn't the most comfortable experience to recall the events of the former human's attack. It was even more nerve wrecking having everyone stare at me while I answered asked questions. Even though I disliked, going as far as hated, the attention I answered the vampires the best I could. However Aido would always reply if I had answered a question when he questioned me last night. I had to say the most uncomfortable question was if I had been rapped. Of course the answer was no.

After what must have been hours Kisu woke back up. This caused the attention to go back to her and I was able to relax once again. Also, with no one no longer looking at me I allowed a soft sigh and a blush I had held in to come out. That had been a lot more tense than I had thought it'd be, not to mention the questions had been personal and embarrassing.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I heard Kisu say, in a rather embarrassed and uneasy tone, that she had been rapped. She then went into explaining that Kevin had rapped her one night while feeding on her. She wasn't sure of the exact date but she knew it hadn't been too long after getting kidnapped. In that case, since at least a month had passed, there was a chance of her being pregnant.

When it was mentioned that Kisu needed to go see the school nurse for tests, I offered to take her to the infirmary. I was still uncomfortable being here and I saw this as a good reason to leave as quickly as possible. No one denied my offer and, in a matter of moments, Kaname Kuran was guiding the both of is through the now darkened school grounds.

"By the way, Ashley, where were you up until now?" Kisu broke the silence with a question for me. I turned my head to look at her with a shrug.

"I was taken back to my dorm room. This is the school that I go to." I answered simply, wondering if I mentioned the school name or not while in the cells. If I had then she forgot, ether way her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh, well I guess that explains things." Kisu responded and looked down. It almost looked like she was sad or just deep in thought; perhaps it was both.

Turning my head away, I lowered it slightly, looking at my feet as I walked. Like me she must have been uncomfortable being around so many vampires. Sure she didn't seem to over react like Shurita, although I didn't blame her, but uncomfortable all the same. I wouldn't blame Kisu if she had even been scared. If I was born in this world, or this kind of thing happened in my own world, I would be terrified. No mater how strong my love for vampires are there was always something that crept me out about them at the same time.

"Are the people that saved us also vampires?" Kisu asked after a moment of silence. I turned my head back to see that she was again looking at me.

"Yes, we are but you do not have to worry. We are nothing like the vampire that has harmed you. If it makes you feel any better there is a rule at this school against drinking human blood. Vampires at this school will be punished for simply thinking about drinking someone's blood." Kaname answered before I could. I looked at him as he spoke and then looked back to Kisu to see her smiling sadly.

After that the walk was pretty quiet. The only sounds were our food steps on the concert sidewalk and a owl in the distance. It didn't take long to reach the school where, it did in fact, get lighter. After that finding the infirmary was easy as I remembered my way from the last time. After Kaname had a word with the nurse, Kisu was taken way to get pregnancy tests while both Kaname and me were left behind.

"Thank you for your time, Ashley. You may return to your dorm room now." Kaname said a he sat in a chair, one leg crossed over the other. I was guessing he was going to stay and wait for Kisu's results.

"You're welcome. Have a good night." I said and nodded my head to him. Even if I wouldn't call him Sama or Sempai I would still show him some respect as I didn't want to risk becoming his enemy.

Kaname kept his head down and his eyes closed but I still noticed a thin smile spreed on his lips. I didn't know why he was smiling, or if that really was a smile, but I didn't bother think about it too hard. Instead I turned around and left the infirmary to return to my dorm room. As I left I began to wonder what other wonders awaited for me in this world.

* * *

**(1)** I did find the fan book finally XD I LOVE it. I never knew Takuma's room was so big. it has it's own living room and bathroom. The living room is where Shiki stays.

**(2) **An example of what the fan book says that the anime or manga won't is Takuma's bedroom. It is a lot bigger than I thought. Another thing is Kaname game Takuma a blood drinking Rose. About the girlfriend thing Aido says someone that likes me but in the questions he answered she has to be smart and beautiful with tasty blood


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

* * *

It was the morning after I had spoken to the Night Class about the Level-E vampire. It was also a Tuesday morning although school wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes. Yuki had actually woken me up early. As far as I was told Kisu's pregnancy results were in and, for some reason I didn't understand, Kisu wanted me there to hear what the results were and couldn't want until after school was done for the day.

No one from the Moon Dorms, including Shurtia, came with me. It seemed that she was still unconscious and the Night Class needed their sleep for tonight's classes. However it was said that Kaien Cross and Kaname agreed that Kisu was trustworthy enough to keep her memories in tack. It was also mentioned that her memories would stay because she was taking everything so well. As for Shurita we'd have to wait and see for when she woke up.

As it turned out Kisu was pregnant after all; three weeks as we were told. Something that seemed to surprise everyone was when Kisu was happy with the fact she was going to have a baby. She was even happier when she realized that the baby would be a vampire halfbreed, despite it being from rape.

However Kisu's happy mood had changed once Kaien told her she should get an abortion. He had tried to reason that she was much too young to handle a baby. He even tried explaining the dangers of the baby turning out as a vampire. However nothing seemed to work and Kisu had been getting mad, going as far as yelling at the Headmaster. After only a few minutes of listening to the argument about what to do with the baby I couldn't listen to any more and I left the room to relax in the forest

Now that I was able to relax I yawned tiredly as I leaned against a tree a small distance from the school. I never was a morning person and I loved to get as much sleep as possible before I was forced to get up. However I had been up for way too long to go back to sleep and class was going to be starting soon. In fact I could even hear the voices of the other Day Class students as they entered the school or lingered around talking to one another.

Rubbing eyes to clear them from eye crust, I sighed sadly. Unfortunately the bite marks on my hands still weren't healed enough to take the gauze off. To hide the truth from the other students I was told, that if asked about my hands, that I had accidentally grabbed poison oak. For my neck I had to wear a skin colored band-aid. I didn't really like it, and it itched worse than the gauze, but it was better than people asking why I had gauze around my neck. On another bitter sweet note while my neck had stopped throbbing my hands still hurt when I put pressure on them.

All of a sudden a loud and close rustling sound startled me, causing me to jump and gasp in surprise. Also in the reaction I had turned around to see who had made a noise like that this far in the forest. To my surprise I watched as Zero Kiryu pushed his way through the trees. I could see that he looked really mad and I guess it had to do with the fact there was blood all over him.

His arms and face was covered with cuts but the blood was already dry and didn't look like they were bleeding anymore. His coat and shirt, which showed since his jacket was open, was covered with splatters of dried blood. It didn't seem that Zero saw me sitting there since he continued to walk right past me and out of the forest.

Curiosity began to get the best of me so I sat up from my seat and began to follow the Kiryu hunter. It was very obvious that something had pissed him off and, while I knew it was risky to follow him, I did anyways. Sure as a vampire hunter there was a good chance he would sense he was being followed but, in that case I'd just have to be extra careful. I just couldn't help but be noisy, after all I was an older sister.

After only a few minutes and not being detected the both of us were in the clearing. Now heading to the school many of the girls that lingered outside the school yard began to notice Zero's bloody body. In result I could hear the girl being to whisper to one another about all the blood. It was actually like the time before the dance except I doubt Yuki was going to offer him blood this time.

The vampire hunter seemed to ignore the whispering girls, and a few boys, and continued on his way into the school. I continued to follow him, this time more relaxed since there was too many students walking every each way to realize one was following him. A few feet away, however, I stopped following him as I watched him enter the Headmaster's office. After waiting a few seconds I walked over to the door and stood where I could listen. Hopefully the two hunters wouldn't notice and Zero was too upset to smell me.

"That no good pile of thrash tricked me! Since when can a Level-E be _that _smart?" I heard Zero yell from inside the room, obviously ranting to Kaien Cross. The yell had been so loud that some kids glanced towards the office door before walked away.

"Kiryu-Kun, please calm down. If you don't keep your voice down others will hear you." The Headmaster's voice said in a hushed, whispered tone. Next I heard a scoff and a bang I was guessing a fist on wood

"I can't help it. That no good bastard _tricked _me and is now somewhere in town." I heard Zero's angry reply. It was responded by a sigh from Kaien and I could imagine him rubbing his forehead tiredly.

However the voices did get softer which made it harder for me to hear. Being as careful and as quiet as I could, and making sure no one lingered in the halls to watch, I leaned against the door to listen. Hopefully the two were too focused in their conversation to realized someone was listening in on them. I just had to listen some more because I have a very bad feeling, or good depending on how you look at things, they were talking about Kevin, the vampire that kidnapped me, Kisu and Shurita.

"If that is true than Akakau Kisu and her young friend should stay at the school. That vampire may come looking for them and Ashley as well." I heard the older man decide after a moment of silence. I then heard a some wood creaking so I guessed that the older man ether sat up or sat down in his desk chair.

"What if that attracts that monster here? Do you really want someone as dangerous as him in the school grounds?" Zero's pissed off voice demanded. I heard more movement from behind the door but had little idea what was being done.

"Well, if he's as smart as you and the other hunters say he is I don't think he would risk coming here. There are too many people around. Besides, even if he does come you or one of the Night Class students can deal with him." I heard the serious reply of Kaien Cross. After that I decided to stop listening and pulled away from the door with a frown.

Kevin, that former human vampire monster, was still alive. It was kind of scary knowing that that monster would be coming back for me. Normally I would be scared for only myself, as shallow as it would sound. However now I was scared of Kisu and Shurita as well. I had witch powers, although I still needed a bit of practice with them, and they had no defence reflect that I knew of. Satisfied with what I heard I yawned tiredly and went to my first class before I could be caught listening in.


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

* * *

I yawned in boredom as the gym teacher droned on about the safety of riding horses. However I wasn't really paying that much attention since I already knew this kind of stuff. I knew the safety rules of riding horses because I had ridden horses before in my life.

When I was younger I would go to bible camp. To those that don't know bible camp isn't just full of religious things; it has tones of activates. I would always take acting, swimming and horsemanship, My favorite was between swimming and horsemanship which was actually took in levels. Level one did the typical trails and sometimes got to go on trail rides. Two was the same but with more trail rides and three was the level where you could start jumping fences.

Everyone started at level one obviously and at the end of the week we would do test. If we passed the test then we would move to the next level. I had actually managed to get to level three one year but I never managed to enjoy it. The next year my parents didn't have the money to send me to the camp and the year after that I was too old to be a camper. I'd have to be a camp councillor and I didn't want to have to deal with young children or be around the older kids. Little kids were hard to control and the older kids, who would be only a few years younger than me, would probably refuse to listen.

Anyways once the teacher was finished talking about safety he told us to pick a house that we wanted to ride. Everyone split up and began walking to different color horses. I myself walked up to a nice light brown horse that had a even nicer darker brown main. For a while I just stood there, staring at the horse's face, thinking.

'I wonder if I have the power to talk to animals like in my dreams. My powers over fire and earth so, if I can do those, why can't I talk to animals as well?' I thought to myself as I continued to stare at the horse. Now becoming very curious I wanted to test if I indeed had that power.

"Hey there boy." I said, stroking the horse's long snot. The horse stared at me, snorting and I couldn't help but feel as if it was slightly annoyed.

"Or girl?" I questioningly corrected myself. The horse then whinnied softly as her eyes softened as if she understood me.

It came as a surprise and I thought that the horse really could understand me. However I didn't get much more of a chance to test out the power until the teacher's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Hey, you! Stop staring at your horse and get on it already." The man yelled at me, causing me to become the unwanted centre of attention. I grimaced and side glared the man as a few of the students snickered.

'Damned man. He actually reminds me of my seventh grade gym teacher. Man did I ever hate him.' I thought as I walked my horse to the assigned trail. As I did I smirked as I remembered my old middle school gym teacher.

My old gym teacher was a man in his twenties or early thirties. He was on of the jerkiest teachers I had in my whole school life. Now I didn't mind gym class but there was subjects that I really hated, like volleyball. So, to avoid doing the sport I would purposely forget my gym clothes at home or in my locker. When that happened I would sit on the benches near the wall, which was also call the sidelines. I wasn't the only kid to do this as I remembered at least two others doing the same as me.

Well to put it simple the boys in my class were ass holes. They would throw balls over my head to bounce them on the wall but the teacher would never tell them off. Although I think he showed some concern when I got hit in the face by a basketball although I can't really remember. All I really remember was soon after I was hit I was told to leave the gym class while the other two kids, sometimes three, got to stay. Not that I was complaining or anything but I still never liked that man. In remembrance to him I smirked as I remembered his hate of the color purple, disallowing his kids from watching Barney simply for that reason.

Feeling a lot calmer after my mental rant I brought my horse to a stop just outside the trail. I made sure that I wasn't in the way of any of the other riders who were already on the trail. Holding onto the horn of the saddle I pulled myself it sit on the seat and swung my other leg around. Now I was ready to ride the horse.

"*_Click click*_" I clicked my tongue to get the horse to start. I learned at camp that horses responded much better to the clicking rather than the hia and kick the the sides.

Reacting to my actions the horse entered the trail and joined the others. However just walking around in a huge egg shape was getting boring really fast. I took most of the time watching the horses to the right. Those riders, from where I sat looked like mostly boys, were jumping fences. This got me to frown and sigh as I got jealous

"I wish I could do that. It's so unfair." I said to myself out loud. Sighing in disappointment I turned my attention back in front of myself to pay more attention to the trail.

However I never was able to continue with the trail. Instead the horse, which I found out was named Kurozatō, or Black Sugar in English, by looking at the saddle, turned her body to face the fences again. I pulled on the reins, trying to get the horse to turn around, I even tried clicking again. Nothing was working as Kurozato began to walk off trail.

"Whoa!" I cried out as the horse began to trot towards the fence. No mater how hard I pulled on the reins or how loud I yelled my horse would not stop trotting and even got faster.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing? Control your horse!" I heard the voice of the teacher shout. Along with it was a few shouts of the other students around me.

"I can't, she wont listen to me!" I shouted as I pulled on the reins so hard it jerked the horse's head to the side. However she continued to fight against me and kept on trotting.

After realizing I had no control of the horse all hell broke out. Students jumped off their own horses to try and help the teacher stop Kurozato. However the horse would run past the students and others were too scared to get too close. The teacher began shouting commands at me, one of those which was to jump off. Yet none of the commands worked and I wasn't reckless enough, or brave enough, to jump off a running horse.

All of a sudden I let out a startled scream as the horse jumped over one of the white fences. It was so startling that I could feel my heart beat hard in my chest. It had been so expected that I was surprised that I was still sitting in my saddle. The scariest thing about it was that the horse was running for another fence but I didn't think I could handle another jump. So, seconds before the horse jumped again, I thought of one more thing to say.

"Stop!" I commanded the horse in a strong, stern voice. To my surprise, and to the surprise of the others that were watching, the horse finally listened and stopped running an inch away from the next fence.

Now that the horse stopped I allowed myself to gasp and inhaled deeply. All the breath that was taken from me slowly returned as my horsed whinnied and shifted my it's weight as if I was suddenly heavy. Without chancing anything or wasting any time I slid off Kurozato. As I did so the teacher took my horse back to the stables and I took off my riding helmet. Somewhere behind me I could hear a horse's trotting getting closer.

"Hmm, normally it is only White Lily that acts up like that. What happened?" A girl's voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see that Yori was behind me, sitting upon her horse.

"I'm not really sure what happened. She just took off towards the fences. I have no idea why..." I trailed off as I suddenly remembered the reason behind the actions. The horse had taken off after I had wished, out loud, that I could jump the fences.

Suddenly my chest began to hurt really bad, it felt like my heart would explode. My throat then went dry, causing my sudden coughing to hurt. Groaning as the pain got worse I grabbed at my chest, where my heart was. I didn't know why I was in this much pain but it was pretty much unbearable. It hurt so bad that I think I could faint from all the pain.

All of a sudden I realized the truth behind the pain, but it was crazy to think about. I mean, if it was really true, it could get me killed or even put me in a nuthouse if anyone found out. It was just that insane. Just as my vision started to fail I could hear some shouts as I fell to the ground, gasping for air. Before I fell unconscious one thought went through my mind.

'I'm transforming'


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

* * *

My head hurt so much when I began to regain consciousness. However the pain was nothing like it was when I fainted a while back. That kind of pain was so bad it caused me to faint and lose consciousness. This kind of pain was only minor and would go away within time. Maybe faster if I took a pill but first I had to open my eyes to get one.

My eyelids fought with me for a little while but I managed to get them open in a short while. Yet, even with my eyes open the scenery was still dark with dark shapes in every corner. Still, it was light enough to realize I was laying in the infirmary, which was obvious. I had fainted so the infirmary would be the first place I would be taken, no matter what.

As my eyes began to adjust to the dark room I noticed just how dark it was. Not only were the lights off but the windows were darkened as well and not by curtains. The windows were darkened because there was no sunlight to shine through them. That instantly told me that the day was long gone and it was now night.

'Oh god. Was I really unconscious for that long? It's already night.' I thought to myself as I began to wonder just what time it was. As I did I groaned as a strange feeling came over me.

It was a very weird feeling to say the least but at the same time I felt completely normal. I didn't really know how to explain it, I just knew that something was different from before. To figure it out I guess I would just have to wait and see what happens. My mind will probably become a lot more clear once I fully wake up.

"Do you have any idea just how hard raising a vampire child will be?" a male's questioning voice whispered from somewhere in the room. The voice was familiar but my head still hurt too much to recognize it at the moment.

"I don't care how hard it is going to be. I am keeping the child." the familiar female voice of Kisu Akakau replied. As my head cleared up I finally recognized that the male voice belonged to Takuma Ichijo.

Now knowing who the talkers were all I had to figure out what they were talking about. That was pretty easy though seeing as they both mention the baby Kisu was pregnant with. In my curious state I turned to my other side carefully although closed my eyes so, if they looked over, it would have looked like I was just shifting in my sleep. I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them again, hoping that their attention wouldn't be on me. It wasn't.

Two beds down I saw Kisu sitting on another bed with Takuma standing by her side. It was very obvious they the two were talking about the unborn baby but that still left the question as to why Takuma was here in the first place. I had heard that Kisu was in the infirmary so the nurses could run more tests. I don't know how much longer she had to stay here but that still didn't explain as to why Takuma was here.

"But, Kisu, you don't understand how painful it can be. Human children are one thing but a human giving birth to a vampire... it is just not safe to do on your own. Please reconsider getting ride of it." Takuma argued and begged with the human girl. Though it was dark it was still light enough to see the expressions on their faces as where Kisu frowned.

"I don't care what you or anything else says. I was raised to believe that abortion is evil, that it was murdering an innocent life. I just can't go through all that guilt." Kisu responded and I watched her cross her arms. A pout that matched soon followed.

"Besides, why do you care if I keep the baby or not?" Kisu asked a moment later and she uncrossed her arms as a curious look crossed her face. I watched as the vampire rub his forehead and sigh in execution.

"I don't know why I care so much, I just do. I don't like it when people get hurt and you have no idea of the stress you'll have raising this baby. I actually agree and dislike the idea of abortion but there are other ways to get rid of the baby. Please consider your options." Takuma continued to beg with Kisu. A frown found it's way onto my face as I began to get more confused than ever.

Even though I knew for a fact that Takuma Ichijo was a very kind and caring vampire I didn't understand why he was acting this way. It seemed weird how worried he was for Kisu's health and for the unborn baby as well. If i had to make a guess I would say that the vampire had feelings for Kisu but I didn't want to think too hard on why he did. Sighing softly, so soft I hope it wasn't heard, I shook the thought from my mind and continued to watch the two argue.

"I know about the other options but I can't do any of them. Please understand. I know that the baby will be a half breed and I know that giving birth and raising it may hurt me. However I am willing to take that chance." Kisu explained, obviously trying to get the vampire to understand her reasoning. I only saw a frown coat on Takuma's face and heard a sigh that sounded like he had given up.

"However if you really want to do something to help, you can always help me with the baby." Kisu offered a moment later. Takuma's face brightened so much that it wouldn't have been much of a surprise if it had lit up the room.

"I like that idea. I would be honored if I could help." The vampire replied happily as he then leaned and gently kissed Kisu's cheek. Just like with his smile, it wouldn't have been much of a surprise if Kisu's blush had glowed in the dark.

'Huh, does Ichijo actually like her like that? If this was a story I'm sure people would think it was mary-sue but I have no idea why he likes her in the first place. So I am not one to judge.' I thought as I watched Takuma stand up straight and look at the clock on the wall.

"Ah, I best be going now. I don't want to be late for my own birthday party." The vampire said with a happily chuckle. I saw him pass Kisu something before he then left the infirmary, waving back to Kisu and never noticing me, or never pointing it out if he did.

Once the coast was clear I let out another tired sigh and turned my back on Kisu again. I should have remembered that tonight was Takuma Ichijo's birthday party. In the third volume chapter one there was a horse riding scene where White Lilly smells Takuma and goes crazy. Zero calms her down and then the Headmaster asks him and Yuki to do some errands for him. While I was unconscious for all of that I was sure it had happened.

However that then brought a new thought and new memory. Since tonight was the night of Takuma's birthday it would also be the night that Toga Yagari came. He would be looking for Zero, convinced he was turning into a Level-E and shoot him in the shoulder. Of course things would go accordingly and Zero would drink Yuki's blood the next night to heal.

As all these thoughts went through my mind I frowned as the past few days went through my head. It was obvious that me being here was changing the story line, even if it was a little. For one thing Takuma Ichijo is falling for a human girl and it is my fault. If I hadn't been kidnapped by Kevin he never would have met Kisu. However on the other hand the two girls would still be prisoners if I hadn't been kidnapped.

After those thoughts went through my mind new ones entered. Thoughts such as how my changes effected the manga. Would my changes actually show in the manga in my world? Was I now just a filler character or a minor character in the story? Or would the manga stay the same as it was before I came here, even though obvious changes were made? To all these questions I only had one answer; I would have to wait until I got home to see.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

* * *

"Hold on a second. You want to do what again?" I asked, confused and surprised. For a moment I began to wonder if I had heard heard her right or if I was just hearing things.

I had waited about ten minutes after Takuma had left before I sat up in my bed, alerting Kisu that I was awake. At first she had greeted me and expressed worry over what happened to me at the horse track. Once I had insured I was fine and I had fainted from the heat the shock of my horse acting up, the subject changed. The new subject was Takuma and his birthday party.

"Kisu, tell me again what yo want to do." I asked, blinking at the girl to try to clear my mind. Kisu smiled at me as she sat cross legged on her own bed.

"I said I want to go to Ichjio's birthday party. He gave me this invitation that will get me into the Moon Dorms." She answered and showed me the card. Ah, so that is what the vampire gave her a while back.

I felt rather uneasy about the idea. Sure I trusted the vampires at this school, despite Kaname making me feel uncomfortable. However only I knew how this night would end and I had no idea where in the story line the party was. For all I knew Senri Shiki could have cut Takuma causing Zero to bolt. I didn't think this was a really good Idea.

"Kisu, do you have any idea how dangerous this can be? Besides the prefects you will be the only human there. Vampires will be in every corner." I tried to reason before realizing I had let out information I shouldn't have. I had mentioned Yuki and Zero when I shouldn't have known.

"Oh, I know there will be vampires and that is why I want to go. What's cooler than going to a vampire party? Besides if Yuki and Zero will be there they will make sure I am safe." She added with a pleased grin. I sighed inwardly when she didn't ask how I knew that the prefects would be at the party.

"But did you know there are more vampires than the seven you met? From what I had heard one likes to through knifes." I said, this time picking my words carefully. Kisu only looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging again.

"So what? Kaname Kuran himself said the vampires here wont hurt me and those that try will be punished." She pointed out and I sighed in defeat. I knew she was right and I was probably only jumpy about the pool scene.

"Fine but if you really want to go please be careful. I only know the seven vampires you already met. I have little idea what the other vampires are like." I said, giving up my fight. Kisu smiled wide and, before I could do anything, jumped off her bed and tackled me in a hug.

"Oh thank you! And you're coming with me, right?" She asked happily and let go of me. I grunted and after recovering from the surprise hug, looked at her in confusion.

The question caused me to pause and think. I had to admit going to an all vampire party was actually very tempting. However another part of me told myself to stay away. While I trusted the seven main vampires I didn't know about the others. A part of me was scared to be around so many vampires, which wasn't surprising. As much as I loved vampires there was something about them that also made me fear them. Besides I didn't want to risk changing the birthday scene in anyway.

"I don't think so, Kisu. I myself am not comfortable being around so many vampires." I apologized with a soft smile. Kisu pouted and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Please go with me? You know these vampires and if you are concerned about me you can keep me safe." She begged, now sitting really close to me. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

I really hated when people looked at me like that. It annoyed the hell out of me because it sometime worked. Sometimes I could ignore it but if it is someone I cared about, like my cousins, it always worked. Kisu was my friend and I really was worried about her but I also made up my mind about not wanting to go.

"I really don't want to go, Kisu. I don't really know the vampires, actually, I just know their secret. Besides that I know little about them." I lied though in a way told the truth. I haven't really encountered the vampires since coming here but for a few times.

"But I thought you said you knew the seven vampires that questioned me. Come on, this party is going to be so cool. How often does humans get to party with vampires." Kisu questioned and I frowned. I doubt this girl would ever give up until I said yes.

'This girl is going to be so sad if she misses this party. I have to think of something to make her happy with the fact I do not want to go.' I thought as I looked at the other girl, seeing her give me that pout. I sighed again but then smiled as I came up with an idea.

"Well how about I walk you to the Moon Dorm's gate? I've already said I don't want to go but that is the least I can do. If you get worried stick around Ichijo. He will make sure you are alright." I suggested and touched Kisu's shoulder. Part of me still wanted to go but I fought against it.

I was still unsure what was wrong with me. I couldn't even tell what had changed but I think it has to do with my alter ego's powers. However if that was true then it must have been that side of me that wanted to go to the party. Yet I myself was still uncomfortable around vampires ever since the Level-E. Not to mention that, well they can be fun to day dream about, vampires have always been dangerous. Even if the Cross Academy vampires were peaceful. They could just be here for Kaname's sake and not for peace.

"Yeah, that sounds like it will work. Thanks." Kisu thanked me as she got off of my bed. I rolled my eyes but smiled as I followed Kisu's example and got out of the bed.

"Well come on then. Lets go." I said, waving my hand to tell her to follow me. Kisu started to follow before looking herself over.

"Wait a moment! Don't I need to change my clothes?" She asked, now sounding uneasy. I looked her up and down before shaking my head.

She was wearing a Day Class uniform which was given to her while her clothes were taken away. I think she may have been wearing infirmary clothing earlier but I guess a skirt worked better on a pregnant body. I really didn't know and I actually didn't care.

Next I studied myself, just to make sure. To my pleasure I was still in my Day Class uniform. I was thankful for that since I had no idea who had changed me the first time. I would think the headmaster but that put creepy thoughts into my head. Maybe it was the nurse but then again I never did remember seeing a nurse around, besides that one night with Kisu. So yeah my guess and hope is with the nurse.

"What you have on is fine. Besides it's ether that, the infirmary clothing or your old cloths which were taken away. But I guess we do need our shoes." I pointed out, looking at my feet. After putting my shoes back on I waved my hand again.

"Come on or you will miss the whole party." I commanded and this time she followed me.

As we walked to the Moon Dorms I began to think. I was still rather confused to why Ichijo gave Kisu a invitation to his party. If I remember correctly from the anime and manga Kaname wasn't happy that Takuma invited Yuki and Zero to his party. However it was later revealed that it was planned for Yuki to come, at least. He wasn't happy about Zero though as I remember him insulting him. Zero... that reminded me of rhat was going to happen again.

'Boy, the next few nights are sure going to be filled with drama.' I thought as I lead Kisu through the darkened grounds of the school. Lucky my eyes had adjusted to the dark and I made my way to the Moon Dorms rather easily, actually a little too easily.

On our way to the Moon Dorms I noticed that things were clearer than they used to be. It was like I could see in the dark. However it was nothing like being a nocturnal creature. I could make out shakes and even some colors from far away although not in perfect detail. Still it was pretty creepy.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' I thought as i noticed I was starting to scare myself. A sudden thought came to mind, causing me to frown.

'First I got the powers and now I have the attitude... oh my god and I really turning into Ashlen?' I thought as I thought of my alter ego self. The thought alone made my heart start to race.

Ashlen was the me from my dreams, she was the girl I wanted to be. Ashlen was a witch and my alter ego. Because of my depression I had created Ashlen from different movies and books that I loved. She was a Harry Potter style witch but a very rare kind that I also created. She is called a Seasore witch or a Nature witch. She has the power to control the four elements, talk to animals and even turn into animals. Her strongest powers are earth and fire, which would explain why I can suddenly use them easily.

The witch part isn't really what I want to be in real life. What I really want is to have Asheln's personality. While I am scared, a loner, independent most of the time and much more Ashlen is different. Ashlen is happy, brave, blunt, a trouble maker though in the fun away, smart and much more. I at times can be blunt but I am nothing more.

I have always wanted to show that kind of side to me but I have always been scared of judgement. That is another reason why I made up Ashlen. Now it looked like I was starting to turn into Ashlen. I was unsure if I should be happy or frightened. All I knew is that if I became my witch alter ego things were going to get very interesting, in more ways than one.

"Hey, Ashley, we're here." Kisu's voice cut through my thoughts. I blinked a few times, coming back into reality, and noticed that we stood in front of the Moon Dorm gates.

"Ichijo said that someone would be waiting for me for once I arrived." Kisu told me and I turned to see that she held the invitation in her hand. I was about to reply before suddenly, as if on cue, a vampire I never seen before step out of the shadows.

"Are you Kisu Akakau?" He asked, staring at Kisu. He didn't even look at me which made me unsure if I should think he was rude or he just didn't notice me yet.

"Yes I am." Kisu answered with a nod of her head. I saw she was smiling and she held out the invitation as if proving herself.

"Ah, then come with me. Ichijo is waiting for you inside." He answered after glancing at the card. Finally he turned to look at me, which I found myself staring at him dully.

"I just walked her here." I answered the unspoken question. The male vampire nodded before turning his back on us.

"Bye Ashley. Thanks for walking me." Kisu waved to me before walking into the Moon Dorms. The gates closed behind them and I sighed tiredly before turning around and walking away.

I was tired and I wanted to go back to my dorm to think things over. Things were getting really confusing and it was more confusing seeing as I now seemed more smart than before. I had always felt that I was smart in knowing the obvious but now I felt smart in other things. Like I could understand why I was transforming into Ashlen and it only confused me in ways I could and could not understand.

I was just thinking over the reason to why I had powers when I noticed a movement in the darkness. I turned around in time to see the figure moving towards the pool area. Immediately I could tell it was the vampire hunter Yagrari Toga. I felt as if something inside of me twitched and I found myself smiling. I might have missed going to that vampire birthday party but I didn't want to miss watching this.


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

* * *

Because Toga Yagari, who's name was difficult because I couldn't remember which was his first name and last name, was the best known hunter in the world, I had to be careful. I wasn't a vampire myself but it wouldn't surprise me if he could sense me following. So to avoid that I actually took a different path to the pool through the woods.

Because I had snuck out every now and then I had found my way around the school rather easy. However my short cut may have turned out to be the longer way. The next thing I knew was that I had stopped in my tracks as I heard a loud gun shot. Starting to run again I picked up my speed until the pool came into view. Not wanting to be seen watching I hid behind one of the trees.

Floating in the water was Yuki and Zero. Zero's shoulder was bleeding and Toga Yagari was standing at the pool's edge. His gun was pointed at Zero and the hunter seemed convinced that the boy was turned into a Level-E. Luckily the moon light reflected off the water and made things a bit easier to see.

"I never thought I'd have to use this gun on one of my cute students. Have you finally turned insane. Zero?" Toga asked in a rather cold tone and I found myself mouthing the words with him. I couldn't remember if the words were from the anime or the manga but I was glad that I still remembered them; it made things fun in a way.

I continued to watch as Toga prepared to shoot Zero again. Sadly, Zero seemed to accept the fate and hung his head sadly. However, just like I knew she would, Yuki pulled Zero behind her protectively, glaring at the vampire hunter in front of them.

"I wont let you hurt Zero." Both Yuki and I said, but I only mouthed the words. I noticed Toga raise an eyebrow to Yuki's protectiveness.

"Eh? He isn't a Level-E then?" The man asked questioningly. However I don't think he believed his own words since he refused to put down his gun, causing Yuki to glare more.

"Yuki, it's alright." Zero said in a gentle tone and I watched as he put a hand on her shoulder. Next Zero looked at the man who taught him to be a hunter, expecting to be shot again.

Even though I knew he would be stopped, I was worried for Zero. I personally liked Zero for my own reasons. I didn't care if people in my world thought he was a emo loser. He may not be my favorite character or person but I still liked him and I felt sorry for him. About his family and what will happen in the future.

"Wait, stop!" The voice of Kaien Cross shouted. I turned my head to the side to see the man running over just as Toga was preparing to shoot Zero again.

"This is why I hate guns, and how long do you intend to leave them in the cold water?" the man snapped and yanked the gun away. Again I mouthed the words with him, smiling to myself.

I didn't like I could control myself and I found myself chuckling. However a second later I covered my mouth and ducked behind the tree. I am sure the men heard it but I doubt they would come looking. I also doubt they would think it was me, or at least I hope not. If they heard it they'd probably think it was a spying vampire girl. Once I was sure it was safe to look again I grinned. This was much better than watching the anime.

As I looked back I saw that I looked just in time to see Kaien attempting to help Yuki and Zero out of the pool. He was kneeling at the pool side, holding out his hands. Although his offer was ignored as Yuki and Zero pulled themselves out. Even though it wasn't visible I noticed Kaien sweat drop while Yuki looked a Toga.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked, the glare replaced by curiosity. The man, now having his gun back, looked at Yuki as he put the his gun away.

"I am a vampire hunter and Zero's old master. Isn't that right, Zero?" the man asked, turning his head back to look at the boy. Zero himself started to walk away, holding onto his bleeding shoulder.

"Yes." He answered after a few seconds of hesitation. Again I whispered it with him although my whisper was much more quiet than his.

In her surprise, Yuki turned to face Zero. The older boy was only standing there with his head hung in silence. I bet he was flash backing to the time he was a little boy and apologizing about Toga's lost eye. Unless that happened before he got out of the pool. I actually couldn't remember.

"Yuki, why don't you go inside and dry off?" The Headmaster asked in a gentle tone. She only looked at the hunter in shock and I frowned in confusion.

I could not remember if that was said in the manga so I guessed the scene was pretty much over. The scene from the manga that is. There have been a lot of words said and a lot of things done that haven't been in the either the manga or anime. If this world was just like the manga or the anime then there would be skips in time and that would be pretty weird.

"But Zero..." Yuki started to protest but she was was cut off. I felt bad for her, her life was getting closer and closer to changing.

"Don't worry about Zero. I promise I will take care of him. Just go inside before you get sick, alright?" Kaien said as he gave her back a gently push. After a sigh, and a short glance at the sad looking silver haired boy, Yuki agreed to leave, said good night and left for the Sun Dorms.

When the girl was out of sight I turned my attention back to the three males. Kaien was sighing tiredly and rubbing his forehead. Zero continued to stand where he was, water dripping from his body. Toga Yagari was also standing there but I am unsure if he was looking at Zero or the Headmaster.

"Well I guess we have things to talk about. However I think it would be best explain things back in my home." Kaien seemed to order. The other hunter looked annoyed but he put his cigarette out and followed both Kaien and Zero to the house.

Once the men were would of sight I myself sighed softly. That was quiet entertaining although I still felt bad for Zero and Yuki. Now that I saw what I wanted to I turned around and quickly ran back to the infirmary. I needed more rest and I didn't want anyone to know I left, besides Kisu and that one vampire that saw me. However, as I entered the school I couldn't get ride of the feeling that I had been watched.

* * *

**Ah yes I am even editing these author notes :3 for newbies this wont be a late reply anyways. Chapter 45 finally edited. I am on a role, lol.**

**Now I want to remind people and tell new readers that I hate when people call Ashley a Mary-Sue. She is not. She is just a OC that appears more than the Vampire Knight Characters. To be Mary-Sue you have to be perfect and loved by everyone, Ashley is not. The only reason she may have seemed Mary-Sue with Kevin is because of her witch blood. Ashley has her enemies, has gotten kidnapped and hurt and has few friends. So please do not call her a Mary-Sue.**


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

* * *

It was a nice, warm afternoon and also the day after the incident at the pool. Today I, along with the rest of the Day Class, got to meet with Toga Yagari as he became our teacher. Unless the story line had changed somehow, as in the anime Toga starts teaching before the incident, this was the manga version. Honestly I couldn't remember. I guess it didn't really matter though since, even if was a changed caused by me, it didn't change anything at all.

At the time I was in the school courtyard, sitting on the grass and humming the tune to Harry Potter as I read. The book I was reading was a Ghosts of Fear Street, a series from my all time favorite author, R..L..Stine.**(1) **He had was most famous for his Goosebumps books, which were tame for young children. He even wrote for adults and named them Fear Street. I loved all the books he wrote and were some of the only books I read that wasn't manga.

The book I was reading was a two story special called Hide and Shirk. The actual story was about a family moving to town and on Fear Street. More importantly they move near the graveyard. Soon the daughter of the family finds out about a ghost named Pete and how he lives in the Fear Street woods. She leans that every day on his birthday kids from the ages of twelve play hide and seek in the forest and Pete would possess one of the kids for a whole year. It was said Pete loved possessing the new kids.

At first the girl doesn't believe all the stories and rumours. However she soon starts to get paranoid and almost ends up getting possessed herself. However she ends up getting saved by a boy who, in turn, gets possessed himself. This isn't known until Pete attempts to attack the girl in the boy's body. However the girl tricks Pete into the graveyard and the spirits of the other children save the girl and the boy is set free.

"Hey, Riehl Ashley." I heard a male voice call my name. However it was said backwards which surprised me since it was the very first time it had been done.

Since being here I have been called by my last name only once that I could remember. I was called Miss. Riehl by Takuma when he and the vampire cousins came to save us. I was still unsure how he leaned my last name. Maybe Aido told him when I introduce myself or he had over heard me. Ether way I wasn't used to it.

"Yes, what do you want?" I asked, looking from my book to see a familiar looking boy standing in front of me. He was obviously in his Day Class uniform and he held a envelope out to me.

"Yuki was busy so she asked me to give this to you." He said, holding out the envelope. I stared at it for a moment, confused, before I took it.

'My name is on it but who would send me a letter?' I thought and study the envelope over. There was no other name besides me own on it.

"By the way, do you feel any better? Do you know why you fainted?" The boy's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up from the envelope and frowned in confusion.

'What is he talking about... oh!' I thought as I finally realized who the boy was. He is in my gym class and was around when the horse went crazy.

"Yeah, it was a combination of a head rush and heat stroke." I lied like I have the other times. I wasn't even sure if I could tell Kaien the truth; who knows what to happen then.

"Oh, well at least making that jump was cool. Bye." The boy commented before he walked off. I watched him before he was out of sight and looked at the envelope.

I was very curious to who could have written me a note and not have gone through the trouble of putting their name on the envelope. Putting the piece of paper down, I bent the page of my book to bookmark it before looking at the envelope. Well whoever wrote it knew how to cursive hand write. Studying it once more I finally opened the envelope and read the note inside.

_I saw you last night near the pool. There is something I need to know. Come to the swan fountain at midnight_

I frowned and read the note over. There was no name at the bottom and I was starting to get nerves. I had thought that I had been watched last night and no I wished I had looked around. Now the person could have been anyone, while I guess not anyone. I think if it had been Toga or Kaien they would have confronted me of it. If it was Yuki she also would ask me about it, same with Zero but I doubted it would be him. So that ether left a Day Class girl that snuck out or a vampire.

"Oh, this is not good." I whispered to myself, sighing deeply as I grabbed my book. Pushing myself up, I gripped both my book and the letter in my hand as I began to walk back to my room.

I needed to figure out who could have seen me before I left to meet them. I wasn't even sure if I should go in the first place. I had little idea what would happen if I went and what the person was going to talk about. Yeah I could imagine a bunch of different things and that just made me even more worried. I shook my head to try to get rid of the thoughts. What happens happens, I guess, and I didn't need to worry myself about it now. I just wanted to get back to my dorm to read.

"Hey, Ashley! I finally found you."

I had just entered the Sun Dorms and walked up the stairs to my dorm when I heard a voice call out to me. I stopped in middle of the stairs to look behind me. Kisu was running from the dorm lounge towards me. She was smiling and waving and I felt a little nervous. I sure hoped she wouldn't try running up the stairs, she could trip and hurt her unborn baby. However she caught up with me easily and safely.

"Oh man, you should have come to the party. It was the coolest thing I have ever been to. While except for when one of the vam..."

I covered Kisu's mouth before she could continued her sentence. A group of giggling girls past us and a few glanced our way. Keeping my hand on her mouth, I put my other hand to my mouth to tell her to be quiet, while holding onto my book at the same time. Pulling my hand away from her mouth, I grabbed her arm and pulled her the rest of the way to my room.

"I'm sorry about that but I couldn't let the others hear you say vampires. It is the schools most kept secret after all." I apologized once we entered my door. I let go of her arm to shut the door.

"It's alright, I guess I just got over excited." Kisu waved it off, sitting on my bed with a smile. I returned her smile and went to sit on my desk beside my laptop.

"So, why should I have gone to the party?" I asked, now ready for her story. Kisu's face lightened up at my question as she turned to face me.

"It was so much fun and Takuma is such a sweet boy." She gushed, smiling like a girl in love. To hearing her call the vampire by his first name I raised an eyebrow, or tried to since I didn't know if I had the ability to raise just one.

"Did you just call him Takuma?" I questioned, wondering why she didn't address him by his last name. Heck he even calls me by my last name, though he added a Ms in front of it.

"Yeah. He told me I could call him by his first name." Kisu answered with a nod and a smile. I found myself unable to stop from smiling back.

"Well I guess it shouldn't really surprise me. He is one of the sweetest, nicest boys you will ever met. Guys like him are really hard to find where I come from." I said, smiling sadly as I realized the truth. Ashlen did have a boyfriend but I got bored of him so, instead of killing him, I made up the story of him moving to Spain.

"Well speaking of him being nice when I mentioned you walked me to the Moon Dorms he said it was too bad you didn't decide to stay." Kisu continued to gush and I chuckled. She had just proved my point about the boy being nice.

"That was a kind thing for him to say." I said and slid further back on the desk. Kisu nodding and sighed as she laid back on my bed.

"Anyways I really enjoyed it. A few vampires didn't know why I was there but Takuma made sure I was safe. The actually only scary part was when a vampire looked at me like I was dinner and that gun shot that echoed in the sky." Kisu told me as she looked up at the ceiling. As she told me that I frowned.

'I guess Kaname must have explained the whole pureblood thing before Kisu got there then. I wasn't outside for very long before I saw Toga heading to the pool.' I thought to myself. I knew Kisu wouldn't have arrived before Yuki or Zero but at least I had some kind of idea when she arrived.

"So you heard the gun shot as well, huh?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest in a lazy fashion. To my question Kisu sat up on her bed and looked at me.

"You heard it to? It happened at least ten minutes after I arrived. Weren't you back in the infirmary by then?" Kisu asked, looking at me in confusion. I shrugged and crossed my right leg over my left.

"I guess I just like to take my time walking. After all it was a nice night." I answered truthfully, as I hadn't been in a hurry. I then found myself smiling as I remembered the events of the night.

"Yeah, alright. So, who's the letter from? Someone from home?" Kisu asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I blinked a few times and saw her pointing at the mystery letter.

"Uh yeah." I lied, smiling and gripping the letter in my fist. "My parents just say they miss me and such." I said, though struggled to keep my smile. With everything happening I had almost forgotten my parents were dead.

"Are you telling me the truth? You seem kind of tense." She said and I mentally cursed. I guess I needed more practice hiding my feelings.

"Don't worry about it. My family is just having a bit of drama." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I knew it might sound cruel but I wish I could just forget all together about my parents, at least until I return to my world.

"Oh, well, alright, I hope everything is alright. I guess I should be going now. I need to check on Shurita; I heard she woke up and had been questioned. She has been moved into the school infirmary by now." Kisu said, getting off my bed and walking to the door. I myself slid off my desk and watched her.

"Alright, bye." I called after her, waving as she left my room. Once I was sure she was far enough away I sighed and looked at the note again.

Whoever had seen me was expecting me at midnight. While I wasn't worried about being caught I was worried who had written the note. By now I was sure it must have been one of the vampires. Who else would tell me to met them at night, past curfew. Also who could hand write that well? I guess I'd find out around nine hours. For now I would play a computer game and sleep for a few hours.

* * *

**(1) **He really is my favorite author and I had to add two dots because the L and Stine would disappear otherwise.


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

* * *

I was just about to outsmart a group of werewolves when a loud buzzing sound confused me. I stopped my running to look all around. The werewolves were no longer in sight and the scenery began to change. The next thing I knew I was reaching over and hit the off button on the alarm clock. It seemed that even in a world where I was turning into her I still dreamed of being Ashlen.

Well, I had fallen asleep between four to five hours ago. Before that I had decided to read so I would become more relaxed so I would be able to sleep for a while. That way I could get enough rest before I went to meet with whoever wrote me that note. Thanks to my night person ways I was able to function with around five to six hours of sleep.

Sitting up in my bed, I stretched my arms with a yawn. While I was still tired I knew I could manage staying awake until I got back from my meeting. Pushing myself out of bed I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. It told me that I had ten minutes to get to the fountain.

"Well I guess I better get this over with." I mumbled to myself, stretching my arms into the air, grunting. However stretching always made me feel more sleepy and I had to shake my head to clear it.

Once I managed to clear my head enough it was time for me to go. I had spent five minutes being lazy so I had to be at the fountain in about five minutes. I had to find the fastest way to get to fountain. Because I still didn't know who wrote the letter the person could be very impatient. I also had no idea what the person would do if I didn't show up. If it was one of the vampires, which I suspected, they could come to my class. That would be bad.

So, grabbing my jacket I walked over to the window. Without really thinking what I was doing, I opened the window, climbed into the ledge and jumped out of it. It was rather stupid of me since for one thing I was scared of heights. Another thing was that I was on the top floor but I found myself safely on the ground. Yet, although I was safe, my heartbeat had doubled in speed.

"Alright, make note to self. _**Never**_ do that again. Reminder to why; I am afraid of heights." I spoke to myself as I got my composer back. Now that I had calmed myself down I made my way out of the Sun dorms.

"_Yes we may be afraid of heights but it wasn't all that high. Now to mention that I love to fly." _I heard a voice from inside me say. For a moment I had to stop walking and blink in confusion.

I knew that it was Ashlen that was talking to me. However it was very weird hearing her voice from inside my mind. Since we share the same voice people could think that it was just me thinking but no. It wasn't my own thoughts that I heard, it was actual words as if from a different person that had the same voice. After a few seconds of getting over my surprise I began to walk again.

'Of course I remember that. After all you're just another version of myself. Before I gave you your powers you held the same life I did. So you know why we fear heights.' I thought back to myself. I heard Ashlen chuckle from inside of me and I could imagine her leaning against something; since that is what she would do.

"_It is rather ironic, isn't it? We both fear heights and yet I can't get over flying. However I always prefer the wings over the cloak. The cloak can be so hard to control and I always have to jump off high places." _Ashlen complained. I couldn't help but chuckled to myself.

Ashlen had a enchanted dark blue cloak. It was bullet proof, fire proof, had built in heat and had the ability to fly. Also, because of the color, Ashlen could easily blend into the dark shadows at night. The problems with the cloak actually started with dreams themselves. Sometimes I didn't have full control of my dreams so when I wanted to fly with the cloak I couldn't unless I jumped of a really high building.

As for the wings I had to admit they were easier but not by much. Because of Ashlen's power to shape shift into animals that included a few mystical creature animals. Ashlen could turn herself into a unicorn and pegasus. Whenever Ashlen would want her wings she would give herself pegasus wings. Ashlen still needed to jump off a high place so her wings could caught the air. Huh and now that I am turning into Ashlen I wonder if I would be able to do that myself.

_'Yes I suppose it is ironic. As for the actually heights you know I only make you do them if there is something to catch onto if you fall.' I reminded myself. Normally hearing a voice talk to me would scare me but now I knew anything was possible; like vampires from a manga/anime making a portal that came to my world and I getting sucked back into their world._

_After that Ashlen had gotten quiet. At that time I had the time to think things over. Well I may have not shown it it was very weird to talk to myself. Well it was my alter ego self but there was no real difference. However, besides hearing my other side talk, I think it made sense I was turning into Ashlen. I think my body was just adjusting to this world and since this world was nothing but a story why not add a witch into the mix? _

_The walk to the fountain was peaceful and I was lucky enough not to run into ether Yuki or Zero. I had a close run in with Yuki but I had hid behind a tree until she passed. I am sure I wouldn't have been too lucky with Zero because he would have smelt me. So I had to say I was rather lucky that, besides the close run in with Yuki, I wasn't caught outside._

_"Well, it's good to see that you actually read my note, Ashley." A male and very familiar voice said from in front of me. Looking over to the voice I was met with Kaname Kuran._

_Somehow I wasn't all that surprised that it was him. After all Kaname seemed to know almost everything that happens in the school. I guess I just didn't expect him because last I remember from the manga Kaname was still at the party after Yuki and Zero left. Yet I guess he could have left after Yuki and Zero left, the manga and anime just wouldn't show it._

_"What do you want to talk about, Kaname? I need to head back for some sleep. I only got around five hours and I am still tired." I asked the pureblood sleepily. Since I didn't want him as an enemy I tried show him a bit of respect but at the same time I was feeling very annoyed. To this Kaname raised an eyebrow at me._

"Then I will try to keep this from taking too long. What I want to know is how you knew what was going happen at the pool side." He stated rather bluntly. Attempting to hide my shock I attempted to mask it with the look of confusion.

Ah so it really was him that was watching me last night. However I couldn't just tell him what I was doing there. Nor could I tell him how I knew what was going to happen. I couldn't tell the truth since I was unsure what would happen if I did. Only Kaien Cross and Aido knew the truth and I am unsure if Aido would have told Kaname. However since I was unsure I would have to play stupid.

"What are you talking about? After I walked Kisu to the Moon Dorms I went back to the infirmary." I lied, playing like I had no idea what he was talking about. I don't think the vampire believed me though because he crossed his arms and took a few steps in front of me as I stood my ground.

"_This isn't good. You know he could probably read minds, right? After all Kaname Kuran isn't a normal pureblood." _I heard Ashlen's voice nervously say. I had to say I was glad she was as nervous as I was, although it made sense since we were pretty much the same person.

'Doesn't that mean you should stop talking?' I questioned myself, hoping Kaname couldn't read minds. Kaname stopped walking a couple feet away from me, with no signs of being able to read my mind.

"_Right, I'll shut up now." _Ashlen replied before her voice went quiet. By this time I was praying that Kaname didn't have the power to hear Ashlen or my thoughts, or if he did he would keep it secret.

"I saw you by the pool last night. I watched as you mouthed word by word to what the others were saying. How did you know what the others were going to say?" Kaname asked, his eyes seeming to pierce into my own. Starting to feel intimated I hung my head, sighing before bringing it back up to look at Kaname.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Kuran. I am not a threat to the school and my personal business is no business of yours. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to go back to my dorm and get more sleep." I told the pureblood vampire angrily. I was thankful for my sudden bravery and irritation but I also hoped I wouldn't regret it for later.

Who was this vampire to get into my personal life? I wasn't one of his vampire minions, though no offence to _most_ of the Night Class vampires. Nor was I a vampire hunter for him to play around with. Kaname had no control over what happened in my life and I pray to god he didn't turn me into a chess piece.

Tired and ready for sleep I turned around and began to walk away from the pureblood. However I only managed to take three steps before I felt a pressure in the back of my neck. I grunted in pain before feeling oddly tired. Before I could realize what was going on my body went limp, my mind went fuzzy and my vision went dim.

**~Kaname's P.O.V~**

I sighed disappointingly as I caught the fainting girl. I had pushed on pressure point in her neck, having stopped her brain function for a small while. I actually wish I didn't have to have done that. I had been hoping the girl would talk willingly but it didn't seem that she agreed. I needed answers and I would get them someway or another.

I bent part of my body down so I could swing my left arm under the girl's legs. Now laying in my arms I stood up straight and gazed down at the girl's face. The girl looked peaceful and harmless but it was hard to tell with some people. I knew she knew what was going to happen by the pool side. The smile she had on her face told it all.

If my plans were to go on I had to see if the girl was going to be a threat. I was starting to doubt that this girl was even human. I knew she couldn't be a vampire or a hunter but she was something and I swore to find out. However to do that I was going to need some help.

* * *

**Ah and I want to mention that the Ashlen talking to Ashlen thing might seem Mary-Sue to a few people. I mentioned this in a later chapter, which will be deleted, but I think of it in a Zitsu kind of way. For those that don't know Zitsu is a Naruto bad guy, half man half plant with a slit personality. As Ashley turns more and more into Ashlen it wont happen as much.  
**

**As others who read this chapter before they may remember me saying how weird it was for me to write this chapter. That is because I really don't like Kaname and I sometimes really get into character. So It felt as if I really was meeting with Kaname. Also would also remember me saying I was going to Florida. I can't believe that was around two years ago. I really have been working on this story for a long time. Wow **


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

* * *

**~Kaname's P.O.V~**

I carried the female, who remained unconscious, into the Moon Dorms. Upon entering I noticed that there were a couple of nobles in the lounge entry. I could feel their eyes on me and the girl in my arms but I did not make any motion to show them I noticed this. They also neither said or did anything about what I was doing, like I knew they would. Vampires like them would never interrupt a pureblood like me with his business.

Walking up the stairs I started my search for Takuma. His power was one of the most unique among nobles. He could see into a person's memory. Much like erasing someone's memories Takuma would read a person's mind and look into their past. However, once he was done, the memories stay in tact. I had the same power however side effects could be unknown. I did not wish to use it in case the girl truly was innocent.

"Good evening, Kaname... why do you have Ms. Riehl in your arms?" Takuma asked as I neared him in the hall. As I began to pass him in the hall I turned my eyes in his direction.

The noble was always very polite and it didn't surprise me that he addressed the girl by her last name. He had once told me that he felt rude if he called someone he didn't know by their first name. However in our culture we already call people by their last names. This girl wasn't part of our culture so I didn't feel bad calling her by her first name.

For the time being we spoke in our native tongue. Being Japanese born we are more accustomed to speak as such. However speaking in English had become a habit after Cross had allowed English transfer students at his school. He had said it would be good of people from all around the world came to peace with vampires. I agreed.

"I will explain later, Ichijo. Follow me to my room; I need you to do something for me." I told him and walked ahead of me. I knew he would follow without question and didn't bother wait and see if he was following.

Since my _rebirth _Takuma had been the first noble vampire I could ever trust. He was the first vampire, besides other purebloods, to not call me Sama. I had found it a little strange how he always trusted me when I never used my powers on him. Now that I was older I appreciated his friendship but I had to be careful. I had plans and I couldn't let friendship get in the way.

"Alright, Kaname." I heard the younger vampire reply and follow close behind me. Once we entered my room I had Takuma shut my door as I placed the girl on my couch.

"Ichijo, are you sure that when you went to this girl's dimension her people were human?" I asked as I took the time to study the girl. I knew there was _something_ off about her but I still couldn't tell what it was.

I looked behind me to see the noble looking thoughtful. He had his hand holding his chin while his other hand rested on his arm. To this night I still think I should have gone. There had obviously been a way to get back. However the others had been right. If there had been no way back I couldn't have been here for Yuki. As much as it would be saddening it would have better to lose Takuma over myself.

"Well they all smelt like humans. The only real difference between ours worlds that I could see was the appearance. Even my own appearance had changed once I arrived. I assume I changed to fit in better and I think that is what is happened to her." The noble said, nodding his direction towards Ashley. I turned my attention back to her to see she had gotten a peaceful look on her face.

"I would like you to look into the girl's past for me. I witnessed her do something the other night and when I questioned her about it she refused to answer. I would just like to make sure that she is human and if not at least harmless to this school." I told the younger vampire calmly. Once again I didn't use my powers on him, knowing that would just be a waste of time.

Unlike other purebloods I had no reason to use my power over the other vampires, ether here at the school or anywhere else. I already knew that most of these vampires were very loyal to me and also well behaved. Other vampires are just a headache to control and don't seem worth the time. Hanabusa, however, is a different case. While I know he is loyal my slaps don't seem to have much of a lasting effect.

"Are you sure you want me to do that, Kaname?" Takuma asked, looking shocked. I couldn't say I was surprised and could understand what he was thinking.

Takuma Ichijo was a very kind and gentle noble vampire. A lot of vampires, including myself every now and then, have thought him to be more human than vampire. I remember it was his friendly behavior confused my mother after knowing who his grandfather was. I wasn't sure if I would ever met a vampire more friendly and kind than him. I knew that with vampires like him peace with humans was possible; as far as I knew Takuma has never drank human blood.

"Yes, I need to know, Ichijo." I said while I stared at the girl. Hearing Takuma sigh I stepped out of the way to allow him to kneel beside her.

'This girl might just know the future. She may know of my plans. I can't have her stop them.' I thought to myself as I watched Takuma activate his power. He placed his hand to the girl's forehead, closed his eyes and his hand glowed purple.

**~Takuma's P.O.V~**

"_Daddy, where are we going?" _I saw a little brunet haired girl, who looked three years old, ask a bearded man. I could instantly tell that the little girl was Ashley while the man was her father although there was one small difference.

Like when I had visited her world, everything looked different. Everything looked like it did when I first entered her world. However it made sense seeing as these are her memories and thoughts far before she came to my world. I was watching as the man put his daughter in the back seat of a van.

"_We're going to see your mother in the hospital. It's time for the baby to come." _The man replied, smiling at at his daughter. Like I was expecting the man's voice was deep.

"_Yay! I am going to have a baby sister!" _The little girl began to jump out and down in her seat in excitement. I couldn't help but chuckle along with the father and I hoped it wasn't heard by Kaname.

While using my power I have been told I make faces. It wasn't that I was worried having Kaname see me smile or anything. It was actually that I didn't want to explain everything afterwords. Actually it wasn't even that, I wouldn't mind telling Kaname the girl's past but I wouldn't. It wasn't my business to tell Kaname what happened in her life, only if she was dangerous or not.

"_It might not be a girl, Ashley, it might be a boy." _The girl's father said with a laugh. The young girl crossed her arms, pouting as the man began to close the van door.

"_But I don't want a brother, I want a sister." the young Ashley complained. Her father snickered and I suddenly found myself sitting in the back of the van as the man got into the driver's seat._

"_Well I guess we will have to wait and see for once we got there." _The man said and started the van. As it began to drive off I decided it was time to skip to a different memory.

This time I was in a living room. There was three female humans in the room,. One as obviously the mother and the other two were younger, possibly sisters. All three of the humans were wearing dresses although they were formal dresses as if the humans were going somewhere fancy. The two younger humans didn't look happy about it.

"_Mom,why do I have to wear a stupid dress?" _a older, yet still young, Ashley complained to her mother. Ashley was dress in a black, strapped dress with the straps lined in sliver and a heart lined in sliver in the centre.

"_Because Ashley, we are going to the house of god. It is only appropriate to wear a dress." _The woman, seemingly annoyed, huffed. She then went to work fixing her younger daughter's dress.

'So her family is religious. That's a good sign.' I thought to myself, continuing to watch the scene in front of me. The younger girl pouted and squirmed as Ashley pouted.

"_But I don't like this dress. What's so wrong with going in jeans and a shirt." _Ashley complained as she stopped her foot on the ground stubbornly. The younger girl frowned, seemingly getting annoyed with her mother.

"_I agree with Ashley, I don't want to wear a dress ether. Can't I wear something else?" _The younger girl, who I guessed was Ms. Riehl's sister, echoed her sister's whined. The mother stepped back from her daughter and placed her fists on her hips.

"_Wow, you two actually agree on something." _The woman said in a mocking, teasing tone. The two younger girls pouted and both crossed their arms.

"_Mom!" _Both girls whined. I couldn't help but chuckle at it; it just seemed too innocent.

_"__Come on you two. It is time to get going." __The woman ordered, giving her daughters light shoves towards the door. Both girls complained but did as they were told and I decided it was time to move onto a different memory._

A older Ashley, who looked around the age of twelve, sat against a building wall. She was hugging her legs to her chest and placed her head on top of her knees. Her cheeks looked wet as he she was crying and she was looking at me sadly. I turned myself around to see what she was really looking at which turned out to be a small group of girls.

Even though this was just a memory I could see feel the auras coming from the three girls. I could tell that they were the reason that Ashley was crying. These girls were bullies and expressed joy when they hurt girls like her. I felt bad for Ashley, even though there was nothing I could to do help.

I skipped to another memory, unable to handle the one I was on. This time I was at a birthday party but it wasn't much of a party. I saw Ashley, her younger sister and her parents. Along with them was three girls and one boy. Besides one of the older guests the others were all smiling but looked as if they didn't want to be there. I was guessing that they were forced to come by their parents which made me pity the girl even more.

Skipping again I looked around in confusion and frowned. By all the tree and the sounds of birds I would have guessed I was in a forest. After a minute I was able to locate Ashley walking deeper in the woods but I had little idea to why she was out here in the first place. There was also something different about her and it wasn't her clothing.

"_Have you figured out what you want to do?" _A male's voice asked, which confused me. There was no man or boy besides me that spoke, but there was a fox that walked beside Ashley.

"_I have a few ideas in mind, Felix. You don't have to worry, I wont let them get to me." _The girl responded in a came, gentle tone. As she spoke she looked down at the fox, smiling.

It was then that I realized that the fox had been the one to speak. But wasn't that impossible? I mean sure vampires existed though I am not sure about in Ashley's world. Yet a talking fox seemed like a little too much to take in. For me it was anyways. There was a few vampires that had the power but I didn't.

After studying and watching the girl a little more I noticed what was different. From when I first met Ashley in her world her aura differed. It was as if she was a whole different person than before. If this hadn't been her memories I would have thought that this was Ashley's sister. However that couldn't even be a choice seeing as her sister _and _parents are dead.

"_Ashlen, you need to made your diction. Remember that it is not only you they will go after. If they find them they will go after your family and friends as well." _The fox spoke to the girl worryingly. To the name he called her I frowned in confusion.

'Wait a second, who is Ashlen? I thought she told me her name was Ashley with a y and not a n. Can this really be the same girl?' I thought to myself in confusion. I guess I had to watch more to make sure.

"_I know that, Felix, I've know that for a while. It is why I put that force field around the town. It took a lot of energy but it also means the people will be safe." _The girl I had thought was Ashley replied with a soft sigh. The fox echoed that sigh and shook it's head.

"_Alright, Ashlen, I guess I'll just have to trust you." _I saw the fox smile, as much as a fox could smile, and wagged his tail. This got the girl to chuckle happily.

"_Ashley Riehl, stop goofing off and pay attention!"_A heavy male voice snapped. It even startled me as the scene began to change into a class room.

'Oh, so she was daydreaming. That makes a lot of sense.' I thought with a smile. It was a big relieve knowing it was just a daydream because it could prove that Ashley was just a human dragged into our world.

"_Sorry." _The girl apologized quietly, looking rather embarrassed as a few of the kids snickered. I felt sorry for the girl and decided to was time to study more memories.

**~Ten Minutes later~**

After what felt like hours I finally opened my eyes and sighed. I felt bad for looking through her memories. I also pitied the girl for the life she had had. It had started out happy and cheerful but it seemed to slowly get worse and worse. The worst thing I saw was when her parents and sister were reported dead. Well, on the bright side at least I felt comfortable enough to stop calling her Ms, Riehl.

"Your face did a lot of twitching, Ichijo. Dd you see anything interesting?" I heard Kaname ask although I knew he already knew the answer. Standing straight I turned to face him.

"This girl is from a religious family, Kaname. While she might sin she can not be evil. She has few friends where she lived and got bullied almost daily. She also went into a deep depression when her parents and sister were killed." I informed the pureblood with as little information as I could. He told me he wanted to know if Ashley was a threat and let him know by giving the needed information.

"Did you see how she knew what was going to happen at the pool?" Kaname asked bluntly. To the question I began to feel uneasy.

I happen to know exactly how she knew that was and what _is _going to happen. I knew this because I had seen it for myself. When I had entered Ashley's world I had run into a anime store. Curiosity got the better of me and I entered. After a few minutes of looking I found a book called Vampire Knight. To my surprise it was a book about our life and what would happen in the future. I only had time to read the first volume though since I did have a job to do.

However, ever since I brought Ashley or my world, I had noticed changes. Mostly they had been small changes but there has also been the big changes. Like how we may have never known about the Level-E Kevin if Ashlen hadn't gotten kidnapped. If that never happened I would have never met Kisu. She is a really nice human and wanting to give birth to a halfbreed. I had tried to talk her out of it but she is very stubborn. I'm glad that she is letting me help her raise it... OK I guess I am getting off topic.

"Not really, Kaname. I actually think it has to do with her alter ego? It is starting to take over her life." I lied, well sort of. If I told him about our world being a story in her's I doubt he would ever leave her alone.

"She has an alter ego? What do you mean by you think it is taking over, Ichijo?" Kaname asked and I noticed he was looking at Ashley. Rubbing my chin I leaned against the side as I thought.

"It seems as though Ashley has made an alter ego version of herself to escape her world. Her alter ego is a witch and has the powers to control plants and to talk to animals. The name of the alter is Ashlen, although I am unsure of the last name is different or stays the same. She can sense things no normal human can and has ninja level fighting skills **(1)**.

Now, besides the witch stuff the only real difference between the two girls is the attitude. Ashley is more of a shy, sensitive, loner and has a fear of judgement kind of girl. However she is also very kind when she gets the chance to be. She is good with young kids but also has a bad anger problems and will jump to defend herself.

However Ashlen has similar personality she is also different. She is brave, blunt, a bit of a trouble maker, and sly. Like Ashley she shares the same family members and the same personality towards them. Like Ashley Ashlen also has a anger problem but when she gets angry her fire powers get out of control. Apparently she has more control over that now so it shouldn't be a problem. Well Ashlen is not evil she can do a lot of damage if provoked." I finished explaining with a soft sigh. I think I may have given away a little too much information and I hoped Ashley would forgive me if it was found out.

I felt really bad about going through Ashley's personal life like that. It wasn't as if Kaname would have forced me to do it; he never used his power over others like that. However I also knew that if I didn't he would and having a pureblood do that to a human could have unknown results. Yet I now understood his reason for wanting to know if Ashley was a threat. Now we both know that she is not a threat.

"Hmm, I bet it must be a side effect from being pulled into our world. She is changing to fit in better." Kaname said out loud, although I knew he was thinking rather than talking to me. I watched as he then walked over to her and erased some of her memories.

"You can leave now, Ichijo. Please take the girl back to her room. I erased the memory up to the point where she got the note. I don't want any trouble to be caused." I was told as my pureblood friend lifted the girl up and handed her to me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable but nodded all the same.

"Yes, Kaname." I said as I took the girl in my arms. Since I didn't want to be spotted by the other vampires Kaname allowed me to jump out of his window.

Taking the girl to the Sun Dorms I had to be very careful. First I had to avoid prefects since I knew it wouldn't look good seeing me with Ashley. Next I had to hope non of the Day Class girls were awake. In some respect that would be even more dangerous than being found out by the prefects, for both myself and Ashley. Luckily I had noticed that the girl's window was awake and I was able to jump inside and place the girl on her bed. Now that she was safe I could return to my reading at the Moon Dorms.

* * *

**I just want to say that yes I know Takuma doesn't have these powers. However when I first wrote this chapter I did not know what his power was. I wrote this chapter like a year ago if not a few months less. I now know his real power but I want to keep this power for him**

**(1)** Sorry of that seems Mary-Sue but just because Ashlen can fight it doesn't mean she will always win that fight**  
**


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~**

As I began to wake up I groaned and sat up in my bed. For some reason I could not remember what happened last night. The last thing I could remember was reading my book. When I tried to remember my head throbbed painfully which also brought my notice to a pain on my neck. I reached behind my head and rubbed the skin that hurt and when I did the skin felt soft, bruised. Something, or someone, must have hit me.

'What the hell happened to me last night? Why can't I remember?' I thought to myself, frowning. Getting more comfortable I sat cross legged in the middle of my bed.

Curious to the time, as I still felt sleepy, I looked over to the alarm clock Kaien had given me. To my surprise it was only seven am. Groaning, I flopped backwards back onto my bed. I couldn't believe I had actually woken up at this time on my own. Perhaps it was just habit from getting up early for school. It still sucked though.

"It's way to early to get up. Is it a Saturday or a Friday today? What was yesterday?" I asked myself, yawning sleeping. As I was getting myself in a comfortable position to sleep I noticed a cold breeze brush past my face.

"Hmm?" I thought to myself, confused. Sitting myself up again I glanced over to the window, the sorce of the wind.

For some odd reason the window was left open. The curtains were half closed and flapped as the wind blew in. I was very confused since I didn't normally leave my window open. Yet there was also the fact that I couldn't remember what had happened last night. Perhaps it had to do with the person, or the thing that had hit me last night, causing me to lose my memory.

"Strange." I mumbled to myself. Sliding of my bed, and yawning, I walked over to the window, shut it and pulled the curtains over it to make it darker.

"There, that's better." I said happily, glad to be back in the dark. Or at least it wasn't overly bright.

I had always had a problem with bright lights first thing in the morning. They were annoying as well and always made me feel as if I could go blind. I have always been that way ever since my parents started waking me up in the morning by turning on the lights without warning. Talk about a rude awakening, huh?

"Well I don't care if it is Friday. I am going back to sleep." I spoke to myself with a yawn. Climbing back into the bed I curled up comfortably and, yawning once more, closed my eyes to sleep.

~~!

_"Hey, Ms, are you alright?"_

_A boy's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. The voice somehow sounded strangely familiar, and it even had a Japanese like accent to it. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side to see a boy was standing behind me. He had neat, shoulder length, dirty blond and dark green eyes. He looked to be a few years older than I am and he was also taller than I was; between three or five inches taller I think. The boy was smiling at me and I had the strangest feeling that I had seen him somewhere before._

_"I'm fine, thank you." I said polity as I could while I tried to figured out where it was that I've seen him before. The boy frowned suddenly and I guessed he caught the sad look I must have given._

_"You don't look that good. Are you sure you are alright?" He ask in a soft tone that people use to sooth sad people and I gave a soft sigh._

_"My parents and younger sister died recently. I'm still in grieving." I said as I looked down to avoid the older boy's gaze._

_"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that. I myself lost my father in a murder when I was really young and I haven't heard from my mother in a very long time. The only family I have is my grandfather." The boy said with concern in his voice. Blinking, I lifted my head to look at him._

_"I'm sorry to hear that." I said and attempted a small smile to show sympathy. It was then that I noticed that he was holding a manga in one of his hands._

_I squinted my eyes as I tried to make out the title of the book. In white letters it said Blood Kiss and it had a small red heart between the two words. Hmm, I had read that manga before but it was on the computer on a sight called One Manga. I happened to read almost all my Manga on that website. Even if it was out, I'd read on One Manga. The words would be different than the ones they used in the books._

_The boy seemed to notice that I was looking his way and he looked down to see exactly what I was looking at. When he saw that it was the book, he looked back up with another smile._

_"Do you like manga?" He asked with bright and cheery smile. At the same time I was still trying to think of where I've seen him before._

_"Sure. It's one of my favorite types of book to read. I've also read Bloody Kiss before, but only through the internet. I really like it but I wish it was longer." I said and he laughed. It seems as though he was agreeing with me._

_"So, what's your favorite manga?" The boy asked. For the first time in a while I found myself smiling; for a moment my mind let me forget about my dead family._

_"It's a manga called Vampire Knight..." I started but trailed off when I finally realized where I have seen this boy before. Only there was one problem with that; it was from a manga._

_'No, it can't me him. It just can't be. It's not possible. It's just not possible. He just looks like Takuma Ichijo from Vampire Knight. I'm just stressed and my mind is playing tricks on me. Calm down, Ashley, it's not really him.' I thought to myself as I felt my heart beat speed up in my chest._

_"Oh really?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. It was as if he knew something that I didn't. I gulped lightly and hoped he didn't notice._

_"Who's your favorite vampire?" He asked me with a smile that seemed different from the one he was giving me a little while ago. It looked a little sly like, like he knew something I didn't, again._

_"Um, I'm sorry but do you know what time it is?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I was a little scared that this boy may really be Takuma Ichijo from Vampire Knight._

_"Oh, it's almost 4:30pm." He said once he looked at a watch that he was wearing on his wrist. I widened my eyes as I realized that I had been standing around and talked to this boy longer than I had thought._

_"Oh no, I'm late. I'm going to be is so much trouble." I said in a whiny panicked voice. I had to say that this was one of my best acts._

_I didn't actually care if I got into trouble with my foster family. All I really wanted was to get away from this boy who resembled Takuma Ichijo so much. It was just too creepy._

_"Oh, it's alright, I have a job I have to get anyways. Although, may I have your name before you leave?" He asked and gave me a cute smile. I already turned my back on him but I turned my head around so I could face him._

_"Ashley. Ashley Riehl." I told him. Once again I found that he was smiling at me._

_"What a Interesting name. Mine name is Takuma. Takuma Ichijo."_

~~!

"_Hello there, little girl." An almost sinister, evil, man's voice said from behind me. I turned around to see the figure of a man standing in the shadows._

_'Little girl? I'm sixteen.' I thought to myself as I tried to get a better look at the man. He was standing besides one of the sidewalk tress, which shadowed him even more in the darkness._

"_Uh, excuse me sir, I don't mean to be rude but I really need to be going." I told the man, starting to get nervous. Even though I have been told I can be very rude I always try to be polite with strangers since you never know who you talk to._

_I was about to turn around to leave but gasped startlingly as the man suddenly appeared in front of me. How the hell did he do that? He had shaggy, short black hair, looked to around his twenties and had wine colored eyes. His clothing was nothing special, brown pants, a white shirt and a blue open jacket. His skin, however, in the light of the near by street lamp, I could tell he was not from around here._

_"Heheh. Everything looks so strange in this weird world. Everyone smells so good here, including you, for an alien." The man crackled evilly, obvious ignore me. Although I was frightened I also felt very confused and insulted at being called an alien._

_"Alien? I am not an alien, what are you talking about? What do you mean by blood and this world?" I demanded while I took a few steps backwards. This man was starting to scare me and I was very tempted to take out my knife; especially when the man's eyes started to glow red._

_"Oh my. It looks as if this world has never heard of vampires. Or is that just you?" The man asked, seemingly in a mocking tone. I continued to be confused until the man bared fangs and I eyed them in shock._

_'A real vampire? No, that is impossible. This has got to be some kind of joke. Maybe that Takuma look alike is doing this to mess with me.' I thought, trying to convince myself this was true. However I couldn't stop the feeling of fear shooting up my spine as the so called vampire jumped at me with a hiss._

_"Ah, your blood is even better than the girls back in my own world." He snickered evilly and I turned around to see him licking blood off his fingers. After a few seconds of confusion my eyes widen as the pain finally took it's effect._

_"Ahhh." I screamed out and gripped my bleeding arm. Even though I didn't believe this man was a real vampire he was insane and I glared at him angrily._

_"What in fucking hell are you doing?" I demanded, angry and surprised by the attack. The man that was pretending to be a vampire simply giggled, licking the last bit of blood off his fingers._

_"Little girls like you shouldn't swear." He mocked me as he once again ignored my demand. Feeling that my life may be in danger I let my arm go to grab at my knife._

_"Stay away from me you freak!" I screamed at him, holding out my knife. By this time I was surprised no one was coming to see what all the noise was about._

_To my fear the man only raised his eyebrows and began to laugh at the sight of my knife. I refused to believe that this man was a real vampire but then again more strange things have been happening. I had met a boy claiming to be Takuma Ichijo and, by chance that was him, maybe this man came with him. If that was true that would make this man a former human and I was in serious danger._

_"Ah, how cute. You're pretending to be all brave. Unless I was wrong about you. Perhaps you are a hunter and they always have the best blood." The man snickered and, before I knew it, was running towards me. Before I could do anything my arm was slashed and I screamed once again_

_'Why is no one coming outside? Why is no one coming to help me?' I thought and falling to my knees. Out of reaction I let go of my knife to grip my bleeding arm._

_"You fucking bastard!" I screamed at the man in my angry. There was no way I was just going to sit there and do nothing to protect myself._

_Acting as quickly as I could I grabbed my knife and stood up. Trying as hard as I could to ignore the pain I slashed my knife out at the man as he tried attacking me again. This time he cried out in pain and jumped back, gripping his shoulder. However he soon got over the pain, or so it looked like it, and he was glaring at me._

_"You won't live to regret that, little human looking alien." The man snarled at me angrily. However I was still annoyed and confused about being called an alien; was that supposed to be some kind of joke?_

_Just like last time before I realized what was happening I was pushed against a telephone pole by my shoulders. I didn't even have time to cry out in surprise before I was crying out in pain as my hair was roughly grabbed. It got even more painful when my head was forced to the side, exposing my naked neck to the man. Without any warning I felt sharp blades enter through my skin but they weren't really blades but a pair of fangs._

_As I screamed in the pain and fear I finally realized that this was a honest to god real vampire. I wasn't getting pranked at all but actually getting attacked by a real blood thirsty vampire. Could that also mean that that Takuma boy really __**was**__ Takuma then? It seemed impossible but then again I was having my blood sucked rather painfully. I could feel the monster's tongue licking at my throat over and over again. I groaned in disgust and fear as it felt like I was getting a hickey._

_"Let go of her you scum!" I heard a familiar voice shout, though it was faint from the blood loss. I could make out a soft growl before I felt myself slide to the cement sidewalk, blacking out._

~~!

I sat up in bed, blinking rapidly in confusion. I had no idea why I had forgotten all about those incidents up until now. That is until I calmed down and remembered Takuma's voice before I had fainted. He must have erased my memories of him and the attack before bringing me here. I had always suspected a vampire had attacked me when I found the gauze around my neck. But now at least I understood Kaien and Kaname better.

"Huh, so that is how everything went down, huh? I am such a hypocrite." I chuckled to myself as I brushed my hand through my hair. After promising myself not to get scared if a vampire attacked me I got scared.

Speaking of getting scared and vampires, it reminded me of Kevin, the vampire that had kidnapped me. I wonder if he had been killed yet or if he was still alive. I sure hope so or else a new group of girls will be in danger. Sighing and stretching my arms over mt head, I got out of bed. As I began to get dressed I got the feeling that Kevin wasn't finished with the story line just yet.


	51. Chapter 50 XD

Chapter 50

(This chapter was made possible thanks to the help of Maximum Vampire)

* * *

_**~Takuma's P.O.V~**_

I was dreaming but not something I would normally dream of. I was staring at a younger version of myself, probably around eleven years old. My younger self was sitting against a tree in a park, his face sad and wet with tears. If I remembered correctly this was the night that they found my father murdered and my mother gone missing. **(1) **Yet why I was dreaming this I did not know; it only brought back the sadness and the hurt.

Suddenly my younger self's head snapped and turned to the side when he heard someone coming. I also head it and turned to see a young girl, younger than my young self, walk into the park. I stared at the girl in confusion since this child looked like a young Ashley. Yet that was impossible since this wasn't even her world. I was also confused since, while the event actually happened, there was no one around but myself.

"Hey, boy, why are you so sad?" the young girl asked in English, who confusingly sounded like Ashley. It had been times like that where I was glad that my parents enrolled me in English classes every since I was three; other wise I wouldn't understand her but then again this was only a dream, wasn't it?

I watched the younger me fake a smile and scratch the back of his head as he laughed. I knew what he was doing or better what I was doing. I would always fake my best smile and laugh when I didn't want to bother people with my own problems.

"It's nothing, I'm OK." My younger self claimed while he laughed nervously. My young me also spoke in English and I became more interested as the girl sat on her knees next to him.

"Please don't lie to me, boy. I can see that you are sad about something. Please tell me what's wrong. I'm also sad about something and need someone to talk to." the young girl begged, her voice sad as she looked at the ground. I watched myself bring up my knees to wrap my arms around them.

"But why would you want to tell me? We don't know each other." He asked, confusing clearly in the voice. I watched the girl lift her head to give my younger self a smile.

"I feel as if I can trust you." The girl said kindly, placing her small hand on my younger self's knee. He, along with myself, smiled warmly at the girl's kindness.

"Arigato, you are a really kind girl. Alright, we will tell and keep each other's secrets." I watched myself say. The girl agreed as she sat more comfortably on the ground.

Even though this was some kind of dreams I myself got comfortable as my younger self started to explain what had happened. As he did so I closed my eyes to tried and actually remember if this actually happened. I couldn't but I felt like I was supposed to know what was going to happen next. It was strange and this felt much more than a dreamed memory.

"So, what about you? Why are you so sad?" I heard the young me ask, bringing me from my thoughts. Opening my eyes I looked over to see that the young Ashley look alike was frowning.

"A little over two years ago I woke up to something strange. I could hear the family pets arguing over who the favorite was. I tried telling my parents but they thought it was just a overactive imagination. Although I finally proved it wasn't imagination but I wasn't expecting the reaction I got. My parents began to think I've been possessed by a demon. They didn't really treat me like one but I could tell they were scared.

Just three months ago a man found out about my powers. Convinced I was a dirty, evil witch, the man kidnapped me and took me to our town's river. He had tried to kill me but luckily my life was saved. However the man threatened that he wouldn't give up and I know he will try and hurt me again. Since then people have been giving me weird looks when they see me and some even whisper around me." The girl stopped talking for a moment as she began to cry. I felt bad for her and I could see that my younger self also pitied her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Why did all of this have to happen to me? It isn't just talking to animals ether. When I get angry I find myself on fire, but it doesn't burn. I find that I can speed a plants growth by simply touching it. It was also the river water that saved my life, it looked like a angry ocean and attacked the man. I think the man must have told others about my powers and that is why everyone looks at my strangely. My own parents show more fear around me now. Why did this have to happen to me? I don't even know how I got here, all I know is I wanted to be as far away from my home as possible." The girl's body began shaking. She was also sobbing so hard she began to choke and cough on her tears.

I felt bad for the girl, very bad. My father might be dead but at least my parents except me for who I was. I knew my younger self felt the same as, well he was me just seven years younger than I am now. To have everyone hate and fear this girl over one guy spreading rumors was horrible. I watched myself as he leaned away from the tree and hugged the girl in comfort. Even though it wasn't normal to hug a stranger it is what the girl needed at the time.

"Don't be sad, not everyone can hurt you. What's your name?" my younger self asked the girl while she looked surprised and maybe even embarrassed. However she didn't try to push him away and I myself was curious to the actual name to the Ashley look alike.

"Ashlen, my name is Ashlen. Please don't ask for my last name, I don't like telling people what it is." the girl answered, pushing away just enough to rub her eyes. As I heard the given name I felt a shock take over me.

'Ashlen? As in Ashley's alter ego Ashlen? How is that even possible?' I thought to myself, very surprised by this information. Was it just part of my weird dream or was it something else?

"It's nice to meet you, Ashlen. My name is Takuma Ichijo. Do you have any idea what you are." I watched my younger self ask. While the girl shook her head I heard someone coming.

"She is a rare breed of witch, Takun. **(2)** She is born a human but, at a certain age, is cursed with the powers of a Seasore**(3)**." A voice I knew all too well spoke. The voice was also in Japanese so only I would be able to understand him.

I watched as my younger self gasped and jumped to his feet. Acting quickly he stood in front of Ashlen and turned to face our grandfather. Even now I could see the cold look in his eyes as he glanced down at the young Ashlen. As if she could also feel that dark aura she shivered and looked at my grandfather in fear.

"Ojiisan!" The younger me announced in surprisingly. I watched my grandfather carefully, making sure he didn't hurt the girl. Although, memory or dream, I myself could not do a thing.

"Don't be so alarmed, Takuma. I just came to take you home. There was no trace to who killed your father or where your mother is now." My grandfather said and I could swear I noticed a slight amused look on his face. The young girl behind the young me shivered again as she stood up.

"Um, I think I should go now. Byebye." The girl waved before she ran off into a group of trees. I watched the girl until even the sounds of her running died down and disappeared.

"Such a pity, being burdened with the powers of a Seasore. Even though the power is great it can also be a very lonely life. It's no doubt that people will be after her for her powers." My grandfather stated with a smirk. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to see me I glared at my grandfather as my younger self looked at him in confusion.

"Ojiisan?" he asked, clearly as confused about Seasores as I was. I don't think I ever heard of a Seasore before but perhaps Kaname has.

"Never mind, Takun. Come now, Kaname-Sama is waiting for us in the car." My grandfather ordered my younger self. Next thing I knew my younger self was following my grandfather to the black limo that await them.

Suddenly I opened my eyes to find myself back in my door. I could hear Senri sleeping in the next room reviling that it was still day. It felt good to be back in my room but it also left the question to what happened. Was it a dream or a part of a memory that I had once forgotten.

"Just what was that?" I asked myself, rubbing my chin in thought. For some reason I had a feeling that it was more than just a random dream mixed with past life events.

"Perhaps I should tell Kaname about this." I mumbled to myself, pushing my way out of bed and stretching my arms. Not bothering to change my clothing I left my room to go see Kaname.

I knew for a fact that the pureblood would still be awake. As far as I knew Kaname was upset about how Yuki allowed Zero to drink from her. I felt really bad for Kaname having to go through that. I knew how much her cared about Yuki, how he cared about her more than anything else. After living him for many years it was easy to figure out he loved him on my own. I just hopped he'd feel better soon.

"Kaname?" I called the name of my friend as I knocked on his door. I could feel his aura inside the room but he would not answer me, causing me to sigh.

"Try to get some sleep, Kaname." I told him as I turned around to leave. I guess I would have to tell him later.

As I began to walk back to my dorm I ran into the Night Class maid. To my embarrassment she was carrying a huge stake of books I ordered with two hooded men on ether side of her.

* * *

**Once again, thanks to Maximum Vampire for the idea XD. If anyone else has an idea they'd like to share, please do. It would actually be a great help to me ^_^**

**(1) **Oh and no his father is not really dead. I can't remember where but I read somewhere that Takuma's father was chocked to death. However the fanbook says he and Takuma's mother are still alive.**  
**

**(2) **For newbies Asato actually calls his grandson this sometimes in the anime

**(3) **A Seasore is something I made up years ago. It is basicly a witch with animal and element based power. To keep my character from getting Mary-Sue I have changed things for the story. Originally a Seasore has more powers but in this story a Seasore is something different


	52. List ideas

OK, I have a few ideas for this story and I want you to tell me what would be better. Also throw in your own idea if you want. Even if you think it'd be a lame idea I just may us it :)

**1**) OK, people want Ashley/Ashlen to be a vampire. I'm starting to think it may be fun. Who do you think is best to turn my girl

- **Shizuka**: Thinks her power would help her kill Rido. Keeps her as a servant with Ichiru  
- **Rido:** Asato will tell him about Ashlen's power and Rido will want it for his mission to get Yuki. May try to suck Ashley(n) dry.  
- **Kaname:** *haven't thought of a reason*  
- **Sara: ***You give me a reason*

**2) **Some people think Ashley should stay in the Manga/Anime (vampire Knight) world. If she does stay should she;

- Stay at Cross Academy after Rido's attack  
- Go to Ashlen's (alter ego) home in Canada

**3) **OK, if Ashley goes back to her own home who should go with her to take her home. This will be a little after Rido's attack.

- Takuma Ichijo  
-Hanabusa Aido  
- Akatsuki Kain  
- The models (They would have to go together)  
- Kaname  
- Kaname/Yuki  
- Kaien  
- Other (tell me)

**4) **OK, I want to make a Sequel to this and have a small idea. Yet, who should come bring her back to the world? It will be a year later.

- Kain  
- Kaname: He'd come to ditch a meeting; where else better to hide  
- Kain/Ruka: they haven't been in the new season too much so it'd be good for them to leave  
- Takuma: I'll say how later XD  
- Other

* * *

Please leave reviews suggesting 3 of the facts. I really want to know what you think. Also, again please pitch chapter ideas. It doesn't matter if it's random or follows the VK story line. I would LOVE to hear your ideas and thoughts ^_^


	53. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

* * *

I had recently exited the Headmaster's office. I had wanted to tell him that I got my memories of the vampire attack back but things didn't go as planed. Oh yes I did manage to tell him but then he began talking about how I should become a prefect. I wasn't even given a chance to argue before he ambushed me with a arm band and shooed me out of the office. What the hell?

Well I guess I should have seem it coming sooner or later. After all I knew the secret and I liked staying up later to begin with. Why wouldn't he make me a prefect? Now I had to help Zero escort Takuma's grandfather, Asato Ichijo to him, which would be happening tonight. I sighed deeply as I leaned against the office door and remembered how things turned out like this.

**~Flashback~**

"_Headmaster Cross?" I asked, knocking on his office door before poking my head into the room. The man looked up from his desk and smiled at me; which I was glad it was a warm normal smile over his childish hyper smile._

"_Hello, Ashley. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked kindly, placing the pen he was holding on top of a stack of papers. Now that he noticed me I walked into the office and shut the door behind me._

"_Actually I would just wanted to tell you that I remember the attack now. I answered him, walking over to the chair in front of the desk. As he for a confused look on his face I sat down in the chair._

"_What attack?" He asked me stupidly. I was as if he actually forgotten or was really playing stupid for some reason._

"_I mean that vampire that attacked me back in my world." I reminded him, rolling my eyes and keeping back a sigh. I doubted he had actually forgotten and, as if to prove myself right, his eyes widened in surprise._

"_Oh, you mean that attack. How did you get your memory back after nearly three weeks of being here?" He asked as he suddenly stood out of his desk chair and walked over to me. I fidgeted in the chair as I got nervous about my personal space._

"_Actually I just woke up remembering everything. I also woke not remembering what happened last night and with a sore neck." I added, standing up from the chair. Turning my back on him I lifted my hair to show him the back of my neck._

"_Well you do have a bruise. Perhaps someone did hit you or you slept the wrong way." He heard him say after a short pause. I lowered my hair and turned back around to face the man as he walked back to his desk though looking curious._

_I then started to tell him everything I had remembered, including when I met Takuma in my world. To that he looked surprised but not by much so I guessed Takuma must have told him he met earlier that day. He told me to continue so I began to him the memory of the vampire who attacked me. As I did so I say a amused look take over his face when I mentioned the vampire thought I was a alien. _

"_So you're world really looks that different from ours then?" He asked me, smiling in amusement. I smiled back and shrugged._

"_Well yes but I wouldn't say it looks so different to think it is a alien planet. We still live on Earth and are humans." I said, crossing my arms against my chest as I thought, unless they were from Mars, people shouldn't think I was a aline. Kaien Cross chuckled, obviously finding something funny, as he opened a draw in his desk._

"_Anyways, Ashley, I would like you to do something for me. Since it is taking a while for the portal to get fixed, and since you know the truth behind the school, I want you to become a prefect." The former vampire hunter stated happily, walking towards me and slipping the badge on before I could do anything. Boy, for a middle aged man, he sure was fast._

"_Wait a second, what?" I nearly shouted, both confused and shocked at the same time. Even though I should have expected this to happen I didn't think it would be this soon if it did._

_I looked over at Kaien's face, studying the innocent smile one his face as he sat back down at his desk. He placed his hands together in front of him, closed his eyes and allowed a pleased laugh to escape his throat._

"_As I said I already said you know the school's secret. I am sure Zero and Yuki would love the help and you have your sword, which you can use for protection." He pointed out the facts. Smiling he uncurled his fingers to hand his chin in his palms. _

"_But..." I started to argue but I was cut off. Kaien opened his eyes, smiled and waved a finger at me._

"_Besides this also means you can stay outside at nights without having to sneak out, or get into trouble." He said, winking at me childishly. I had to say it did sound good but I still had issues against becoming a prefect._

"_But, what if..."_

_Onec again I was cut off. The former human stepped away from his desk to look out the window. It was still bright outside, from what I could see, and I could even hear the other students. It must have been a break from classes so kids were both outside and moving around in the hall, moving to the next class and talking to friends. _

"_Tonight, Ichijo's grandfather, Asato Ichijo, will be coming to visit him. I want you and Zero to escort him to my office. There is many things I would like to talk about with him. I have already informed Zero about this and you will meet with him at ten pm to go get Ichio." Kaien announced in a serious tone. His hands were behind his back as he continued to stare out the window._

_Meanwhile I continued to look at the former vampire hunter in shock. All I had wanted was to tell him what I remembered and now I am prefect number three. Being a prefect had both it's pros and cons. A pro is it might be a lot of fun and I can get to know the vampires a lot better. However the con was, now that I was a prefect, who knew what could change. For all I knew being being a prefect can revolve in Rido succeeding in kidnapping or killing Yuki._

"_But, Headmaster, I don't..." I tried to rush my argument but just like the other times Kaien Cross cut me off. He walked away from the window and placed his hand on my shoulder. _

"_Ah, you better go to what remains of your classes. Don't worry, I will explain to the teachers that you weren't feeling well for the first few hours." Kaien said as he began to push on my back gently, shoving me out the door. Just like his speed he was strong for a old man but then again he is a former vampire hunter._

_Why did I have the feeling that this was his way to be sneaky, that, by this way, I couldn't argue about being a prefect? I didn't even have time to think about it before I was on the other side of the door. The door itself was shut before I had time to turn around to look. Well it seems as if the man would to anything to get his own way._

**_~End Flashback~_**

After attending my last few classes I had returned to my room. With my sword laying beside me I was sitting on my bed, looking at the prefect arm badge. I still didn't want to believe it, I knew becoming a prefect would change things and I could only hope it wouldn't cause the death of a main character; besides those that have to die. Apparently both Zero and Yuki had been told I would become a prefect. While Yuki seemed happy to have someone that wasn't grumpy to talk to Zero seemed annoyed but also glad that he now had more help.

As I continued to stare down at the things on my bed I frowned. I had other reasons against becoming a prefect besides the story line changing. One of the big reasons was that I would have to kill Level-E vampires, if I could not fight them off. I couldn't kill, it wasn't part of who I was. I didn't even mean to kill that Level-E my third, or was it fourth, night here.

Sighing to myself, I stood up from my bed to strap my sword against my waist. Making sure it was stable and wouldn't slip off I left my dorm and left for outside. I had been told that Zero would be waiting for me at the Moon Dorm gates and that is where I found him. Zero was leaning against the stone wall looking bored and annoyed, which I could understand. Kaien Cross wanted us to bring one of the world's most dangerous noble vampire's to his office. Even I was nervous about this though I think only I knew about the alliance with Rido thing.

"You're late. Yuki already went ahead of me." Zero greeted me in a unfriendly way. I rolled my eye and crossed my arms against my chest

"Sue me. Besides I thought it was only supposed to be us that was going to get him." I pointed out, not saying the vampire's name since something about it made me feel uneasy. Zero turned his back on me and started to walk away, with me following.

"She wasn't supposed to come, she just did. Now hurry up." He snapped at me. I narrowed my eyes in a small glare but tried to remind myself he was just unhappy about having to go to the vampire's den as he once called it.

'Jess, I understand he isn't happy but he doesn't have to be a bastard over it.' I thought to myself as my expression softened. Well there was no excuse for acting like a jerk I could still understand how he felt, well in a way I did.

"Cross Academy is truly peaceful!" I heard Yuki shout from ahead of us. I sighed and sweat dropped while Zero sighed, hung his head for a moment and shook it as if he was silently disagreeing with her.

**_~Zero's P.O.V~_**

I wasn't happy and I didn't care who noticed. The idiot Headmaster was making me go to the moon dorms tonight so I could escort some old vampire to his office. From what I was told the vampire visiting would be Ichijo's grandfather. Anyone who knew of the vampire world knew that this vampire was the head of the vampire council. The only good thing about this day was Yuki and I were finally getting help with prefect duties.

Somehow, Ashley the new student, new about vampires. I wasn't told how she knew, though I am suspicious one of the leeches opened their mouths. Ether way I was glad for the extra help. I had been bugging the Headmaster for months to find other kids to help with prefect duties. This school was so big it wouldn't be a surprise of several students knew about vampires. It was only a matter of finding those students.

Anyways be the time I was waiting for Ashley, I had grown even more annoyed. Not only was she ten minutes late but I had to go back to the Moon Dorms. I despised those blood suckers so much, the last thing I wanted to do was be around them. Every time I am around them I just want to kill them, but I was never allowed. By the time Ashley arrived I was in a really bad mood and wanted to get this over with.

"Cross Academy is truly peaceful!" Yuki's voice shouted over the silence of the night. She wasn't even supposed to come tonight, not after what happened a few nights ago.

I couldn't help but sigh and shale my head when I heard Yuki's shout. She was still pretending that this place was actually peaceful. She obviously didn't know every much about the vampire world. However perhaps that was a good thing, she was safer if she didn't. Yet, sooner or later, all hell would break out and I will be there to stop it.

"Yuki?" the shout of the manga loving, idiot vampire called out in surprise. I could not help but glare as the mood dorms appeared in front of me; I better quicken the pace.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

_"Yuki?!" I heard the surprised voice of Takuma Ichijo say. I sighed before nearly shouting at Zero as he quickened his walking, making me quicken my own pace in able to keep up._

"S… So the headmaster said he wants you to donate a lot of this time too. Um, you're Ichijo's grandfather, right?" Yuki's voice became nervous and I could imagine her feeling awkward. As I got closer I could see the door opened, Yuki standing in the middle and the two vampires in front of her.

Asato, Takuma's grandfather, was just telling Yuki how he'd like to know why Kaien Cross considered the school peaceful. He also asked about the vampire hunter, Toga Yagari, being at the school. As he was saying these things, both Zero and I stopped walking as we came behind Yuki.

"The headmaster would like to explain that matter as well." Zero announced, getting everyone in the room to look at him, looking startled. I guess no one had seen us coming though, as vampires, I thought they were supposed to have good hearing and at least smell us coming.

"He asked us to bring you to him immediately." I finished Zero's announcement, of course saying it differently. Even though I didn't want to change the story line I saw no change in taking someone's lines.

"Zero... are you feeling better?" Yuki asked with concern in her voice. I noticed Zero nod his head slightly at her before Ichio spoke out.

"Cross… he's as impudent as ever. All right, show me the way." The vampire elder announced, already walking past Zero and me. As he walked past Zero I noticed the two share a glare before I turned my back on the Moon Dorms to walk back to the Headmaster's office.

"Zero, Ashley, wait, I'll go with you." Yuki shouted out. However I didn't bother to stop since I knew Takuma would grab her arm to talk to her about Kaname.

"Wait, Yuki!" The manga loving vampire nearly shouted as I pictured him grabbing her arm; see what I mean? I sighed and continued walking beside Zero as we lead the most dangerous noble vampire to Kaien Cross, somehow getting in front of him.

**_~Takuma's P.O.V~_**

When Yuki told me she _didn't _have a fight with Kaname, or know what was wrong with him, I sighed and let her go. For a small while I watched her run away to catch up with Zero, Ashlen and my grandfather. Wait, I mean Ashley, not Ashlen. I sighed again and brushed a hand through my hair.

'Does grandfather remember her or has he forgotten like I had forgotten? For her sake I sure hope so or that poor girl will be in a world of danger.' I thought before turning my attention to going upstairs. I was going to tell Kaname about my dream; who better to tell than a pureblood?

**_~Asato's P.O.V~_**

As the two humans guided me, I kept my eyes on the girl that walked beside the cursed Kiryu child. It was odd but I kept getting this feeling that I met her before. There was something very familiar not only about her face but her scent as well. However, no matter how hard I tried to remember I couldn't. Still the feeling of seeing her somewhere before remained.

I sighed silently to myself, sure neither the girl or the former human vampire hunter could hear. I just continued following the two younger beings so the former hunter idot Kaien could talk to me. Even though I couldn't remember the girl now I would remember her later, believe me that.

* * *

OK, I've desided to keep the last page posted in case you get new ideas. I now have my idea. If you want to hear it, PM or ask in a review. A warning. It is something big and may be a spoiler. Not from the real VK though


	54. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

* * *

It had been about a week since Asato Ichio had come to the school. It was also a week until my birthday. I would be seventeen on the twenty-first of March. However I had mixed feelings on the subject. For one thing it is just a point in life where I become a year older. Yet I still had a little excitement because I would become a legal adult in another year and get to do far more stuff. Well depending on the country I am in at the time.

At the time I was rather bored and was hanging around an annoyed looking Yuki. For the past... actually I had lost time in her rant, she had done nothing but complain about how Zero had been a jerk. However I couldn't help but smile as she explained the bra thing that happened last night. In fact I even laughed a little and told her she shouldn't have thrown her bra at him in the first place. She only glared at me before turning her attention to something outside.

"Zero? Is he running away again?" She mumbled to herself, however I still managed to hear it. In my boredom I myself looked out the window to see that Zero was leaving school grounds.

'Hmm, this must be the day that Zero goes to hunt that vampire... wait a minute doesn't that also mean...' I trailed off in my thoughts as I suddenly heard fast and loud thumps getting further away. Turning my attention where Yuki once was I noticed that she was running down the hall to the nearest exit.

'Well damn it!' I swore and began to run after her, calling after her. If this was the day Zero went hunting then this is the day Yuki follows him, runs into the vampire modals and gets attacked by the Level-E vampire.

"Yuki, come back!" I yelled again as I chased her outside the school. Finally she stopped running to turn around and look at me with worried, watery eyes.

"Don't try to stop me, Ashley. I'm going to keep him from running away again and I wont let you stop me!" She told me though worryingly instead of threateningly. I huffed deeply, out of breath from all the running since I had chanced Yuki all the way down the stone steps, and looked at her kindly.

"I'm not trying to stop you, Yuki. I just have a really bad feeling that something is going to happen. So at least let me come with you." I told her softly, now catching my breath. A smile appeared on her face as she suddenly surprised me by a hug.

"Oh thank you, Ashley." She thanked, hugging me tighter. However before I could complain about the tightness, she let me go and gave me that bright smile always gave people.

Just as I was opening my mouth to say she had gotten my name wrong I closed it seconds later. I was about to tell her that my name was Ashlen but I wasn't. I might be transforming into her a little more; hell I was even getting some of her memories. However that didn't mean I was going to take up her name, even though I do love the name Ashlen, which was the reason I gave my alter ego it.

"You can call me Ash, Yuki. Everyone tends to call me it sometime or other." I told her, actually missing my old nick name. On the plus side it would also take away the craving to being called Ashlen.

"Oh, well, um OK. Lets get going now." She turned around but soon hesitated. I looked over her shoulder to see that our delay had give Zero enough time to get out of our sight.

'Well at least I know where he's going.' I thought, rolling my eyes as Yuki's upper body slumped. Bringing a smile back on my face I walked past her, monition for her to follow.

"I have a pretty good idea where Zero is going. If you still want to check on him, follow me." I told her and ran off in front of her. Knowing that she would be following I ran to the building where Zero would be.

_**~Yuki's P.O.V~**_

'I wonder where Zero is going. It isn't unusual for him to cut afternoon classes but he never leaves school grounds. Could he be running away again?!' I panicked through my head, not wanting anyone passing, especially not Ashley, to worry about me. I was already been a burden enough, with her helping me and all.

I hadn't actually expected her help to be honest with myself. I am pretty sure she had found out about my bad luck involving vampires once finding out about them herself. I didn't tell her but I wouldn't be surprised if Zero or the Headmaster told her. I had actually expected her to stop me from going into town on my own. After all the last time I went after Zero things didn't go so well.

'Wait a minute. There is no way Zero would run away now; he promised me. But what if last night... did I say something wrong?' I thought, now blaming myself. What other reason could there be for just leaving like that?

After all the last time Zero ran away it was because he was guilty for drinking my blood. Luckily I had stopped him from killing himself before that. After I had stopped him from running away he wanted me to kill him but I couldn't. It was after that that I had decided to become his ally instead.

Yes there is no way that Zero would break his promise. After all why would be break his promise when it scared and hurt me so much? I mean he had tried to kill himself before trying to make me kill him. Sighing silently I slowed my pace to a walk when Ashley stopped at the side of a big run down looking building.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Luckily I had come across the building when I first explored the town. So finding the building where Zero went to was rather easy. The building itself looked far more run down in person than it did in either the anime or the manga. However because of my delay with Yuki I had no idea how far along the story line had gotten. For all I know Zero could have killed the vampire already.

However, as Yuki and I started to round the building, we both heard something. Turning the corner we saw the vampires Shiki and Rima walking under an umbrella. Seeming to hear, or possibly smell, us Shiki shot his head in our direction, glaring before the look softened. It was likely he had thought we were the vampire they were sent to kill. Well I guess this meant we weren't too far from the story line after all.

"Oh? It's the disciplinary committee girls." He started in a bored and dull tone. It was like he actually was bored with us or it was just the normal tone of his voice.

I also kept myself from rolling my eyes. I had gotten that the vampires called prefects disciplinary committee in the manga. Actually I think everyone calls them that in the manga. How could I have forgotten when my life now revolves around the vampire knight world? Oh well.

"Oh! Shiki and Toya." Yuki examined, sounding both surprised and confused at the same time. While she was asking the two what they were doing here I took the time to study the two vampire's height; without making it look like I was staring.

Both Shiki and Rima were around my age and were around the same height. At least I think so, I'd have to stand back to back to both vampires to make sure. I was five foot six myself so maybe... if I remember from the manga... he might be a few inches taller than me. Akatsuki Kain would be the defiant giant of the group though I am not quiet sure of his actually height as I couldn't remember. In the book it said 188 but I can't remember what that was.

"My comrades came to see me? Sorry but I'm busy now."

A spine chilling voice called out from above. Looking upwards I saw the same vampire Zero was ordered to kill looking down at us. He was standing in a hole in the building and looked ready to jump out. By the fact that this former human could still properly talk that meant that he was recently turned into a Level-E. However I think Rima said the same thing but about being blood left in the body. He was also obviously talking to Shiki and Rima seeing as neither Yuki or I were vampires. Well Yuki wasn't one yet at least; not until Kaname turns her back.

"Do you intend to swipe my dessert? That's not fair." The vampire complained rather childishly before jumping down from the hole. He landed in front of us, his body slightly slumped forwards.

"I can't let you do that; I'm saving her for later." He chuckled darkly, his fangs showing in a grin. I felt my stomach twist slightly as I noticed the vampire looking at both me and Yuki hungrily.

"Heheh, I see you brought two humans with you. Are you planing on sharing?" the vampire snickered some more, licking his lips as he continued to look at us. Even though my nerves were starting to act up I couldn't help but glare as I heard the two nobles grunt in disgust.

'What an ass hole. Even if he lost control of his humanity that is just wrong.' I said and kept back a shiver. Ashlen had always had a fear of vampires something... something I myself couldn't really remember now.

I knew the reason why Ashlen was scared of vampires but when I tried to think of it I couldn't. Maybe the reason didn't exist here or I couldn't remember because otherwise Ashlen would remember what happened. You see before I was into vampire knight I was still a big vampire fan and... damn it. All I can really say is past life, big spiders and a lot of vampires **(1)**. That is all I can force myself to remember at the time with my alter ego taking control of my life.

Suddenly my thoughts were cut off as Yuki ran in front of us all. Her rod was out and she challenged the vampire to fight. I had to say in person she sounded even more stupid than either the anime or manga. However, before Shiki could do it himself, I grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled her out of his way.

"Yuki, that will just provoke him. It's not a smart thing to try and challenged him. Besides, don't you need to look for Zero?" I reminded her, my hand on her shoulder. As Shiki was whipping his blood whip at the vampire Yuki's eyes widen in realization.

"Zero, right!" She shouted as she then ran into the building before I could stop her. Silently cursing to myself I turned my attention to Shiki as he called out to Yuki.

"As that Level-E implied there is a human girl somewhere inside the building. Look for her instead and I will stop Yuki." I told the two vampires before running off. If either of the two bothered to reply I didn't hear it.

I know I have said this before but I really didn't want to change many things. However the idea of just letting that vampire drag Yuki through that hole put shivers down my back. The possible cons of changing the scene was Yuki might not cry out to alert Zero but, who knows, maybe Zero will be close enough to see the vampire for himself. I continued to to run after Yuki until I saw the hole getting closer.

"Yuki, watch where you're going! There's a hole coming up on your side." I shouted out as I noticed her getting closer. If I wasn't fast enough I don't think I would be able to change anything.

"Eh?" she said, stopping right next to the hole to look back at me. As she did so I noticed a pale hand reaching out from the hole.

Cursing to myself I figured I had no other choice. Groaning, I apologized before I rushed forwards and pushed Yuki out of the way. Out of surprise, or from being startled, Yuki screamed. However she, at the same time she was safe but I don't think I was. The hand that was supposed to grab Yuki grabbed at my ankle, yanking me onto my stomach. Well damn it! At least Yuki's scream would get Zero's attention.

"Heheh. So you saw me reaching for your friend? What a brave girl you are, to take her place. You are now my second girl today. I am one lucky vampire." The former human chuckled at me. Before I could respond, or even start to glare, the Level-E started to drag me down into the hole, grinning evilly.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" I screamed at him, kicking out my free leg to try to free my captured one. However he didn't seem too bothered by the kicking and only grabbed my other leg.

"Now now, watch your swearing. I don't want your dirty mouth to taint your blood." The vampire mocked as he tightened his grip on my ankles. I cried out in pain and attempted to grip the wood to keep myself above the hole.

"I'll swear all I want if it means it will make my blood taste bitter you son of a bastard!" I shouted again. By this point I was debating using my powers but the only problem with that was I didn't want Yuki to see.

The former human only snickered, seeming amused with my escape attempt. His one hand finally let go of my one leg but then regrabbed my jacket. Now I really wanted to use my powers on this ass hole. Maybe set his hand on fire. However it wouldn't be good for Yuki to see me use my powers because that would bring up questions I didn't want to answer.

"Ashley!" Yuki shouted. I looked up to see her falling on her knees and grabbing my arm, attempting to pull me back up. However this only made the vampire snicker gleefully.

"Be patient. Your turn will come soon enough." He mocked Yuki as he gave my leg another yank. Pushing my anger too far I cast the vampire's hand on fire but at the same time Zero arrived and shot the same hand.

Letting go of me with a cry of pain the vampire fell down on his knees, clutching his hand. Yuki had let go of my arm to stare down at the hole in shock. Zero seemed to have come out of no where and tackle the vampire so he would be laying on his stomach. For a moment I continued to dangle before I let go and landed beside the vampire.

"Your stupid game of tag is finally over." Zero said, his gun pressed against the vampire's head. The Level-E himself seemed to prove to have a tiny bit of humanity left over by casting a look of sadness.

"Don't you dare touch them with your filthy hands. This ends here." Zero glared down at the vampire, however I couldn't help but noticed it was nothing compared to the glare he gave to the Day Class girls; it almost looked like he pitted this former human.

Soon I felt a slight rush of wind. Turning to my side I saw that Yuki was no standing next to me. I hadn't been looking up so I hadn't noticed her jumping down. I shrugged it off. Oh well, at least, even though things were changed, the story line was going back to normal now. Or so it seemed like.

**_~Yuki's P.O.V~_**

Oh thank god Zero had arrived just in time to save Ashley's life. I didn't think I would have been able to pull her away from the vampire myself. But now he was pinning down the vampire with his gun to it's head. Was he actually planning on killing this vampire? I found out he was a vampire hunter at Ichijo's party when Kaname-Sempai mentioned it. However I never really seen him kill a vampire before. Well except for the time Zero threatened Kaname with a knife years ago.

After staring down into the hole for a moment I jumped down. Landing beside Ashley I looked at Zero worryingly. We had been together long enough for me to know when something is bothering him. While he seemed mad something else was off. Maybe... maybe it was because this vampire used to be human as well? Maybe Zero is remembering the promise he made me make. I don't know but I wanted to know.

"Zero, what's going on?" I demanded, needing an answer from him. Not taking his gun off the vampire's head he took something out of his pocket.

"Yuki, don't try to stop me. I'm under orders." He said in a seemingly warning tone. The object he took out of his pocket looked to be a piece of paper but I didn't get a good look at it before he held it over the vampire's head.

'Under orders? Is Zero being ordered to kill this vampire?' I thought to myself, confused. I had little idea what Zero meant when he told the former human about his sins.

At first the vampire spoke mockingly about being caught. However his tone quickly got softer as he talked about not having ti kill anymore. By the look on Zero's face I doubt he was expecting to hear that. For a moment I didn't think Zero would pull the trigger but I was wrong as the gun went off with a loud bang. I covered a gasp with my hand as the vampire burst into a pile of ashes.

**_~Zero's P.O.V~_**

"But now I wont have to kill anymore, right?"

That question kept going through my mind. No one will ever know how bad it hit me. It made me feel worse knowing that it wouldn't be too long before that would happen to me. Damned Purbloods, turning humans into monsters like them. This is all their fault. I could only hope that Yuki would keep her promise to kill me before I kill someone myself. I didn't want to live with that guilt, even in the spirit world.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

I couldn't help but frown as I looked down at the dust pile that was once a man. I felt really sorry for the dead former human. It wasn't his fault he had been turned into a crazy vampire. It was the fault of the Purblood that bit and never gave him their blood. I bet it it was either Shikzuka or Sarah that bit him.

"Hey, disciplinary girl. You were right, we did find a girl. She's still alive; what should we do with her?"

A female voice said from above me. Looking up I saw both Shiki and Rima looking down at us. Rima was crouching down and pointed at Shiki. Shiki himself had the same girl the vampire kidnapped over his shoulder, holding onto her with one arm.

"Erase her memories of what happened and then take her to a place the human cops will find her. They will know what to do from there and if we are lucky there will also be a missing person's add for her." I informed her as I looked up at them. The two vampires nodded before turning around and walking off.

"That's great, Zero. The girl is still alive. Thank you for saving us as well."

I turned my attention back to Yuki and Zero as I heard Yuki's voice. Yuki was smiling a simply soft and grateful smile. Zero however wasn't even looking at Yuki; he was looking out the window. Knowing what he had to be looking at I turned my attention to the bird that was sitting on a branch close to the window; it was Shizuka's bird.

'Huh, if she is already spying on Zero doesn't that mean she will be coming tonight?' I thought to myself as I watched the bird. For a moment I think it caught me watching but I closed my eyes and sighed tiredly so she wouldn't notice.

'Well then, I guess things are going to get a lot more interesting.' I adding, pushing a hand through my hair. Not only were things to get interesting but all hell was about to get started as well.

**_~Shizuka's P.O.V~_**

"Hee hee, I found Zero." I giggled gleefully when my bird finally found Zero. I watched through my mind's eye thanks to the bird.

Zero's eyes were so sad, it was so wonderful. I knew from the first moment I saw him he would be lots of fun. I also know he wont easily become my servant, instead giving me a challenge and amusement. I couldn't help but speak my thoughts to my human body guard that stood beside me. Hiding his face was the white mask that I had given him a few years ago.

"And he has such tasty girls with him as well." I added and licked my lips slowly. Yet I was surprised when the older of the girls seem to be looking at my bird; although she soon looked away. It was likely she was just seeing what Zero was looking at

"Yes, I've made up my mind. I'll attend Cross Academy as well." I announced to the boy beside me. The boy bowed to me before leaving to get my things, like the good by he was.

* * *

**(1) **OK Before I was into vampire Knight I had was still into vampires. Years ago I had a dream that I was kidnapped by a mutant vampire spider and turned into a vampire. I was then given more humanity, found by hunters and taken somewhere to be protected by the vampire that turned me (the spiders were under their control) after that things get really random but Ashlen is sick of life as a vampire, finds a witches spell to go back in time and stops the vampire from sending out the spiders. However she still has slight fuzzy memories because she accidently brought back animals from her past. That is part of where my real Seasore comes from but I am not going to be using that


	55. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53  
**

* * *

**_~Takuma's P.O.V~_**

It had been about a week since I found out I had accidentally given Ashley her memories of me back. It had also been a week since Grandfather had come to visit. Headmaster Cross had made her a prefect to help Yuki and Zero. I feel sorry for her though. After being kidnapped by a Level-E, who hadn't yet been reported found, she has to deal with all of us. Not just us but the Day Class girls as well.

However, on the bright side, it has also been a week since I found out more about Seasore witches. I had told Kaname about my memory dream... at least I did once Ruka left crying. I really did pity her. Everyone knew of her love for Kaname but I knew he loved Yuki too much to return the feelings. Anyways when I told him he told me what Seassores really were.

I sat in the front lounge, sitting on the couch as I waited for the others to come down so we could go to class. As I waited for the others I began to read one of my mangas. However I couldn't focus on it as I found myself lost in my memories. I found myself recalling the time Kaname explained what a Seasore really was.

_"__Kaname? Are you still awake?" I called, knocking on his door. I spoke in my native tongue as I wondered if he would answer this time._

_"__Come in, Ichijo." I heard Kaname call out from inside his room. Preparing myself for what was about to happen, I took a steady breath before placing my hand on the door knob. _

_Opening the door to Kaname's dorm room I stepped in silently and closed the door behind me. Looking into the room I saw Kaname laying on his couch. One of his legs was up and bent while the other dangled over the edge. I also noticed some dry blood on his face so I guessed Ruka had offered some blood but it went refused._

"_Kaname, the prefects took my grandfather to see the Headmaster now. He isn't in the Moon Dorms right now." I said, wanting to start with news that could change his mood. Yet it was hard to see since Kaname's facial expression didn't change. _

"_I see. Is that all then?" he asked though didn't bother look up at me, instead looking at a pile of papers in his hand. Shaking my head I frowned thoughtfully._

"_Kaname, do you think it is possible that someone erased my memories?" I asked him thoughtfully. The more I thought about it the more it seemed possible; all I needed was a who and a why._

_My question seemed to catch Kaname's attention. He finally looked up from the papers in his hand to look at me. While he didn't really look it I knew he must have been exhausted, since Kaname didn't bother getting off the couch. I understand though, he had had a pretty stressful few days._

"_I don't know, Ichijo. Why do you ask?" he asked. Kaname was very good at hiding his feelings, so good that I couldn't tell if he was curious, suspicious or even happy that my grandfather had left._

"_Well the thing is I had a really strange dream this morning. It was about the night my father was murdered with one difference. This time a little girl claiming to be Ashlen, Ashley's alter ego, came to talk to me. When my grandfather showed up he called her a Seasore and said they were cursed witches; born human but cursed with powers at a young age." I explained what I could remember of the dream. I knew it was not just a random dream because I could actually remember hoe I felt back then when I talked to the young Ashlen._

_Slowly I noticed a frown make it's way on Kaname's face. Soon he had gotten off of his couch and walked over to where he kept his bookcase. Following close behind I watched as he pulled out an old looking brown book. I continued to watch as Kaname opened the book near the middle and flipped a few pages. I became very curious and confused, which grow when Kaname hummed in realization' he must have found something._

"_It seems that your grandfather was only half right. While Seasores are humans that have appearing witch powers when they are young they aren't entirely born with one hundred percent human DNA either." Kaname spoke as he walked back to his couch, reading from the page at the same time. I followed Kaname back to the couch, blinking in confusion._

_'What does that mean she wasn't born with one hundred percent human blood? He just said Seasores are humans that get witch powers at a young age.' I thought to myself. Soon the question got too tempting and I couldn't help but ask out loud. _

"_Kaname, what does that mean? If she was born human but doesn't have exact DNA, what is she? Was her DNA altered when she got her powers?" I asked. Kaname shook his head and flipped to a new page._

"_No. She was born human but she is also related to a Purblood vampire. While her DNA mostly revolves around being human she has the tiniest bit of vampire blood; even if it is less then one percent." He said, reading from the book. Needless to say I found myself so shocked I almost shouted but gained control over myself._

"_She's related to a Purblood vampire? Are you sure?" I asked, part of me thinking it sounded impossible. Kaname looked up from his book to look at me as he spoke again._

"_Yes, I am, even if she isn't a vampire herself. Apparently Ashlen's ansisters kept marrying humans until all the vampire blood was gone and replaced with human blood. However the vampire blood doesn't completely disappear and, in rare cases, that blood will awaken in a person in that family. In these cases the person is usually a female over a male human._

_However, since the blood is so little, it wont turn the person back into a vampire. Instead it will give the human enough powers to simulate magic and turn them into a powerful witch. Seasores are so rare that they usually only turn up every five hundred years of not a thousand years. Because these witches are so rare they are unknown to many people. If she is known to someone she is considered more of a legend than being a real person. A bed time story even._

_Also if that Purblood ansister, or another Purblood related to him or her, bites a Seasore, she will slowly revert into a vampire herself." Kaname explained as he read from the book. I was confused, but before I could ask he already started to explain. _

"_Because she already has Purblood blood in her the bite will only react with that blood. It will awaken her vampire side and effect the vampire blood she already has until it spreads through her whole body. She might not revert into a full Purblood but at most she will become a noble vampire. However I haven't ever met a Seasore in person so I myself can't be sure." He said, closing the book and siting back on his couch. I had to take a moment to think things over as I was no expecting an answer like that._

"_Do you have any idea who she can be related to?" I asked after a moment of thinking. I mean she sort of looked like... no it couldn't be, could it?_

"_No I don't. We'd need a blood sample from her to compare it to the blood of other Purbloods. However there is also a chance that, sooner or later a family resemblance will show. That would be a lot easier than taking blood tests." He said, placing the book on the table and rubbing his forehead. I simply nodded until another thought came to me._

"_Do you think she knows about this?" I asked, rubbing my chin. Kaname leaned back in his couch and looked expressionless although I knew he had to be thinking. _

_I myself was unsure. Ashlen was the alter ego version of Ashley. A girl she made up from imagination. Ashley made everything up about Ashlen so could she have made this up as well? Or was it some sort of effect from being dragged into this world. I could always ask her but then she would know I read her mind._

"_I don't think she does. You told me that Ashley made Ashlen to be a witch that had nature based powers. This must be another effect of being dragged into our world. She is adjusting to fit into our world better." He said, rubbing his forehead some more. I remember him saying something before and it did make sense._

"_Thank you for telling me, Kaname. I'll leave to let you rest now." I said, smiling gratefully for the good news. Turning my back on my Purblood friend I left his room to leave him be for the rest of the night._

Now every time I see Ashley I can't help but stare at her for a moment. Every time I looked at her I couldn't help but think what blood line she came from. I already had an idea but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. After all her looks could be a coincidence, a lot of people look like each other without there being any relation.

I also wanted to talk to Ashley about the memory of her seven year old self. If she could remember the same thing then I knew for absolute sure if this was just a dream playing with my head or if it was real. Perhaps I could just admit I knew about Ashlen and then we can talk. Hmm, odd. The more I remembered the time spent with the nine year old Ashlen the more I actually missed her. She was such a nice little girl.

"Ichijo-San. It's time for class."

A voice called out, bringing me from my thoughts. Blinking a couple of times I looked up from the book I was still staring at. Standing over me was Senri Shiki, my room mate and one of my closest friends. Smiling I closed my book and stood up from my seat.

"OK, thank you for telling me, Shiki." I thanked him gratefully. I was sure that if no one had warned me everyone was leaving I would have continued to be lost in my thoughts.

Placing my manga in the inside pocket of my uniform jacket, I took my place beside Kaname. I couldn't help but feel this night will somehow be different than all the others. I heard that we were getting a new student sometime soon but I don't think that is what will make it different. I didn't really know how to explain it except things were going to change. Well, once everyone else met downstairs, Kaname opened the doors and we all followed him out for a new day, or night, of class.


	56. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54****  
**

* * *

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

When we three of us returned to the school, Zero, Yuki and I all seemed to have the same idea in mind. We all returned to our rooms and changed into clean clothes. Afterwards we returned to finish what classes we had left. Yuki had wanted to talk about what happened with Zero but I convinced her into waiting until after school. After all Kaien Cross would need to talk to us then anyways.

Classes were rather boring to say the least. I was paying little to no attention at all. Instead I spent my time daydreaming and thinking things over. I tried remembering all the events that were supposed to happen today. It was pretty obvious that Shizuka would be coming sometime tonight, in Maria's body. That also meant Ichiru would be making an appearance. Oh wait, wasn't this also the day that Aido grabbed Yuki and pulled her into the school?

'Well this is going to be a interesting night.' I thought to myself, relieved when the final bell finally rung. Like always the fan girls burst out of their seats and attempted to get to the gates before the prefects.

"You know after the day we just had I am really not in the mood to deal with those love struck girls." I said as I calmly walked with Zero. Yuki had already run ahead, attempting to calm the girls.

"..."

After a moment of silence I looked over to Zero. To any one else he might have looked emotionless but to those that knew him well enough anyone could see his frown. He was probably still upset about killing that vampire. I could understand him being upset. That former human still had enough humanity in him to know what he was doing was wrong. It was proven when he expressed joy, or was it sorrow, when he knew he didn't have to kill anymore.

"Don't feel so down, Zero. Cheer up, alright? What would the girls think if they saw you like this?" I asked, attempting to cheer him up even a little. I didn't get the response that I wanted and instead got a eye roll and a scoff.

Oh well, let him be Mr sour puss for now. He was in depression and I could relate how that felt. I had only gotten out of my depression not too long ago. Yes I was still sad but I no longer hated my life. It most likely had something to do with my Ashlen side and how she was starting to effect my life more and more. I knew one thing for sure I would still be in deep depression if I never entered this world.

As Zero and I got closer to the Moon Dorm gates I flinched from all the screaming. I _really_ needed to buy ear plugs sometime this week. I had always been sound sensitive though, as far as I could remember anyways. I remembered when I was younger I couldn't sleep unless it was completely silent... and with a night light. I can handle small noises now but I am surprised that the screaming hadn't yet given me a headache.

'Aug, how annoying. Shallow bitches; caring for only their looks.' I thought with a roll of my eyes. I walked over and stood in front of a group in front across from Zero.

It kept that way for a while. A few times the girls attempted to push past me. I'd just threaten to hurt them, glare at them and, for the nicer of girls, just ask nicely to stand back. I saw Zero was having a slightly easier time than I was though. He was scarier than me though and he had more experience in controlling the girls than I did. However, as the girls became more rough with Yuki pitied her and decided to go help her.

"Kyaa! The prefect has left her spot! Now's our chance." I heard a girl from behind me squeal happily. I quickly spun back around and pointed my finger at her.

"I swear if you dare move from that spot I will sneak into your room at night and shave ever inch of hair on your body." I hissed a threat at her. She froze in her spot and stared at me, seeming to wonder if I was telling the truth or not; all the while not taking one step from where she stood.

'Heh, thank you Ashlen and anger management problems' I thought to myself, smirking to myself proudly. If I didn't have my anger issues or Ashlen's scariness I don't think I could ever pull off the threats I make to the girls.

Satisfied that the girl wouldn't move from her spot I turned around to help Yuki. However Yuki was no longer where she used to be. Instead a large group of girls was pushing her closer and closer to the school. Sighing and shaking my head I broke into a run, forcing myself to the front of the group with Yuki. Well that wasn't too hard. Now comes for the fun part; threats.

"Hey! Get the fuck back before you all get in a hell amount of trouble." I shouted as I tried to push the fans back with Yuki. However, there were a lot stronger than they looked and began pushing me along with Yuki.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do, prefect? You can't keep us from them forever. Any punishment will be worth this." A girl near me shouted, causing me to wince at the volume. A few girls agreed with her as they continued to push us.

"Even if the punishment involves not being able to see the Night Class for the rest of the school year?" I asked in a annoyed snarl. Luckily the threat got the attention of the girls and they stopped pushing us.

"What?! You can't do that!" All the girls shouted angrily at me. I simply grinned at them, happy the pushing stopped so Yuki wouldn't have to be dragged into the school; not that it would change the story line much.

"Actually as prefect I can. All I have to do is get the Headmaster to get a teacher to escort you back to the dorms every evening." I pointed out, grinning proudly. All the girls began to grumble and glare at me, some yelled and shouted.

"Thank you, Ash." Yuki thanks in a low whisper. I turned to face her, smiling and glad to hear my old nickname again.

"You're welcome, Yuki. It wasn't like I would just let them get away with bulling you. You just have to lay down the rules and make them know who the boss is." I said, winking at her as I noticed a few of the girls giving me death glares while others simply pouted. I only grinned at them... that is until I felt a hand on _my _should.

Startled by the sudden touch I turned my head behind me. Standing there, with his hand on my shoulder, was Hanabusa Aido. He was smiling and looking directly at me. What the hell? I thought I had prevented this from happening! Then again I had ended up saving Yuki from the Level-E only to be grabbed myself. So does this mean whenever I try to stop something from happening it would happen to me instead?

"Well now, that's not really nice, Ash-Chan. Punishing them that way will also punish me. I wont be able to see their pretty faces for a long time." He said mockingly, though at the same time charmingly. I flinched slightly at hearing him use my nickname with the Chan after it; I didn't know what disturbed me more.

"However, that fact aside, would you like me to help you?" the vampire asked, smiling the same way he did to charm all the human girls. I simply glared at him since I knew what was going to happen.

"Like hell you really want to help me." I snarled softly, knowing exactly what he was planing. With in seconds his charming smile turned into a cocky smirk and his grip tightened on me.

"Yeah, you're right. I was just kidding." He smirked. Suddenly his grip moved from my shoulder to my arm, causing me to silently curse.

_**~Aido's P.O.V~**_

Ah today was such a wonderful day. I didn't think anything could ruin my mood. Ashley was now a prefect along with Yuki and Kiryu. Heh perhaps I can have a little fun with her. She could even be more fun to tease than Yuki is. After all Ashley has powers and she isn't from around here. Hmm I wonder if she is still in a depressed state? Eh at least she has accepted my apology. Besides I wont do anything harmful.

Walking to the school I could hear the fan girls screaming our names. Their voices were closer than usual. When I turned around I saw that a large group of girls were pushing both Yuki and Ashley closer to us and the school. Hm, those little human girls really are stronger than they look, especially when they worked together.

"Even if the punishment involves not being able to see the Night Class for the rest of the school year?" Ash, Ashley's nickname from what I heard, threatened the girls. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle as the girls death glared her; I could feel their aura ready to attack.

'Hmm well then, this looks like the time to have a little fun.' I thought to myself. Thinking for a moment, and watching Yuki and Ashley talk, I figured out just want to do.

As the two prefect girls talked about making the fan girls know who the boss was, I turned walked up behind Ashley. Once I reached a good enough distance I placed my hand on her shoulder. I felt her flinch a bit under my touch but I didn't bother pulling away. When she turned to face me I couldn't help but smirk at the look she gave me. It was like she was confused and angry at the same time. Heh this was fun already.

"Well now, that's not really nice, Ash-Chan. Punishing them that way will also punish me. I wont be able to see their pretty faces for a long time." I told her, keeping my tone so only she could hear the mock in it. She flinched again and this time looked slightly disturbed, probably because I addressed her by her nickname.

"However, that fact aside, would you like me to help you?" I asked with a smile, using my vampire charm to cover up what I was really planing. The girl glared at me, like she was annoyed which was very possible.

Ever since Ashley had become a prefect I had poked a little fun at her. Nothing big like this though. I usually just talked for a few seconds and made a few comments that made the girls angry. Speaking of the girls I noticed that, while most looked angry I was paying attention to Ash instead of them, they looked happy to see me. Still those other girls looked ready to attack her. Heh heh, this was fun.

"Like hell you really want to help me." She said in a low snarl. I smirked and moved my grip from her shoulder to her arm.

So she knew what I was planing after all? Well she did admit my world was only a book in her's. So I guess she did know what was going to happen, in fact if she wasn't here I would probably be doing this to Yuki. However, while Ashley knew what was going to happen it made me silently question how far into our future she knew. Maybe I'll ask later, if she wasn't too mad at me.

"Yeah, you're right. I was just kidding." I smirked. Tightening my grip on her arm I quickly pulled her into the school before anyone could stop me.

**_~Yuki's P.O.V~_**

Oh damn that Hanabusa Aido. Why did he have to make our jobs more difficult than they already were? I was actually surprised when he offered to help but Ashley thought otherwise. I had a feeling that he wasn't really serious; he had been bugging her ever since she became prefect. How ever I didn't expect him to go as far as pull Ashley into the school. Now I was alone with all the girls, who were all crowed around the door and complaining.

"Please, everyone, return to your dorms! It's curfew for all Day Class students. You can't stay here." I shouted over the ocean of complaining girls. Ether they just ignored me or they couldn't hear me but they just continued to complain how Ashley got in while they didn't.

Moi **(1) **I really hate these fan girls. Hmm, maybe hate is too strong of a word. I don't really hate them and some of them were actually really nice when they wanted to be. So maybe I just didn't like how they refused to listen to me.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

Well, this was just great. I was now alone in a school full of vampires while one of the vampires continued to grip my arm. On the other side of the door I could hear the fan girls complaining on why I got in and they couldn't. Of course Aido apologized... to the Day Class girls though, not to me. That ignorant jerk! Here I thought he was bad enough the other nights when he simply talked to me. I thought he would be a little nicer after what happened last time.

At the direct moment, Aido was pushing his ear against the door. In his distraction his grip had moved to my wrist but he was paying little attention to me at the moment. I think it is a little odd actually. While the voices were muffled and I couldn't actually make out the words I could still hear them. A vampire's sense of hearing was supposed to be better then mine. Eh whatever, I don't actually care about that at the moment.

I had tried saving Yuki the embarrassment of going through this and preventing this scene all together. I couldn't remember anything big happening that would change anything important so I didn't think it would hurt anything. However by a twist of fate I was the one to be dragged into the school. Well damn it, now I have to go through with this. How annoying.

"They're really jealous of you. How cute." the Aido vampire chuckled childishly. At this point I was trying to stay calm since I didn't want to make a big scene in front of so many vampires, but it was hard; he was _still _gripping my arm.

"Aido, would you please let go of my arm already? I need to get back to my prefect work." I said as calm and polite as I could. I also didn't use a suffix with his name, mostly because I wasn't used to it.

To tell the truth I was actually surprised when no one corrected me about it. No one mentioned I had to use a suffix and no one glared at me when I didn't use one either. Huh well if I remember correctly in the book the only one that really had a suffix was Kaname and the other Purebloods. Maybe this was like the book and people got to choose if they wanted to use suffixes or not. Well, I did still call them by their last name to try to keep it respectful.

Turning his head away from the door to look at me, Aido gave me a dull stare. It was the kind of look that said he didn't do anything wrong. His grip slid further down my wrist and loosened slightly but not enough for me to pull away. Then the vampire had the nerve to complain about how I act this way after he saved me. Saved me from what?! He started all of this, he didn't save me from anything.

"Now, Aido-San, this isn't the time for fooling around. Let the prefect go so she can get back to work. Besides we have a class to get to." a voice that was not Kaname's said. The voice belonged to Takuma Ichijo.

Both Aido and I looked over to the other vampire. He had a kind smile on his face as he looked over to use. Knowing that his fun was ruined Aido finally let go of me. However he did it by crossing his arms and pouting like a immature child. I just rolled my eyes at the idiot before smiling back at Takuma.

"Thank you for the help, Ichijo." I thanked the manga loving vampire for the help. I was surprised that it wasn't Kaname that intervened but then again I wasn't Yuki so maybe he just didn't bother.

**_~Takuma's P.O.V~_**

Hearing Ashlen, who I have taken to call her, behind me I turned to see Aido holding onto her wrist. Hmm I wonder why I hadn't noticed him pulling her in sooner. I knew the Day Class girls were pushing her and Yuki towards the school. Perhaps I should pay more attention to my surroundings. I guess I was just trapped in my thoughts again.

"Eh, I save you and this is how you act?" Aido complained when Ashlen asked to be let go. I could see the girl starting to get angry so I decided I would help her out.

"Now, Aido-San, this isn't the time for fooling around. Let the prefect go so she can get back to work. Besides we have a class to get to." I called out. Getting the attention of both, I simply smiled.

Aido did end up letting Ashlen go but not without pouting. I probably ruined his fun, perhaps I will apologize later. Not many people knew it but I liked a good prank every now and then. However I knew where my limits were and would never try to hurt one's feelings. Ever since Ashlen became a prefect Aido had been bugging her. He usually just talked and made comments to get his fans angry.

"Thank you for the help, Ichijo." Ashlen said as Aido continued to pout. By this time most of the others had left the main room but a couple others remained.

"You are very welcome." I responded, smiling cheerfully. I heard Aido huff slightly but I ignored him and let him pout.

Suddenly Ashlen's expression changed. Although she looked away I still noticed a thoughtful frown on her face. I could tell by the look that she wanted to tell me something but was too nervous to speak out loud. I knew the feeling since I felt the very same way many times before in life. It mostly revolved around my grandfather.

Anyways, mentally shaking that from my thoughts, I was actually really glad that Ashlen was here. Even if she _was _dragged in her by force by Aido. Even though I wasn't ready to tell her I knew the truth about Ashlen and her world there was something I had to give her. Walking over to Ashlen I took a letter out of my pants pocket.

"Ashley," I forced myself to say as I am sure she would question being called Ashlen. "Can you give this to Kisu for me? I mean you are friends with her, right?" I asked, holding out the letter with a smile. Smiling back at me she took the letter, looked at it and put it in her skirt pocket.

"Yes, we are friends. You can trust me, I'll give it to her the next time I see her."

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Yes, we are friends. You can trust me, I'll give it to her the next time I see her." I said after I placed the letter in my pocket. I patted the pocket and returned Takuma's smile.

What he wanted Kisu for I could only guess. I _could _always open the letter myself but I wouldn't. That wouldn't really make me a good friend, going into someone's privet business. For all I knew the letter could have been about the upcoming baby. Or maybe Takuma was asking her out on a date. It did seem like he was gaining feelings from her from what I could tell.

Takuma had just thanked me but I didn't get a chance to respond. Before I could even do much at all the doors burst open. Standing there in the doorway was Zero, looking pissed off as usual. However if he was glaring at me or the vampires was hard to tell. Behind him stood a worried looking Yuki. Hmm did this happen in the book? I think it did. I just couldn't remember if he was this pissed off. Oh that's right he even grabbed Yuki to drag her out.

"Oh for goodness sake, will you stop glaring at me? I told you before it doesn't scare me." I snapped, crossing my arms and glared back. Zero's expression didn't soften as he took a step towards me, where I took one back.

"Don't you dare even think of grabbing me." I snapped at him before I ran past him. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now, even if I do understand his mood it didn't mean I had to like it.

_**~Zero's P.O.V~**_

These stupid, idiot girls are starting to drive me insane. Today was one of the worst days as well. Not only had I killed a freshly turned Level-E but I heard that we were getting a new vampire student. Can this day get any worse? Hmm it seems that I had jinxed myself. Not only where the fan girls extra annoying today but they also seemed braver than normal.

Seeming more desperate than normal to get near the Night Class a good number of girls began to push Yuki. They were pushing so hard that she was actually being pushed towards the school itself. Even after Ashley left her spot to help Yuki it did little good. Gess both of these girls are useless. Sometimes I think it'd just be better if I was alone. However I knew I need the help, there are just too many girls to control them all.

Actually I had to admit Ashley's threats were pretty good. They seemed a little rookie but at least they got results. I was actually impressed as she was able to stop the girls from pushing her and Yuki. I'm sure that if it wasn't for that jack ass blond vampire pulling Ashley into the school she would have gained better control of them. However the leach _did _pull her into the school and lef t Yuki alone with jealous and angry fan girls.

Oh how I hate that blond vampire. I hate all vampires all the same, they are all monsters that will meet the end of my gun. However I tend to make a list of the vampires I hate the most. Shizuka was on the very top of the list, there was no vampire more that I wished to kill. After her was Kaname Kuran. I hate that ignorant bastard and I wish Yuki didn't trust him so much. Third was Hanabusa Aido and I have many reasons to hate him. For one thing he gave us prefects most trouble and he bit Yuki.

So, growling in annoyance, I glared at the girls I was supposed to guard. My glare was meant to keep them from stepping in front of me but it did one better and made them run off. Now that I had less girls to deal with I marched over to the school, where the fan girls had crowded around the door. All of them were complaining about not being let in when a prefect could. The idiots.

"Move away from the door!" I shouted, my hands balled into angry fists as I glared girls. Instantly the girls squealed in fear before separating into two lines.

"Oh, Zero... Thank you." Yuki said as the girls became under control. She was smiling that smile again and I could only sigh and nod.

I didn't understand who she could continue smiling like that. I really couldn't. Sometimes I feel like asking but what answer could I expect? Yuki is just a cheerful kind of girl. Perhaps if my family were still alive, if Shizuka never attacked and I was still... human I would be the same way. However I couldn't even imagine it and I hated to be reminded I was no longer human.

I shook that thought from my head. I had no time to worry about this at the moment, I had to get Ashley out of the school. I slammed the door open just in time to hear that manga loving vampire thank Ashley for something. I simply glared at her for letting herself get dragged into the school. I also glared at the vampires that decided to watch but my attention was mostly on Ashley. By this time she was glaring back at me.

"Oh for goodness sake, will you stop glaring at me? I told you before it doesn't scare me." She snapped, her arms crossed at me. I simply ignored her and stepped closer.

I already knew my glaring didn't scare her; she had told me before. However I wasn't even trying to scare her. I was simply glaring because I was angry. I was angry at her and the idiot vampire that dragged her into the school. It just caused so much trouble for me. I just wanted to grab her and get out of here. Perhaps I will ditch my duties for tonight... no I can't do that but I might relax for a short while.

"Don't you dare even think of grabbing me." She snapped again before she ran past me and out the school. I watched her for a second before leaving the school myself, leaving the monsters alone inside it.

Hmm how did she know I planed to grab her? Was I that predictable? I don't think I am. Well, it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that she was away from the vampires. Although what the Ichijo vampire thanked her for made me a bit curious. Maybe I will ask her later, if I didn't forget. Grabbing at Yuki's arm I pulled her away from the school and all the leaches inside it.

_**~Time skip/Normal P.O.V~**_

"Are you angry that I let Zero go on that assignment, Yuki?"Kaien asked, sitting in his chair behind his desk. Yuki simply shook her head and I said nothing.

It was now dark and both Yuki and I were in the Headmaster's office. I had told Yuki to ask questions after class and this was our only free time. Besides as I had mentioned before Kaien Cross had wanted to see us anyways. He had found out what happened to the three of us and was willing to answer questions about Zero's life of a vampire hunter.

I was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk but Yuki was standing. Might have seemed a little lazy but, hey, I was in the mood to sit. I wasn't really surprised when the Headmaster asked me to stay as I walked Yuki to his office. He probably wanted me to help with Maria and maybe ask questions about what happened in that abandoned building. However with me here I couldn't be completely sure.

"Zero was born a hunter so another assignment would have eventually come to him." The former vampire hunter explained, having stood up and turned his back to us. He also had a clipboard in his hand and, from what I could see, was looking it over.

"So are you saying it is his duty?" Yuki asked, her voice confused but tinted by sadness. Turning from the window he smiled at her warmly.

"For Zero to continue to live as a human, yes." he answered calmly. Even though Kaien already knew I knew he already let me know Zero was a vampire so he himself knew I know knew.

"By the way, Ashley, I have to thank you for being with Yuki today. If you weren't there I don't know what could have happened to her." He thanked, smiling gratefully. Hmm, I couldn't actually remember a time that his smile wasn't all hyper; I liked this smile ten times better though.

"Thank you, Headmaster, but Zero was also there. I am sure if I wasn't there he would arrived in time to save her." I assured him, trying to hint what would have happened without me. "But either way I was still glad to help. There was no way I would let that creep hurt Yuki." I said with a soft laugh. It got both Yuki and Kaien to smile back at me as he chuckled softly.

"Anyways there is something I want the two of you to do for me. You see I want the two of you to shiw a new transfer student around" The former vampire hunter said, turning his back to us again. He was also looking at the clipboard, probably looking at Maria's transfer forms.

"A new transfer student?" Yuki asked confusingly. I grinned at her, fining this as an opportunity to tease the girl a little.

"A transfer student is a person that switches schools, usually coming from different towns or even countries." I told her, grinning playfully. Yuki turned her head at me and looked at me with a childish glare.

"I know what a transfer student is, Ashley." She pouted at me, crossing her arms against her chest. I simply chuckled and smiled back at her.

"I know, Yuki. You just sounded confused, so I wanted to tease you a little." I told her innocently. Yuki blushed and pouted more as Kaien chuckled softly.

"Anyways, she should have been here earlier but she has been recuperating from an illness in a mountain villa." Kaien continued to explain. Seconds later the door knocked which upset me because I wanted to do a count down.

"Ah, that must be her now. Come in." The man called cheerfully to the Pureblood in disguise on the other side of the door. Seconds later the door opened and Maria walked in.

"Um, Konbanwa." Maria said, waving shyly. She spoke in Japanese but I understood enough Japanese to know that she said _good evening_.

I could only roll my eyes at Shizuka's little innocent shy act. She might have been fooling Yuki and Kaien Cross, but she didn't fool me. She also wont be fooling Zero, as I remember he will know it is her right away. However I was still a bit surprised since I had forgotten how young her voice sounded. Just how old was Maria again?

"What? A Night Class student?" Yuki shouted shockingly as Kaien chuckled and gestured his hand to the vampire girl. Hmm I guess she expected someone more human.

"This is Maria Kurenai. Allow me to introduce my daughter Yuki and her friend Ashley. She is also a transfer student although she comes form Canada." The Headmaster greeted us to Maria, slash Shizuka. I wasn't really a transfer student but it was a good cover story.

_**~Maria/Shizuka's P.O.V~**_

Through the eyes of Maria I eye'd the two girls in the room. It didn't take long for me to realize they were the same girls that had been with Zero earlier this same day. I could smell the blood of both girls behind their skin. Both smelt sweet and very tempting. Strange enough I could also smell power in the Canadian girl. However she wasn't a vampire, so what was she? A witch? If so I'd love her blood, it would have me gain the powers I need in my mission to kill _him_.

"They look so tasty. Healthy looking too." I whispered behind Maria's hand. However that former hunter Kaien seemed to have heard me and I found myself being scolding about that kind of talk not being allowed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized with a fake smile. I wasn't really sorry and I didn't take back what I said.

_**~Time Skip/Normal P.O.V~**_

Alright so it was an hour into the school tour. I was walking behind Maria, slash Shizuka, as Yuki walked in front of her. I was carefully keeping my eye on her without making it look like I was. Every now and then Yuki would slow her pace to show Shizuka different classrooms and other places. I only rolled my eyes in boredom and continued to watch Shizuka.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate Shizuka. In fact, like many of her fans, I felt sorry for her. She had lost someone she had loved, the only person to show her any kind of real affection. I could relate because I lost three members of my family in the same night. No, I was just being careful because I knew how dangerous she could be when wanted to be. After all she does try to hurt Yuki later on.

Suddenly and without warning Shizuka stopped walking. I hadn't been paying attention and almost walked right into her. Oops. Anyways a moment later Yuki semed to notice and looked back at us. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Maria, what's wrong?" Yuki asked, her voice laced with concern. The vampire turned her body slightly so she would be facing the boy of us at the same time.

"Yuki, Ashley, would you two believe me if I told you I was scared of transferring here? Everyone will probably ignore a frail vampire like me." She told us with a sad look on her face. Yuki looked surprised and I faked a frown so Shizuka wouldn't get suspicious.

'Hmm she's good at acting. If she hadn't been imprison her whole life she could have made a actress... well then she wouldn't have attacked Zero's family either.' I thought a Maria suddenly looked even sadder.

"See?! You don't believe me." Maria cried and covered her face with her hands. Yuki instantly went into surprise as she tried to calm the vampire down while I touched her shoulder before Maira could hug Yuki for her speech.

"Also Maria, it's not the strength of your body they will look for or _should _look for, I will be the size of your heart. As long as you have a big heart who cares how small your body is? You seem like a sweet hearted vampire. So please don't worry." I told her, smiling kindly.

Just for the record I was talking to the real Maria. I was not talking to Shizuka. I wanted the real, sleeping, Maria to hear me. I didn't want her to feel so bad about being a weak vampire. So, like how she was going to do with Yuki, Maria, slash Shizuka, hugged me instead. Well damn, would this happen every time I stop something from happening to Yuki?

"Thank you so much for your kind words. I really like girls like you and Yuki." Maria whispered in my ear, how ever loud enough for Yuki to hear, I think. She also began to play with my hair slightly and I fought down a shiver.

Somehow I felt that Shizuka wasn't acting just then. I think she was being completely serious. I mean we were being kind to her, even if Yuki didn't know that Maria was really being possessed by a Pureblood. Knowing that she liked me was as bit frightening. Shizuka was dangerous and a bit clingy when she thinks someone is showing her any kind of affection. Even with Zero who hates her guts.

After a few seconds Maria finally leg go of me. She gave both Yuki and I a smile before bidding us a good night. Without giving us a second look, She disappeared into the classroom that the Night Class was using tonight.

"Well, I'm going to go patrol the forest. Have a good night, Yuki." I announced, waving to Yuki as I left to start patrolling. Man was I ever glad it was a Friday night; I get to sleep in tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **This is now my longest chapter ever. My second longest chapter is chapter 67 with 5,386 words

**(1) **Sorry if it isn't spelt right. it means Gees

Into Vampire Knight = by jestie kiryuu

Rina Tomonaga = by LunaBell08


	57. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**(I am using Google Translator for the Japanese. Sorry if it isn't 100% correct)  
**

* * *

_**~Aido's P.O.V~**_

So many things had happened happened in one night. I sat in my bed just thinking over the events that had happened. I had my fun teasing Ashley, until Ichijo had to ruin it. The class was also normal, Shiki ended up stealing my chocolate. Yet then the night changed when we got a new student. Maria Kurenai, the newest vampire in our group.

Maria Kurenai. Hmm, I knew she was hiding something. I could feel it and I think my cousin could as well. After she commented on my rudeness I couldn't stay in the class for much longer. Being around this new vampire just made me uncomfortable. The way she grabbed my face didn't seem normal, I shouldn't have felt that scared.

Well, besides Maria coming to the school I also noticed something else. It was Ashley and her personality. It was starting to change, more and more every day it seemed. She no longer seemed overly sad but obviously still has her angry issues. However I have noticed her smiling a lot more and I even caught her laughing a few times. I think she is starting to get over her family's death, if not forgetting about it altogether.

I couldn't sleep just yet but I could hear my cousin breathing. I looked over to his bed to notice him sleeping soundly. I couldn't help but frown thoughtfully as I stared at him. After class last night Akatsuki and I did a little research on Maria. Akatsuki admitted he felt something strange about her and we both found it odd how she acted with Kaname-Sama.

Then we got into the topic of Shizuka Hoi. When I was younger I had actually been told about her falling in love with a human she turned. So I also knew the fate of the Kiryu family and how Zero was a vampire because of it. I just found it weird how she just disappeared after that. Many vampires think she died of a broken heart after that. Others, like me, didn't think it was possible. I knew she had to be alive somewhere and it so happened this Maria was related to her.

"Deshi ta sore **wa...?(1) "** I whispered to myself, trialling off in thought and sighed deeply. I'll worry about it later and get some sleep for now. If I was right, Kiryu Zero would know something about this.

**_~Normal_ _P.O.V~_**

Finally it was a Saturday. It meant that I was allowed off school grounds for the day. Of course after what happened last time I was being a lot more careful. This time, instead of walking around, I went to a park. In fact right now I was sitting against a tree, with my knees up with a sketch pad resting on them. On it I began to sketch a small chipmunk that was posing for me.

"Can you lift the acorn closer to your mouth please? Thank you." I said and thanked as the little chipmunk did as I asked. I went back to sketching, smiling to myself as I did.

I don't really remember the exact day I became happy with myself again. I knew my parents were still dead but I felt happy and at peace now. I doubted it was just because my alter ego was taking over. Even if I was getting Ashlen's memories I still had my own as well. No I just finally accepted the truth and that this was a second chance of life. If there was a way home I would still take it. I still missed my aunt and felt sorry for just disappearing on her.

I was also excepting that I was indeed turning into Ashlen. I had taken to using my earth powers on patrol when no one was around. My fire would be too bright and attract anyone that would see it's glow. However I had been talking to animals more. Mostly only birds, chipmunks and the horses. Truth be told it took a few days to get used to the animals talking back but after a while it became a normal thing.

One thing I hadn't yet tried was animal shifting. It was actually something I didn't really invent for Ashlen. Not at first at least. The animal shifting happened when I was in my bat phase and I would dream that I was able to turn into a bat. After that I gave Ashlen the power to turn into other animals. However she wasn't perfect in them. Snakes were the worst to turn into because it was hard to back. Tall animals and big animals, around a bear size, were also hard to turn into.

As the chipmunk asked for some seeds I decided to take a break. I already finished out lining the animal. All I needed to do was detail the fur, draw they eyes and small claws on the feet. I could do that without looking at him. As I took my break, and giving the small animal the seeds, I began to think of Shizuka and what I had told Maria. From how she responded I felt like Shizuka knew I knew she was possessing Maria. I shook my head at that thought, not wanting to think of it any longer.

Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable. I couldn't really explain it but I felt like I should return to the school as soon as possible. Now I'll be honest, I am religious. I may have lost my faith after my parents and sister believed by sometime back it returned. I don't know if god was trying to tell me to leave or if it was just a sixth scenes kind of thing. Either way I deiced not to chance it and leave.

"Sorry little guy, I have to leave now." I said, standing, dusting my jacket off. I was wearing one of those knee long jackets again, given to me by Kaien Cross.

As the chipmunk ran off I began to walk back to the school. I was actually about six blocks away, not too far. I'd have to pass by a few allies but I wasn't worried. I could handle myself fine; I wont let another kidnapping happen to me. However moments into my walk I heard a very familiar laugh and my uneasy feeling because became understandable.

"Well, it seems you really are still alive, Kevin Menta." I spoke as I tried to hide my glare. It failed as I heard another laugh behind me.

"Ah, so you can recognize me just by hearing me laugh? Well, that's just touch, Ashley." I heard the former human say mockingly. No longer being able to help it I turned around to see the vampire at the sound of him using my name.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at him, not even bothering to hide my anger. The vampire only laughed and looked at me with red eyes.

"What I want is you. I've been looking for you, along with those two other girls. Their blood had always been so good. However yours was different, inhuman, but delicious." He said, his tone mockingly, liking his lips. This got me even madder than I already was and my hand balled into a fist.

"Shut the fuck up you no good bloody murderer." I snapped at him, attempting to control my fire element. I didn't have full control yet and I didn't want to accidentally burn off my clothes and hair.

Kevin only continued to laugh as he stepped closer. His eyes were glowing brighter, if that was even possible. It was still amazing to know he has enough human control to control his vampiric side from just attacking me. Or to even talk this much. Maybe it really was because he was evil long before he was turned into a vampire. Or maybe, just maybe, he really was a Level-D and looked this way because he was evil.

"Such strong words from a weak human." He continued to mock as he got even closer. The comment actually caused a smirk to appear, despite me being angry.

"Strange, I seem to remember being strong enough to fight you off. You only one the fight because you used your vampire speed." I snarled, unballing my first. Taking my attention off the former human for a moment I opened the left side of my long jacket.

It seemed that everyone in Vampire knight that had knee long jackets. If not they were still longer than normal jackets. It seemed a little weird, and made running uncomfortable at times. However it was also very convenient to hide my sword behind. Using my right hand, I pulled out my sword and refaced Kevin. I noticed that he noticed the weapon, glared but then was smirking again seconds later.

"Ah so you brought a weapon with you this time. Smart but it wont work, girl. I have escaped many hunters in the past, including the Kiryu kid. Do you really think you can kill me with that butter knife?" The vampire demanded, beginning to laugh. I decide to ignore the fact he insulted my weapon and just smirked at him.

"Hahah. I would like to see you try." He challenged me to attack. I tried to hide my frown with a glare as I didn't actually want to do this.

"I am not a murderer and I never plain to become one. In fact I hate the idea of murder, even if the other person did horrible things. I don't want to kill you but I may have no other choice." I warned, feeling extremely regretful. No, I would not kill him but I guess I could slow him down by cutting off something.

Kevin only laughed at me. His laugh was loud and harsh. In fact he was laughing so hard that he wrapped his arms around his stomach. I actually think he had to stop himself from falling on the ground. The laughing only made me feel angry and insulted.

"Oh my god, how lame. You'll never know the thrill you get when killing someone. Their agonized screams, even the whimpers. The best part is when a person begs for their life. It's even better now that I am a vampire. Killing is so much less messy, much less cleaning up to do afterwords." He told me, tauntingly, stepping even closer so he was now only a few inches away. His clawed fingers were now reaching out for me and I gripped my sword tightly.

For a slight second I felt hesitant. I really didn't want to do this and I could tell Ashlen didn't either. However, knowing my life was in danger, and I couldn't use my element based powers -no one was around but for all I know a hunter could be spying on us- I had no other choice. Acting quickly, and with little thought, I swung my sword. Seconds later blood was spilled and Kevin's left arm flopped to the ground below.

I don't think I will ever forget the look on the vampire's ugly face. As reality hit him, he stared at his decapitated arm. I had managed to cut the arm just inches from the shoulder, which continued to slowly bleed. The decapitated arm itself soon turned to dust, where Kevin pulled his attention away from the pile of dust to glare at me.

"You stupid little bitch!" The vampire shrieked at me, his red eyes seeming to become even darker in color. Truthfully, I was a bit frightened, unsure of what was going to happen now, however I did not regret my decision.

"I gave you a fair warning, vampire. Now, unless you want your head to be next, I suggest you leave. I'll leave the rest of you to a real hunter. As I said before, I am not a killer and I do not wish to become one." I told the vampire as I placed my sword back into it's sheath. I'd have to clean it once I get back to the school.

Kevin simply glared at me, looking eviler than I have ever seen him. Without his left arm it would be harder to hunt. It would be harder to hold onto his prey which will allow them to escape much easier. Unless he somehow gets help from another vampire, Kevin will starve. I doubt someone would actually help him though, or at least I hope no one does.

"You'll pay for this, mark my words." I was threatened before the vampire turned his back on me and ran. I sighed deeply, turning my back at where Kevin ran and began walking back to Cross Academy.

* * *

**(1) **Could it be?

I would just like to point out, something I should have earlier in the story, Kevin is not really Japanese. He is half Japanese but half american, which explains his non Japanese name


	58. Chapter 56

****

Chapter 56

**(They are going to start thinking and calling Ashley Ashlen now. That is the final transformation)  
**

* * *

"Isn't there suppose to be coming up soon?" I asked as I walked with Yuki, Yori and Zero behind us. It was now a Monday, two days after meeting with Kevin for the second time.

I had no idea if that vampire man was still a live or not but I did tell Kaien about him. So that meant he'd tell another hunter or just leave him be to die on his own. It's be had for Kevin to eat without hands to grip his _food_ so he'd starve to death sometime or another.

Anyways, since it was a Monday and Maria/Shizuka came Friday that meant the dance should be sometime this week. It was ether on a Tuesday or a Friday. If I remember, there are in class the day after the dance; or does it skip time? I'd think a Friday since people would be too tired to go to school the next day after.

"The ball?" Yuki asked, sounding confused. Yori looked at me before at Yuki.

" Yes, the ball will be this Friday. Did you forget about it, Yuki?" She asked and Yuki smiled kind of nervously. I bet she felt a little stupid for forgetting.

"Um, attending a ball doesn't interest me right now. I'm more worried about the upcoming exams. Right, Zero?" Yuki asked but the boy had a look of surprised confusion on his face.

"What? ... Yeah." He nodded but I could tell he hadn't been paying attention so he had no idea to what Yuki had said.

**~Yuki's P.O.V~**

I can't believe I had forgotten about the ball. It was all most of the students had been talking about besides the exams. Then again guess you couldn't blame me for forgetting about it. I couldn't stop thinking about Zero's weird behavior with Maria. Also, Ashlen said that Kevin is back. Life is starting to get really stressful.

**~Zero's P.O.V~**

I wasn't paying attention to what the three girls were talking about. I was too busy trying to figure out what that Maria vampire had to do with _that woman_. There was something connected; I can feel it in my blood.

What was worse that I was actually wanting to talk to Hanabusa Aido about it. That damned blood sucker was on my person most wanted list yet at the same time, and it kills me to admit this, he was one of the smartest; in knowledge anyways.

"Right, Zero?" Yuki calling my name brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at her in confusion. I had no idea what she was asking but I decided to answer anyways.

"What?... Yeah." I answered with a slight nod before going back to my thoughts.

**~Noraml P.O.V~**

"I thought you guys would forget. The class that sores the lowest in the exams must work at the ball." While Yuki looked surprised by Yori's words I smiled secretly to myself. I was in Yuki's class so that would mean I would be working at the ball.

I didn't care one little bit. I didn't much like wearing dresses and I didn't know how to ball room dance. So working at the ball would get me out of dancing. I was kind of thinking of ditching the whole thing since I was thinking over a certain plan.

"Yuki Cross, I'm worried. You are always lowering our class average." A male behind us declared. I already knew it was the class president but I turned by head back to look anyways.

"Why, harsh much?" I asked before Yori could. So she agreed with me instead.

"She's right, President. It is rather mean." Yori said but the boy only glared at us.

"The ball is a precious official event. Both the Day Class and the Night Class attend. So if I don't get to dance with Ruka I will hold a grudge against you for life." he threatened as he ran away. Yuki shivered and talked how she better study but I didn't pay attention.

"Don't go that way!" A voice I knew too well shouted. I looked over, with a bunch of others to see Takuma chasing Maria/Shizuka. I chuckled as I watched the boy panic, getting nervous with all the fan girls watching.

I chuckled when Maria/Shizuka laughed and told Takuma to calm down, she only wanted to look at the cafe terrace. She laughed again and I noticed she looked over this way, most likely at Zero. I took a a quick glance at the boy to see him looking surprised. I knew he knew that Maria wasn't know she seemed to be.

**~Zero's P.O.V~**

I didn't pay much attention to the class president. My attention was driven to the two vampires that were running around the courtyard. Apparently, the vis president was chasing the new vampire, shouting at her to stop.

"This isn't good! Why is the Night Class...?" Yuki tried to run after the vampires but I grabbed her wrist to stop her, stopping her from talking as well.

"Stay away from that transfer student. The Vice president will take care of her." I ordered, showing her how serious I was. She looked kind of surprised but agreed all the same.

**~Yuki's P.O.V~**

I was still creeped out by president's threat when noticed Zero looked uneasy and people began to mumble.

"Hmm? What's going on?" I asked and was answered when Ichijo-San shouted at Maria-San to come back.

I was very confused why two Night Class students were out here at this time of day. I thought they were told the Night Class rules. I was even more confused when Maria-San looked our way and giggled.

"This isn't good! Why is the Night Class...?" I began to run over to the two Night Class students but someone had grabbed my wrist. I looked behind me to see that it was Zero that had grabbed me.

"Stay away from that transfer student. The Vice president will take care of her." I was surprised by how serious he looked and sounded but I agreed.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

I sighed an ignored everything else that happened and counted down from five to one. I was counting down the time till Aido would show up. As if on cue, the girls started their crazy screaming and hear came Aido.

"Ashley-Chan, good morning. I haven't seen you since Friday. You've been avoiding me." The vampire boy whined and my eyes widened.

Wait, he was so post to do this to Yuki, not me. Than again, he was also so post to pull Yuki into the school Friday, not me. I had a feeling he was switching from Yuki to me with all his little annoying _pranks. _I tried to avoid Aido's hug since I knew it'd get the fan girls really angry but he was too quick for me.

"Aido, what the hell? Let go of me." I demanded as the girls screamed about the blond boy hugging me. The vampire behind me giggled like a little boy.

"I'm curious how you'll get out of this. This is fun." He whispered in my ear and I tilted my head back to notice one of his fangs was showing slightly over his lip. I death glared the vampire and he let me go with another laugh.

**~Yuki's P.O.V~**

Poor Ashlen. Now the fan girls are going to rip her into small pieces. That is unless she can threaten them like she did that Friday Aido dragged her into the school. While, on the plus side at least Aido-Sempai is leaving me alone.

**~Zero's P.O.V~**

Man that annoying vampire. As soon as I kill Shizuka he is going up to number two on my most hated vampire hit list. Yet, for this time I had something to talk to him about.

"May I have a word with you, Aido?" I asked respectfully. There were humans around so I couldn't push my full hate on the bloodsucker and I needed my answer.

"Oh alright. I actually wanted to have a word with you to." The vampire smiled innocently and it bugged me. The damned bloodsucker was fooling no one.

"Huh. Zero?" Yuki sounded confused and maybe even a little worried. I patted her shoulder to asure her it was OK as I handed her my notebook.

"Yuki, be careful around Maria Kurenai." I warned as I walked away with Aido, Yuki shouting a warning for us not to fight.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

I sighed and glared at a leaving Aido, crossing my arms in annoyance. Damned vampire; I'll get him back and that's a promise.

"I'm worried." Yori's soft voice said and I felt myself tense; I knew where this was going.

"Um, he'll be alright, probably." Yuki thought Yori was talking about Zero but I knew she was talking about me. I could already feel the glaring fan girl.

"Actually it's Ashley I'm talking about." Yori said and pointed behind me. I turned my head to see tat the girls were indeed giving me death glares.

"Um, I'm going to run now. Please take care of me book." I gave Yori my book before making a run for it. Of course the fan girls took after me but I knew how to lose them thanks to the anime and manga.

I ran around the corner and glared up at a balcony. I smirked secretly since I knew Takuma would be hiding up there by now. I actually wanted to talk to him about the memories I gotten of him so this was actually a good opportunity. So I used my new power to help me jump high and grab the balcony railing.

"I see you're having a hard time being chased as well, Ashlen-Chan." Unlike Yuki I didn't jump at Takuma's voice since I expected it.

"Yeah... Aido." I said and it looked like he understood right away.

**~Takuma's P.O.V~**

I sighed in exhaustion. Those girls are really determent to undress us, aren't they? Now it seemed that Aido was also out of the Moon Dorms for some reason and gave Ashlen some trouble. This day was just so tiring and because of the fan girls I had no idea where Maria is now.

"Um, Ichijo, did you just call me Ashlen?" the girl asked and I got nervous. I forgot I had to call her Ashley to her face but now I guess I had to explain things.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

I slide off the railing and landed in front of the blond manga loving vampire. He looked really tired and I pitied him. He had to deal with some much all my himself. Maria/Shizuka wasn't making things much easier for him ether. …... wait a moment..

"Um, Ichijo, did you just call me Ashlen?" I asked, confused to how or why he'd call me by my alter ego name. I saw the vampire grow nerves so I knew that he had to know something.

"Um, well, I got this weird dream the morning before my grandfather came. It seemed to be about you, except you were only eight and your name was Ashlen." He was rubbing one of his fingers on the wooden floor as if he was nervous. I knew he was from the tone in his voice and he did the same thing when he was explaining to Yuki how he lost Maria in the anime.

"Um, did your grandfather appear and call me a Seasore?" I asked softly, wondering if it was the same memory. The boy looked slightly surprised but then he smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"So it wasn't just a dream than." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

**~Takuma's P.O.V~**

Alright so now I'm positive that my dream was indeed a memory. But it was still really confusing. How could that have been her when I brought her to this world from a whole different world. It could have something to do with her alter ego.

"Ichijo, I remember a few other things as well. Memories of you in my world." her voice brought me from my thoughts as I saw her frowning seriously. I got nervous again and rubbed the back of my neck once again as I flashed her a smile.

"Haha, yeah about that I had to erase your memories. I'm sorry." I apologized, feeling guilty so I hung my head. I raised it again when I felt her hand on my shoulder; she was smiling at me.

"Don't worry about it, Ichijo. It's alright." she was smiling and I couldn't help but smile back, relieved. She was a really kind human and I kind of felt sorry she might revert to the sad long life of a pureblood one day.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

I smiled at the vampire boy and he smiled back. I moved my hand away from his shoulder and looked over the balcony, glancing for girls. There was no one there and if Zero's talk with Aido was over, class probably started up again.

"I think it's safe to leave now. There is on one there." I stood up and stretched, a little sore from kneeling too long. Takuma stood up beside me and had his own look.

"Now all I have to do is fine Maria." I heard him mumble, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled and decided to offer him some help.

"She'd ether be in the school spying on Zero and Aido or back in the Moon Dorms." I told him, climbing on the railing of the balcony before jumping down. I once again scolded myself for forgetting my fear of heights and scaring myself.

"Thank you Ashlen-Chan!" Takuma shouted from over top me. I glanced up in time to see him waving at me before running off.

I sighed softly before I ran back to class myself. I took my place beside Yuki who was sitting beside Yori. Zero was sitting at the very back this time.

"Ashlen, what happened?" Yuki whispered and I noticed she too called me by my alter ego name. I guess I really was taking on her life.

"Nothing. I got away from the girls and ran into Ichijo. He's going to find Maria then going back to the Moon Dorms." I whispered with a smile. Yuki smiled and nodded before going back to listening to the teacher.

I could feel a few dark auras and I glanced around the room, noticing a handful of Aido fans death glaring at me. I gave them all innocent smiles and small waves before turning my head away to watch the teacher. There was no way I would let them get the better of me or let them think they scare me. I still planed on getting revenge though.

* * *

I am so sorry for a late update. I've gotten into Naruto and started a couple Akatsuki stories on my other account. I love Creepy things

Please give them a glance if you like Naruto Akatsuki stories. One of them is like this story. A girl from New York comes into the Naruto world and her crush is Hidan. The other story is where the Akatsuki come to the _real _world and a witch tries to help them back. she likes Hidan and Deidara in that story


	59. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~**

It was a two days before the dance and if I remembered right tomorrow would be the night Zero threatens to kill Maria, knowing she is indeed Shizuka. Then he'd miss school the next day to heal his wounds. Yet, I didn't know if this would bean anime scene, where Ichiru takes Zero to that dorm room or if Zero would be left in that room like in the manga. Well it's not really my business.

"Did you notice that there are few people here today?" I looked over to Yuki to see her glancing at the few girls that came to watch the Night Class.

"That's because everyone else is studying for the exams tomorrow." Zero replied rather calmly. He must have been more relaxed than normal; with not having to hear about one hundred girls screaming and all.

"Arg, I hate exams." I rolled my eyes as I saw Yuki's body sag.

"Right I had forgotten that the class with the lowest score has to cater the ball on Friday." As Yuki was slowly walking away I tried to remember if this was an anime scene or a manga scene.

I think it was a anime since I couldn't remember this happening in the manga. Well that's not bad, I know both manga and anime and a little of both has been happening. Like that horse thing the day of Takuma's party; that didn't happen in the anime.

I wasn't paying much attention but Zero said something and Yuki turned right back around and came back. I think he said something about caring about going to the dance or something; I couldn't remembered the words and I can't watch the anime to remember them.

**~Yuki's P.O.V~**

Life seems to be so hard right now. So many things have been happening that I can't keep track of them all. Just one more month until the holidays and I can finally relax. On the plus side most of the fan girls were too busy studying to some to the gates and Headmaster was going to torture me tonight. Oh, which reminds me.

"Hey, do you need any help with your exams, Ashlen?" I smiled kindly at her in offer; even though it'd be Headmaster **(If you remember it is him and then Zero takes over) **That would be the torturing. She just waved her hand.

"Nah. I'm just going to wing it. I'm not too bad at math and some of the history I remember and even involves my home country." I sighed and looked over to Zero as Ashlen just seemed to smile to herself.

"Zero?" I asked him. He simply looked at me and I got quiet. I don't think he'd need help.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

The gates finally opened and the Night Class vampires came out. It was one of the most peaceful cross overs there could ever be. The few girls there hardly whispered to one another; or I just couldn't hear them. If I remembered correctly, in the anime, Akatsuki Kain wished this could happen more often. I can understand why.

I just stood there and watched the Night Class walk past. It almost seemed like one prefect would be enough for today. There seemed to only be about a dozen girls today, maybe a few numbers less.

**~Akatsuki's P.O.V~**

It was so peaceful today; not even the handful of fan girls shouted our names. I noticed a few whispers but that seemed to be it from them. Even Hanabusa seemed to enjoy the silence since he didn't bother flirt with what few girls that were there.

"It's so peaceful today. Makes me wish everyday was like this." I commented in a whisper to my cousin. He hummed a reply but I know he wasn't really playing attention.

I turned my head to look behind me, seeing the Maria girl. For some reason my cousin was suspicious of her. I couldn't tell why but I could tell he was serious about it. Yes Hanabusa was very childish but that didn't mean you should underestimate him.

"Do you still feel weird about her?" I said in a softer whisper, not wanting others to hear. Hanabusa nodded.

"Yeah but I'm not the only one." He whispered back and he glanced to his side slightly. I saw him sneak a peek at Kiryu and I raised an eyebrow in thought. Best leave it alone though.

**_~Time skip~_**

******~Normal P.O.V~**

Well this was boring. I was the only prefect outside since both Yuki and Zero were in the Headmaster's house. I actually didn't really need to be outside since the Day Class girls were too busy studying to bother coming outside. In fact, Kaien should be coming outside to patrol soon since Zero would take over tutoring Yuki. Actually not that I remember in the manga, Kaien said it was his duty to patrol during exam times; I just liked being outside.

I stopped walking when I was near the fountain when I noticed someone. It looked like a masked person walking to a building. Ichiru? Was he walking over to where Maria/Shizuka was? That's what he must have been doing since he gives Maria his sword when Zero threatens to shoot her.

For some reason I wanted to watch this but I couldn't just follow him. Being from a vampire hunter family he could sense me following in a heart beat. Yet, I think there was one way I could follow without being noticed, and even if I am it would be no big deal. I'm actually been wanting to try this for a while now. I'll turn myself into a bat.

Quickly looking to see if anyone was watching or coming, I hid on the other side of the fountain. I closed my eyes and focused on my body shrinking and turning into a bat. I felt strange, I couldn't describe the feeling but when I opened my eyes I was blind. I was a bat.

Flapping my wings I took flight and used echolocation to locate the boy. It wasn't hard and I flew after him, using my now bat ears to help with my vision as well as the echolocation.

**~Ichiru's P.O.V~**

Why was Shizuka-Sama doing this this early? It hadn't even been a full week yet and now she was risking Zero kill her, which would actually kill Maria. It's obvious that my older brother would figure it out by now. It's just like him to figure it out.

I took glances behind me when I felt being followed but ended up in seeing nothing out of the eye holes of the mask. I kept my hand on the handle of my sword just to be save and walked into the old dorm building.

"You look tense, Ichiru. Is everything OK?" Shizuka asked when I entered the main room. I bowed my head in respect.

"I'm fine, Shizuka-Sama. I just had the feeling someone was watching me." I answered as I brought myself back up. I noticed a small smirk creep onto Maria's lips at she glanced up.

I looked where she where she was looking and noticed a small black bat. I looked back at Shizuka and notice she was still smiling like she knew something that I didn't.

**~Shizuka's P.O.V~**

Ichiru seemed to be right to have been followed and the little bat was now hanging from the ceiling. I thought I had sensed something interesting about that girl. Now I'm sure her powers will help me, though if she witnesses this it may be a little hard getting her trust. Yet that can also be fun.

"Don't worry about it, Ichiru. Just get into position. He'll be here soon." I ordered and pointed to the balcony over head of me. Ichiru bowed to me like the good boy he was and followed orders.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

My bat vision was a little better in this room since it was brighter than outside. Just for the record, bats aren't totally blind; they just can't see in the dark. I stared down and saw Maria, her hands behind her back as she waited for Zero to come.

It was kind of weird how Maria, Shizuka, looked up at me in my bat body. It was like she knew it was me. Then it wouldn't be too much of a surprise since Shizuka _was_ a pureblood even in she was in a noble vampire's body.

As I hung from the ceiling, a bit impressed as I wasn't feeling sick from hanging upside for so long, I watched the scene as Zero came in. Everything seemed to be following by the book, and anime since they seemed to be the same, except for one thing. I felt myself being watched.

I used echolocation to notice Ichiru looking at me but it's doubtful he knew I was a girl in a bat body. Yet he was probably suspicious of me from the way Shizuka looked at me. Yet the boy looked away from me when he finally dropped his sword down to Maria. I watched the small fight.

"Zer..." Even I heard Yuki's startled cry with my bat ears. Yet since it was cut off I guessed Kaname had grabbed her and was now erasing her memories.

Yet, when Zero seemed to hear her cry for himself that was when Shizuka got mad and found an opening.

**~Zero's P.O.V~**

'Yuki?' I thought in shock as I heard her voice? Why would she come to a dangerous place such as this?

"Don't you dare look away!" I heard _her_ shout as me as I looked away to the door. I looked back in time to feel the sword cut into the right side of my chest.

I was lucky it was just my right side, away from my heart. I wasn't going to die yet; not until the filth in front of me died first. I managed to shoot into _her _side, ignoring the pain in my chest as I aimed my gun again and glared. _She _only smiled as _she _ held her wound.

"A borrowed body is a little difficult to use. Too bad you didn't hit my heart. Well we'll be back as soon as our wounds heal." I glared at _her _calmness. It really pissed me off.

"What?" I demanded but got my own answer as my chest got a intense pain. I gripped it as I fell to the floor.

"Bleeding can cause intense hunger. Watch yourself. A vampire's true self is extremely savage and cruel. Vampire hunters are same if you ask me." I glared at _her_ in hatred before I found myself passing out. God damn it this isn't over; it isn't close to over.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Well that was kind of interesting in watching that in person. As Zero fainted I watched the vampire girl gave his sword back to Ichiru. I didn't much more attention as I took flight and flew towards the door. It was opened a crack; wide enough for me to get threw.

I flew all the way to the Sun Dorms and into my dorm window which I left open. Once it was safe I turned back to my human form. Luckily I still had my clothes on which was good. Even alone I'd feel embarrassed about being naked.

Sighing, I changed into my sleeping clothes and got into my bed. Best get to sleep now so I can be ready for the exams. Though I honestly really didn't care since I already know my class would be setting up. Yet still better do my best to prove I'm not stupid.

* * *

Again I apologize for the VERY late update. I started a new Akatsuki (naruto) story where they are cursed into kittens in my other account. It's getting really good reviews (60 for 5 chapters) so I've been working on that. It's called Kitten Curse. Please read it if you like that kind of story


	60. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Damn, I noticed I messed up on last chapter. But oh well I'll fix it in this chapter

I might have to change the rating to T. NOTHING bad will happen besides a little more swearing LATER on when Rido comes and some people think I should change it.

* * *

I decided to stay close to Yuki as I had a plan for Shizuka. Tonight was the night of the dance, as well as my birthday. I was now seventeen and hopped my plan didn't backfire on me. It'd be a bummer for me to die on my birthday don't you think?

Well this day was only going to be a half day so we could spend the some time setting up for the dance before the dance actually started. I didn't mind or care since it gave me more time to think out my plain. I wasn't going to stop Shizuka from dying but I was going to try to get some of her blood.

Right now I was with Yuki and Yori. This seemed the scene from the anime actually, Yori asking Yuki if she wanted to go to the diner in town. I was asked along as well -Yori is such a sweet girl- but plans changed when Yuki kept spacing out.

"Know what, Yori, I don't think Yuki is feeling well. If you want to go to town I can stay here with her." I offered with a smile which she returned. I wanted to stick close to her for when Maria, or Shizuka makes that cat give back her memories.

"No, it's alright. I can always go another time." Yuki smiled at the two of us weakly.

"Thanks. Perhaps I should just go lay down." Both Yori and I nodded at her. Only I seemed to know what was really wrong; she was trying to remember last night and it was making her feel faint.

"Yuki Cross!" I sighed and we all stopped to hear the Crass president shout our way.

"It seems the Class President wants to talk to you Yuki." Yori said calmly and Yuki looked behind herself.

"Yes, Class President?" She asked as nicely as she could but it was easy to tell hear the confusing in her voice.

_**~Yuki's P.O.V~**_

I have been feeling weird ever since I had woken up. I know there was something I had been forgetting from last night, yet when I try to remember I feel like I could faint. My vision goes blurry and it seems I can't focus on sound ether.

Yori and Ashlen seemed to be talking about going to the ice cream diner in town. I agreed to go along but once again felt that faint feeling. What was I forgetting that made me feel this way? Will I ever remember?

"Know what, Yori, I don't think Yuki is feeling well. If you want to go to town I can stay here with her." I looked at Ashlen with a kind smile. She hasn't been here that long and she was still a sweet girl to think of me that way.

"No, it's alright. I can always go another time." I smiled at Yori as well. She is a really good best friend. Sometimes I think she could be my sister, or maybe just a cousin.

"Thanks. Perhaps I should just go lay down." Both Yori and I nodded at her. Only I seemed to know what was really wrong; she was trying to remember last night and it was making her feel faint.

"Yuki Cross!" For some reason the Class President sounded angry at me. Still all of us stopped our walking.

"It seems the Class President wants to talk to you Yuki." Yori said calmly and I nodded as I looked behind me at him.

"Yes, Class President? Is something wrong?" I asked though confused to why he sounded and looked angry at me.

"Don't act all innocent with me. I just got back the results of the exams. As I expected our class came in _last place_!Cross, the only thing you wrote on your answer sheet was your name. Because of you our class has to work at the ball! If I can't dace with Ruka it will be all your fault! Only if Kiryu had taken the Exam..." he trailed off as he ran away and I tensed. That boy can be scary if he wanted to be.

"Yuki, I thought you studied last night." Yori said and I frowned.

"Yes..." I trailed off in thought.

I could remember Zero helping me with my math. But what happened after that? Why couldn't I remember? What was wrong with me today?

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

I watched Yuki thinking until I heard an out break scream of fan girls scream. I looked over and saw both Kaname and Takuma walking this way. This scene was from the anime so that meant that Shuzika would get that cat to bit her.

"Hello, Yuki. Do you mind if I have a quick word with you?" I swore I noticed a slight blush on her face as she nodded.

"See you later Yuki." Yori waved and walked away. I was about to follow her when I felt a light hand on my shoulder.

"There is something I actually want to ask you. Is that OK with you, Ashlen-Chan?" I blinked at the boy in slight confusion. once before smiling slightly.

"Sure, I guess so." I shrugged and followed the vampire after getting another smile.

He lead me across the pond, where Yuki and Kaname where going. Yet, like I knew he would, he stopped as the two others walked on.

"I need to ask you something about the mange; the manga about our world." I blinked at him in surprise since he knew. Did someone tell him or did he find out when he was in my world.

_**~Takuma's P.O.V~**_

I think it was about time that I asked about the future. I already knew a little from when I was first in Ashlen's world but that was only the first manga. I actually saw five books there but I only had the time to read the first since I needed to find that vampire. Though Ashlen's world is where I bought Bloody Kiss from.

So I was walking with Kaname who wanted to speak with Yuki. I knew he had erased her memories but I didn't know what he had erased. I came with Kaname since I figured Ashlen would be with them.

As Kaname and I came close to Yuki I saw that I was right. Ashlen was indeed with her. Along with that other human that Yuki had taken a great liking to. I paid little attention to Kaname as I stepped forward to stop Ashlen from leaving.

"There is something I actually want to ask you. Is that OK with you, Ashlen-Chan?" I asked kindly, knowing that she would corporate better if I was nice; not that I'd ever be mean though.

"Sure, I guess so." Her shoulders shrugged and she returned my smile. I turned around and followed behind Kaname.

I knew he'd pick a spot we'd be safe from the fan girls but I was going to stay a little ways away from him. That way he wont hear me and I wouldn't listen in on him. That'd just be rude of me.

"I need to ask you something about the mange; the manga about our world." I said seriously. In her world she told me _Vampire Knight _was her favorite manga so she had to know a lot more of what will happen.

Ashlen was suddenly frowning for some reason. I myself frowned in confusion. She looked kind of sad, but why?

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Damn, I know I should have expected that question sooner or later. Truth be told I new up to the one year time skip but nothing beyond that. So I knew that that Sara pureblood finds Takuma but I wasn't too sure what she did to him. **(I started this story when the 5th volume was started so I'm keeping it that way)**

I also had to be careful what I said since I'm sure not even Takuma knows that Yuki really was a pureblood turned human. Rubbing the back of my neck I looked at the kind vampire's face.

"To tell the truth I know about a year into this future. I can't tell you too much but I can tell you to beware a pureblood named Sara. **(Did anyone notice Sara is the only one with an English first name?) **All I really now is that she wants you for some reason and she will end up kidnapping you." I saw the vampire blink a couple times as if confused and trying to understand.

"Is there anyway to stop her from taking me." I nodded and looked away slightly. I don't think he'd like the answer.

"Yeah... stop listening to your grandfather and don't try to kill yourself when you go to kill him." As I thought the normally cheerful, always smiling, Takuma Ichijo frowned and looked at the ground.

_**~Takuma's P.O.V**_

I hung my head as I took in all the information. So I'd finally get enough bravery to kill my grandfather. Yet when was the real question.

"So, I'll finally get the nerve to do it? When?" I looked up from the ground, hoping Ashlen would have this answer. Though if she knew about a year into the future she should.

"Um, I'm not sure which month since I am actually really confused to tell you the truth. I think it's after vacation?" I blinked and then smiled at her.

I guess I could understand why she was so confused since I has an idea from reading other manga. Yet I think it's best I ask just in case it was different.

"How does it confuse you?" I asked her kindly. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked thoughtful.

"Well... first off do you have winter vacation?" now I think I understood. She was thinking off all the events that happened that didn't seem to make sense for her world.

"Of course we do." I nodded with a smile. Ashlen smiled back.

"Ok, it will be a little after that. OH, and whatever you do do your best to get Shiki to go with you to Aido's house. It might hurt his mother but trust me here. If you can't do that... Allow Kaname to know you will never become unfaithful. I have to go now." I was confused by didn't get a chance to ask Ashlen what she was talking about. She went running after Yuki who had finished talking to Kaname.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Hey, Yuki, you alright?" I asked when I finally caught up. She looked behind her and gave me one of her smiles that said she was hiding something.

"I'm fine... hey a cat." She changed the subject fast. I looked where she was looking to see a black cat; Shizuka's cat.

Knowing who's cat it was I knew what would happen next. Watching Yuki pick up the cat I waited until the cat bit her finger. I noticed the cat glanced at something behind me before biting down on Yuki's figner, causing a small river of blood.

_**~Yuki's P.O.V~**_

I dropped the cat as soon as it bit me. Looking at my finger I noticed a river of blood come from the wounds gave me. As I stared at my blood I was shocked as a flash back came back to me. Zero _did _help me study. Yet he then left and when I followed him he was fighting Maria...

Maria. She was the vampire that drove Zero into darkness. How could she do something like that; she seemed liked such a nice girl. Yet I remember Zero saying something about her _real _body. Was Maria being possessed? Did purebloods have that power?

"You sure are mean, Yuki. To forget someone that cares so much about you." I looked up in surprise to see Maria standing a little behind Ashlen. She was looking strangely calm, it made me feel nervous.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

I watched Maria, or Shizuka, tont Yuki. Normally I pity that woman for what happened to her but actually witnessing this sense actually started to piss me off. I felt so bad for Yuki when Shizuka told her to kill Kaname. I don't really like the Kuran but that didn't mean I wanted him dead; even though I know she wouldn't do it.

Once _Maria _was don't mocking Yuki, she turned around and I expected her to just walk past me to leave. Yet she gave me a creepy smile as she stepped up close to me. Blinking twice I wondered what she could want with me.

"If Yuki does end up coming to me, come with her. Unless you want people to know your little secret, Ashlen-Chan." As I stared at her in surprise, _Maria _giggled innocently and put a lock of my hair behing my ear. She then walked off as if nothing had happened.

"What did she tell you?" since _Maria _had whispered, Yuki hadn't heard and I think it's good. I wasn't ready to tell her my secret; witch I guessed was the witch one.

"She wants me to go with you if you can't kill Kaname. Lets get ready. We will be setting up the ball room soon." I quickly changed the subject so she wouldn't ask anymore.

"Um... yeah, lets go." She agreed with me. I took one more look where _Maria _disappeared to before the both of us walked away.


	61. Chapter 59

Yeah this is kind of a filler chapter, but it is still important to the story. I actually had this idea for a while so wrote it since I was a little bored and didn't know what else to write; also known as writers block.

Also just to warn you the flash back will almost be 200 years in the past. Back then I think all vampires would still drink human blood.

* * *

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

Somewhere, hidden in the deeps of a house, a little boy slept in a bed that was much to big for him. The young boy was twitching and turning in his sleep, disturbed by his dream. An older man, looking to be in his late thirties or forties entered the room.

"Is something wrong, My Lord?" The man gave a low bow as the little boy suddenly woke up. Covering his left eye the little boy looked at the older man.

"I'm fine, Ichio. I just had a weird dream." The little boy was frowning and Asato Ichijo's eyes widened a little bit. He also had a weird dream just a few nights ago.

He remembered the night he had killed his son, Takuma's father, but this time was different. This time when he went to go get Takuma from a park his grandson was with some English speaking little girl.

"What do you want?" Asato blinked, coming from his thoughts as the little boy broke threw them.

"I thought you were troubled, by the noise being made." he bowed again and the boy rested one hand under his chin as he looked thoughtful.

"Ichio, can you tell me anything on a woman named Kasumi Akemi?" the only man blinked, confused by the question but got thoughtful anyways.

"I think Akemi is the name of a human family that lived two hundred years ago. The last living Akemi was a woman, I think. The same woman you asked of if I remember correctly." The man rubbed his chin while the little boy suddenly smirked, a look no one should see on a boy that young.

~Flash back, 190 years ago~

_Rido Kuran looked sadly at his two newly married siblings. No mater how much he had loved Juri she had married Haruka over him._

"_Rido, you came." Rido smiled happily as his younger sister __'attacked' him in a hug. He placed his arms around her waist._

"_Did you think I would miss my own sister's wedding?" he chuckling and gave her cheek a small kiss. Juri giggled and pulled away from her oldest brother._

"_Come on Juri, we need our picture taken." Haruka came up to his two siblings, taking Juri's hand. "It's good to see you, Rido." Rido pulled on a fake smile for Juri's sake. He's feel no shame in killing his own brother; that's how much he hatted him._

"_I wanted to see my siblings be happy. Excuse me, I am hungry." Rido walked away while some guy started to paint the picture of his siblings._

_Walking downstairs, Rido entered the dungeons where he had kept a handful of humans. Since his siblings were a lot softer with humans than he was, he kept his human keeping a secret. He'd get servants of his house and humans he'd turn to get him some random humans. So it was always interesting to what would be there to eat._

_Murmurs and whimpers of fear were easily heard when Rido entered the room. Yet a single woman was glaring at him with all her hatred. She was the one Rido noticed out of all fifteen humans in the room._

_Rido made eye contact with that woman and tried to hide his surprise. This human woman, who looked no older than twenty five, looked just like his dear sister. She had the same hair, face and eyes as Juri did. To make things better, this woman also had a good body._

"_What is your name, human?" Rido grabbed the woman's chin so she'd look right into his face. The woman continued to glare as she stared back into his eyes._

"_Kasumi Akemi. You are the monster that will kill me, aren't you?" Rido smirked at the harshness in the woman's voice. She had a lot of guts to talk to him that way._

"_You're a feisty one. My name is Rido Kuran and will be my lunch." Rido began chucking as he grabbed the woman's arm, pulling her away from the other humans._

_Instead of struggling like Rido had expected the woman to do, she allowed herself to be pulled away. Though she still glared at him. The pureblood dragged Kasumi all the way to a bed room he claimed as his feeding room. Tossing the woman on the bed he began to take off his tux jacket._

"_You are the first person to actually look at me that way. Even the stupid hunters show fear and other vampires are too afraid of me." His smirk grew more evil as the woman glared harder._

"_Well I'm going to be killed anyways so what do I have to fear?" Rido laughed, amused with this human woman._

"_You're going to be fun." Rido slowly licked his lips as he was suddenly pinning woman by her arms. She only let out a teeth clenched grunt as the vampire bit into her._

_Rido drank for five full minutes before pulling himself away, leaving Kasuni alive. Even though she lost more than half her blood the now turning into a vampire woman fought to keep her eyes opened as she tired to glare at the man. Rido just smirked back down at her._

"_Don't move from this room. I will come back for you a little later. Foe now you should sleep." Rido was smirking, licking blood. Growling in anger the woman finally gave up the fight and feel asleep._

_Rido gave the human Juri look alike one more glance before he placed back on his tux jacket. Faking a kind smile Rido returned to the wedding party upstairs._

~End of flashback~

"Interesting, very interesting." The little boy uncovered his eye, reviling it to be red, unlike his right eye. Licking his top lip slowly, the boy leaned back in bed and remembered the night he had met Kasumi Akemi.

"My Lord, if it pleases you, I think I have some news you may like." The little boy possessed by Rido Kuran looked over to the older/younger man.

"And that is?" He asked, placing his hands behind his head on the pillow. A thin grin spread on his lips.

"I think there is a Seasore at Cross Academy; a prefect." A grin that no one should see on the lips of a young boy spread on his face. A chuckle soon followed afterwords.

"Excellent. I guess we have some changes to the plan." Rido giggled, which sounded normal with the small body he was using. Asato bowed low once more before leaving the room and inform all other council members that knew.


	62. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Long chapter

* * *

OK, this was really boring, setting up the gym. I was actually going to skip it all together but Yuki had dragged me there. She had also bugged me until I told her what Maria told me.

"Why would Maria want you?" I faked a shrug, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Maybe there is something about my blood that she wants. So you aren't going to kill Kaname, are you?" I saw the frown light up her face, already knowing her answer.

"No, I can't betray him. If it is to save Zero I will give up my human life." I frowned slightly. If only she knew what she really was.

"Don't worry. I have my own little plan." I patted her shoulder to comfort her but she was still frowning.

"But what if your plan goes wrong? It's better if I just give myself to her. I want Zero to be saved." I was going to reply when the girl on the latter dropped a roll of ribbons.

"Oh, sorry. Can one of you get that for me?" I was the closet so I picked it up and gave it back, earning a thanks after.

"Yuki. That transfer student came threw here, right?" I turned my head to hear Zero call Yuki and his clothes were sucked in blood. This was the scene where Zero would drink her blood in that room; a storage room I think.

"Zero!" Yuki wasn't the only one to sound shocked as I heard murmurs through out the whole room about the blood on Zero.

"Go ahead and follow him." I smiled at Yuki and she nodded before running after Zero into the room he had just walked into.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Finally, time for the dance. I didn't have any dresses to wear so I was just going to wear my normal clothes. I actually wasn't really planning on attending anyways. I don't know how to ballroom dance. I'd just go in the duty of a prefect.

As I might have said before I didn't like to dance. My Ashlen side actually did a lot more dancing then my true side did thought. Yet none of that was ballroom dancing. I could only free style it and this was a ballroom dance ball. If it wasn't for the Shizuka thing I'd skip the whole thing.

I was waiting outside the room for Yuki and Yori's dorm to wait for Yuki. I wanted to do a few last minute planing before we actually go into the plan.

"You're not going to dance?" Yuki asked as she finally came out of her room with Yori behind her.

"No, I can't dance. Ballroom dance anyways and I don't like doing things I'm uncomfortable with." I shrugged, feeling like it wasn't a big deal to worry about. Yori frowned before looking at Yori with a smile.

"Yori-Chan, I need to talk to Ashlen for a moment about prefect duties. Can you go on ahead without us?" Yori nodded her head in understanding before walking away with a small wave.

"But if you don't dance how will you know when it is time to go?" I sighed softly and offered her a soft smile.

"Don't worry, I already have that planed out. Just trust me OK?" I patted her shoulder twice and a notice a smile finally formed on her face.

"Alright, I'll trust you." I smiled back at Yuki with a nod of my own head. We then agreed to hurry to the dance so we could put our plan into action.

I know Yuki would want a couple minutes to dance. I also knew she'd want to talk to Kaname about erasing her memory that night. When we got to the doors of the ball room Zero and Kaien Cross were already there.

I had already told the headmaster a little earlier I was going to patrol outside the dance to make sure that people don't wonder around if they leave the dance. He was actually understanding about my choice and thought it would be a good ides. So when he freaked out on Yuki wearing a dress he didn't point out my choice in clothes.

So once Yuki pulled Zero into the building I went to where the balcony was and sat under it. This way I can see Yuki when she jumps off after dancing with Kaname. Speaking of Kaname I wondered if he knew that I was under him or if he even cared. Being who he was though I guessed he'd be curious or already know.

After a while of listening to music I heard foot steps, along with voices. It was only Aido and Kain so I would let them go. Aido was only showing his cousin Shizuka's body anyways and I think it needed to happen so the story line didn't change too much.

Soon I could hear Yuki talking to Kaname about treating her like a baby. It's be any minute, or even second, that Yuki would jump off now. Kaname was starting to protest and I imagined him hugging her right now.

"I'm sorry, Kaname." A moment later Yuki had jumped to the ground as I took off after her.

_**~Kaname's P.O.V~**_

I watched as Yuki ran off, Ashlen chasing after her. I thought I had seen her go sit under the balcony a little while ago. Now she was chasing Yuki but not stopping her. Narrowed my eyes as I tried to keep calm. If that girl is the reason Yuki gets hurt I'm not sure if I can control my anger.

"Kuran, where's Yuki?" I turned around and say Zero Kiryu standing in the glass door way. Seeing him made me more anger; he was so post to protect my dear Yuki.

"I told you what your role is. It upsets me that you have forgotten. You're supposed to be her shield." I didn't bother hide my glare as the soon to be E jumped off the balcony and ran to where Yuki did. I finally let out some of my anger and balled my hand into a fist, causing the glass to crack.

'What happened, Kaname? You lost your temper." I didn't bother turn around to look at him. I was afraid I'd do something I'd regret if I did.

"I want someone to tie me down, so I don't do anything rash." I ordered, needing to get calm before I could fast the others.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"So you decided?" both Yuki and me were standing in front of the still possessed Maria. Ichiru was still out of the room, getting Shuzika's real body.

"If it is to save Zero I will offer myself to you. But tell me how to save him first!" Hmm, now that this is in person I notice that Yuki almost yelled. Well her voice was at least loud.

_Maria _giggled as if she were amused. I didn't bother hide my glare as I kept my sword by me side just in case things would turn ugly. I had hid it in a bush under the balcony ahead of time so I could use it if needed. _Maria _touched the bottom of her chin in teasing thoughtfulness.

"So you don't trust me? I guess that is understandable. I murdered Zero's family and stole his humanity. Ichiru put my body down and take her sword away, there is no use of it here." I glared hard at the damned woman, no longer feeling pity got her. Of course Ichiru bowed as much as he could with the body in his arms, put the body down and came to me for my sword.

"I _really _wouldn't touch it if I were you." I warned him and gripped the handle tightly. I didn't know if it was charmed like it was in my dreams but there was a good chance since other things have been coming true.

I felt like the boy was glaring at me from behind his mask as he got rough and shoved me. I stumbled a little and let go of my sword to try to get my balance back. That was when Ichiru grabbed my sword from me. Just like I thought he suddenly tossed it to the ground with a small cry and covered his hand.

"Hey, I tried to warn you. The sword is charmed and will only accept me. You should put something cold on that." I instructed him to do but I could once again feel a glare while I picked up my sword. I giggle interrupted what might have happened next and I looked to see _Maria _by her real body.

"Really interesting. I knew I sensed something special about you; you're not human. Yet nor are you a vampire even though I can smell power in your blood." As I glared at the woman Yuki gasped in shock. I couldn't tell what Ichiru thought since half his face was covered.

_Maria_ said if I came she wouldn't tell my secret. Ether she meant my from another world secret or she just broke her promise. Actually, now that I really remember, she didn't promise not to tell Yuki, she just threatened if I didn't come.

"Yuki, the only way to save Zero is for him to drink my blood." As Maria fainted Shizuka sat up and held out her hand. Yuki walked over to her and I hid my smile; this was still according to plan.

The way I planed it was everything happen like it was so post to; having Zero enter just in time to stop it. Once that would happen I would pretend to make sure no one else walked in on us while I really went outside. I would turn myself into a bat and wait outside until after Kaname leaves from killing Shizuka. I would enter the bedroom and take some blood from the syringe I brought with me. I think she'd be unconscious until Ichiru came so I had time.

"Ichiru, hold Ashlen for me. I don't want to risk anymore surprises." Shizuka ordered the boy next to me and I glared at her while I quickly stepped out of the way.

"There us no need since I am not going to leave. Besides grab me and you'll see not only my sword is firey." I threatened with a actually warning look rather than a glare. I actually kind like Ichiru and want to try to keep him from dying without it effecting Rido's death as well.

_**~Ichiru's P.O.V~**_

For once in the four years I've known her I wasn't sure if I should have obeyed Shizuka-Sama. This girl's sword had already burned me and I wasn't even a vampire; it couldn't be a vampire hunting weapon.

There was also the fact that Shizuka-Sama said she wasn't human, but nether a vampire. What could she be, what other creatures have a human body but a different soul? I looked at Shizuma-Sama through my mask's eye holes to see her smirk.

"Don't worry, Ichiru. Please hold her for me." I bowed to show my respect and grabbed the grabbed the girl from around her waist. She looked angrily annoyed but nothing happened upon touching her body.

Ignoring the girl in my arms I watched as Shizuka-Sama was talking to the Cross girl about needing her blood. Any moment now Shizuka-Sama would take her blood and be a lot better so the best of us could leave.

_**~Yuki's P.O.V~**_

"You want more power but if you dear attack any of the other students ..." I trailed off as the woman touched my neck, where Zero's bite marks were.

'Come on, Ashlen, put your plan into action already. When will it start? Please don't let me down.' I begged to myself but now realized that masked boy was holding her. Ashlen couldn't move.

"The blood of the both of you alone is enough." I was frowning as she touched my face. So she was planning on drinking from Ashlen as well?

"When the hell did I say I'd give you my blood!" Ashlen screamed and I frowned more.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Great, even more reasons to hate the pureblood. Why the hell does Ichiru even love her? Actually, yeah I know, it's because he felt she actually cared about him when his parents didn't. Though I really did like Ichiru and didn't want a reason to hate him.

I was actually getting a little nervous that Zero wasn't going to come, since I have messed up the story line. Or at least that is what I thought until Zero came bursting into the room. Ichiru must have been surprised since he suddenly let go of me. He looked shocked for a second before getting really angry and pulling out his gun.

"Shizuka, how dare you! Let them go!" His scream was louder than I thought and for the first time his glare kind of freaked me out; even if he wasn't looking at me. Of course Yuki jumped up with her rod, blocking Shizuka.

'It's about time.' I thought to myself as I looked at the door Zero had entered. Ichiru wasn't holding me anymore so this was a good time to act.

"I'm going to stop anyone from coming in." I told as I ran out where Zero came before anyone anyone could stop me. Once I was outside I put step two of my plan into action.

I hid my sword in the thick bushes and took the small syringe from my pocket, placing it on the ground while I turned into a bat. Picking up the syringe in my claws I flew off to where I'd thought would be the room Kaname would attack Shizuka. I ended up finding it when I saw Kaname leaning against one of the windows; he was already waiting for it.

I hid the syringe in the tree to keep Kaname from seeing if he looked out the window. I then hung upside down on the closet branch and pretended to be sleeping/resting as I waited for the time to come.

"You're bleeding rather badly, Shizuka. Vampire hunter weapons are dangerous. Even purebloods extraordinary healing power is restrained." I jerked my head to the window when I head suddenly Kaname's voice. Shizuka was finally in the room, her chest soaked with blood.

"Son of Kuran. Why did you come here?" Shizuka looked unhappy but a small smile, I guess a sad smile, appeared on her face. I couldn't see Kaname's face since his back was facing me.

"This is the very first room I lived in in this academy." I rolled my bat eyes slightly. I thought Kaname, being who we was would know Shizuka's real meaning; that or he does have a sense of humor.

"Really? Well I like it. There no one here to nag me." She smiled a little more and I pictured Kaname giving a small smile like he did in the manga.

"That's why I liked it to." I kind of wanted to see his smile since he looked amused in the manga. I wondered if he looked the same way in real life.

"Let me rephrase the question. Why did you come to this academy?" Shizuka asked as she started to take off the wrap around her waist. I pictured Kaname frowning as he finally pulled away from the window.

"To repay a debt. It is also the perfect place to assemble all of my pieces." As Kaname grabbed Shizuka from behind in a hug like hold I looked away. I didn't want to watch him kill her.

After a few minutes Kaname left the room and Shizuka laid on the ground. I quickly grabbed the syringe and flew though a small crack in beside the window. I had to act fast before Ichiru came and Shizuka woke up.

To keep on the safe side I stayed in bat from as I put the syringe tip in the dying woman's chest wound. It wasn't easy but I ended up getting away with a syringe full of blood before she could wake up. As I started to take flight Ichiru burst into the room.

"Shizuka-Sama!" He shouted and I flew out the door as fast as I could before I could get noticed. I flew Yuki and Zero to the outside.

Once I was in a safe place I dropped the syringe to turn back into my human body. Grinning to myself I picked back up the syringe and stared at the blood.

"Mission accomplished." I chuckled to myself and walked back to get my sword, putting the syringe of blood in my pocket. I then went to my dorm for some well deserved sleep.


	63. Chapter 61

Um, in case you want to know, I know where you can still read manga. . It is a Net site. It has stuff like Bloody Kiss, Vampire Knight, Naruto

Um, can someone do me a favor and make me a one shot? If you agree PM or leave a review and I can give you my info

**Chapter 61**

* * *

Well it had been three days since the dance and I still had the vile of blood. I wasn't sure if Zero was just in his room, healing from the shot in the leg, or if he was chained up in that dungeon like he was in the anime. That would be better since I could sneak the vile of blood with a note so he knew what it was but didn't know it was from me. I didn't want him to question me how I got the blood.

Right now it was lunch break so I was hanging out with Kisu and Shurita in the forest, away from anyone that could listen to us talk. This was the first time we got to hang since we were Kevin's prisoners. Not that we actually hung out at that time; we were behind different cells.

"Last night's dance was magical. Takuma is such a good dancer." Kisu gushed happily while rubbing her stomach. Since it has been a while since I have seen Kisu I almost forgot she was pregnant .

"It was actually uncomfortable. There were too many vampires." Shurita frowned as she leaned against a tree. Kisu patted her shoulder in comfort and I watched the two.

Apparently Kaname and Kaien Cross had offered Shurita to have her memories erased but she refused. Her reason was if she forgot about vampires how will she know how to protect herself in case she'd get attacked again. It made sense so I respected her for it.

"You don't have to be scared, Shurita. Besides it was one of those vampires that saved you." Kisu reminded, smiling. I rolled my eyes up as I remembered that it was Akatsuki Kain that saved Shurita that one day.

"Yeah, these vampires wont hurt you. They are the ones wanted peace with us humans." I agreed with a nod. The girl still frowned, hanging her head so her red bangs hung in front of her eyes.

"I might just go home. My parents want to see my anyways." She was sighing and I felt sorry for her.

Shurita had been Kevin's blood donor prisoner for a month if not longer or shorter. I can understand her fear like I can understand Zero's hate. Kisu just took it a lot better than Shurita did **(Can the person that wanted Shurita tell me if you want her to stay or not?) **

"Hey, Ashlen, I need to talk to you." Turning my head I saw Yuki running this way. I hadn't talked to her since last night when I left her alone with Shizuka, Zero and Ichiru.

"Right. Bye Kisu, Shurita." I waved and ran to met up with Yuki before she could make it all the way here.

"Did you get it? Do you get Shizuka's blood?" just by the tone of her voice I could tell she was eager and just a little panicked. I smiled as I put my hands into the skirt pocket; how I still hated that thing.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll I have to do is put it in his room. I don't want him to know I got it since it would cause questions I don't want to answer." I told her and she suddenly looked really happy.

"Why don't you give me the blood? I can give it to him today. I'm going to go give him today's notes anyways. I wont tell him it was you that got it." Yuki asked while looking hopeful so I nodded after thinking of it for a while.

"Alright. It's in my room. I'll get it right before patrol starts." I promised and the school bell went off.

"We should get back to class. As prefects we can't set a bad example." To her statement I chuckled, smirking slightly.

"I think that was ruined when you and Zero fall asleep in class. I'm used to getting a limit of five or four hours of sleep." I chuckled and smiled proudly. Yuki on the other hand pouted for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Lets just go." I smirked again as she turned her back on me and ran for the school. Smiling to myself, I ran after her.

_**~Time Skip~**_

As I was patrolling the school grounds I couldn't find Yuki or Zero. I was starting to get curious and confused until I remembered something. It was the night Yuki was going to give Zero the school notes, bite him and get thrown out of the room; or so it was in the manga.

Now that Yuki had the blood I gave her to give Zero, I wondered how things would go now. I already know they will be different but I wonder if Yuki would still bite Zero; probably not if he drinks Shizuka's blood. Yet I wondered what else would happen in that moment. Sighing softly I continued my rounds.

_**~Yuki's P.O.V~**_

I gripped my notebook in my had hand with the vile of Shizuka's blood in the pocket of my skirt. Just as I was turning the corner of the hall in the Headmaster's house I could hear Zero and father **(I know it might seem like she wouldn't call him that but it is just her thought so whatever) **talking.

"Zero?" I asked as I saw him standing with the headmaster. The both of me looked at me.

"Yuki." He seemed to great me. I frowned, concerned for him.

"Are you alright?" I was concerned that Zero's leg was still hurting from last night. It was stupid of him to shoot himself in the leg but if he didn't I guess he would have never gotten his control of him back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I was reviled until father freaked out.

"Huh? He's lying, Yuki. He still has a high fever. He is just being stubborn since he messed up." Zero looked up happy as father put his hand over his forehead. Zero yawned the hand off of him.

"Headmaster. I need to talk to you." Headmaster stopped Zero from saying whatever it was what he wanted to say. He made Zero go back to his room while saying he'd cook something.

_**~Small Time Skip~**_

I had followed Zero into his bedroom. Headmaster was in the kitchen making some supper before I went on patrol. Ashlen would have to patrol alone for a little while.

"Here. I copied the notes for today's lesson off the board. So there might be mistakes." I warned while I handed him the notebook. While he looked threw it I gripped the vile of blood in my hand.

"Yeah, there's a mistake here." Zero pointed to a section and I blushed in slight embarrassment. Shaking it off I leaned in close.

"Hey, Zero, I have something for you." whispering, I brought the vile from the palm in my hand to show him. Zero's eyes widened as he stared at that.

"Is that... but how? She's dead." Zero asked, shocked. I smiled sadly, wanting to tell but since I promised I couldn't.

"I can't tell you but with this blood you'll be saved. Please drink it." I begged, frowning sadly. I always got my own way when I gave him that look.

_**~Zero's P.O.V~**_

The blood in the vile was Shizuka's, I could tell from the smell. Yet how the hell did Yuki get it? She wasn't near Shizuka when she turned to dust and I would have smelt it if she got it before that. So It was obvious someone else got the blood and gave it to Yuki to give me.

When I asked Yuki who got it she wouldn't tell me. She must have told the person she wouldn't tell me. Yet I still took the blood when she gave me her puppy dog look. I didn't like how I couldn't seem to control me, but I don't hate her for it.

As I gulped down the blood I felt disgusted by the taste and how it made my body feel. Though now Yuki can stop worrying about me so badly; I will never turn into a Level-E. As much as I hate being a true vampire now at least _nothing _can stop me from hunting them as long as I want now.

"Yuki, thank you, but you better go help Ashlen patrol now. I'll be fine." I touched the top of her head to ruffle her hair. Her eyes turned watery while smiling.

"I'm happy you'll no longer in danger of being a Level-E anymore, Zero." I sighed and offered her a small smile to comfort her some more.

"Yuki, go help Ashlen." I held in a chuckle at her pout. I don't think she knew how much I really care about her. She was more than just my childhood friend.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

It seemed like an hour and I still couldn't find Yuki. I know Zero would stay in his room, ordered by Kaien Cross, but Yuki should be joining me soon. This was also the night that vampire from the council came. Just as I thought I might have to face that vampire alone, Yuki came running to me; and surprised me with a tackled hug.

"It worked, he drank the blood. Zero is safe. Thank you so much, Ashlen." Even though I was used to that name by now part of my brain felt it was off. Smiling, I patted Yuki's shoulder as I tried to get up.

"I'm glad to hear that, but can you get off me? There is someone over the fence." I frowned as I looked at the fence.

Yuki got off at me and looked at the fence as I stood back up. Judging by that frown on her face I was guessing Yuki could sense that man as well.

"Yes, I think I see something." Yuki ran and jumped the gate as soon as she finished her sentence. With a slight sigh, I followed her.

"Good evening, young ladies. Is this Cross Academy?" Even though I knew it was coming the voice still startled me. I turned around along with Yuki to see that council vampire.

"I apologize for visiting at such a late hour I lost track of time at the office." He apologized with a smile that seemed innocent, but I knew the real reason he was here. I noticed Yuki glare.

"You're a vampire." as she stated out the obvious, Yuki took out her rode and I took out my sword. The man's eyes narrowed as suddenly changed his smile.

"Yes and the young ladies are guardians. Please tell me..." as he trailed off with a pause, the finger nails of his one hand grew long and sharp.

"What do you want from us?" I demanded before Yuki could. I already knew the answer but I was going to follow the story line.

"To know where the male guardian is!" He gave a shout before he rushed at us, his clawed hand bared. I was about to swing out my sword at him until Zero appeared, pushing me behind him before grabbing Yuki. His other hand gripped the vampire's.

"I'm right here. What do you want with me?" At Zero's demand, the vampire only grinned while adjusting his glasses. I hopped this was the anime version where he dies before the other council vampires came.

"Zero Kiryu, under the orders of the senate, the highest governing of vampires, I have come here to execute you for the murder of the pureblood vampire Shizuka Hio." the council vampire was still smiling as he spoke, pissing me off. I looked at Zero as he let Yuki stand back on her own feet and I slowly put my sword away, knowing the Night Class would come soon.

_**~Zero's P.O.V~**_

Who does this bloodsucker think who he is? He just tired attacking Yuki and Ashlen for information about me. This is why I hate it when people like Kaien Cross tell me that peace is possible. How did the senate even find out about Shizuka's death anyways; it was just three days ago.

I glared at the damned bloodsucker and lowered Yuki back onto her feet. The vampire only looked at me with an sickening smile on his lips. With my free hand I reached for my gun with my free hand; I was going to kill this sucker.

"The senate proudly protects our purblood masters. But you slipped through and killed Shizuka-Sama. I will imprint on your brain how precious a pureblood vampire is to us. Prepare to be executed, Zero Kiryu. The only way you can pay for your sin is to offer your life. When you think about it it is a cheep price to pay." His fanged grinned pissed me off, I couldn't help it anymore. Crushing his hand with my own, I flipped the vampire on his back.

"You bastard! Even if you might kill me, you won't escape your fate." Towards his fanged grin I couldn't stand it anymore. One shot to the head and his was nothing but blue dust and a pile of clothes.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Right after Zero killed that council vampire -wishes do come true- four new vampires appeared. All three of us, Zero, Yuki, and me, stood back to make so none of them could catch us by surprise.

"This has nothing to do with you two, Yuki, Ashlen. So just leave." He ordered but Yuki did the same as me; we refused to leave. I also got my sword back out to look like I was going to get ready to fight.

Yet, just as I knew would happen, the long haired council vampire turned to dust when Shiki's blood whip went through him. The pony tailed vampire cried out in shock and in that moment the Night Class students, the known and some random, showed themselves.

"As the senate knows that woman did something so heinous that we can not blame Zero if he did kill her." The three council vampires suddenly shouted Kaname's name and bowed. I hid my glare since I really didn't like Kaname right now.

I know he couldn't just tell the truth, that he killed Shizuka, but he didn't have to make Zero seem like he actually did it. I mean Zero was nowhere near Shizuka when she turned to dust... actually he was now that I remember, but it was Ichiru that was holding her.

"Tell me, why should Kiryu be executed? To protect the so called sanctity of purebloods?" Kaname questioned the fearful council vampires. As the council vampires began to beg Kaname to step out of their way, I put my sword away, knowing there was no use for it anymore.

As the council vampires argued with the pureblood, Kaname's anger must have scared Yuki since she clutched to Zero's shirt sleeve. The council vampires seemed to glare at Kaname before they disappeared faster than I could blink as they threatened to tell on him.

"Are you three alright?" I'm pretty sure he didn't truly care about me or Zero more than he did about Yuki, but at least he was nice enough to ask.

"Kaname, they have no right to execute Zero." Yuki stared up at Kaname sadly and I turned my head to the ground, frowning but not wanting anyone to notice. I didn't like too much drama and this scene from here on was full of it.

While Kaname was explaining why he saved Zero I jumped back over the fence and walked to my dorm room. My head was starting to hurt and I didn't want to get anymore involved. I messed up the story line enough for one night and the next thing I wanted change was keep Maria at the school.

As I was walking I could feel a couple people staring at me but I didn't turn around to look. I didn't want to let the watches to know I could feel them watching. I just made my way to my dorm room, knowing both Zero and Yuki will be fine.

* * *

The next chapter might be short, the scene where Kaname and Takuma talk and than that hole appears. And then when Kaname and Zero talk. I just don't want to continue since I'm not a little bored.


	64. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

* * *

_**~Aido's P.O.V~**_

**(The night the council vampires attack)**

I was with my cousin as he reported when he saw with Kiryu and Shizuka-Sama. I couldn't stop myself from frowning the whole time since, as much as I disliked the hunter, I knew that he was innocent of any murder.

"That is all I had witnessed." Akatsuki finished and it sounded like he didn't believe the hunter would do something like that. If only he really knew what I knew.

"I see. Kiryu had enough reasons to kill that woman. Although I don't think he would really do something that rash. However it appears that Kiryu has killed that woman." Kaname said and I felt even more upset. I mean, if Kiryu did shoot her Akatsuki would have heard a gun shot; it was just obvious.

"Is something wrong Aido?" I jerked my head up when Kaname-Sama spoke out to me. With the way he was looking at me it seemed that he knew that I knew what he did.

"N.. no." I tried not to stutter but I failed. It seemed Kaname-Sama choose to ignore it since he brought the original subject back.

"In any case I must report this to the senate, all the facts. It is a fact that someone committed a taboo and killed a pureblood." Kaname-Sama said and suddenly looked sad, though it was probably an act. He was probably just acting innocent.

"It's sad, isn't it? I wonder if there was anyone that understood her, the woman that was called the Kuruizaki-Hime. You too are dismissed, thank you for telling me this.-Sama as I got out of the chair I had been sitting in. As we were leaving I could feel the pureblood's eyes on be but I tried not to let that bug me as we walked out of his room.

_**~Kaname's P.O.V~**_

**(Note this will be Anime version so Aido and Kain will be in the group of vampires confronting the council vampires)**

I looked out the window and could sense it. The senate had sent some of it's vampires on school grounds. Most likely to kill Zero for killing Shizuka, which he didn't do. I couldn't have Zero die just yet; I needed him as Yuki's guard.

"Listen, everyone. Will you do me a favor?" I asked all the other vampires in the class room.

They didn't have to if they didn't really want to but they all bowed in respect, like I suspected they would. Smiling, I told them what I wanted them to do for me. Like I thought, some were surprised by my request but no one argued.

"Thank you, everyone. It's best if we leave now." I suggested and the teacher didn't bother stopping us as we all left. Of course he wouldn't though; a level-C **(I just made up that he is Level-C)** like him wouldn't dare interfere with a pureblood vampire's plans.

I could hear the voice of a vampire I didn't know along with Zero's. It must have been a vampire of the senate. Yet the loud bang of Zero's gun went off and I could no longer sense that vampire. Although I soon sensed four new vampires appeared. I looked over at Shiki, nodding my head at him. He seemed to understand me and made a whip out of his blood, killing the closet senate vampire.

"As the senate knows that woman did something so heinous that we can not blame Zero if he did kill her." As soon as the first of my words left my mouth, the vampires from the council shouted my name and bowed.

"Tell me, why should Kiryu be executed? To protect the so called sanctity of purebloods?" I demanded an answer, pissed that the senate decided this so rashly without notice.

"Kaname-Sama, we can't accomplish our mission if a pureblood like you stands in our way. Please have you and your comrades stand back." I glared at the vampire as he began to beg. I was started to get even more annoyed.

"This Academy is dear to me. I do not want this place to be spoiled by the foolishness acts of vengeance by the senates henchmen." I narrowed my eyes, now really angry. I got angrier when the one vampire argued with me so I blow off his arm. "Leave now." I didn't bother hide my anger or hold back the power in my command. The glare on the vampire's face didn't go unnoticed as he threatened me before leaving.

Now that those vampires were gone I felt myself calm down. Though I notice Yuki was clinging to Zero which made me feel bad for scaring her. Something was different about Zero as well; I could sense Shizuka's blood in hi. Yet her body turned into ash before he could touch her body. So how would he get her blood?

"Are you three alright?" Honestly I really didn't care about Zero more than I did Yuki. As for Ashlen I was still suspicious of her but Yuki seemed to like her.

"Kaname, they have no right to execute Zero." I frowned down at Yuki, talking some of her hair in my fingers to play with it.

"I know. Don't worry, Yuki, everything will be alright." I promised but Yuki jerked away from me.

"Why would you save me, Kuran?" I looked over to see a angry Zero Kiryu. Now at me or the senate vampires I'm not sure but I was still unhappy.

"I could not tolerate the execution of a fellow schoolmate from the foolish members of my race for groundless reasons." I explained calmly and looked just in time as Ashlen was jumping over the fence. That girl was up to something, I could just feel it.

Sighing inwardly I watched as Yuki and Zero walked away from us. Now I felt worse for losing my temper and scaring her like that. Although, not that the work was done, I ordered everyone to go back to class. Although, I told Takuma to come with me as I went to report to the headmaster what had just happened.

_**~Takuma's P.O.V~**_

I was walking with Kaname down the hall of the school after Kaname reported to the headmaster about the council vampires. Things have been going quiet strangely and I was starting to get really worried. I think I'll try to get Ashlen to tell me what will happen. I hope she'll tell me; for the safety of the school and students.

I sighed inwardly as I could faintly hear Yuki's voice talking to the headmaster. Tonight was the first time I actually noticed that Yuki was afraid of Kaname. It's the first time I noticed Kaname so angry in a long time. It was even worse than the window creaked at the dance.

"Yuki is aware that you changed, Kaname. Just what did you do?" I asked and the both of is stopped walking.

Kaname turned his head to look at me and I was surprised as a large gust of window made a hole in the wall by my head. Not only that but also through the middle of a picture hanging there.

"Hey, you went through the wall!" I observed, holding a hand over my chest to try and calm my beating heart. Kaname put a hand on his forehead.

"Sorry. I loss control when my mind wonders." The pureblood apologized with this smile on his face. "Don't worry, I'll get use to it soon." By now my heart had calmed down but I was already a little worried. Even I could sense he had chanced.

"You can go on back to the dorm, Ichijo, there is something I want to do." Kaname told me and walked on, closing his eyes. I stayed behind with a soft smile.

"Yes, Kaname, have a good night." I fair-welled him before I turned around and walked back to my room in the Moon Dorms.

_**~Zero's P.O.V~**_

I was leaning against the wall as I waited for the pureblood to pass by. I knew he was just down the hall since I could sense him coming. I knew something was different from him than other days; I knew he was the true one to kill Shizuka.

"What do you want, Kiryu?" of course he would know I was there. What did that vampire not know. I turned my head to him.

"It was you who killed, Shizuka after I shot her, wasn't it?" I demanded, pissed off he took my pray. The damned pureblood just looked at me so I continued.

"I heard the flesh and blood of purebloods hold strong powers. Did you take on her powers?" to my question the Kuran smirked. It annoyed me even more.

"You should already know that, seeing as you took the blood I lift you. I can sense it in your blood; Shizuka's blood is in you. Tell me, how did you get the blood if her body was turned to ashes before you could get it?" to his question I glared at him. Like how I'd tell him anything.

"Why did you kill Shizuka?" I demanded and the pureblood started to glare at me. I just glared right back.

"You know, I pity you, Zero. Yet I also envy you for being able to protect the girl you like." This time I glared at him while he stared at me. it was none of his reason who I liked.

The pureblood finally too his eyes off of me and started to walk away again. The bastard was being ignorant as always; ignoring my questions by changing the subject.

"Thank you for patrolling when you are hurt. Though I suspect after drinking _her _blood you would. I'm actually relived to think Yuki is no longer in danger of you going crazy on her but remember this. I am only leaving her in your care temporarily." As the vampire walked off I glared at his back. He just seemed to love mocking me.

Since he was now gone, there wasn't much else I could say. So I just had to finish my patrolling rounds before I went back into my room to be alone. I still had no idea who got the vile of Shizuka's blood but I had a feeling that Kuran did. For whatever reason he wasn't telling me, it was pissing me off. I would find out one way or another.

* * *

Next chapter is going to follow the manga so Aido is going to "run away" before the dance held by his family.


	65. Chapter 63

Sorry it too me so long to reply. Like my other reasons it has to do with being on I love creepy things. Working on my Naruto, Akatsuki stories. Well here is the next chapter anyways and I am on holidays now. 2 weeks =D Oh and tell me if you think the POVs in this seem weird. They do to me but I just did them because I wanted to.

For a long waited update this is a long chapter :D

* * *

**Chapter 63

* * *

**

**_~Normal P.O.V~  
_**

I was with Yuki as she stood outside the Male's Sun Dorm. Even if the story line was now changed and Zero got Shizuka's blood, she still wanted to talk to him about last night's events. Nervous to come alone Yuki had asked me to come along with her. I had only come only for a number of reasons; for one to see if Aido would still show up and to witness the whole scene if he did. The other was I wanted to keep Yuki company.

Yet, like she had in the manga, Yuki was hesitating about actually going through with this which was actually a good thing. If Yuki never did the hesitation thing the Day Class's girl Sun Dorm dorm president wouldn't show up and scold her until Aido showed up. If that didn't happen I don't think they would have ended up at the Headmaster's house and who know's how that would changed the story line.

"Ashlen, help me; I have no idea what to asked him. What would you ask him if you were me?" I looked at the girl and sighed inwardly. I actually had no idea what I would ask Zero as myself.

"Sorry, I myself am not sure." I smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of my neck. Yuki only sighed as her body slumped a little.

"There you two are, Yuki Cross, Ashlen." I, along with Yuki, turned around to see the dorm president for the Female's Sun Dorm's president standing there with a book against her chest.

Since it was a Saturday she, like us, was out of uniform. Her hair was in pig tails, she was wearing a short brown coat with a belt and what looked like a zig zag striped skirt. Also by this time, from what I remember from the manga, Zero and that boy who was the _Male's _Sun Dorm president, would be looking down from the third story window.

"The two of you should know that it is almost curfew. Even if you are both prefects, and _you _are the Headmaster's daughter Yuki Cross, I wonder if the two of you should still be visiting the male Moon Dorms so casually.

"Oh calm down, dorm president. We are here for perfect duties and for that we need Zero." I lied but I knew that it would sounds reasonable. The girl looked at me and opened her mouth but didn't get a chance to reply; someone beat her to it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to ask the prefects something. I can't find the Headmaster anywhere. Did he go somewhere?" Right on cue Aido calm walking in and, unlike normal sweater vest outfit he was wearing a baggy blue shirt, I don't know if that was the right color since in the anime he wore his normal outfit, I think, and the mange wasn't in color.

_**~Aido's P.O.V~  
~Before he meets with Yuki and Ashlen~**_

I laid in my bed as I played the week's events through my mind. I still couldn't get over how Kaname-Sama had killed Shizuka like that. I know that that woman did horrible things, even for a pureblood, but I thought pureblood were so rare that they shouldn't be killed like that. Now, being around Kaname-Sama felt weird. I didn't feel any distrust but I was frightened that he would find out I know what he did if I hung around him.

So I refused to go to the council with him, Ichijo and my cousin. They were going to ask, though I know Kaname-Sama will have it more like a demand, them not to send anymore vampires on the school grounds as it is threatening the peace here. I was allowed to stay without trouble and I was soon alone.

I just stayed laying on my bed for a while, once again thinking about everything that has happened. I needed to talk to someone about this; perhaps the Headmaster knew what was happening. Since he happened to have been a hunter he has to know _something_. If I couldn't find him, maybe I'd go Ashley. **(1)**

Strangely I have noticed some peopling calling her Ashlen and I am not too sure way. When I ask all I get is _'isn't that her name?' _Maybe she just likes that name better but no matter what her name is she still knows the future and what is going to happen to us.

So, finally getting up the nerve, I stood up from my bed, pulled on some clean clothes and left the Moon Dorms. Normally the rule is we aren't allowed to leave the area during day or night but, if it was to talk to the Headmaster than it was acceptable. Besides, as it was dawn and a Saturday not many girls were outside so I was able to walk around without trouble.

So I went looking for the man I needed to talk to, only I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked through the school, checked his office, I even went to his privet living quarters in case he was there. He was no where to be found so I guess I had to got talk to Yuki and Ashley.

As his daughter, Yuki should have _some _idea where he was and Ashley, as I said before, knew of the future. Perhaps she would tell me what was going to happen in the future with Kaname-Sama and why he did what he did.

After a bit of walking I ended up near the Male's Sun Dorms and could smell three human females; two of them I knew and the last I didn't. The two that I did know where Yuki and Ashley, the last must have just been another Day Class girl. As I got closer I saw that I was right and also saw that they were talking about something.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to ask the prefects something. I can't find the Headmaster anywhere. Did he go somewhere?" I ignored the other girl while I looked at Yuki and Ashley. Yuki and that girl looked shocked to see me but Ashley looked calm; like she expecting me to come.

"Why are you here? The Sun and Moon Dorms are set up so students can't go through them easily. Why did you take the trouble to come?" It was the girl I didn't know who questioned me but by that slight nervous tone in her voice, and sparkle in her eyes, I knew that she was a fan girl of mine. All I had to do was give her a smile and place a finger at me lips to silence her.

"I'm sorry, I ran away from my dorm. Just pretend you didn't see me, alright?" I only had to used my vampire charm and like all of the other she turned into a giggling love struck school girl. Sometimes I really love being a vampire.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

So as dorm president went running off like a girl with a crush, though she actually _was_, Yuki looked shocked by Aido's statement of running away. He seemed to wait until the girl was out of sight before he turned his attention to us. He began explaining why he ran away; to find and talk to the Headmaster but he explained he couldn't find the man anywhere so he came looking for us instead.

"So do you know where he is or don't you?" He asked as he had one hand in his sweater pocket while the other rubbed the back of his head. Yuki only looked too shocked at Aido's to reply and I shook my head.

I actually wasn't sure where the Headmaster went to in this point of the story line. This part of the story was in volume five, which was the last volume I had and the rest I read on the internet. Since in this world the manga doesn't exist so I couldn't look it up. Yet, if I were to make a guess, I would say he went to that hunter place to talk to them about Zero.

Speaking of Zero it was about time that he jumped down from the window. Maybe since I am here this scene will change a little and I could prevent Zero from chasing him. I know some people love that scene in the book, and manga, but I wasn't in the mood for that kind of drama. I would just suggest going to the Headmaster's house.

"Aido, the Night Class isn't so post to enter the area of the Sun Dorms. What do you think you are doing here? **(2)**" Zero demanded as he appeared to the side. We all looked his way for a moment and I was going to speak up before Yuki did but it seemed I wasn't fast enough.

"He is right, Aido. Please go back to your dorm. Okay?" I could tell Yuki was nervous by the tone if her voice though I wasn't too sure about what. He had stopped bugging her a while ago to bug me and I don't still think she would be thinking about the time he bit her.

"I don't want to go there. So I am not going back." the vampire said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest and swishing his head to the side. I sighed and took a step forwards before Zero could tell Yuki to get the rope.

"If it is the Headmaster he wants, can't you let him wait in his house?" I asked, causing all three to look at me before Aido looked at Yuki and Zero. Yuki also looked at Zero as if waiting for his permission before answering.

"He is a Night Class student; he belongs in the Moon Dorms. If he is looking for the Headmaster we can tell him you are looking for him when he gets back. Aido, if you don't go back willingly, I will force you back to the Moon Dorms." Zero threatened and I sighed deeply. Looks like, even though I tried to change it, things were going to turn out the same.

"First you are going to have to catch me!" Aido was already running away with Zero chancing after him. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Yuki.

"Do you think we can just go to the Headmaster's house? Since I mentioned it I bet that is were Aido will lead Zero." I told the girl and she turned to me, her body a little slumped. She nodded her head and we both made our way to the house.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Well about a an hour later Zero had joined Yuki and me with Aido in the living room. Just like how I remember from my manga, Aido was sitting arms crossed on the couch, seeming unfazed by the run while Zero was glaring at him and huffing for air.

"Don't _ever _make me run for something so stupid ever again." Now that I am witnessing this scene in person I heard that his voice was threatening. Once again Aido looked unfazed as he only smirked smug like.

"I wouldn't have had to run if you let me come here I the first place like Ashley-Chan suggested." I stared at the vampire in surprise as I heard my real name. For about two weeks or so people have been calling me Ashlen; almost like it was my true name.

_'Well it is no surprise that he knows your true name. He is a very smart boy' _Like that one time a while ago I heard a voice in the back if my mind. It was the Ashlen part of me talking to me like she did when I went to met Kaname at the fountain.

'Everyone else has been calling me Ashlen, it doesn't matter how smart or stupid the person is.' I thought back to Ashlen and crossed my arms over my chest while Aido started to list off the things he would need to stay.

_'Maybe only the people that know you are from the other world call you Ashley... wait, that's not it. Takuma brought you here and he calls you by my name.' _I could hear Ashlen sigh deeply inside my mind and I walked over to the couch to sit on the other side. I had a feeling Aido would want to talk to me about this week's events.

'It's not a big deal; he has been calling me Ash so far and that is short for both of us. Besides, calling me Ashley reminds me you haven't completely taken over.' I said and mentality smirked to the girl in my mind; which might seem kind of confusing and stupid since Ashlen was, in a way, me. She scoffed and I imagined myself crossing my arms in annoyance; feeling a little stupid doing so.

_'Um, we share a body and we are the same person. You created me you idiot. I can't take over since**I ****am**** you**._' I decided to stop listening to Ashlen after that and noticed that Zero and Yuki were gone while the vampire was frowning sadly.

"Do you know what is going to happen? Why Kaname-Sama did what he did?" He asked in a whisper that was almost hard to hear. I chewed my lip lightly as I thought over what I should tell him; if I did Kaname would be angry and Aido couldn't know the truth yet.

_**~Aido's P.O.V~**_

When the girl beside me was talking a while to answer I narrowed my eyes to see her chewing her lip thoughtfully. Since mind reading wasn't one of my powers like Ichijo's, I could only guess what she was thinking.

In her world our world was a story and if she told me who knows how it would change the future. Still, if she were to tell me how I should act she could tell me and I would act as if she had said nothing.

"I can't tell you why; it would change too much. Just trust me when I say things will get better and you will understand, alright?" I stared at her hand as she placed it on my shoulder before I looked at her face. No matter how much I wanted the information I don't think I was going to get it.

"Oh, but I can say don't be so mean to Yuki. Most of the stuff you've done to me was so post to be done to her." I watched as she stood up and it seemed she had plans on leaving. I quickly reached out my arm and took it in my hand to stop her.

Right now she was the only one that knew what was going on. Even if she wouldn't tell me what it _was _that was going on I found it comfortable to be around her right now. I also had a few other things that I wanted to ask her, like why people have been calling her Ashlen.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

I was going to leave the Headmaster's house since I felt a little uncomfortable and out of place there. I also thought if I left the story line for this scene would go back to normal. Yet I didn't even make it past the couch when I felt my arm get grabbed.

"Where are you going, Ash-Chan?" I kind of flinched at the Chan part and didn't bother hide my sigh. Even if I had been here for a while now I still wasn't used it.

"Please drop the Chan from my name, Aido. It is starting to really annoy me and I was going to leave. I kind of feel out of place here." I admitted bluntly, unafraid to tell the truth since I knew, or thought, it wouldn't hurt his feelings. I knew that he would be sensitive and upset around this time and I didn't want to make things worse for him and being rude would make things worse.

"Stay, there are things I need to ask you." I was a bit surprised as he gave my arm a tug so I would be sitting beside him again. His tone was serious and he wasn't smiling.

I knew this vampire had his serious side, as well as a mean side when he got anger or just bored I guess, but it wasn't often that I got to see it. Then again I knew this boy wouldn't be in the moon to be anything but serious after what he had witnessed.

"Alright, what do you want to ask me?" I asked and he took his hand off me to cross his arms across his chest. His legs were crossed and his head hung a little as he seemed to be thinking.

"I have noticed people have been calling you Ashlen. Why?" The question actually surprised me a bit, that is before I reminded myself that this vampire was a known genius since a child. So now I found it wasn't very surprising that he found it curious.

"I think my alter ego is taking over and effecting everyone. You are the only one that is still calling me Ashley. I like it." I told him in a low voice so Zero, which his vampire hearing, and Yuki, who could be listening in to make sure I was _safe _with him, was couldn't hear. Aido only raised an eyebrow at me, allowing me to know he was confused.

"What alter ego are you talking about? He asked with as much confusion and curiosity in his voice that his eyes had. I smiled at him and started to talk about Ashlen and how and why I created her when in my world.

_**~Aido's P.O.V~**_

Hmm, what she was telling me was making sense. Since she had created a alter ego for our world back in her own world, she had been becoming her alter ego ever since she had gotten here. That would actually explain how she did that fire thing the first time she got here.

She then went into explaining how she knew one year into our future and the reason she couldn't tell me anything was because it could change everything. Apparently the events for the anime and manga were both different and she said things from both were happening and she didn't know what one would end up happening for real.

I found it unfair that she wouldn't tell me if something bad was going to end up happening. Despite my disgust for the tablets I did want peace between us and the humans so I wanted to protect this school if I had to. Yet I could also understand Ashley's reasoning; people could end up getting hurt or dying if she told me things that haven't happened yet. Yet, there was one thing that was scratching at the side of my mind.

"Here is what I don't understand; with you here hasn't things already changed? With you here things can turn out different." to my statement Ashley sighed and nodded her head. She knew I was right but, if she was as stubborn as I thought she would be, she still wouldn't tell me.

"Yes and I already changed some things but, so far, the story line is still turning out the same. For example, if I wasn't here, Zero still would have changed you here." I sighed softly nodded in understandingly to her reasoning. Still, in my mind, I knew she was hiding something big; something she shouldn't just leave alone.

_**~Normal P.O.V~  
~Time skip~**_

I had left the Headmaster's house about twenty minutes ago, once Aido had gotten his food. I had been surprised when one plate was meant for me and I wondered why Zero would do that for me. For a moment I thought he figured I was the one that got Shizuka's blood for him but then I shook it off as thinking Zero had a nice side to him and sympathized with me about the dead parents thing.

Now I was walking around outside, enjoying the night air. As I walked I thought of the events that were still to come and if I remembered correctly, since Aido ran away now and it would follow the book, that Day Class girl will get bit. If it skipped that it would probably go to the ball held by the Aido family.

Speaking about not really knowing, I was wondering how Aido was doing back in the house. In the anime he took a bath and flash backed to his childhood. Though now that he stayed now instead of over vacation that might now happen.

I sighed deeply and pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind. It was better to just let things go as they come and sit back for the ride. What happens, happens but, since it would be my fault, I have to make sure nothing too bad happens. I can't let Rido kill Yuki or, as he wants in the manga, to make her into a lover. I am not sure if that is what he wants in the anime since I can't remember if he says something like that; I do remember that he almost bite her though.

I was caught off guard as I heard someone walking not to far from behind me. Turning around I saw it was Aido himself, looking upset about something. I bet he just finished watching Zero suck Yuki's blood and he was now thinking about Kaname. I watched the boy as he was walking towards the Moon Dorms, feeling sorry for him. If I could make him feel even just a little better I would, but without telling him the future.

I guess he could fell me watching since Aido suddenly turned his head to look over at me. I was a bit confused why he suddenly walked towards me instead of carried on his way. I had thought he would want to sneak in Kaname's room for information or something like that.

"You couldn't have warned me about the blood?" He asked in an voice that sounded both angry and sad. I stared at him for a moment before I realized he was talking about the cut Yuki got on her finger.

I was about to answer to him until I found my back pushed against a tree and his hands were holding my shoulders. It was like that day he had found out I had power over earth, not just fire. Though this time he wasn't questioning me about powers, though this time probably in blood lust. His eyes were a light tint of red as it was.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you about that. For one thing I kind of forgot until I was gone and the next you were so post to smell it so you'd leave and go back to the Moon Dorms." I explained and watched the vampire carefully. I knew I could use my powers, my fire, to stop him if I wanted to but there was still a part of me that wanted to get bitten.

His nose was already rubbing against my neck as it was an I could hear the light pattern of his sniffing. I tried to hold in my shutter but it over powered me and I could hear a small chuckle from the boy, though a little deeper than his boyish laugh.

"I should admit that I had a taste of your blood when you went unconscious from Akatsuki's sleeping spell. Now I can smell your sweet blood behind your skin." I shivered even harder at him. What he was saying almost sounded dark but, _still_, a part of me found it arousing and wanted him to bite me.

"Aido, if I were allow you to drink some of my blood, would you get in trouble?" I asked seriously and the boy looked at me with shocked, _blue_ eyes. Just by how he look and lost his blood lust look, I knew he had to be guard off guard by my qurestion.

"You'd seriously allow me some of your blood, even after all the things I have done _and _how many times that rough vampire hurt you?" I smiled and nodded my head in insure him I was alright with this. I would have moved my hair out of the way to give him more room but, because his hands were on my shoulders it was harder than I thought.

"You should know if this is ever found out the _both _of us will get into a lot of trouble." His head came to my ear so he could whisper warningly. I felt a new shiver go down my back and my cheeks got a little hot.

"I know and I understand." I said back in a soft voice and stood waiting for him to sink his fangs inside my neck. I felt the vampire sigh hot breath on my sink and felt the soft brush of his fangs.

Instead of replying with words, the neck thing form the boy in front of me was his fangs pushing into my throat. It hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as it did when I was attacked by that Level-E vampire; Kevin. I stayed silent as I listened to my blood getting sucked from my body, hearing Aido's light gulps as he gripped onto my shoulders.

It felt weird compared to the way Kevin had sucked at my blood. I actually liked the my blood felt leaving my body and into Aido's mouth. I think it was how vampires felt when _their _blood got sucked by someone they really liked, or loved. I think Aido was enjoying himself since I was suddenly pulled away from the tree and into his arms, causing me to blush.

_**~Aido's P.O.V~**_

Her blood was so smooth going down my throat, it was so warm and tasted perfect. I don't care if Yuki's blood might be a bit sweeter than her's; this is the blood I wanted now. I knew what I was doing was against the rules and I would get in a load of trouble but I couldn't help myself. Besides no one was around to tell on me; the Headmaster and Kaname-Sama were off school grounds and the prefects were inside the Headmaster's house.

I could hear her start to groan and the blood rushed faster into my waiting mouth. By the sudden taste of her blood and the new warmth I could basicly _taste _that she was blushing. Just by that blush I could tell that she was enjoying this as much as I was so I pulled her away from the tree to get a better grip and make her more comfortable.

I didn't know how long I must have been drinking but when I noticed that her knees were starting to buckled I pulled my mouth away. Noticing a that a few streams of blood still ran down her neck, I licked the wounds until they would heal, though when I pulled away I noticed that Ashley had fallen asleep.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for the blood. I'm sorry for taking too much." I whispered as I picked her up in my arms. Because of the time I reused her from that Level-E, I found her room easily and placed her on the bed. I made sure that she was comfortable before I jumped back out the window and hurried back to the Moon Dorms to wash the smell of blood off me before Kaname-Sama and the others came back.

* * *

**(1) **Heh, since Aido is a supposed genius he will be the only one to call her by her real name; until he gets into the habit of calling her Ashlen. Look, there is over 60 chapters and I don't remember if he has started calling her Ashlen yet. I am not going to go reading through them all.

**(2) **I added that as a way to tell the reader even the smallest thing is changing; even if it is the way someone says something.

**(Bonus) **Yeah I am doing this kind of thing from now on out. Makes the story a little better with out the bracket things in them. Also for Chan and San things I kind of want to stop them. I have been forgetting to put them in here and there and they are annoying me. Though Sama and sometimes Chan will be used. Oh and Kun for Zero

**(Other) **About the Supposed and so post to thing they are both different in my eyes. For examples; He is the supposed hero of the world. And, he is so post to call before midnight. Understand?


	66. Chapter 64

YAY, this is the chapter where I will bring the child possessed by Rido back in. Oh and I want to say now, before people leave more _'Your character is just a Mary-sue, everyone likes her'_ reviews I will explain why Rido put Ashlen in his plans; without it I won't make a sequel and I think it might also have something to do with Ashlen's past life (Erm, I think I might explain what that means in another chapter but review and ask if you want to know now) . There, that is all I am going to say.

And for the Ashlen/ Ashley thing I want more of them talking to each other. For those that watch Naruto think of the way Zetsu talks to himself. So it will almost be like that but not in public.

Also, since people have been asking, I guess Romance will start to happen between Aido and Ashlen/Ashley

**_Warning: _there is a big spoiler at the bottom of the page about chapter 67. I just put it because I need to rant. Kaname lovers do NOT read the Bonus 2 at the bottom of the page**

* * *

**Chapter 64

* * *

**

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

I was blushing as I looked at myself in the mirror, looking at the healing bite marks that were shown on the side of my neck. For a long time, ever since I found out about Vampire Knight, I would daydream about getting bitten by Hanabusa Aido. I would even make Fanfiction stories about it happening. Huh, speaking of Fanfiction I wonder if I still had an account in this world, or if that site even existed in this world. I closed my eyes and checked over Ashlen's memories to check.

_'Fanfiction does exist here but you don't have your account. You never made me make one and your Account name was AidoRockz; so no, all the stories you made won't appear until you get home.' _Once again I heard the voice of Ashlen, which was also my voice, talk to me. She was doing more of that lately and it was making me feel as if she was a ghost possessing me.

"Right, I forgot about that; though didn't I make you write a book?" I asked and checked the memories of my Ashlen life. Soon I found the memory and I smiled to myself since it was real.

In the life I gave Ashlen I made her right a book when she was twelve out of boredom. She showed it to her mother, who was still my mother but with less yelling. Much to Ashlen's surprise, her mother went behind her back and went to a publisher. Now Ashlen gets liken ten thousand dollars a month for her book. Yeah I know in real life I might never get that much money, but, hey, it was only a daydream.

_'Oh, that reminds me that I should tell you a few things. For one two checks for the book will be in the mail back home, __**my **__home. For the other, your daydream parents are still alive and actually real here._' My eyes actually widened at this fact and my heart almost felt like it was breaking all over again, though this time it was a good thing.

Yes, the parents I gave Ashlen –which were modeled after my own since I was too lazy to change much- were still alive. They just didn't live in the same house Ashlen did because of the ghosts. I didn't really plan on Ashlen living in a haunted house at first but when I had a dream about a cool house with tones of hidden rooms I decided to make it her home; I even remember exploring the house with my dream sister, who was no different from how my real sister was.

_'You can go live there, be with your parents again. Our aunt lives in this world as well you know; everyone in our family lives in this world. You can stop worrying about our aunt in your world; she probably forgot about you anyways.' _I frowned at the sound of Ashlen's voice again and stared into the mirror so I could look into the eyes we shared. I knew she was right but, when I thought of my aunt back home, I can't help but think she was crying over her sister's daughter; me.

"No, Ashlen, you are right about _your _parents being still alive but, even though they are no different from mine in looks and personality, they are still something I made up for you. Once that portal thing is fixed, I am going home." I told her, touching the mirror as if it was Ashlen herself. I heard her sigh but there was no reply and I once again felt stupid.

When I hear her talk to me I kind of feel like Zetsu from that Naruto show. He was a split personality man with a big green plant thing over his head and ate dead humans. He was also seen talking to himself, or more like arguing from what I can remember. Before I had gotten into Vampire Knight I had been a Naruto fan, buying as much manga and DVDs as I could; I even got a ring that I still have.

Giving Aido's bite marks one more look, I pulled on a zip up sweater, hiding the marks so no one would be able to see them. I then made my way out of the Sun Dorms to meet Yuki and Yori at the school gates to do some shopping with them.

I actually didn't want to go but they had asked me to come along and I remembered this was the day Rido, possessing that little boy, would trick Yuki into going to that abandoned party. I didn't really want to change anything, since it held a major Kaname/Yuki scene, but I wanted to go along to meet the _scary _**(1)**evil pureblood.

"Hello, Ashlen, are you ready to head out?" I was greeted by warm smiles from both Yuki and Yuri, who were already waiting by the gates for me. I smiled back at them, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Yes I am. Although you two should lead the way so I don't get us lost like I got myself lost that last time." I frowned at the memory. I hadn't paid attention to where I was going and it resulted in a vampire attacking and kidnapping me.

"You got lost once?" Yuri asked, surprise in her voice. I simply nodded my head and shrugged as if it was no big deal; even though it was but I couldn't tell her because of the vampire part.

"Yeah, I had to have people come looking for me. Now I don't really leave school that much but I am OK with it." I told her as I started to feel uncomfortable with the subject. If I spoke about the _getting lost _thing any longer I might just speak of the vampire.

"Well just don't wonder away from us and you should be fine." I chuckled slightly at Yuki's attempt to seriously scold me. She had known about the vampire attack on me and it seemed she also didn't want a repeat on that.

"Don't worry, I won't wonder off; you don't have to tell me twice." I held my hands in defence, causing Yuki to smile cheerfully again.

"Alright, let's head out." I laughed softly, noticing Yori smiling, as Yuki shouted happily and started to lead the way. I thought she would be more embarrassed since, if I remember, last night Zero would have tried to kiss her.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**~Aido's P.O.V~**_

I should have never drank her blood since now it is all that I wanted. I don't think Kaname-Sama figured out that I drank human blood yet but I think Akatsuki did. That wasn't to be unexpected though, we a_re _cousins and we know each other's deep dark secrets.

Right now I was sitting up in bed, holding a glass of warm water as I dropped five tablets into the glass. I wanted to try to get the fake blood as thick as I could, to simulate the taste and feeling of drinking real blood.

"Hanabusa, calm down on the tablets or you will need a refill by the end of tomorrow." I narrowed my eyes so I could look at my cousin without turning my head. He was already dressed for the ball my parents were holding though his shirt, like always, was opened to see a bit of his chest.

I knew he was right but I couldn't help myself. The memory of her blood going down my throat was almost torture yet I knew I couldn't have it again. It was much too risky to take and I doubt Ashley would let me have more.

"I know that, Akatsuki, but I can't stop myself." I sighed once I emptied my glass. I placed the glass on my bed side table and laid back to look at the ceiling.

I actually didn't want to go to the ball; I wanted to stay here alone. Yet, my parents were expecting me to go and I didn't want to disappoint them. Besides I guess I should go so Kaname-Sama wont suspect something for not wanting to go to a ball my own parents were holding.

"Well you need to calm yourself before we leave. If your eyes start turning read in blood-lust, Kaname-Sama will suspect something is wrong." I frowned; hanging my head and nodding in understand meant. If my eyes _did _start going into blood lust Kaname would know that I was craving someone's blood; I needed to calm down.

"Well get yourself ready for the ball, we will be leaving in a short while. The limos will be here soon." I looked at Akatsuki to see him fixing a tie around his neck and smirked slightly. Ever since we were little he had avoided wearing a tie; he hated them so seeing him wear one made me think he had someone to empress. **(2)**

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**~Yuki's P.O.V~**_

I had thought that by coming into town it would help me clear my mind, that the cool air would help me forget. Yet I kept finding myself remembering Zero and how he almost... kissed me. I knew something must have been wrong with him, and he did admit he had bad dream. Yet, still, no matter what I thought I kept going back to that image. Maybe I should just avoid him for now; things were starting to get ackword anyways.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Well, so far things were going really great. Yuki finally had that thoughtful frown on her face as she thought of that kiss **(3)**. I managed to keep the bite marks hidden and we managed to get some shopping done. We were also nearing the time the little boy possessed by Rido would come, or was it a regenerated body of Rido?

If I remember from the anime Rido, as the little boy, comments something like how long to make this body when Shiki makes that _this is gross _comment. **(4) **Well whatever way it was I was excited about this scene, though a little scared at the same time.

In one hand Rido Kuran was the most awesome bad guy in Vampire Knight, along with Asato Ichijo. Though in the other hand this was no longer a story and Rido Kuran was a evil killer. Though I was also curious how being here would effect Rido's paret of the story. Would he come after me in some reason or will I just be ignored as the story line goes on.

Though I had to admit I didn't just like him for being a bad guy but I pitied him. He had falling in love with Juri but she fell in love with Haruka. Then he was meant to marry Shizuka, who I didn't actually know if he actually loved or not, but she left him for a human she turned. So, in my opinion Rido was a man that felt that he was betrayed twice, and unloved.

I had a feeling I would not be ignored, he would come after me even if it was to eat me for power. I also had hair I compared to Juri's. It was a long brown color, reaching the back of my back and curly. It would have been longer if not curly **(5)**.

_**~Yori's P.O.V~**_

"Thank you for coming with me. I am almost done with my shopping." I smiled gratefully at the two girls that came with me to help me shop for school supplies. I noticed that both girls seemed to be deeply thinking since they looked temperately surprised before smiling

"It's no problem, Yori. I personally and glad to get off school grounds." Ashlen chuckled softly, placing her hands behind her head as she stretch them. Next I looked over to Yuki, seeing her frown quickly turn into a smile as if she didn't want me to see.

"Ashlen is right, Yori. I am glad to come with you. Besides I didn't have any other plans for today." I noticed there was an uneasiness in her voice and it made me frown. She wasn't like this too often but when she was there was only two reasons for it.

"Yuki, are you feeling aright? You seemed out of it all day and you have been avoiding Zero lately. Normally when you are like this it is ether because of Kiryu or Kuran." Just by the way she tensed up and shook her hands in defense I knew I was right. Yuki was too easy to read.

"Actually to tell the truth, I am not really worried about Kuran." I whispered, gazing at the ground with a sigh. It was kind of strange but the whole Night Class scared me; no one should be that beautiful.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Speaking of Kuran I've noticed you've been avoiding the Night Class. I think it is a good thing." I smiled at Yori and yes I know I stole Yuki's line but what are you going to do about it?

"Ashlen's right, Yori. It's best that you don't get involved with them." Yuki agreed with me, a small smile on her face. Yori suddenly frowned but I looked away, not paying attention as she responded.

I already know what Yori was going to saw and besides I was keeping my eye out for the little boy that would be possessed by Rido. If remember correctly he was so post to grab Yuki's shirt as soon as Yori finished explaining why she avoided the Night Class.

"I want my mommy!" The voice made me jump in surprise and I looked down to see him gripping _my _shit. Oh crap this isn't good.

Rido was so post to lead Yuki to the abandoned building so she'd pass out and Kaname would find her. Then she'd be taken to that room where Kaname is so post to ask if she wanted to become a vampire. Also if I remembered right from the anime I think Yuki has a faint vision of Juri. Well I might as well play the role and hopefully everything will turn out how it is so post to.

_**~Rido's P.O.V~**_

It was time to put step one of my plan to action. All I had to do was leer my niece to the building where the vampire party was going to happen and things will fall right into face. Though then there was the matter of the Seasore. There was a slight chance she was my great granddaughtbut there was no real way to tell just yet but ether way her blood will hold a lot of power; power that I will take for myself.

It was convenient when I learned both girls were going to be in town today; it made my plan a lot faster. All I had to do was find them, which was easy since, even though my body was now young, I was still a vampire, I could sniff them out. Even though Juri's daughter had been turned human, the slightest scent still remained and I was able to follow that.

When I noticed Juri's daughter in the distance I stopped for a moment to study her looks. Even if she had been turned human there was no denying that was my dear sister's daughter. If her hair would have been longer and she'd been a vampire still she would have been really beautiful. As for the other two girls with her one was clearly human and didn't interest me while the other one must have been the Seasore witch.

Just looking at her I knew she had to be mine. Her face and hair alone was proof she was a Kuran, even if not a vampire. Heh, but if things keep going my way I will have her blood and have her under my control. Though I needed to see what kind of personality this girl had so I guess I'll take her along for the ride. Acting like the little boy I looked like I rushed over to the Seasore, grabbed her sleeve and started with my act.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Are you alright, little boy? Did you lose your mother?" I asked as gentle as I could, gently touching the boy's shoulder. The little boy nodded his head, rubbing what I guessed was fake, or forced tears and I forced back a shiver.

It was a lot more creepy than I thought being around this man but I reminded myself that Rido had little power in this possessed boy and just told myself one thing; _don't let him kiss you_.

"Would you like us to help find your mother?" I turned to see Yuki kneeling beside me to get a better look at the boy. I took a look back Yori to see her looking curious; the boy was still clinging to me.

"Please help me find my mommy!" Rido must have had good acting skills to be this convening, or he could have letting the little boy taken control for a moment. Yet if that happened the boy would probably be begging for help, a man was in his body.

"Yori do you mind if we help this child find his mother? It shouldn't take too long. We should be back once you're done with your shopping." Yuki turned back to look at Yori and I rolled my eyes when no one would notice. It would take hours longer then expected but I wasn't planing on letting the boy suck my energy.

"Actually just head back to the school without us. Who knows how long this will take." I turned my head back to Yori, smiling at her as I noticed she looked a little confused. Though she smiled soon after and nodded her head.

"I don't mind waiting." I smiled at her but also pitied her. If I couldn't get away she'd be waiting until her hands got ice cold.

_**~Yuki's P.O.V~**_

The little boy had a hold of Ashlen's hand as he lead us through the town. I hadn't yet seen his face, as he was hidden by his hood and the arm rubbing his eyes, but I still think it was cute. Though I was starting to agree with Ashlen with telling Yori to go back to the school. We were already away from the department store and were now off main street.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" I asked the child, a small frown making it's way on my face. Something was odd about this and the boy didn't lift his head once.

"Yes, just a little father. Don't worry; we almost there." the boy answered but I was still frowning. We were now far from main street, at least ten minutes away, and we were still walking. Why wasn't Ashlen more worried about this; she has been calm in inter time.

"I actually don't mind. The farther I go the more I remember and I will be able to come into town without getting lost like last time." I noticed Ashlen blushed and I couldn't help but frown a little more. It was scary when she got kidnapped by a level-E and worse is that vampire was probably still alive somewhere.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Well the journey was almost over; I could see the abandon building coming up from the distance. The boy possessed with Rido hadn't let go of my hand the whole time. It was obvious that he wanted something from me and seeing as he was power hungry I bet it was my witch blood.

"Is this really the place? It looks like no one has been here for years." Yuki pointed out and the boy finally let go of my hand. He rubbed his eyes with that same hand and his hood fell back.

"Yes, thank you for coming with me; I was scared to come alone." he lifted his head to show us his face. Besides the eyes that proved he was really Rido Kuran I had to admit he was really cute.

"Will you be OK by yourself or would you like one of us to wait with you?" I asked, staring down as Yuki crouched so she'd be eye level with the boy. I couldn't crouch because I couldn't let him kiss me, sucking out my energy; I wanted no part of that.

"You can go back to Yori, Ashlen and go back to the school. I will stay with this boy until his mother comes. I don't want him to be all alone ether. I'll catch up to you later." I smiled at Yuki and nodded my head. As it turned out things will go as they originally planned.

I turned my back against Yuki and the boy, feeling a little guilty but I knew Rido wouldn't hurt Yuki at this point. He just wanted to make her faint so Kaname would find her later. Besides I had no idea what Rido was planning on doing to me, since he dragged me into this but I didn't want to get dragged into all this drama.

"Ms, aren't you going to wait with us?" I felt a tug at my arm and glanced down to the little boy. He was hugging my arm and frowning but I didn't feel sorry for him while looking into Rido Kuran's eyes; he defiantly wanted me for something.

"Sorry kid-0, I need to go get our other friend. It would be rude to make her wait when it is getting cold. Yuki will wait with you, alright?" I asked and used my free hand to pat his head. His face turned into a bigger frown but I noticed the eyes had a tinkle of annoyance in them; things weren't going the way he wanted.

"Alright, thank you for bring me here, Ms." Damn that cute little boy voice; it made me want to hug him but I reminded myself who he really was. I was also hiding my smirk; I was much too smart for.

I was suddenly caught off guard as I felt his lips graze my knuckles and I felt the slight wetness of a kiss. Damn it, this was bad! I could already feel a wave of energy leave through my hand and into his body, it made me feel dizzy and slightly sick. Though he pulled his face away almost as soon as he touched my hand, smirking.

"Bye bye, I hope we see each other again soon." the boy whispered and I shivered since his voice was momentary more mature for a moment before he giggled and ran back to Yuki. It was as if Rido knew I knew who he was. I forced the thought from my mind I used what energy Rido left me to walk back where Yori was waiting.

"Where's Yuki? Is she still coming?" Yori asked and seemed to be looking behind me, as if she expected the other girl to come running from around the corner.

"She is waiting with the boy for his mother. She said we could go back to school on our own." I told her, starting to walk past her a little. I didn't want her to say we should wait. Besides I was going to tell the headmaster about Yuki when we got back so there was no need to wait.

"If you are sure about that." Yori sounded uncertain but she followed me anyways. Yeah I was changing the story line again, since she is so post to wait outside until her hands feel like ice, but I could see no real change in Yori going back to the school with me.

After a while of walking I felt the dizziness get worse and stronger. I had to force myself to keep control to keep Yori from noticing anything was wrong with me. So I half faked a yawn, an excuse to rub my eyes and hold my head. I managed to get to the school gates when I slumped against the stone wall.

"Are you feeling aright, Ashlen? You look tired." I heard Yori's voice and I turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah I am tired. Yori, can you give this letter to the Headmaster please? I trust you wont read it for yourself." I said as I pulled a letter that explained where Yuki was out of my pocket. Yes I was prepared just in case Rido tried something to me; though it would have been a waist if I had fainted like Yuki had so then I would have had to go along with the story line.

Yori smiled and took the letter from. She said she would give the letter to the Headmaster and that I should head to bed. Yori even commented that I looked a little pale, as if I was sick. Damned Rido Kuran for using a cute vampire child like that. I agreed to go straight to my dorm room as Yori went to see Headmaster Cross. I myself did as I agreed and went to my room, falling asleep, or I guess fainting, as I hit the bed.

* * *

**(1**) I said scary like this since, as possessing a little boy he can't be scary right now, but he is still evil.

**(2) **I can't remember if he wears a tie or not and I don't have my manga (the right volume) with me

**(3) **I should say it isn't part of my story but the anime, in the manga he tries to kiss her once that man(vampire) that attacked the day class student was found

**(4) **Really, tell me what you think and look down at the bonus one.

**(5) **I am not trying to be a Mary-Sue. I have made avatars of myself and my hair does turn out looking like Juri's. A little in the face as well. Start bitching about me being a Mary-Sue and I wont stand for it. I will deal with it

**(Bonus) **Alright, I was just wondering, did Rido possess that little boy or, with the strange he had left with Kaname's attack, did he turn himself into a little boy? Since he once commented something like; it took me a while to regenerate this much. Did he mean his actual body or the little boy? I do want the real answer but for this he is possessing

**(Bonus 2) **FUCK! Kaname is turning fucking evil! He made it his mission to kill all purebloods and then killed Hanabusa's father when he witnessed Kaname killing a pureblood. What is worse is Hanabusa saw it happen and Yuki did too.


	67. Chapter 65

Damn it! I reread my story and forgot to do something. I will be doing it in this chapter; it has too do with Maria... actually, in the manga, she wakes up after the dance; I just looked. So, to repay months late reply, this will be as long as I can make it. I might cut it in half since I want a filler; that might just mean two chapters up fast (this means Maria will come in in the next chapter)

OK sorry for not updating ANY VK stories in a while but things have been happening. I've been a little into Naruto, and my account got hacked (though I got it back 5 days later) although I finally finished high school so, until I find a job, I have all the time in the world to update :D

And for months wait here is one of my longest chapters ever XD

* * *

**Chapter 66**

* * *

It was the afternoon of the next day since I had my energy sucked out of my knuckles and I still felt light headed and groggy. Damn that Rido Kuran; of course he'd do that to me on purpose. A lot of weird things have been happening to me ever since I got here, including getting kidnapped by a insane Level-E vampire. So it only made sense that I got involved with the best evil character of Vampire Knight.

I'm just glad Yori gave Kaien Cross the letter I had wrote the day of the vampire party. It had basically just said where Yuki was, what happened to her and told him not to worry. I did tell the truth about Rido Kuran in the letter but I also said Takuma would be calling the school to allow Kaien to know that Yuki was safe. In the letter I told him not to do anything because it could screw up the future.

The last thing I said in the letter was that I didn't know if Rido would have anything to do with me, which was why I wrote the letter in the first place. So it could tell him what happened and where Yuki was if I couldn't. There was the possibility that the letter would have been useless if I had ended up at that party but I had planned from the beginning to avoid getting my energy sucked, not that it really worked out.

I had missed the first few hours of school because of my grogginess from lack of energy but, because I gave Kaien a head's up, he allowed me rest for as long as I needed; so I just went to the last two. I was wondering how long it took Yuki to get her full strength back, seeing as it seemed to take hours in the manga; or it looked that way since it time skipped to night and the party was already in motion. Speaking of Yuki, she had been acting all distant and skittish when I saw her. I figured everything went as it should have and Kaname asked if she wanted to be a vampire.

The last class had just ended so I gathered my things in my arms and hurried to the Moon Dorms to start my prefect duties. I was still feeling a bit tired but I think it was more from boredom than from Rido sucking out my energy; _that _energy had already come back.

Much to my relief this was one of the days Zero was at the Moon Dorms, guarding the vampires from the girls and vis versa. Although, now that he had Shizuka's blood in his system, I don't think he'd have much reason to ditch. He'd have better control over his blood lust now and shouldn't fear that he might attack the human girls.

"Hey, Ashlen, I've been meaning to ask you something all day; are you alright? That boy; he turned out to be a vampire child. He didn't kiss you when he tried to stop you from leaving did he?" Yuki suddenly bombard me concerning. I just smiled sheepishly, glad that the girls were screaming too loud to hear what we were saying.

"Actually he kissed my knuckles, but I made it back to my dorm before I fainted. I slept through half the day; which is why I only attended two classes." I said with a small grin, rubbing the back of my neck, feeling slightly uneasy. I didn't want Yuki to get all panicked over me but I also didn't feel like lying; besides Yori might have told Yuki that I was getting tried on the way back.

"Ah, I am relieved you are unharmed, Ashlen. I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there. When Ichijo-San told me what a vampire child could do, I feared you were laying in the middle of the road." Yuki said with a frown, which got me to frown back. Sighing deeply, I forced another smile as I gently touched her shoulder while ignoring the girls behind us who were still screaming too loud to hear us.

"Yuki, thank you for caring about me but, please, don't strain yourself over me. I am, after all, much stronger than you might think." I told her with a playful wink as I wondered if she even remembered Shizuka's words that one night.

_"Really interesting. I knew I sensed something special about you; you're not human. Yet nor are you a vampire even though I can smell power in your blood."_

Shizuka's words echoed in my mind as I recalled that night. Yuki had been there but she had not asked once what the pureblood woman had meant. Maybe, with everything happening, she just forgot.

"Hey, stop your damned daydreaming and pay attention!" Zero's sudden voice startled the both of us as it was even louder than the girls that stood right behind us. The both of us turned around and saw that the gates were already open and the vampires began to walk out; minus Maria for still being in the infirmary.

**~Aido's P.O.V~**

It was hard to keep a straight face today. While I had managed to keep myself calm from blood lust during my family's party, I had heard what happened to Yuki and Ashley. Both of them where kissed by a vampire child which is almost as dangerous as a full grown vampire taking more than half your blood. Actually, a vampire child kissing you can be a lot worse.

A vampire child only needs to peck someone to make them fall unconscious. It depends with the full grown vampire. Using myself and the night I drank from Ashley as an example I had sucked at her blood for about five minutes or so before she finally passed out. Some vampires are a lot rougher and it _could _only take seconds for the person they are drinking from to pass out.

Anyways, what worried me about this was when I found out was that Ashley wasn't found unconscious like Yuki had been. We didn't even know she was with Yuki until she woke up and told Kaname-Sama and Ichijo that she was with her. I knew that child must have kissed Ashley as well and it worried me that she could have been laying in the middle of the road somewhere; if she had enough strength after the kiss that is.

It was a relief when I heard that Ashley made it back to the academy unharmed. Although I did hear she had to sleep for half the day. That just proved myself right; the vampire child_ had_ kissed her but Ashley had enough strength to get back to the school. Of course there was also that human girl, Yori I'm think her name is, to help her I guess.

I smelt her before I even saw her. I could smell Ashley on the other side of the gate, just waiting for us to come out. I found myself smiling for the first time since the other day. It felt so good knowing that Ashley was actually OK; to know that she was unharmed. I took a quick glance over to Ichijo to see a bright smile on his own face. Since he was the one that brought Ashley to our world he must blame himself for whenever she got hurt. He now seemed happy that she was unharmed, just like I was.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

"Ash~Chan. It's really good to see you again; I missed you." I heard the familiar sing song voice of the very same Hanabusa Aido say by my ear while his arms wrapped around me from behind. I groaned as I heard the Chan in my name again; didn't I tell him to stop using it?

I twisted my head behind me so I would be able to see the vampire's face. Unlike the teasing smile that I had expected to see, he looked happy... more, well, relieved and calm. His eyes didn't have that usual twinkle of a trouble maker but more of a concerned friend. I also noticed the annoyed, shocked and glares that I was getting from his group of fan girls.

"Why is he hugging _her_?"

"What makes her so special?"

"Why is it _always _just the prefects?"

The group of girls began to complain at once as most of them continued to give me death glares. I even heard some of the girls threaten and insult me but I paid little attention to them. It will take a whole lot more than their threats to actually scare me.

"Aido, I thought I told you to stop saying Chan with my name. I am not Japanese and it is annoying me; just call me by my name." I told him with a deep sigh. I didn't bother tell him to let me go; he wasn't doing it to make the girl's jealous and the girl's didn't scare me.

"Alright, I'll stop, but only on the condition that you call me by my name from now on; my _first _name." His voice held little room for teasing, as if he was being more serious than anything else at all. Something tells me he was _very _serious and, seemingly, so did the fan girls.

"That's not fair! Why is he letting her address him by his name?" The girls behind us began to shout. I only sweat-dropped and dropped my head as much as I could while being held.

**_~Yuki's P.O.V~_**

The fans seemed a lot angrier than normal today and the person to blame was Hanabusa Aido. Once again he had his arms around Ashlen in a hug, which got his fans extremely jealous. Although this time seemed different than the times he did it to tease Ashlen. Instead of his normal smirk he uses to tease her, and used to use for me, he was smiling; a soft, happy smile.

"Sorry, ladies, but only my girlfriend can call me by my first name." Aido said while looking at the fan girls behind him.

"What! Girlfriend?" I heard myself shout along with the fan girls. Was he actually _serious _or was it just an act to make the fans even angrier?

**_~Zero's P.O.V~_**

What was that damned leech thinking? Why does he seem to enjoy making people so miserable? I could actually feel the angry auras of the fan girls. I guess having Shizuka's blood in my veins heightened my vampire senses, which had his perks I guess. Still, I'd almost rather be dead than a true vampire.

I was about to pull that damned vampire away from Ashlen but I noticed that another bloodsucker was going to do the job for me. Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido's own cousin. In a way I was relieved; he could control his cousin a lot easier and I can keep these girls where they belong; away from the Night Class.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

Oh god, if this was another way to make the Day Class girls jealous, this was a low blow. Although, I couldn't help but blush all over. I still had a big crush on the boy and I think my crush may be turning into love ever since I let him drink from my neck a few nights ago. Thank god my anger was covering up my blush; I mean it was still visible but others will take it as anger instead of embarrassment.

"Hanabusa, let the prefect go and come to class. You are making things difficult for her."

I sighed softly and in relief as Akatsuki Kain walked over and grabbed his cousin's arm. I'm not sure what we think of each other but I was grateful for this tall vampire. Maybe if I am here in the future I can help Ruka realize how blind she is and date him. That is if I am still here after Rido's attack and all, which might happen if the portal gets destroyed in the attack.

"But, Akatsuki..." Aido began to pout and whine but I decided to cut him off before he made a bigger scene.

"Please just let me go. There is something I actually want to ask you but it has to be in privet so we can talk later." I avoided calling him by his name. I was too used to calling him Aido and it embarrassed me that he wanted me to call him Hanabusa; and if I didn't he'd call me Chan again.

I noticed that Aido's smile was back within seconds. It was as if my words had made his day and, honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if they did. He had been acting unlike himself tonight and it kind of made me worry. I had no idea how this was going to affect the story line now. I mean Aido holds a main role in the year time skip and he was one of Kaname's right hand men. I just hope nothing bad comes out of this.

"Alright. I'll see you later, Ash~ley." Aido giggled boyishly as he spread out my name like a song. I rolled my eyes and forced my blush to die down while Aido released me.

I soon got the feeling that I was being watched and it was different than from the stares the fan girls were giving me. I turned my head in the direction the feeling was coming from, just in time to see Kaname's head turn away. I sighed inwardly and watched after the Kuran pureblood.

It seemed that he still didn't trust me which could be troublesome. I may not like Kaname, and I haven't even back in my own dimension, but I didn't want to become his enemy. I knew Kaname had a dark side and I didn't want to meet that side of him. Maybe if I protect Yuki more he'd know I was no threat to her. We'll, I could only hope.

**_~Time Skip~_**

I was leaning against a tree outside the school as I waited for Aido to come out. I made sure to stay away from the window where the vampires were having their class as what I wanted to ask was very privet. It was privet in the sense that it had to do with my home dimension and only a handful of the people here knew of it. That also included Kaname Kuran but I trusted Aido a lot more than I did with him.

As I waited for the blond vampire to arrive I thought back to earlier that evening. Once I had calmed down and got the girls off my back, I had realized that Aido had called me by my true name. He had already did that before but what surprised me about it was no one had corrected him about it. Ether no one had noticed, it was too loud for him to hear or everyone remembered Ashley was my true name; which I doubted.

"Ash~ley, you wanted to see me?"

I jumped away from the tree at the sound of the sing song voice that came from behind me. I never noticed that he was already outside, not to mention had snuck behind me. I spun around to see that the young vampire boy -yet who was older than me- was smirking smug like.

"Don't startle me like that, Aido!" I snapped at him but soon felt my cheeks burn when he put a finger to my lips.

"Ah uh. I told you to call me Hanabusa, Ashley-_Chan_." He said tauntingly and his eyes flashed playfully. I frowned and pulled his hand away from my mouth; now was a time to be serious.

"Please stop fooling around, I'm being serious here. I want to ask you about the portal that was used to bring me here."

**_~Aido's P.O.V~_**

I was happy when Ashley told me she wanted to see me, alone I must add. I think I might have been falling in love with this human and it kind of worried me. I know that I could never be with her as she would never let Kaname-Sama turn her into a vampire; I know she doesn't like him and I think Kaname-Sama is suspicious of her for some reason.

I felt a bit disappointed when she wouldn't call me by my first name. I felt close enough to her and I called her by _her _first name; although that's because I don't even remember her last name. **(1) **Still I've been feeling closer to her ever since she allowed me to drink her blood. It was actually only normal to start feeling a bond to that girl as she gave the blood willingly and I had tasted that she had feelings for me. Now if she'd even taste my blood, which I doubted that she'd do, we'd have a really blood bond.

Well it was easier than normal to ditch class tonight. Everyone had witnessed when Ashley had told me that she wanted to talk to me. Neither the teacher or Kaname-Sama said anything as I got up to leave; not that they ever do. Although I did notice that this time Akatsuki didn't bother to follow me. I guess he must have trusted me to be alone with Ashley.

I smirked as I saw Ashley leaning against a tree just outside the forest and close to the class room we usually use. She kind of had this dazed look in her eyes, as if she were deep in thought or something. I didn't mind as it only made it a lot easier for me to sneak up behind the tree she was leaning against.

"Ash~ley, you wanted to see me?" I whispered in the girl's ear. I suppressed a laugh when Ashley jumped away from the tree and spun around to face me.

"Don't startle me like that, Aido!" Ashley snapped at me in an angry tone. Yet her cheeks quickly flushed when I put my finger to her lips when I heard her call me by Aido.

"Ah uh. I told you to call me Hanabusa, Ashley-_Chan_." I said teasingly. I warned her that I would keep calling her Chan if she wouldn't call me by Hanabusa.

"Please stop fooling around, I'm being serious here. I want to ask you about the portal that was used to bring me here." Ashley said with a frown as she pulled my hand away. I sighed in disappointment but decided to get serious.

"I had a feeling that you'd ask about that sooner or later." I mumbled and rubbed the back of my head. Truthfully I kind of hoped that she'd forget about it so she'd stay here longer.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

"So, can you show me it?" I asked hopefully. The vampire was rubbing the back of his head and looking off in the distance as if he was thinking. Finally, with a sigh, he looked back at me.

"Alright, I'll let you see it. Just so you know, the portal is still broken. You wont be able to go home for a while." Aido said in a strange serious voice. I nodded my head in understanding as I followed him to the moon dorms.

"I already figured I'd be around for a while longer. With everything that has been going on I suspected that there hasn't been much time to fix the portal." Aido warned as we passed the small arch where that creepy man sat. I didn't pay any attention to that as I glanced around at the grounds of the Moon Dorms.

From the moment I had gotten to the Vampire Knight world I have only been to and in the Moon Dorms once. That was softly after I was rescued from the Level-E vampire, Kevin. The only reason I had gone to the Moon Dorms in the first place was because the Night Class wanted to ask me questions about Kevin. At that time it was nearly sunset and once I left it was already dark.

"Yeah, well it will take even longer, with the holidays coming up and all." The vampire responded as he began to round the Moon Dorms. The further we went the more curious I began to get.

"I understand that. I already suspected I'd be here for a while. I wont be surprised if I am still here during the attack." I responded before walking straight into Aido's back. In that moment I knew I said something I shouldn't have.

"Attack? What attack?"

I didn't have a chance to reply until my arms were grabbed and held tightly. For the first time since the night I let him drink my blood, Aido looked dead serious and a little angry. I instantly regretted slipping some of the future but it was already out there. For a moment I thought of lying to him but I knew it was no use. He would just see right through me and force me to tell him.

"Ai..." I started by sighed deeply. I might as well call him by his first name, he'll force me to sooner or later.

"Hanabusa, please, I can't tell you. I shouldn't have even mentioned it. If I tell you more someone important could die." I was nearly begging him to understand. I stared into the vampire's eyes as they began to soften and I soon found Aido smiling.

I guess calling him by his first name made him very happy. He released me instantly and took a few steps back to give me my space. It was as if he had forgotten all about my little slip up all together yet I knew that wasn't true. I knew that he would bring up the subject once again but when he would do that I am not sure.

"Alright, I trust you. Come on, the portal is over here." The vampire waved his hand and began walking off again. I just stared at him for a moment before I walked after him.

I didn't know what to think of Aido's sudden behavior. It was making me more and more nervous as the night goes on. Really, this could really screw up the future and that could result in his death; that is if the attack will take after the manga version. Personally I liked the anime version of Rido's death a whole lot better; he escapes for a split second and he doesn't threaten to eat Aido.

Also I think my being here has already changed one thing in the manga story line, besides that Aido has stopped bulling Yuki. In the manga, before the party thrown by the Aido's, a Night Class vampire was supposed to be biting a Day Class girl. This caused Takuma to turn his fellow vampires, everyone but Hanabusa, into a detective group to try to fine the guilty vampire.

Now, since I know things from both the anime and manga have been happening, I knew three things were possible. One; me being here has stopped that from happening. Two; it is going to happen later on before the break. Three; it wasn't going to happen at all.

"Hey, Hanabusa?" I asked slowly.

"Hm?"

"Why did you tell your fan girls that I am your girlfriend?" I asked softly, rubbing my arm slowly. The vampire turned his head back to look at me as we continued to walk and I notice his eyes had a softness to them.

"It's how I feel. You have to understand what it means when you give a vampire blood willingly. Ash, I know you have feelings for me; I tasted it in your blood. Also, even though I have been a complete jerk, you have remained kind."

Was Hanabusa Aido apologizing to me? I thought he only apologized to Kaname and perhaps his family. Ether way it felt nice and I found myself smiling at him. I laughed softly as I picked up my speed so I could walk more beside him than behind him.

"Hanabusa, do not forget that you saved my life. It's thanks to you that me, Kisu and Shurita escaped that Level-E. I will be forever grateful for that. Thank you." I said as I leaned in and kissed his cheek. A moment later I pulled myself away and felt my cheeks heat up.

Why in Earth's name did I _kiss_ him? Damn it! Now not only is there a chance of the future changing but he'll never let me live it down. Already the vampire had stopped in his tracks to touch his cheek. He looked shocked, speechless, but I knew it would change soon; I was ninety percent sure about that.

**_~Aido's P.O.V~_**

Is it just me or was I just kissed? I couldn't stop my hand from traveling up to my face to touch the cheek that was kissed. Getting kissed by the girl I bullied was the last thing I expected to happen; even if I knew she returned my feelings. I felt my lips tugging in a smile and I looked up to see Ashley looking away with a dark blush.

"You know you just did the one thing half the girls at school dream of doing ever night?" I stated in amusement. The girl only frowned as he cheeks got a shade brighter.

"Hanabusa, can you just show me the portal before we get caught?" Ash mumbled while she stuck her hands in the pockets of her skirt. I still think it is a shame that she wears shorts under that but I know I can't get her to change her mind.

"No one is going to catch us. I would sense if anyone was close and the other prefects aren't allowed over here." I told her, feeling proud of myself. Yet I found my smile fall once Ashley rolled her eyes and walked on ahead of me.

"Hold on, you don't know where it is." I shouted and grabbed onto her arm. Ashley instantly stopped but didn't look back at me. She must have been a lot more embarrassed than I thought.

"Isn't it the thing in the sheet over there?" Ashley asked and pointed. I looked in the detection she was pointing and sweat-dropped; I hadn't realized we had gotten this close already.

"Ah, yeah, that's the portal. We keep it covered so the other Night Class students wont find out what it is." I replied and let go of her arm as I walked over to the machine. I grabbed the edges of the sheet and yanked them off to revile the machine.

"And they just leave it alone? Hasn't anyone tried taking a peek at it?" Ashley asked. I turned to see she was now standing right beside me as she stared at the machine.

"No, no ones has tried to peak. To avoid having the other from peaking, Kaname had told everyone that it was a gift for Headmaster Cross and that he didn't want anyone touching it. He told everyone that it was very breakable and if they so much as look at it those people would get a month of detention with no blood tablets."

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

I couldn't help but chuckle at hearing Aido tell me about Kaname's explanation and threat. It kind of sounded odd but at the same time it also sounded believable and I bet no one wanted to risk losing their blood tablets for a whole month. If that happened the vampires would have to survive on water and human food alone.

"Amazing." I mumbled as I walked closer to the machine. It looked like a portal you'd expect to see in a movie or cartoon.

It was circular and metal with two antennas sticking up from the top. There was what looked like a control pad on the right side of the machine. When I touched the metal it was cold but not as cold as you'd expect. I guess that's because there was a sheet covering it most of the time. There was also a small remote by the machine which I didn't know it was for.

"Now, why did you want to see it?" Aido asked and knocked me out of my thoughts. I took my hand off the portal and turned to look at him.

"I was just curious. What is that remote for?" I asked and pointed back to it. The blond vampire walked past me and I watched as he picked it up.

"This remote is used to open the portal back up once we go through. We weren't sure it would work, until Ichijo went through and came back with you." He explained, shifting it in his hand before he put it back down.

"Huh. Well thank you for showing me the portal, Hanabusa." I smiled at the boy gratefully. A grin seemed to find it's way on his face as he walked back over to me.

"Eh, it was no problem. I'd so anything for... I mean to get out of that class." He started but seemed to change his mind half way through. I stared at him for a moment as I thought of what he really wanted to say.

"Speaking of that, you should get back to class before anyone figures out where we are. I should get back to my prefects duties before Yuki or Zero realizes I am here. Good night, Hanabusa." I told him in a whisper. I gave his cheek another kiss on impulse before I ran my way out of the Moon Dorms to leave the vampire to himself.

* * *

**(1) **I never really mentioned her last name to him, have I? I think Kaname once said it but I can't remember... OH Aido does know it; he heard Takuma call her it. oh well

Remember I said I was going to add romance; I think I said that. My character is still not a Mary Sue. Hanabusa is getting feelings for Ashley since she accepts him for who and _what _he is. What man wouldn't like that in a person? Actually it's the same for anyone

Also a friend of mine started a Vampire Knight story. Please go check out StellaMarris and her new vampire knight story. It is an OC, non Mary Sue story with some twists


	68. Chapter 66

Sorry for the long wait. I have other things that I am doing. But I am not giving up ^_^. Here is the next chapter :D Oh and sorry but I am changing the story to T

In this chapter the holidays start and I don't know how far I am going to take the chapter. At least no less than 2,000 words. Just enjoy

**Chapter 67**

* * *

_**~Takuma's P.O.V~**_

I frowned in uneasiness as I packed my bags for the holidays. Ashlen's warning about keeping Senri from going home kept playing through my. I couldn't do that to him and I definitely couldn't do that to his poor mother. It had been a while since Senri had been home and I bet Ms. Shiki would just love to see her son. So I then began thinking of Ashlen's other warning; to remind Kaname I would always be loyal.

I didn't know why these things needed to be done but I was starting to feel that something bad was going to happen. I didn't know if my mind was playing tricks on me because of Ashlen's warning or if I was really sensing the thing that was going to happen. Ether way I wasn't going to take chances; I was going to remind Kaname how loyal I was to him. I didn't want to lose my best friend and I know how Kaname is when angered. I don't want him to think that I will ever betray him.

I pulled a cheerful smile onto my face as I walked outside my dorm room. I didn't want anyone to find out how bothered I actually was; it would be pretty hard to explain and I wasn't exactly the best liar. I guess I didn't have to worry too much though. The only ones likely to notice would be Aido and Kaname. Aido would be easy to ignore and I can easily change the subject with him. As for Kaname, I can think of something.

For the holidays I was going to the Aido's mansion with the others, all but Senri that is. I think my grandfather wanted me to go home for a while but I'd rather avoid my grandfather as long as I could. I still didn't forgive him for sending those vampires on school grounds or treating me like I was only his spy. I was sure he would also remember Ashlen by now so I didn't want to see my grandfather at this time.

As I walked downstairs I saw that everyone had starting to gather in the main lobby. No one was wearing their uniforms, and instead dressed in their causal clothing. Along with the Night Class students there were a few butlers and limo drivers with trolleys. When I reached the bottom step I placed my own bag on the trolly that was heading for the Aido mansion with the other. Smiling in satisfaction I glanced around the room to see who was all there.

Ruka was standing near the couches, wearing her checkered coat with a red bow around her waist. Rima and Senri sat next to each other on the couch Ruka was standing by. Rima had her umbrella in her lap as Senri offered her pocky. Aido and Kain were leaning against the staircase, both of them seeming to look bored. As for Kaname I suspected that he was locking up the dorm to prevent the remaining Day Class girls from breaking into our rooms, or perhaps from Zero setting traps in our beds.

"What is everyone waiting for? If you're ride is here you can leave." I announced to the other students. They all looked at me questioningly.

"What about Kaname-Sama? Shouldn't we wait for him?" Ruka asked, sounding unsure and even a little nervous. I heard mumbles of agreement and I smiled.

"Kaname is locking up the Moon Dorms. Those that aren't going to Aido's mansion have nothing to worry about. Go on home and enjoy you holiday." I said with a wave of my hands. The others looked at one another before all filing out of the Moon Dorms.

"Ichijo-San, is it really OK to leave without Kaname's permission?" Rima asked as she and Senri stood up. I turned my head to smile at her.

"Of course. Kaname doesn't want to keep the others from their family and he said he'd catch up with us. We can't leave without him anyways." I said with a grin. They still seemed a little uneasy but I turned my head to the butler with our bags.

"You can go to the limo. We will be there in a moment." I told him with a kind smile. Unlike the other students, the butler walked out the door without a problem and I followed him.

Unlike other times there were no Day Class students watching us leave. It was actually relaxing and I could hear birds chirping from a few trees and the wheels from the cart squealing. I noticed that a few other students using parasols to keep the sun off of them. Though it could bother me at times, I myself didn't really mind the sun. I chuckled as I saw Aido looking around nervously, as if he were going to get tackled at any moment. Perhaps this vacation will be fun after all.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

I hid my frown as I walked to the Moon Dorms with Zero and Yuki. I kept wondering what Takuma was going to do with Senri. Was he going to stop him from going home, as cruel as it would be, or just allow Kaname to know he will always stay loyal. I was actually hoping that Senri wouldn't go home as, no matter how much I like Rido in the _awesome bad guy _way I knew no good could come from out of it. Although another thought entered my mind; even if Senri didn't go, wouldn't Rido just find another body to possess?

Feeling the stress start to get to me I sighed deeply and pushed my hands through my hair. I was starting to doubt that, no matter what Takuma did, Rido would find someway to get to this school, even if he had to possess a human. So the only thing that could save Takuma and Kaname's friendship was if Takuma told Kaname he would always be loyal no matter what.

"Ashlen!" The familiar voice of Kisu cried out from behind me. I stopped in my tracks and turned to see the pregnant girl running towards me.

"Hey, Kisu, what's up?" I asked with a smile. The girl smiled back at me while holding her stomach.

"The Night Class is leaving for the holidays today, right?" she asked with a grin plastered on her face. I nodded my head, already guessing what she was wanting.

"Yeah. Do you want to come and say goodbye to Takuma before he leaves?" I asked and Kisu smiled so wide it had my lips twitching in a pleased grin. Although it seemed Zero and Yuki had been listening In since they were right next to me.

"I don't think that's a really good idea." Yuki said in discomfort. I looked at her and Zero with a roll of my eyes.

"Yuki, Kisu is the girl that was rescued with me that one day. She knows about the vampires and I think she might be Takuma's girl friend." I pointed out. At that point Kisu blushed, Yuki looked surprised and Zero looked disturbed.

"If anything happens to her, you'll be counted responsible." Zero spoke before he walked on without us. I gave Yuki a look before sighing and looked back at Kisu.

"Well if you want to say bye you might as well follow us." I told Kisu and walked after Zero with Yuki in front of us.

"So, are you going home for the holidays?" Kisu asked and I had a little trouble hiding my frown. Thankfully Yuki spoke up for me.

"Actually she's going to be staying with us." She said, looking as cheerful as ever. Smiling again I nodded and looked at Kisu.

"Yeah, it'd be too hard to travel home and come back again. It would waist too much plain money and my family isn't rich." I lied, well sort of. My alter ego Ashlen was rich but even so I didn't have any of the money.

"Oh, well I guess staying here can be fun. I'm going home to my parents. I was told their memories had been altered to think I have been here all along but I am not looking forwards to explain why I am pregnant." She said with a sigh. I smiled at her in pity and patted her shoulder.

"You'll think of something to tell them. You can always admit you were rapped but tell your parents the man was caught and in jail." I gave her some advice. Kisu seemed to smile sadly before shrugging.

"Yeah, I don't know. I guess I'll think of something." She said with that same sad smile. Although the smile brightened the moment we saw the Night Class students walking to cars, vans and limos for the more wealthy students.

"Takuma!" Kisu all but yelled as she tackled the vampire into a hug. I smirked as the male vampire only laughed and hugged Kisu as I turned my head away.

"Hey, Ashley." I heard yet another familiar voice behind me. Even if I didn't recognize the voice, there was only one person that called me by my true name.

I turned around and saw Aido standing behind me. Instead of his normal, childish grin, he was actually frowning. Now when I read the manga I didn't know the actually reason why he seemed so nervous. I had always thought that he was nervous because fan girls could appear at any times, but then Takuma teased Aido about Kaname coming to live with him for the holidays. Although, now that I am here, the reason might be different or it might not be.

"Good evening, Hanabusa. Are you happy to be going home?" I asked the vampire politely as I forced a smile. Ever since that night he showed me the portal and I kissed him, twice, I have felt a little uneasy around the teenaged vampire.

"More or less." The vampire grumbled as he looked off to the side. I couldn't help but chuckle as I looked at him.

"Don't worry, everything will be OK. If it's your parents you are worried about, they wont be there. That much I will tell you." I told him, smiling kindly. I watched as the frown on Aido's face turned into a smile as he looked back at me.

"Thanks for the information." He said, having looked much more relieved. I think he had been nervous because he didn't want his parents making a big fuss about Kaname staying with him.

"What about you? Where are you going to stay?" The vampire asked as another soft frown reappeared on his face. I sighed as I stuck my hands in my pants.

"Headmaster Cross is letting me live with him until school starts up again." I said with a simple shrug. I kind of surprised myself with the attitude I had right now.

Normally I would have been all nervous and uncomfortable with living with someone I barely knew. I was always afraid of being judged and doing something wrong that will upset somebody. Although now I felt like it was no big deal; I wasn't even the tinniest bit nervous. I think the reason for that was because Ashlen was a lot braver than I was.

"A whole two weeks with Cross, Yuki and Zero. Sounds fun." The vampire said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and reached over to flick him in the forehead.

"Oh shut up. They aren't as bad as you might think." I scolded playfully. I knew the vampire teen didn't have anything really against the three... or at least nothing against Kaien that I know of.

"Please, an over hyper ex-vampire hunter, a level D vampire, who hates vampires, and Yuki... well." the vampire trailed off with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. I guess he couldn't really speak badly of Yuki as he had nothing really against her besides jealousy.

"Well I have a bunch of younger cousins so I can deal with hyperness, I am not a vampire so Zero doesn't scare me and there is nothing wrong with Yuki." I told him and poked his cheek playfully. Before I could pull my hand away, however, Aido gripped my wrist and grinned.

"Still, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, even if I was human." Aido chuckled as he kissed the palm of my hand. I felt my face heat up and Aido let go of my hand with a boyish giggle.

"Well there is no where else for me to go. Besides, there are things that are going to happen that I want to be around for." I smiled at him before I looked behind me. Again I felt that I was being stared at and I thought it was Kaname again but it was actually Takuma this time.

_**~Takuma's P.O.V~**_

After hugging Kisu and wishing her a safe trip home I stared at Ashlen. At the moment she was talking to Aido about something I couldn't hear. Although I didn't have to hear the words to know they were being friendly with each other. Maybe they were being a little more than just friendly when I saw Aido kiss Ashlen's hand. It was kind of cute, actually, and I doubt Aido was just teasing. Ever since I brought her to this world, Aido seemed to have changed. I wonder what it was they talked about a few days ago.

I couldn't get Ashlen's warning out of my head. I was actually tempted to go tell Senri to come with us, but I wouldn't do that to his mother. I was nearly dieing to know why this was so important but I doubt she would actually tell me. It's not like I can't understand why, because I do. If Ashlen was to tell me the future in detail, I might just do something that I wasn't supposed to do and the future could change for the better or worse. Although, then why was she telling me to keep Senri from going home? Wasn't that changing the future?

Putting on another smile, I watched as Aido and Ashlen hugged. This relationship sure seemed interesting, especially since Ashlen still wanted to go home to her own world at the same time. I actually kind of felt bad for the pair at that fact. I am sure that Aido really did care for Ashlen and Ashlen for Aido. If Ashlen did end up going back through the portal, the couple would be separated by worlds. That was going to be hard on both of them.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

After hugging, Aido and I went our separate ways. While he went to the limo that would take him to the train station, I went to join Zero and Yuki. I kind of felt guilty about still wanting to go home to my aunt but I couldn't help it. As much as I'll miss him, I miss my family even more. It didn't matter if my alter ego family was here. That was Ashlen's family, not mine. I just hope he'd understand this in the end.

"You seem to be getting really friendly with Aido-Sempai." Yuki said as I stood next to her. I smiled at her and simply shrugged.

"He's not as bad as you might think." I answered as I shrugged. It almost sounded like Zero laughed as he scoffed in amusement.

"He's a stuck up, no good jackass bloodsucker." The boy grumbled. I sighed and rolled my eyes, figuring he hated Aido not only for being a vampire but because he gave Zero a lot of trouble.

"He's a teenager, Zero. It doesn't matter what species you are, teenagers are teenagers. Some are just more matured than others. For example, Kain is the same age as his cousin but he is far more mature." I said, holding out my arm in a shrug. Zero only rolled his eyes and looked off in the distance.

"Hi! Thanks for all your help, Yuki, Zero, Ashlen." Takuma's cheerful voice came as if on cue. Both Yuki and I turned our attention to the friendly vampire as Zero seemed to ignore him completely.

"You three always got so much to do. I hope you can relax while we are away." Takuma said kindly while smiling. I smiled back as Yuki instantly bowed, to show her respect I guess.

"Hopefully you'll have a relaxing holiday. You guys have two full weeks without girls screaming your name and trying to glomp you." I said with a soft laugh. Takuma seemed to chuckle at that as he then looked in front of him.

"Oh, are you done locking the Moon Dorms already, Kaname? Are you sure you locked everything up?" Takuma asked. On cue, Yuki seemed to tense as the three of us, four including Zero, looked over to see Kaname standing there.

"Ichijo, even I can do that." Kaname sounded as if he were insulted. He next turned to Yuki with an envelope in his hands.

"Here is the key to the Moon Dormitory." He said while looking at Yuki, looking happy with something I wasn't completely sure. I watched as Yuki took it almost hesitatingly while frowning.

"Yuki, I know you meant what you told me. So, stop worrying." Kaname said as his smile turned loving and he put a hand on the top of her head. As usually Yuki looked embarrassed and perhaps a little shocked.

I was just waiting for Takuma to comment how hard it would be for Kaname to leave Yuki behind. I was planing on stealing lines again but I had my reasons. Kaname still made me feel uncomfortable and just the thought of him calling me by my name. I doubt he'd hurt me in the end, though I can never be sure, but I didn't trust him. **(1) **It was also going to stay that way until he can prove he can be trusting and trust worthy.

"Kaname, it must be hard leaving her behind. I'm sure Aido..."

"Ichijo, please go wait in the car." Kaname interrupted as he looked back at the blond vampire. As the blond obeyed without question I turned to Yuki.

"Yuki, do you mind if you come help me pack a few of my things now?" I asked quickly, before the pureblood vampire got a chance to open his mouth again. Unlike what I had expected I got Kaname looking at me.

"Oh, are you going away for the holidays?" he asked and I could hear some surprise in his voice. Since he knew I was from a different dimension he was probably confused to why I wanted to pack.

"Not really. I can't make it home so the headmaster is going to let me stay with him for the holidays. Yuki agreed to help me move some of my things into his spare bedroom." I explained while hiding my uneasiness. The vampire smiled but I think it was more for Yuki's sake than being kind to me.

"I hope everything goes well with that. Also, I would actually like to speak to Zero alone so I would appreciate it if you'd excuse us." Kaname said politely enough. I think his politeness was one of the only things that wasn't an act; his parents raised him good, even if they weren't his real parents.

"Don't worry, I wont bully him." Kaname chuckled when Yuki glanced between the two males nervously. I continued to watch as Yuki smiled at the pureblood vampire.

"Oh, well alright then. Take care, Kaname." Yuki spoke shyly, causing me to hold back an eye roll. Kaname smiled again as I gently grabbed her arm.

"Take you."

"Come on, Yuki." I urged her with a gentle tug. Again she seemed hesitant before bowing as much as she could before walking away with me.

"I hope Zero will be alright." She mumbled into her hand. I didn't know if she was talking to me or just thinking out loud but I was going to answer her anyways.

"Don't worry, Zero is a big boy and can take care of himself. Come on, I'll race you." I laughed as I patted her back and ran out in front of her.

"Hey! No far!" I heard Yuki shout. I took one glance behind me to see her running after me and laughed.

**_~Third Person P.O.V_**~

"There is only one thing I want to say to you, Kiryu. Please keep a firm grip on Yuki while I am gone; with your new found control I amuse it wont be too hard. Also, I would like you to keep a close eye on Ashlen." Kaname said once the two vampires were alone. Zero looked at the higher classed vampire in annoyance.

"And why should I keep an eye on Ashlen? She hasn't done anything." The silver head demanded with a cold look. To the look, Kaname simply looked at Zero in seriousness.

"I do not completely trust her. Twice she has been around Yuki when she is in danger. First Shiki and Rima tell me the level-E I wanted them to kill tries attacking her, I saw her run after Yuki when she ran for Shizuka and she was there when the council attacked." Kaname counted off the times Yuki had been in danger with Ashlen around. To the response Zero scoffed.

"For you information, Kuran, Yuki admitted to me that Ashlen tried to stop Yuki from following me that one day. For the Shizuka insentient, Ashlen had a sword with her and I think she was trying to protect Yuki. As for the council attack, all three of us were attacked. She can not be blamed for that." Zero said in his attempt to defend the younger _exchange student. _Kaname frowned slightly as he was told all of this.

Ever since he had seen Ashlen by the pool side about a month ago, the pureblood had been suspicious about her. She didn't really seem like the threatening type and according to Takuma she was harmless. Although he still couldn't get the thought that Ashlen had been with Yuki three times when she was in danger out of his mind. He knew she knew something about his world; he knew that Takuma hadn't told the whole truth. He also knew about her not wanting Senri to go to his mothers.

"Just keep a close eye out for anything weird. It may be for Yuki's own safety, Kiryu. That is all. Aren't you glad you don't have to see me for a while?" Kaname asked as he began to walk away. Zero watched the pureblood go coldly and became suspicious when the vampire stopped and turned his head back at him.

"Oh, and about the little boy from the party... no, never mind." Kaname started to say what he knew before changing his mind. He didn't want to risk Yuki knowing; it could cause the spell on her to malfunction.

"Good bye." The pureblood waved lazily before disappearing in one of the limo's waiting for him. Waiting until the limo was gone, Zero spun around and made his way back to the home he shared with the headmaster.

* * *

**(1) **The only positive thing I can say about Kaname is he doesn't like hurting humans. If you noticed in his flashbacks he would take blood with a needle. Also at the party when his parents died he tried eating as much blood tablets as he could so he wouldn't kill the human offerings.

The last bit is in third person because I wanted it to be. Also, seems I have over 4,300 words. I guess it is OK for a long wait :)

Hope you liked it :D Oh and I got up to chapter 16 edited. Not only edited but each chapter has new words and have been rewritten just a little bit in some places. Chapter 13 is 416 words longer


	69. another update

Sorry just another note. Just to give a head's up up to chapter 54 is edited. Oh and chapter 54, which was the chapter maria came in, is now 2,926 words longer


	70. Author note GOOD NEWS

Yes, just another author note but the last one in a while. Just to tell you I got back into a VK mood and edited chapter 55. It is now 1,211 longer It's the chapter with Kevin's return. I also want to mention that I am the cowritter on a story called **The Guild of United Slayers. **Now if you read a story called **The Slayers ****United, ****The Guild of United Slayers** Is the rewritten version. Please give it a look. Also expect chapters 56-58 be edited soon and maybe a new chapter soon ^^


	71. CHAPTER 67

**Chapter 67**

* * *

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

It had only been hours since both the Night Class and Day Class students left for the holidays. Yuki and I had finished moving my stuff into the Headmaster's house a little over an hour ago. For for the rest of the time I had been wandering the school grounds. It was so peaceful tonight, no Day Class students sneaking around or vampires cutting class. Just a night to relax.

At least that is what I hoped for.

For, you see, thirty minutes ago, Kaien Cross came running to me franticly shouting that Maria Kurenai had woken up. Even though I was a little disappointed that my peaceful night was kind of ruined, I was actually glad Maria was awake. I know I shouldn't be changing the story line but I wanted to convince Maria to stay at the school. I'd think if she stayed Ichiru would realize someone loved her and felt that life was worth living without revenge. It was a long shot but worth a try.

Maria had originally been in one of the privet rooms used for sick vampires. However, after she woke up, Kaien had taken her to the infirmary. Why, I had little idea, besides the fact the medicine was there. The vampire medicine, I had found out a while ago, was also in the infirmary but locked up so it didn't accidentally get taken by any humans. Along with the medicine was some blood tablets.

Anyways, in the thirty minutes waiting for Zero to join us, things were kind of uncomfortable. I was very glad that I wasn't the one that had to explain that Shizuka was dead and Ichiru left the school. Yuki and Kaien did all of that. Of course Maria didn't believe them and I couldn't blame her. I mean the boy she loves abandons her body at the school and her distant cousin, who was supposed to make her healthy, is dead. I felt very sorry for her.

I was sitting on the bed opposite of Maria's. Both Yuki and Kaien were standing. However, for the first few minutes, Yuki had been sitting beside her. Yet she moved after ten minutes. I don't know if she just didn't know how to comfort the vampire or she still felt uneasy over what happened between her and Shizuka.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. They're not here anymore." Kaien tried to gently convince the young vampire of the truth. Once again Maira shook her head, in denial of the truth.

"No, that has to be a lie. Shizuka can't be dead, she can't!" She cried, her small hands in smaller fists. She was so upset, I really hope my plans works for her.

All three of us, Yuki, Kaien and myself, kind of sighed at the same time. Repeating the same thing with little results was starting to get a little tiring. However, once Zero gets here and is mistaken for Ichiru when she will start to believe us. Which, of course, had to happen that second. The door opened, reviling Zero behind it. Maria, thinking it was Ichiru, jumped up and nearly tackled him in a hug.

"Ichiru!" She squealed happily. To my surprise, instead of angry or disgusted, Zero just looked very confused. It was actually pretty funny.

"See? I know you lied, Headmaster. He's right here." Maria exclaimed angrily. Kaien sweat dropped and opened his month to reply but I beat him to it.

"Um, Maria, that's not..." I tried explaining that it was Zero she was hugging. However, of course, it was ignored.

"Ichiru, those two are so cruel. He said that Shizuka-Sama was killed and..." And there it was, Maria finally realized it was Zero that she was hugging. Of course it probably had to do with the fact that his gaze switched from confused to cold. That and his hair is shorter than Ichiru's.

"Oh, you... are you Zero?" Maria asked, her voice hurt, confused and curious all at the same time. Zero remained quiet and his gaze remained cold.

Now, remembering this scene well, I jumped off the bed and managed to catch Maria from fainting before Yuki. Well, as Maria was still awake, she didn't technology faint. Her body must have just weakened at the realization at the fact at Kaien and Yuki had been telling the truth the whole time. I wish that I, as in my alter ego self, could help with that weakness. I don't know if it still existed here, as I noticed some of my alter ego self didn't exist here -as in Ashlen non human friends- but Ashlen was a really good potion maker. However, as that had to do with Harry Potter, it was doubtful it would exist here.

"Maria, are you alright?!" Yuki nearly shouted in my ear. I twitched but kept my grip on a weakened Maria all the same.

"So if Shizuka-Sama met you, then she really is dead." Maria, clearly ignoring Yuki and me, addressed Zero. I cast the others a look, exchanged frowns, and looked back at the young vampire.

"Come on, lets get you back on the bed." I gently urged Maria back to the bed. With the leg strength she had, Maria allowed me to walk her back in the bed she had earlier been laying in.

"Yuki, why don't you get some blood tablets from the medicine cabinet. They will be in the small black box. Here's the key to unlock it." Kaien asked Yuki. I turned my attention towards them in time to see Kaien giving Yuki a key and Yuki walking away.

"I'll go get a glass of water." I said before looking at Maria. "Would you like your water warm or cold?"

"It doesn't matter." The young vampire told me sadly. Feeling my heart drop deeper for her, I patted her shoulder comfortably before getting up to get the water.

"Headmaster, I would like to talk to you later." I whispered to the man as I past him slowly. He nodded and pushed his glasses up in response before going to comfort the young vampire himself.

I was going to tell Kaien my plan to have Maria stay. Since I was changing the story line I think he'd have a right knowing if his school was in danger from it. Well, more danger than it will be that is. However I was hoping this change could be better for the story line. I mean Rido still dies, Kaname can become free of his control, Yuki becomes a vampire but Ichiru can live and Zero can be happy with his brother and wont chance becoming a Level-E.

Finding a plastic cup near the sink I filled it high will cool water. I made sure it wasn't too cold though, but more on the room temperature side. Returning to the bed, I placed the cup on the side table, where Yuki placed five tablets beside it. As Maria placed three tablets in the water I had a feeling I had forgotten something but the feeling was minor, so it was rather easy to shake the feeling away.

"Are you alright, Maria?" I asked gently. I knew it wasn't but it was still something one should ask when some is upset.

"I... I can't believe they're both gone. Shizuka-Sama is dead and, Ichiru is gone." Maria, just above a whisper, whispered. Her face looked heart broken.

"Ms, Kurenai, we need to know what happened to you. Please start at the beginning." Kaien, for the time being in a fatherly mood. I sat back on the bed I had before as Maria slowly nodded and looked at her lap.

"It was about four years ago, maybe three and a half. Shizuka-Sama and Ichiru found me and came to me. At her request I lent my body to her whenever she needed it. In return Shizuka-Sama promised to make me healthy. I'm related to her by blood, her distant cousin from why my parents tell me. However, even if I wasn't I still would've..." Maria trailed off as she lifted her head higher for us to see. Her eyes looked rather dazed as she recalled something.

Maria then went into explaining Shizuka's past. How she was placed in a cell ever since she was born and was never loved or cared for. However, by that point I stopped paying much attention as my mind began to wander. I began to think about Shizuka as a baby being locked up. Even as a vampire, wouldn't she need someone to raise her, to insure she survived into her childhood? Well it was likely one of the noble level vampires raised her until she was old enough to live on her own. It was rather sad actually and I do feel sorry for her.

"Zero!"

The shout made me jump out of my thoughts. Thank god the bed wasn't squeaky and the others had been paying attention to Maria. I was already embarrassed enough as it was with no one watching. It would have been even more embarrassing if everyone suddenly looked at me. Even though my personality might have been changing one thing stayed the same and that was the discomfort of being the complete centre of attention. More when I find myself doing something embarrassing.

"I don't think she would ever regret you killing her..." Maria had jumped out of bed in and grabbed Zero's arm. It was a little surprising that Zero didn't give her a cold look but Kaien pulled her away anyways.

"Calm down, Maria. You've only just woken up." Kaien gently guided back to her bed. Maria's head was down, her hair in her face so her expression was a little hard to see.

"Yuki, please help Maria back in bed. Zero, Ashlen, come with me."

As Yuki did as she was told I nodded and climbed off the bed. Walking past Zero, as Maria was going to stop him to talk, I cast Kaien the _I need to talk _look. He returned the look with a knowing look and I left the infirmary. From behind me I could hear Maria call out to Zero but I ignored it. I had to talk to Kaien before Maria told him she wanted to go home. Once we were fall enough down the hall, we stopped walking.

"I am guessing this must be important if we need to talk in privet." Kaien stated, his face flooded in seriousness. It was refreshing since I wasn't in the mood for his childish behavior at the moment.

"Yes, I want to convince Maria to stay at Cross Academy. I need your permission because this will likely change the future in some way or another. I don't know what the results will be but I do know it could change some things for the better." I began to explain what I wanted to do, feeling a little nervous I wouldn't get the permission I wanted. I needed to do this, for both Zero's sake and Maria's.

As I should have expected Kaien looked rather confused. Of course that could be because I never really explained what the future held. I never wanted to because it could destroy the future. Even now that I was changing small things like giving Zero Shizuka's blood or having Maria stay, that shouldn't change the main plot of the story. I mean Rido should still come possessing Senri, since Takuma never convinced him to not go home. That should also mean Yuki will be returned as a pureblood. All that might not change is Zero just might not get his vine based power. He should still be able to kill Rido without killing his brother. At least I hope so.

"If it could make for a happier future I don't see why not. However, it was not Maria's choice to come here in the first place, how do you attend to get her to stay?" Kaien asked after a moment of thinking. I smiled as my body then relaxed.

"Don't worry about that, I know exactly what to say to make her stay. Needless to say she still might go home for the holidays. So, do I have your permission to get her to stay?" I asked, feeling my hopes start to rise. This would be one manger change, seeing it's effect is going to be interesting; hopefully not regretting.

"I suppose it is alright. Just don't pressure her. She's been through a lot alright." I was told sternly. I nodded and gave the man a grateful smile.

"Don't worry, Headmaster Cross, I will be gentle." I insured the man before walking away. "Have a good night." I called back to him as I waved. I heard Kaien call back but didn't bother look back as I walked back into the infirmary.

Just as I was walking in, however, I noticed that Yuki was walking out. Had my conversation with Kaien Cross really been that short? Or had Yuki taken longer helping Maria then I realized. I shouldn't have taken more then ten minutes or so talking to the former vampire hunter. Well maybe Yuki was just getting Maria more water or something.

"Oh, Ashlen, what are you doing?" Yuki asked, clearly surprised to see me going back in. I gave her a small smile as I stood in the door way.

"Don't worry, Yuki. I just need to talk to Maria for a moment. I will met up with you later in the house." I told her as I then walked past her. I heard a unsured reply from her but she then walked away.

Closing the infirmary doors behind me, I turned to see that Maria was still awake. She was sitting up in the bed, looking at her lap. Her silver hair flowed past her shoulders as she did not bother look up at me. However I knew she knew I was there. She might have been a weak vampire in body but her sense of smell had to be good. I just hope she listened to me.

"Maria, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked as I walked over to her. Maria lifted her head slightly and I noticed a small smile on her face.

"I remember seeing you while Shizuka was using me. Thank you for being so kind. I am so sorry Shizuka planed to eat you. What would you like to tell me?" The young vampire first apologized for something that wasn't her fault before questioned me. I never said I wanted to ask her something but perhaps my body languish was too easy to read or something like that.

"Well..." I trailed off as I sat in a chair next to her bed. "I actually want to ask you to stay at the school." I told her, now nervous on how she would react. Even though I had Kaien's permission to get her to stay it didn't mean she would agree.

"What?" Maria's head rose higher to show her confusion. Her eyes shone with uneasiness and what looked like a bit of fear.

"But, why would I stay? Shizuka-Sama is dead, my body is still weak and Ichiru is gone." her soft voice grew even softer as she whispered, her head hanging again. I had felt sorry for this girl all night and the feeling hadn't left just yet.

"Maria, what if I told you I knew Ichiru would be coming back after the holidays?" I questioned, feeling so sorry for the girl that I I decided to get right to the point. Once again Maria's head rose but this time she looked confused and hopeful.

"H... he will? Are you sure?" Her voice cracked a little as her eyes became a little watery. Moving myself from the chair to the edge of the bed, I placed my hand on her blanket covered leg.

"I promise he will come back. He was angry after Shizuka died so he will be coming back for revenge. However, if you stay, I am hoping he will put his ideas of revenge aside. He feels unloved, Maria. He'll need you to remind him there are people that still love him." I whispered, gentle rubbing her leg. Hey, I had been a older sister so I guess my sisterly instincts were over riding.

Maria didn't seem to mind; at least she didn't jerk away or anything. Instead Maria's expression began to change. A soft smile began to spread across her face and her eyes began to shine. I even think her body began to relax. I can actually remember a scene from the manga where Maria was using her bird to search for Ichiru during the war at the school. Sadly he was already dead by that time. Even if things go as they were destined and Ichiru dies, at least he and Maria could have a chance at saying good bye.

"Alright, I'll stay, but I still want to go home for the holidays." Maria told me and I instantly felt my whole body just relax. This might be a huge mistake but every change I've made so far has so far made little difference; maybe this will as well.

"That is completely up to you. You'll have to tell Headmaster Cross about what you decided to do. I, on the other hand, should be getting to bed." I announced as I stood up and walked to the infirmary doors. However, as I opened the left door, I turned my head back at Maria, smiling at her.

"Rest well, Maria and don't worry about anything. Everything will be alright." I insured before leaving the room. Now that everything was going as planed it was time for me to return to my temporary home and get a good night's sleep.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed a chapter after being so long :3 It is shorter than my last ones but I still you all liked it

Please forgive me VK fans. I couldn't remember exactly where Maria was put, if it was a privet room or the infirmary. I want to check the anime but I can't :'( I am asking for Season 2 box set for Christmas so, when I come back to edit, I can change it if I have to. If I don't get it by then I will buy it the next time I can

Now readers please tell me. Should I do a random chapter next, something with the Night Class -like in the manga- or should I do something with Senri -which might be a small POV or a small chapter


	72. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

**Shorter chapter than my last few. Please review**

* * *

**_~Zero's P.O.V~_**

**~Flash back~**

_Upon leaving the infirmary it was becoming harder to hide my emotions. For the last four years I've hated Shizuka for what she did. All I could think about was revenge and, well I somehow managed to get her blood, I never got that revenge. However now this Maria vampire tells me someone set Shizuka up. That someone put her lover's name on the hunter's list and used my parents as pawns. Now I had a new goal; find the son of a bitch behind it all._

_It had been an half an hour since I found out everything. Everything Maria claimed really happened the night my parents were killed. I was still in the school at the time, just thinking. It was difficult to believe everything I was told. So maybe Shizuka never would have killed my parents if her lover was never killed. I don't think that would have stopped Ichiru from befriending some other vampire and betraying our parents and myself._

"_Zero? Are you alright?" I heard Yuki's voice behind me. I would have thought that she'd return to the house by then. As for Ashlen she was either still talking to the Headmaster or had gone back to the house._

"_Yeah, She's not Shizuka." I lied as I kept my face hidden. I wasn't alright, I just found out the woman I've hated for four years was set up by another to kill my parents. _

_I don't think Yuki believed me. Even if I wasn't looking at her I could feel her staring at me. I didn't want to get into a big discussion about it so I just started walking. I could hear Yuki following close behind me and she didn't make a attempt to pass me. For that I was glad. I have known Yuki for four long years so I knew if she saw the look on my face she'd want to talk more. I put on a mask before I could let her see me. _

"_So it seems that Maria has decided to continue attending Cross Academy after all." Yuki told me as we both walked down the school hallway. I placed my hands in my pockets and allowed her to know I was listening._

"_The Headmaster told you this?" I asked. I heard Yuki hum a reply and turned my head around in time to see her nod._

"_Yes. He said she'd be returning home for the holidays but then coming back once they were over. Supposingly she also wants to apologize to the rest of the Night Class for what Shizuka made her do." Yuki told her, her voice quiet as if caught deep in thought. It started snowing outside the windows, which must have caught her attention because I no longer heard her following me after a few seconds._

_Turning myself to look my suspicions were correct. Yuki had stopped by the nearest window and staring outside at the falling snow. It didn't take a genius to know what she was thinking about. It was her very first memory, one I was reminded of very so often. It actually made me feel sorry for her. Even if my parents were slaughtered by a Pureblood and I was turned into a vampire, I could still remember my family. Yuki couldn't even remember her parent's names or if she was an only child or not._

"_Love is so..." She trailed off as she continued to stare out the window. I turned myself so I would be facing Yuki even more._

"_I've got the Headmaster, Kaname, you and Yori. Even Ashlen has become a good friend. I've been so lucky." she smiled as she spoke but I could tell that she was sad. I've lived with her long enough to know when she is upset without using my vampire abilities._

"_Yet, I still wonder if my parents abandoned me. If I maybe had a sibling that didn't like me. Did they just leave me in that blizzard?" Yuki's voice finally cracked and her eyes saddened at the thought. I couldn't believe she would think this way of herself, it was both silly and sad._

"_Yuki..." I never got to finish what I wanted to say before Yuki snapped out of her sad mask and started laughing again. _

"_I'm sorry. Just forget I said anything. Besides, it doesn't really bother me. After all I can't remember anything about my parents or myself. I mean, for all I know, Yuki might not even be my real name." Yuki laughed like nothing was wrong. I really wish she'd be more honest with me with how she felt._

"_Yuki, there's no need to pretend you don't care about it. I know Kaname Kuran has supported you all this time. However I know it must be scary not being able to remember your past." As I told her all of this she finally allowed herself to stop smiling and show how she really felt. I really wanted to reach over and comfort her but I stopped myself, unsure how she would take it and if I'd be rejected or not._

"_Do you think my heart will grow stronger if I was a vampire?"_

_Those were the last words I ever expected to hear out of Yuki's mouth. I knew, even though she had complete trust in Kaname and the Night Class, she still had a fear of some vampires. It showed whenever she was confronted by a Level-E. So why would she chance becoming what she feared? It just shocked me and I couldn't reply so Yuki continued. _

"_Kaname asked me if I would become a vampire. "Yes" was all I could say to him." _

_'That Pureblood asked her to do what?!' I thought as Yuki told me this. I must have been making a face because Yuki suddenly lifted her hands and waved them. _

"_Oh but Kaname wasn't serious." She told me, waving her hands more and laughing nervously. I wasn't buying it. If Kaname asked Yuki for her permission to turn her I believe he was completely serious._

"_You're saying you want to be a vampire?" I asked, my anger starting to push out of me. I must had looked angrier than I thought because Yuki's eyes suddenly widened and I could sense she was a bit frightened._

"_I will never let that happen to you, Yuki. Even if it makes Kaname my enemy and makes you hate me for it I will make sure you never turn out like I almost did." I told her, feeling my fangs grow in my anger. Yuki never replied and I never gave her a chance as I walked away and left her alone where she stood._

**~End of Flash back~**

The events of the other night still plagued through my mind. I felt guilty for getting so angry at Yuki but I still can't forget the things she told me. She wants to be a vampire, that much I do believe. But why? Why would she risk being turned into a blood drinking monster? I got lucky with Shizuka's blood. I was still a monster but at least I had control over myself now. What if Yuki didn't get the same luck?

How dare Kaname ask her something like that though. He had no right to do such a thing. Yuki deserved someone that would love her for who she was, not what she should become. Besides why would the bastard even ask her to be turned? He didn't actually love her in that kind of way, did she? Well I wouldn't lose to him. I will protect Yuki from all types of danger, even if that means Kaname himself.

* * *

I hope you enjoy and liked the chapter. I would also love to ask people to give the rewrite a chance. Only a very few chapters will actually be rewritten; such as chapter 4. However I am still keeping my chapter plot, just going a different way to get there. Besides that more detail is added and names are changed. After chapter 7 -which will likely be a bit rewritten so it is longer- more chapters will simply be edited and a tiny bit rewritten as in new details are added. I am also trying to make the OC a little less Mary-sue which I admit she might have been a little bit of.

Oh and again for the people that voted no, please remember i am keeping this version here and will continue to do so even after everything is edited and moved


	73. CHAPTER 69

**Chapter 69**

Five new followers in this month alone :3 even if I really miss reviews that is almost as good. Remember my account is set up to accept off line reviews. So **pretty please** leave a review. Oh and for those that want to make an account it is rather easy, it is the posting stories and chapters that can be confusing the first time.

Chapter 5 of the rewrite being made now. Note that a lot of things are staying the same except more details will be added and few things that may have Ashley seem a bit mary-sue will change. For chapters that will completely change use Chapter 4 as a example. Thank you for the 2 favs and 2 follows. Now on to chapter 69.

* * *

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

So my first night staying in Kaien's privet living quarters? Pretty normal, actually. It's not like I was tucked into bed or anything. The most Kaien did was come in and ask me if I comfortable. It was a little weird living with him for Spring Break but, yes, I was comfortable in a sense. I mean after living with the Catchers for as long as I did there was a bit of doubt in me. However I really did trust this man and, as long as he didn't go all twity and silly on me, I would most likely enjoy my stay.

I had ended up returning to the house before anyone else, which shouldn't have surprised me. Kaien would be talking to Maria and then he would tell Yuki what Maria decided to do. That would result in Yuki telling Zero and then her telling him about becoming a vampire. I was actually glad I missed witnessing that myself. When Zero returned to Kaien's house, where I guess he was also living during the holidays, he didn't seem too happy.

Anyways, if I was correct, today was the day that Yuki would start hallucinating of blood everywhere. It would be fragment of memory of what happened to her mother. That would lead Kaien and Zero, most likely with me coming along, going to the hunter society. Hmm, I wonder how that scene will change now that Zero has Shizuka's blood in him. All I can think of is he might not panic at the smell of blood but I can't be sure.

Well, that wont happen until later tonight and tomorrow morning. As for now the final bit of Day Class students were leaving. The reason they didn't leave the other day was because their parents couldn't make it. Students like Yori and Maria. Although technology speaking Maria is a Night Class student that contacted her parents last night. I'm actually kind of surprised they responded and got to the school so fast, even for vampires.

That's where I was at the time, seeing Maria off with Kaien and Yuki. I figured Zero wouldn't come seeing as he's disturbed by the fact Maria is related to Shizuka and even looks like her. At least that is the only excuse I could think of as to why Zero wasn't here. Well either that or he was still angry with what Yuki told him the other night. If that's the case he probably just needed time to cool down.

"Oh Maria! You had us worried, dear." A man shouted as he and his wife ran from a black car. Maria's parents obviously; I didn't even need to remember the manga or anime to know that fact.

"After we heard what happened to you we thought you'd want to come home. I'm ashamed we didn't notice what was happening to you sooner." he cooed at his daughter as Maria was wrapped in his arms. Her back was facing me so I couldn't see if she was frowning like in the manga or smiling now that I changed things.

"I'm sorry, Father, Mother. There are just things I wish to stay for. I owe a lot of other students apologizes for what I was forced to do. Besides," She lifted her head from her father's chest and I was able to see a smile. "I've managed to make a few friends here."

I felt my heart warm up a bit as I watched the scene in front of me. I knew for sure Maria was talking about Yuki and I. With Shizuka in control I really doubt she made friends with any of the Night Class vampires. Huh I never actually even thought of it, not even in my own world, but does the Night Class know Shizuka was possessing Maria the whole time? I remember that Hanabusa and his cousin did after they found her body. I guess it only made sense for Kaname to know but, if he told everyone else is still a mystery to me.

"Well then, thank you for taking good care of our daughter. We'll take our leave now but shell be back at the end of the holidays to drop Maria off. Good bye." Mr Kurenai tipped his hat at us as he began to leave with his daughter. Unlike what was suppose to happen, Maria didn't come running back to whisper to Yuki. Instead she just looked back and smiled at us.

"Good bye. I'll see you in a couple weeks." The young vampire called with a wave. I waved back along with Yuki and Kaien until the three vampires disappeared inside the car and drove out of sight.

"Well, that went better then expected." Kaien stated happily. I could sort of tell what he was talking about in the view of how the parents reacted.

I knew Kaien would be nervous about how Maria's parents would react to the fact she wanted to stay. Even I'd think they'd want to pull her own after they found out Shizuka possessed their daughter in order to fulfil revenge. With the threat of using their daughter's body as a shield, as Shizuka kind of did, it'd be thought they'd want her out of school. However with Shizuka gone that erased the threat of possession. Still if I was a parent like that I would have to have a lot of trust in both Kaien and Kaname to keep my kid safe to allow them to stay.

"Yuki and I are going to go around to make sure any lingering students make it home alright." I told Kaien as I grabbed at Yuki's arm. She looked startled but made no attempt to pull away.

"Alright, just be sure to be back in time for supper." The man smiled at us kindly as he then walked off in the other direction. As soon as he was out of sight I heard Yuki's voice beside me.

"Um, Ashlen? You can let go of me now."

"Huh?"

Looking back at Yuki I had noticed I was still gripping her. Apologizing I quickly let go and found myself blushing. Honestly I don't even know why I grabbed her in the first place. I knew the two of us were going to go around the school and watch the students off but I didn't have to grab her to do that. I think it might have to do with Ashlen's aggressive personally. I don't know why but I was starting to feel almost like a Mary-Sue.

A Mary-Sue is a character in a story that most readers hate. She is prefect in every way possible. From how many friends she has to how many enemies she doesn't have. If she does have enemies she is always victorious against them. She is liked by all the people around her and perfect in everything they do. I used to hear about Mary-Sues in some of my fan-fictions back home but I never knew the full meaning behind them. All I knew was they were perfect in every way and nine out of ten people loved them.

So why did I feel like one? I don't really know. Maybe it was because so many people were nice to me, aside from the fan girls, and I was transforming into my alter ego. I mean if this somehow turned out to be a story I am sure people would be calling me a Mary-Sue and telling the author to delete the whole story. I mean I can't help what is happening to me. It's not my fault my parents died, it's not my fault the Vampire Knight world invented a portal that I got sucked into after I got attacked by a vampire and it's not my fault what was happening to me.

That is actually one thing that bothered me whenever I read fan-fictions. A lot of the time accused Mary-Sues are just Ocs that appear far more than the main characters of whatever the story is based on. There is a difference. The character can turn into a main character without being called a Mary-Sue. Such as she might have a few Mary-Sue traits but not be a Mary-Sue completely. Hmm, I think I might be taking this mental rant a little too far. I am starting to give myself a headache.

"Ashlen, are you alright?"

Hearing Yuki's voice I found myself dragged out of my thoughts. I have no idea how much time had past since I started my mental rant. All I know is I must have been walking without knowing I was because Yuki and I were no longer near the front gates. In fact we had just passed through the gates of the Sun Dorms. Well that's not embarrassing in the least bit.

"Yeah, sorry." I said with a small, embarrassed laugh. "I'm fine, just got caught in my thoughts is all." I insured the Cross girl. Yuki looked unsure for a moment before she gave me one of her famous smiles.

"Oh, alright. I'm going to check in on Yori. I'll see you later." Yuki said as she walked off in the direction to the girl's dorm, waving. I waved back as I myself walked to the boy's dorm.

That was another possibility as to where Zero was. However after what happened last night I think it'd be more likely he was ditching his duties. Now normally Day Class girls aren't allowed in the boy's dorm. This was proven when that Sun Dorm president scolded Yuki and me for trying to enter. However as school prefects trusted with the secret of the Night Class we are allowed to go in. Although it usually does involve getting Zero. In this case I think I was allowed to enter to see any lingering students off.

Upon entering the Male Sun Dorms I was surprised by how empty it actually was. I mean was expecting at least a few boys waiting for their parents. Hmm maybe Zero really was already here and did his job. Shrugging I gave one more quick glance around the room to make sure I didn't miss anything before leaving. I probably should have looked upstairs but, to tell the truth, I was feeling a little bit lazy. Besides I don't think any of these boys will want a female prefect to see them off safely, especially if their mother is the embarrassment type if you know what I mean.

Instead I decided to wander around the school grounds for a while. With the few remaining students going home and all the vampires gone, it was very peaceful. Wandering through the wooden area I could hear birds chirping and the chipmunks climbing up the trees. As one chipmunk stopped to look at me I simply smiled and waved at it before walking along.

To be honest sometimes I still feel like this is a very long dream. I mean being dragged into your favorite manga and then turning into your alter ego sounded like something that could only happen in a dream. I mean I was far used life here by this point, after all I've been living here for over a month now. Not to mention I was enjoying life as my alter ego. However there were some things I noticed that were different about my alter ego.

While I found the powers I got really cool I also found out not everything about my alter ego is true here. First there was the fact that the friends I invented for Ashlen didn't excite; she had no memory of them. Those friends were just day dreams to her. The second was that, while I had most of my nature and animal powers, I had no other abilities my alter ego is supposed to have. I couldn't preform spells, hand free or wand. Ashlen didn't even have a wand. So, now that I think of it, this was almost like a alter ego of my alter ego. Hmm...

By the time I left the woods I noticed that it was getting darker. It wouldn't be long until Yuki starts seeing blood in her bath. I wonder if I should tell Kaien I knew the truth about Yuki or not. Chances were he would most likely figure out I knew in the next few days if I didn't tell him. If that happens then I think I might tell him what happens to his school. After all the days till Rido comes were getting closer and closer.

"Oh, you're finally back, Ashlen. Dinner will be ready in a moment." Kaien said once I walked in. I smiled at him and nodded, taking off my shoes before I went any further.

"Alright, so Yuki already started her bath then?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. The former hunter didn't even looked fazed I knew Yuki went for a bath and instead continued filling plates with food.

"Yes, I just ask Zero to go get her for me. She's taking longer then usual."

I felt slightly nervous when he told me this. Why? Because his voice held curiosity and worry in it. He obviously knew something was off. I just didn't know if he could tell because of his former vampire hunting skills or if they were fatherly instincts. Either way I felt that I was going to have some explaining to do sooner than later.

"I'm sure she's just lost in..."

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkk kkk" _

"thought." I finished after Yuki screamed. Well, that went by faster than I was hoping it would.

"Yuki!" Kaien nearly shouted and ran for the bathroom. However, I grabbed at his shirt sleeve to stop him.

"Zero's with her right now, Headmaster, she'll be alright." I told him, keeping my grip on him until I was sure he wouldn't go running off. Kaien lowered his head but didn't move so I let go of his shirt.

"You know what's happening, don't you?" He questioned me, his head still bowed. Feeling it not right to lie. I inhaled deeply as I answered.

"Yes."

"And you know who Yuki really is, don't you?" This time he questioned me by looking at me, his brown eyes shining behind his glasses. Again I found myself nodding.

"Yes, I do." I answered again, this time less nervous. Kaien stood straight and pushed his classes up his nose with a defeated sigh.

"Then you must know what is happening to her." He stated more than questioned me this time. I nodded and watched as he went back to dishing out the food.

"Yes I do but I don't think I need to tell you for you to figure it out on your end. I...," I trailed off as I sighed again and pushed a hand through my hair. "I'll tell you all what I know later but, for the next couple days, Yuki is going to need you and Zero's comfort." I told the former vampire hunter as I turned my back on him. I felt that things were no longer going to get interesting more than they were going to get dramatic. I just hope the vampires are having a better vacation then we were so far.

* * *

Why I added that bit of Mary-Sues is because I have had people call her that before and I am tired of it. She might have some traits to a Mary-Sue but she isn't. However, in the rewrite, I am editing small details that could make people think she is one. If it helps please point out little things you think might help her seem less Mary-Sueish. Just note I am keeping the Rido thing the same but it will be better explained.

Also please go and read **Pain In The Night Class**. It is about Aido Accidently turning Zero into a baby and now the night Class has to raise him. The story is by Zeki-Kiryuu-kun628


	74. Chapter 70 is coming soon please read

Yep, chapter 70 will be coming soon XD Please continue to read the rewrite and please continue to review :3 I would also like to inform my readers that I am editing a older story of mine called Locked Secrets. If you ever read it but hated it please know I am rewriting it. I am fixing the Mary-sues, the OOC and the very bad spelling. The story is now called Deadly Secrets and will keep the same plot.

I also want to inform everyone that I have another story idea in mind. I want to say now I might not do and and if I do I might get bored of it later on. The story will be an AU and take 50 years in the future. Cross Acadmey was banadoned after Rido's attack -though the mission of peace was still on- Long story short the decendet of Kaien Cross -either granddaughter or daughter since he doesn't age- and a young Pureblood from the Hanadagi family. They deicde to explore the old ruins of Cross Academy and end up finding Rido's old coffin, which had been left in the dorm room so many years ago. Somehow both Cross and Vampire fall into the coffin and end up in the past.

This author note will remain up because I want to a) Know what you think of the stories new 3 chapters and B) think if I should go through with this story. Because if I find someone else is doing this kind of story, after I post this note, I will report them for stealing my idea.

**UPDATE:** I decided to do the story after all. Please go and read while this one is being worked on :3 It is OCs but it is not MY oc. It is a OC I made up for the purpose of this new story. Please read it and enjoy


	75. Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas and happy hoildays everyone XD sorry I haven't gotten chapter 70 posted yet :( but I have worked more on the rewrite and posted another chapter of Deadly Secrets. I hope everyone has a good hoilday and I will try to get chapter 70 posted soon


	76. CHAPTER 70 XD

I just want to make a quick note that I am using some of this from the anime -got season 2 box set for Christmas- but I still wont be able to remember word for word. Plus with my OC speech will likely change.

* * *

**Chapter 70**

Thankfully Kaien Cross too my advice and helped comfort Yuki for the night. At least he tried to until he got a little too clingy. Zero ended up hitting the man over the head before explaining he was going to take Yuki to the Hunter's Association the next day. That's where we were now. After a hour car ride we were in a town filled with hunter families and people that worked for the association. For some reason this seen seemed to take on the anime version in which meant Toga Yagari had come with us. I had come for a number of different reasons.

The biggest reason I was involved was because Kaien wanted me to come. Since he found out I knew the truth of Yuki last night he seemed to be keeping a slightly closer eye on me. I didn't mind since it was expected. I never wanted to reveal I knew the truth about Yuki but it seems the former vampire hunter had figured it out on his own. He was probably just either testing my loyalty to the secret or curious to how much I actually knew all together. Another reason I came was because I wanted to and, if I didn't, I would be stuck at the school alone and bored.

"Why are you following us anyways?! This isn't a parent teacher interview." Zero suddenly snapped as he waved an annoyed fist at the two men behind us. Toga looked unfazed and Kaien held his arms up in defence.

"We're just worried about you. It's not safe for you three to be here on your own." Kaien defended himself as the other man continued to look calm. I guess being ranked the best vampire hunter in the world gave him few things to be afraid of.

I stopped paying much attention after that though. Since this was going to play by the anime there was actually a lot I had forgotten about. Sadly I hadn't watched the anime for a while and it differed on the manga a lot in some places. I could remember Toga's real reason for coming with us... well kind of. He wanted to yell at some woman for some reason. I know it had to do with Zero but I couldn't remember what it was. Was it being sent to that party way back or a different reason?

Time seemed to creep by slowly as we neared the Hunter Association. I noticed a few times that other hunters, or so I guess because of the spotted weapons, passed by us. I also noticed that a few people hanging around in the streets looked in our direction as we passed. It was likely they were looking at Zero and wondering what a vampire was doing here. I thought it was stupid because they should have recognized Zero as a Kiryu vampire hunter. Perhaps they did though and just didn't care, I don't know.

"We're here." Zero's voice broke me from my thoughts. I watched as he opened a large door and we all walked through it.

I ignored the next speech of how Kaien said this was the headquarters of the vampire hunters. Instead I looked around, took in my surroundings. It was stranger but I felt like I was being stared it. Sure Zero should get some stares because he is a vampire by why me? Could these hunters sense I wasn't exactly human as well? Shizuka could and she had mentioned she sensed power in me that wasn't vampire. Maybe they could sense the same? Damn, I hope not.

"Don't worry, it's not you their staring at." Zero said and looked at Yuki. Ah then this must be when Yuki starts feeling the weird atmosphere.

I could feel it as well, with the stares. It was a uncomfortable and even dangerous feeling in the room. Mostly the air felt confused, which was probably also directed towards Zero being here. I could also feel some glares which was also directed towards Zero. The whole atmosphere in here was quiet uncomfortable and I couldn't blame Yuki for feeling this way.

"Well, I'm off." Toga said as he walked off. Yuki called after him but the hunter just ignored her and continued to walk away.

"Don't worry, Yuki. Perhaps he just has a girlfriend he is meeting with." Kaien said, his hand holding her shoulder gently.

"I doubt it." Zero denied and I could understand. While Toga wasn't exactly a mean person -except to vampires maybe- the life of a vampire hunter must be a lonely one. At least that is how I saw it unless you marry another vampire hunter.

"You never know." I voiced my opinion. It wasn't given any attention as we began to pass a hunter leaning against the wall.

"Hmph. We cast a spell at the entrance to repel vampires. The only way they could enter was if they've been tamed." The man spoke up. We all stopped walking and looked at the man, who had a mean smile on his face.

"Ah, I can see your mark." He continued, the smile on his face not even flickering. Damn it, this man was starting to piss me off; I can understand why Yuki gets all defensive because I wanted to do the same but I can remember the hunter would insult her and I didn't want that for me.

As Yuki jumped in front of Zero and began her rant I paid little attention again. I knew what was going to happen and it was nothing of interest. I don't think much of the story line would change until the president would come anyways. After all he must know that Zero has Shizuka's blood in him and it was likely he would mention it. In the meantime, though, all that happened was Yuki continued her rant about the man picking on people younger than him, the man called her a brat and Zero laughed.

"Enough of that now. Zero is indeed our ally." A feminine voice spoke out. Turning around I saw the feminine looking president was walking over with a fold out fan in his hand.

"He was born into the powerful Kiryu family and has become a vampire. He was lucky to get the blood of his master, Shizuka Hio. With his new found power he will become a powerful ally to us." The president continue to say and I couldn't stop myself from fidgeting as the man apologized and walked away. Hopefully no one noticed.

This man was evil, that much I can remember. He forms a alliance with Asato and Rido and helps attack Cross Academy in the future. He was also slowly turning into a vampire, or at least he's getting the strength and weakness of one. I can remember that the man will turn to dust after he dies, at least in the manga version he does. In the anime Asato betrays him and breaks his neck and he slowly chips away. However I don't know if Rido ever bites him. All I know is the president is allowed to drink vampire blood.

What scares me about this is this man more then lightly senses my powers. If I am not careful he could try to use me as a weapon against my will. Be it forcing me to do things or stealing my blood to give himself, or others, more power. Well maybe I will be home long before he could do anything, if he wanted to I mean. Maybe this will turn out like the anime and Asato will kill the man before he can set foot on school grounds. I can't remember when it will all take place but I think everything will take place in a month or two at most. After all vacation started only two days ago.

"Well, it's been a while since I've seen you, Zero. You've grown up." The man gushed. Hn, at least he didn't sound all hyper, it was a genuine hello.

"It's been a while, president." Zero greeted back, at least I think he did. It was hard to tell with him.

"Oh my, and who might these young ladies be?" the man asked as he leaned forwards to look at Yuki and me. This was another chance I caused unintentionally; the president didn't claim Yuki as Zero's girlfriend.

"Yuki is my daughter and this is Ashlen. She is my school's new guardian." Kaien said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. Looking over to Yuki I saw he had his other hand on her shoulder.

I got the feeling that the former hunter was trying to protect us. His face was serious enough and it looked like he didn't trust the man in front of us. Maybe he could already sense the vampire blood that was running through his veins? I can't be sure but I was glad that Kaien was protecting us none the less.

"Oh, so is one of them your girlfriend, Zero?" the president asked as he got a closer look at me and Yuki. I noticed Yuki's face reddened but, since Zero and I barely even had a friend relationship, I didn't so much as fidget.

"President, we came to see the reports from ten years ago." Zero said, ignoring the comment made by the man. Or perhaps he was just trying to change the subject as quick as possible.

"Ah, yes, Cross called a head and warned me you'd be coming for that reason. This way." The man, who I am unsure even had a real name, said as he walked down a hall. Kaien took his hand off of me and we were able to follow after the hunter.

As we walked Yuki and Zero walked together as I walked with Kaien behind them. I'm not sure if this is how it went in the series but it's been a while since I read this section of the story and me being here has already changed so much. As we walked I could hear Yuki and Zero talking about the relationship between the president and Kaien. At the mention of it I glanced up to the man I walked next to. I had already mentioned over a month ago I knew of his vampire hunter past so none of it surprised me at all, not that it ever could with how much of the manga I read.

"Ashlen, be careful of people here. It's more then likely they can sense powers in you and might end up trying to use you." Kaien suddenly whispered to me. I turned my gaze back to the man to see his eyes were narrowed at me.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. I'd rather die painfully then be used any time. I'll keep my powers to myself." I whispered back as low as I could. In a tunnel like this voices vibrated off the walls so I had to be careful that only Kaien heard me.

"Good."

"Here we are. This room holds extensive records of the long war between vampires and vampire hunters." The president's voice spoke out we entered a room. There were record books everywhere and a second story with even more books.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Zero asked Yuki. She was silent for a few seconds before she nodded.

"Yes, I want to remember my past. I'm just a little nervous about what I'll find." She said, her voice nervous and a little sad. Zero have a frown and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry about it. The reports from ten years ago are over here." Zero comforted Yuki before leading the way to the section we needed to be in. We followed him and Kaien went to gather a group of books that Yuki was going to need to look through.

"These books are recorded around the time you were born, Yuki. I've already studied them but maybe if you look through them you'll find something I missed." He smiled as he placed a group of books on the table. Yuki nodded and grabbed the first book.

"Come with me, Zero. Let us look at the unsorted records." The president said as he and Zero left. I hope with Zero's new found control he will be able to control himself at the smell of vampire hunter blood.

Once they were gone I looked over to Yuki and Kaien. Both of them were nose deep in a book. I was actually curious and wanted to help look as well but I had a feeling that wouldn't end well. Besides I wouldn't want to accidentally find the page about Yuki and set it on fire. Or does it only get set on fire because she reads it? In the anime when Akatsuki tries to research the Kuran family a page in a book set a flame. So maybe the page will burn if anyone tries reading it and I didn't want to risk doing that. Instead I think I'll just talk to Kaien.

"Headmaster Cross, you know you accidentally gave Yuki a book that records a event from sixteen years ago." I whispered as Yuki read through a report. Kaien tensed and looked down right nervous.

"I did?" He asked nervously. As if fate decided to be cruel, or maybe funny, the report Yuki had been reading was the sixteen year old one made by Kaien himself.

"Kaien Cross...?" Yuki said the name out loud and confusingly. In his panic, Kaien dropped the book he was holding and grabbed at the book Yuki read from, crying about how that was a report from sixteen years ago.

Kaien then went into how he was sorry he hadn't told her sooner. Of course Yuki easily forgave him and even called him father before going back to the records. Rolling my eyes as Kaien went all goo goo over _daughter's _love and acceptance, I grabbed at a book and began to read as well. Yuki now held the correct book so I might as well pretend to help until she got to the page that would burn. Hmm, I wonder how things were going with Zero.

_**~Zero's P.O.V~**_

Why the president wanted me to look at the unsorted records I didn't know. It was far more likely he just wanted to get me alone. Maybe ask how I got Shizuka's blood or something along those lines. I can't be sure of the reason I just didn't believe he really wanted me help with unsorted records. They had people for those kind of things and I doubt there was anything in there to do with me. All I knew is I got a bad feeling from this.

"The reports in the back have been badly damaged. They are difficult to read." the president told me as he opened the door. The moment he did so I smelt it; I smelt blood.

The room was filled with display tables with ripped and bloody papers. Some of the papers were simply ripped in the corners but some of them were so bad they had been ripped in strips. Every single piece of paper was stained in the blood of vampire hunters. Some was rather old and dried stains but others was as fresh as if they had arrived earlier this same day. It was a horrible sight to see.

My heart beat picked up speed and I felt my thirst grow. God, though I received Shiuzka's blood it didn't stop my blood lust. However this time around I was able to control myself. I dipped my hand into my jacket pocket to take out my blood tables. Luckily, after receiving Shizuka's blood my body accepted them better. Sadly they taste disgusting but I'd take them over harming Yuki or allowing my blood lust to show any day.

"These bits of papers were sent from the place vampire hunters perished. As you can see, they've soaked up the blood of our comrades." I was told but I could barely hear the president speak. I popped three tablets into my mouth and swallowed without water, wishing for the thirst to go away.

"Ah, just as I suspected. Even if you did receive the blood of your master you still thirst for real blood. Who's blood do you thirst for, Zero?" the president asked mockingly. I glared at him as I attempted to control my lust for Yuki's blood.

"You know we were glad to hear you managed to get Shizuka Hio's blood, Zero. However you have drank so much human blood that your body will not calm to blood tablets even if it now accepts them. This worries us. We need you to keep working for us." He continued to speak and I continued to glare. I never did like this man and I can remember my parents complaining about him every now and then when I was younger. Even my master dislikes this bastard.

"I'm fine. There is no reason for you to be worried." I said as I turned my head away from him. Needless to say the blood tablets were helping a bit but the smell of the blood of the dead hunters kept bringing the urge back.

"You brought me here solely to test my control, didn't you, president?" I questioned annoyingly. After a moment of silence I turned my head around to see him smiling at me behind his fan.

"Zero, have you ever heard the story of the cursed twins?" instead of answering my question he just changed the subject. I glared at him in angry, although I was confused by his question.

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded. I didn't get an answer from him as Yuki's scream cut through the air.

"Yuki?!" I shouted, shock and fear replacing my angry and annoyance. I didn't give the president a second look as I ran from the room to where I knew Yuki would be.

As I ran I could feel the president following me. That man... there was something off about him. I already hated him but there was something about his aura that made me hate him more than any other human. Why didn't matter right now though, getting to Yuki did.

"Yuki, what's wrong?!" I demanded. The Headmaster called out my name but I ignored him as I saw Yuki cowering in front of a burning book.

"Zero..." She looked at me, fear and confusion in her eyes. Upon seeing the page, and not the whole book, burning, I stared in confusion and surprise.

"It's burning?"I asked and walked over to Yuki. She grabbed onto my sleeve and stared at the fire.

"It wasn't me." I heard Ashlen whisper. I cast my gaze over to her to see the Headmaster looking at her, with her hands held out, and frowning.

"I know." He whispered back. I don't think they thought I heard so I would ignore the fact Ashlen denied she started the fire, for whatever reason she did.

"I don't understand. When I tired reading the page it suddenly..." Yuki trailed off and I could feel her shaking. I wrapped my one arm around her and hoped it would help comfort her.

"It was the page that recounts that night ten years ago." She said and continued to stare at the burning page. I also watched as the fire nearly died down and the only damage done was that one page.

"Maybe we should go now. I'm starting to get really uncomfortable." Ashlen spoke up, sounding uneasy. I couldn't blame her, the atmosphere in the room was starting to get really uncomfortable.

"Come on, lets leave. We couldn't find anything." I said and pulled Yuki with me. Ashlen walked with us but I think the Headmaster was saying his good byes to the president.

_**~Kaien Cross~**_

"Well, Zero sure has contained a great amount of control, hasn't he?" the hunter president commented once the three kids were gone. I nodded in agreement and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Yes, it was a blessing that he managed to get Shizuka's blood. I was dreading the day he turned into a Level-E. Thankfully that will never happen now." I said, watching the president carefully. There was something... different about him.

"Yes, it would have been a pity if Zero died. The Hunter Association still needs him after all." He said carelessly, opening his fan. I glared at him, angered by his comment.

"Zero is a young boy, not a tool for the Association to use. I'll ask you nicely not to treat him as one. Now, if you don't mind, I believe my daughter needs the comfort of her father." I said as I turned away. This man was dangerous and it would be over my dead body when he decides to harm or use Zero or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

Hello XD I hope you enjoyed chapter 70 ^^ anyways I ask that you continue reading the rewrite as well, see what you think of my chapters. I just edited chapter 13 and added far more details so it wouldn't be as rushed and Aido would seem far more in character. So please tell me what you think :P and I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas.


	77. Chapter 71

New chapter ^^ Oh and I started a new story. It was only going to be a one shot for a challenge but so many people asked me to continue. It is a Yuki, Zero and Kaname gender blend story. So Yuki is a boy and Kaname and Zero are girls. The story is called What If. Please give it a look ^^

Ah I had to edit this chapter. So now please enjoy. **READ THE LAST AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER **

* * *

**Chapter 71**

_**~Kaname's P.O.V~**_

So far this vacation has been uneventful. The most fun I've had was helping Takuma tease Hanabusa the first day we arrived. I know he hadn't been serious when he said I _ran _way from Asato, even though he was actually right. I just find it fun to watch him panic sometimes. However besides that nothing eventful had happened in the last few days. I was rather grateful Hanabusa's parents weren't here though. I didn't mind the Aido family but, after what happened last time, I was glad I didn't have to deal with the stress.

I wasn't expecting this vacation to be much fun, though. There were too many thoughts on my mind for me to enjoy myself. This was the longest amount of time I've been away from Yuki in a few years. All sorts of thoughts played through my head. I have full faith that Zero would keep her safe but other things were bothering me. Ashlen, could I really trust her? Zero told me she has protected Yuki a number of times now and for that I was grateful. Yet the girl was a difficult person to read and was rather unique.

Ashlen was from a whole different world and seemed to know far more than she'd let on. I get the feeling Takuma lied to me when I got him to look into her past. For some reason he was protecting her which got me thinking. I don't think the girl was evil but I didn't trust her either. She was meddling in my plan and I know it was her that got Shizuka's blood for Zero. I was grateful she did but it made it hard to trust her. As long as she stays out of my way I'm fine with her.

What surprised me most about her was she willingly gave Hanabusa her blood. Hanabusa can be a reckless and careless at times but even he wont out right attack anyone, at least not that I know of. The two of them have made it pretty obvious they like each other but I wouldn't have expected Ashlen to offer him her blood. However, since Hanabusa was not hurting her, I would not bother with it. I'd advise he make it less obvious, with how he ate blood tablets, but I didn't care to let them know I knew.

Anyways, besides the cross dimensional girl, there was one other thing bothering me. I kept getting this feeling that something really bad was going to happen. I felt like Yuki was going to be in so much danger that I was the only possible person that could keep her safe. Only one being could make me feel this way but he was still _asleep_. To be safe I sent Seiren to check on things.

For now I rested against the balcony that out looked the guardian. Ruka and Rima were picking some roses for a vase that was in the room just inside the balcony. I watched them for a while before moving my attention to the flowers. It would soon be ten years since I last saw that special rose. I would need to get it quickly before we left. I didn't intend to break my promise to Yuki simply because she couldn't remember my promise in the first case. Yes, I still had a lot to do before we returned to Cross Academy.

"Kaname, you've been out there an awful long time. Why don't you come in and have some tea?" I heard Takuma call me from inside. Releasing a sigh only I could hear, I moved from my resting place and turned around.

"Very well, Ichijo." I said and walked in. It was going to take Seiren a few hours at most so I might as well attempt to enjoy myself in the meantime.

_**~Third person P.O.V/elsewhere~**_

It was around midnight when Senri Shiki finally arrived at the Ichijo manner. Why his great uncle had asked him to come here rather than the senate the boy didn't know. However he didn't really care to know, he was just following orders. After spending a bit of time with his mother, and feeding her his blood, Senri had journeyed to see his uncle, under orders of the senate. All the young boy cared to understand was if this was a ordered visit it could not be any normal visit.

'He probably wants to convince me to take his place in the senate.' Senri thought to himself as he knocked on the large door. Oddly enough it was opened by a human boy that looked like Zero Kiryu.

"Welcome." The human said with a boy. Senri simply ignored him and walked over to where his great uncle was waiting for him.

"Thank you for coming, Senri." The older vampire, which kind of resembled Senri, greeted his nephew, smiling. Senri returned it with a dull stare.

"Long time no see, great uncle." the young vampire greeted back. As the two vampires started to walk away the stare of the human boy went unnoticed.

'So he's the son of that monster.' Ichiru thought to himself before he went back to his work.

"So, how is your mother doing?" the older vampire questioned. Senri, with his hands in his pockets, hesitated before answering.

"Well, she's better then I expected. Although she did fire all of her servants." He answered truthfully. The older vampire sighed and chuckled warmly.

"Yes, I know. I've made arrangements to get her new help." He said before turning to smile at the younger vampire. Senri began to feel slightly uneasy but made sure it didn't show.

"Don't worry about her. Come, I want to show you something." The older vampire commanded and opened the door. There was a square spiral of stone steps going downstairs.

The two vampires began walking downwards. With each step taken the echo of their steps got louder. Where ever Senri's great uncle was taking him it was deep under ground. Takuma probably didn't even know of this place, or if he did his grandfather didn't allow him to enter. With every step Senri also began to get more uncomfortable and nervous. Where was his great uncle taking him and what was that smell in the distance?

"I don't like this. What is it you wanted me for, Uncle? Don't tell me you want me to be your heir." He said in his normal dull tone. The older vampire chuckled and looked back at his nephew.

"You are no longer a child, Senri. So, as a member of the Shiki family you have a duty to know the secret I've worked so hard to conceal." He said as he and Senri reached the bottom of the stairs. Senri stared at the older vampire questioningly as he opened large wooden doors.

"Here."

Opening the large doors the two vampires walked into a small room. Everything was made out of stone and only one thing in the room was a large stone coffin. Something was attached above the coffin and was slowly dripping blood into the stone coffin. Senri crept closer to the coffin to see that it wasn't only filled with blood but a body laid inside. The body was badly damaged but the young vampire could still see it was an male adult.

"I've been protecting him. This is your father."

To those words Senri's eyes widen in shock and he continued to stare at the man in the stone coffin. Senri never knew his father, what he looked like, who he was or what he was. He heard from his family members that his father was a very powerful vampire and that he had been killed by the Kurans. Otherwise Senri had believed his father was dead and the last thing he expected was to find out he was a live and see the damaged body for himself.

"I thought he was dead." Senri said after a moment of silence. Touching the bloody side of the stone coffin his expression returned to normal if not a undertone of disturbance.

"This is gross."

"How can you say that about your own flesh and blood?" A young voice asked. Startled Senri looked up to see a young vampire was resting against the coffin opposite of him.

'How did a child get here? Was he here all this time?' Senri thought as he looked at the kid. The kid's eye's were closed but it was easy to tell it was a vampire child.

"I've managed to regenerate quiet a bit. Although this is the best I can do for now so," the little boy trailed off and opened his eyes. One eye was red and the other was blue.

"I was looking forwards to seeing you all grown up." The little boy, who seemed to adapt a sudden mature personality, smiled at Senri. Senri's eyes once again widened and he found himself staring.

'His eyes are different colors. Who is this boy?' Senri thought, feeling an unknown source of fear pulse through him. Whoever this boy was the young teenage vampire could sense he was dangerous.

"We're ready, my lord." the older vampire spoke up. Turning to look at his great Uncle, Senri was shocked and surprised to see him bowing to the little boy as if he was a pureblood.

His attention was soon driven back to the young boy as his eyes lost their color and he fainted. Something bad was happening and Senri could feel his heart beat start to quicken. As the young boy disappeared from view, hidden by the stone coffin, a hand pushed it's way out of the coffin and gripped the ledge. Blood splashed everywhere and landed on Senri's cheek. Although it went ignored as the hand pushed down and the body within pushed himself up until the head was showing. The head turned to Senri and showed the eyes the young vampire child had a moment ago. Senri's fear began to grow as whips of blood rose out of the coffin and began to wrap around the young teenager.

"My dear son, Senri." A deep, dark voice said, the blue and red eyes narrowing. "I am in need of your body." The man said and stretched out a deformed hand. Senri could only stand there as the blood whips wrapped around Senri and the man grabbed a hold of his arm.

In a manner of seconds the man in the coffin slumped back into the pool of blood. Senri grabbed at his head and took a few steps back as his eyes changed color. A grin spreed on Senri's face before the eyes closed and he fainted. Something most vampires didn't know was transferring your soul to another body which already had a soul was very tiring. It was easier for Rido because Senri did even try putting up a fight but doing two transfers in a day exhausted him. For now Rido would sleep and tomorrow he'd feed.

"Is it done?" a new voice asked. The Shiki vampire stood up right and turned around to see that Asato and the human boy, Ichiru, came in the room.

"Yes, the lord has taken control of the boy." He said gleefully. Asato nodded before waving to Ichiru, who went to retrieve the little vampire child.

"Good. We will return the child to his parents but for now we must give the Lord a more comfortable resting place." Asato said as he walked over to Senri's body. The older Shiki nodded as Asato picked the boy up.

"Yes, it wont be long now." The vampire said as the two senate vampires left with Ichiru following. Neither three of them was aware that a female vampire had been spying on them the entire time.

_**~Aido's P.O.V~**_

I couldn't get what Ashlen said about an attack out of my mind. It started to really bug me and I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. If that wasn't the worst of it I had found out only yesterday that Kaname's parents didn't cause suicide but were murdered instead. I had the honer of meaning Kaname's parents when I was younger and they were the kindest vampires outside my family I had ever met. I had no idea who would want to kill them. So I started to do some research.

'Who could hate the Kuran's so much they'd murder them?' I thought and turned a page in the history book I was reading. I was about to read the next page but the lights in the room began to flicker violently.

"What the?" I whispered and watched the lights flickered a moment more before they settled. This vacation house didn't have wiring problems so there was only one reason why the lights acted out; Kaname was angry.

This was not good. I've known that Kaname would break chandeliers and windows when he was angry but I never witnessed something like this. Something must have really pissed him off and this time it wasn't my fault. I was getting a bad feeling this had to do with the attack that would happen in the future. I know Ashlen told me she couldn't tell me because it could alter the future but I had to know. I wouldn't stay in the dark any longer; one way or another, I would get the truth from Ashlen.

* * *

Yep, Aido is calling Ashley Ashlen now and Happy New Years :D

Again please check out What If. It is Vampire Knight but with the main three characters gender blended

**I would also like to say I have been thinking of the future sequel and the more of think of it the more I want to start it. Do you think I should start a early sequel or maybe even do a teaser chapter before finishing this story? Please vote in the reviews or answer the poll. If I can get 5 yeses or more I will start on it**


	78. BONUS

Yep this is a bonus :D would like everyone to know I would like to start a early sequel of this story so I would like to give you all a taste of what will happen.

* * *

_Sometimes I wish I had stayed in the Vampire Knight world. I missed Hanabusa greatly and my vampire side was becoming harder to control. The blood tablets I had been given a year ago were almost gone and I couldn't contact anyone to get more. Yeah, sadly, phone numbers don't work unless I am in the dimension to use them. So every day my taste for real blood has been getting stronger. I have gone a year without biting anyone and I wanted to keep it that way. However I had two problems to deal with. Problem one; my younger cousins tend to hurt themselves at least four times a week and problem two; Rido Kuran, who was possessing a vampire bat, followed me into my dimension and was now acting out as my **pet**._

_I didn't know exactly what happened until I read the manga -which had changed since my visit- but apparently Rido Kuran abandoned his body seconds before it was destroyed. The manga showed that seconds before his body was destroyed Rido formed a Bat Familiar and then possessed it. So that was quiet understandable but why he followed me I still don't understand. I keep Rido in a cage in my room to make sure he can't hurt my aunt and cousins. Since his bat body was a familiar made out of his Pureblood power I am sure his bite still had the power to turn humans into vampires and I didn't want that to happen. Sadly for me, though, Rido seemed to enjoy torturing me. It appeared he had the power to talk to me and he would constantly mock me about the smell of blood and how I should just give in. Thank god he wasn't my **master **and his voice could not control me. Still, for safety measures I insulted a pair of handcuffs in my room. If I ever feel like I was losing control I would simply lock myself up and wait it out until I was calm again._

_Still maybe things would have been better if I stayed the Vampire Knight world. Rido could have been taken care of, I could be happy with Hanabusa and my vampire side would be under control. Well maybe one day I will get lucky and, for some reason, one of the Vampire Knight characters will come back and bring me back to their world for whatever reason._

* * *

__Now if you want more of this please either leave a review or vote on the poll


	79. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

* * *

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Not much has happened in the next few days since the Hunter Association visit. At least not with me. I am not sure if Zero drank Yuki's blood that night like he was originally supposed to do. Even with Shizuka's blood I am sure he was still thirsty so it was possible. Then again it was possible that Zero would fight the urge now that he had the control to do it. Either way I wasn't going to ask. So I spent the time just wandering around the school and the forest. I hadn't even told Kaien all that I knew yet.

If I remember correctly nothing remotely happens in the series after the Hunter Association visit. In the manga the the next thing that happens is we see the Night Class at the Aido mansion, we see Senri going to see his uncle and then we see Zero biting Yuki. After that nothing happens. In fact volume six ends around there. Volume seven, if I remember correctly from reading online, started with the Night Class coming back early. I wasn't sure how early they were going to come back though so I had the time to be lazy before things kicked into action again.

For a couple of days I had debated sneaking into the Moon Dorms, simply to just look around. However after reminding myself that Kaname would probably knew I was there, I denied the idea altogether. I'm not sure why the Pureblood didn't seem to like me but I got the vibe he didn't. I seemed I still needed to insure Kaname I was not a threat to him or his plan. Sure if I have it my way Ichiru will live but Zero is more than sane enough to kill Rido. He might not get his vine powers; unless he drinks some other powerful blood. Yeah, I can actually see my mistake here.

Zero should have the strength to kill Rido but, without eating Ichiru, he may not get his vain powers. I am not even sure if the vines he uses to kill the Level-Es in the manga are his or the Bloody Rose gun. If they are from the gun Zero still has a chance to use the power. Hell, now that I think of it, maybe the power comes from Yuki's blood. Maybe I am just over thinking everything. None of this would happen for a at least a week or two at most; I think. Wow... that is actually a scary thought.

Actually speaking of Zero that reminds me. Since we left the Hunter Association I've noticed him watching me. It confused me and made me feel uncomfortable. He wasn't exactly glaring at me but it looked like he either didn't trust me or was confused about something and staring at me would help him understand. I just let him for a while but after that while it began to get weird and uncomfortable so I questioned what he was doing. He responded with a nothing and since then stopped staring at me.

Anyways it was a week after the Hunter Association visit that we got word from Kaname that they'd be coming back to school a few days early. It wasn't as early as I thought it would be but it was hard to tell with anime and manga when they wont tell you the exact time. They also time skip a lot, using the first few episodes as examples. Anyways school would be starting up again in three days so, yeah, it wasn't as early as I would have thought. In fact some Day Class students had even begun to return. So Yuki, Zero and myself were waiting at the Moon Dorm gate for everyone to return.

"Welcome back everyone." Yuki, who was holding a Night Class student list, said happily. I leaned against the tree nearest the gates as I watched the Night Class students approach us.

"I'm back." Kaname said, a thin smile on his face; a smile that was meant for Yuki. Yuki smiled back and welcomed Kaname home and then the gifts were brought out.

The rose that only blooms one every ten years. I forgot what Kaname froze it in and I couldn't hear what he said. Yet I could still remember that he promised to get Yuki the flower next time it bloomed. It was in one of those flashback chapters where Yuki is still a vampire child. Since I read it on the internet I have no idea what volume it will appear in and I forgot what chapter it was in. Hmm, I wonder if I could spawn a rose like that with my powers? I don't think so since I don't know the difference between a normal rose and that rose; besides it only blooms once every ten years.

"Miss me?"

The sudden voice startled me. It was right next to my ear and unmistakeably familiar. Pulling away from the tree I saw that that Hanabusa was standing next to me with a smug like proud smile on his face. Somehow he must had snuck away from the rest of the group without anyone noticing; not even me. I was too focused on Kaname giving Yuki and Zero gifts to notice that Hanabusa had broke away from the group.

"Not really. I had things to keep myself entertained." I smiled at the vampire teasingly. His smile dropped from smug and proud to more of a teasing playful one.

"Oh really? Our vacation was rather boring. I really missed bugging you." Hanabusa whined and wrapped his arms around me. I snickered and allowed myself to be hugged and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh I'm sure you found something to keep you entertained. And don't you mean you missed the attention you got from teasing me?" I asked, smiling up at him teasingly. A light blush coated the vampire's cheeks but his smile never left his handsome face as he chuckled.

"What? Can't I genuinely miss teasing my girlfriend? It has nothing to do with the Day Class students." He claimed and removed his arms from me. I took a step back from him and crossed my arms.

"You know I never remember actually agreeing to become your girlfriend, Hanabusa." I pointed out and tried to control my emotions as I continued. "You should know it's proper to ask a girl out on a date first."

Now that took some courage to say. Yes my relationship with Hanabusa has grown stronger but, well, this was just something I never experienced before. I have had some male friends in my past and so has Ashlen but we have never had boyfriends. We have both have had crushes but in those cases the boy has never liked us back. So this would be the first time I have ever been in a relationship like this. A big part of me would love to be asked out on a date but the girly parts of me were nervous about it.

"Well, if you insist, why don't I take you out to dinner tonight?" Aido surprised me by saying. I blinked at him, feeling a blush start to take over before I smiled.

"Doesn't that seem a little cliche? I mean I like the idea but I think I rather do something fun." I said, crossing my arms against my chest and smiled at him. Aido's smile turned a little smug as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what would you consider fun?" the vampire asked in a tone that matched his look, but with more playfulness. I leaned against the tree again and placed my hands in the pockets of my pants.

"I do like the idea of dinner; I have been eating nothing but Kaien and Zero's cooking for two weeks. They are good cooks but I am really in the mood for something unhealthy." I said and scratched the side of my face. "However I have been wanting to go swimming for a while now. Why don't we go for a midnight dip in the school pool?" I asked, only to get a shocked look out of the boy. Huh, you'd think I'd told him his sister was getting married or something like that.

_**~Aido's P.O.V~**_

It didn't come off of much of a surprise when Kaname announced he wanted to return to Cross Academy early. Something had obviously made him angry a while back. If it wasn't for the fact Kaname had to do some running around I am sure we'd have left that same night. I'm glad we didn't and I was able to do more research. However I couldn't find any information on who would want to harm the Kurans or anything implying to an attack like Ashlen had warned. However every time I assumed I was getting close to the truth the piece of paper would abrupt on fire.

Anyways I was rather glad to be back at Cross Academy. I didn't expect to miss Ashlen so much but then again I never felt this way about a girl before. **(1) **Sure I had my fun teasing human girls but I never would have thought I'd get feelings for one. I wonder how my father would react to my attraction to Ashlen. He is supportive in Headmaster Cross's pacifism idea so I don't know if he would be glad or disappointed. My father's approval was everything to me so I hope he wouldn't be disappointed that Ashlen was a human; or at least a human with odd powers.

I was happy to see that Ashlen was waiting for our arrival, even if Zero and Yuki were also there. So, as Kaname was giving Yuki the gift he got for her, I handed Akatsuki my bags and snuck away from the rest of the group. Only my cousin knew how serious about Ashlen, for he is the only one that knew I drank her blood. At least I hope he was, Kaname was no where near the school when I bit her and I made sure to wash the smell from my breath. The only way for him to tell would be if he saw my eyes turn red at some point for no reason.

Anyhow when Ashlen mentioned the fact I should ask her on a date I was more then thrilled. Of course I'd have liked to ask her on a date sooner but there were a handful of complications. For one thing we had no time during school, another thing was I was struggling with figuring out my feelings and what was happening. Lastly we left for vacation and I haven't been able to see Ashlen in over a week. However I couldn't stop my surprise as she told me her idea of a fun date. Swimming? Was she crazy? Maybe if it was warmer but she was crazy to want to swim in weather like this; she'd freeze.

"Are you serious? Ashlen, you'd freeze." I told her, disappointed that she'd think of such a stupid idea. Instead of what I expected, my girlfriend looked at me in surprise and confusion.

"So you finally fell to the habit of calling me Ashlen, Hanabusa?" She asked. I stared at her for a moment before shaking my head to clear it.

I guess I had fallen to the habit of calling Ashley Ashlen. When did that happen? Wait... does it even matter right now? No, what mattered was she was giving a idiotic suggestion that could end up getting her sick. She may have not been as smart as me but she should be smart enough to know this kind of thing.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is you will freeze if you swim in this weather." I scolded and crossed my arms. Ashlen simply shook her head and smirked.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Hanabusa, I'm Canadian. Compared to there I could be walking around in shorts right now." I said with a small laugh. The vampire frowned and looked unconvinced so I touched the side of his face.

"It's touching you are so concerned about my health, thank you." I thanked and kissed his cheeks. I felt the cheeks heat up and I pulled back to see a light blush on the vampire's smiling face.

"Fine, I can leave swimming to a warmer night, but nothing too romantic for supper, alright?" I asked and took a step back. However my hand was grabbed and Aido brought it up to his face.

"Don't worry, I know you well enough to know you don't enjoy that kind of thing." I was told as my hand was kissed. It was my turn to blush and I pulled my hand away from him.

"Hanabusa, come unpack. You'll have time to visit later." A deep voice said from behind me. The both of us turned around to see Akatsuki Kain standing there, holding what I guessed wasn't only his but Aido's bags as well.

I'm sure that Akatsuki knew of my relationship with his cousin. Not only were the two roommates but they were childhood friends and family. If I remember correctly my relationship with Aido grew the night I allowed him to drink my blood. That was the night he stayed at the school while Kaname, Takuma and Akatsuki went to the Vampire Council. In that blood sucking my feelings for him must have been revealed. At least that is what I think.

"Just give me a second, Akatsuki." Aido called back. His cousin sighed, shook his head and walked through the gates while Yuki stared roll call.

"So shall I pick you up at Headmaster's living quarters?" he asked with a proud smirk. I shook my head.

"Actually I am moving back into the Sun Dorms tonight. So how about we met up at the school gates around seven?" I asked. Aido nodded as he began walking away.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later tonight." Aido waved as he disappeared into the Moon Dorms area. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck now that I was alone.

"You aren't seriously going on a date with that idiot, are you?" A voice asked from behind me. This time I recognized it as Zero's voice.

"Of course I am. Why do you care?" I asked and turned around to see Zero looking... annoyed yet somehow relieved. In one of his arms was the live size doll but it looked dirty and stepped on.

"You know he is probably just after your blood." he said in a tone that told me he was trying to make a point. I only shrugged.

"He wont hurt me and if he does I can take care of myself, Zero." I said as I walked past him. However I stopped half way with a smirk.

"After all, human or vampire, guys have one weakness in common." I chuckled. Zero only looked at me in confusion so I sighed.

"I'll kick him in the nuts if he tries anything bad." I explained more bluntly. A small smile coated Zero's face as he hummed a laugh, or was it more of a huff, laugh mix.

"Kick him twice as hard then. We wouldn't want little Aido juniors running around in the future." The former human vampire hunter said as he walked off. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of Aido's children and shook my head to rid myself of the thought.

"I hope Ichijo and Shiki are alright." Yuki's voice said next. I looked over to see that she had finished her roll call list and it seemed as though she hadn't seen anything that had happened.

Yeah, I hoped they were alright as well. Sadly Takuma didn't stop Senri from going home, as cruel as it would have been to Senri's mother. The younger vampire would be possessed by Rido by now and would be coming back to school in a few days. On the plus side Ichiru would be coming as well and I could set my plan for him in action. Speaking of Ichiru I wonder if Kaname had been told Maria would be returning. Dear lord... god please don't make Maria tell I convinced her to stay. That would be very dangerous for me. Why? Maria would tell him what I said and then Kaname will become convinced I really did know the future -which I did- and probably consider me a enemy; or at least get me alone to see what side I am on.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine. Do you mind helping me with my stuff?" I asked, smiling at her. Smiling back Yuki hugged her clipboard to her chest and nodded.

"Of course, although you know it would probably be OK to stay with us at the Headmaster's." Yuki said and the two of us began walking to the Kaien Cross's house. I nodded and shoved my hands back into my pockets.

"I know but I kind of miss my privacy. It's a nice offer but I'd like to go back to my dorm room." I said with a small smile. It wasn't terrible living with Kaien for a little over a week but I was looking forwards to getting my privacy back.

* * *

**(1) **I found out not long ago that Aido does fall in love with a female former human, who he ends up killing, in a side story. However I didn't know this until recently so I will not mention it in this story

I am wanting to work on Aido and Ashlen's relationship so the next chapter will be the date ^^ Can I also be told if people want me to bother continue editing the story or do you like it how it is, minus the small mistakes that I can fix here?


	80. Chapter 73 THE DATE

Here we are, the date chapter XD before I start I would like to ask my readers to check out my Gender bent story and my **The Paradox Theory **story, which will have a summary at the bottom of the page. Now I am thinking some to most of this chapter will be in third person so I can easily capture the thoughts of both Ashlen and Hanabusa. Oh and a quick thank you to the NINE reviews in the last two chapters :D

Oh and I'd like to advertise my Gender Bent story so I will also be giving a preview at the bottom of the page as well ^^ **please read them**

**Chapter 73**

* * *

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"Should I be worried?" Akatsuki asked as he watched his cousin get dressed. Hanabusa, who was debating between a sweater vest, a hoodie and his Night Class jacket, looked back at his cousin.

"What do you mean, _should I be worried_?" he questioned, feeling insulted. Akatsuki looked at his cousin with a frown on his face but with serious eyes.

"I mean should I come to keep you under control?" the taller vampire questioned more bluntly. Feeling even more insulted, Hanabusa huffed and choose his Night Class jacket and a pair of slick black pants.

"It's not like this is the first time I've been alone with her, Akatsuki. I don't need my cousin following me on my date." The young vampire said as he stripped off his casual shirt and redressed into his upper school uniform. Akatsuki watched from his bed.

"I know, Hanabusa, and how many times have you bitten her when you were alone?" he asked sternly. Hanabusa, who had been fixing his hair in the mirror, frowned.

The blond vampire had only been successful in biting Ashlen once, and he had her permission to do so. Besides that he had tasted her blood once before and attempted to bite her two or three other times. The question just upset Hanabusa because he still craved her blood. He wanted to taste the smooth liquid on his tongue and feel it slide down his throat. However he would continue to hold back and wait to get permission.

"I've only bitten her once, Akatsuki, and you obviously already know about that." Hanabusa answered after a few seconds of silence. Akatsuki sighed and pushed a hand through his hair

"Right. Just remember she isn't a normal human, Hanabusa. In short, don't do anything stupid that results in the two of you attacking each other." the tall vampire said as he walked into his and Hanabusa's bathroom. Hanabusa shot his cousin a glare as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Oh shut up!"

No reply came from the bathroom door. Instead Hanabusa heard the shower turn on and he rolled his eyes. It was so like his cousin to have no faith in him. At least when it came to human girls. However Ashlen wasn't any normal girl, just like Akatsuki said. Yet why would Hanabusa make Ashlen angry enough that it would cause an attack between the two of them? The boy was smart enough not to bring up any sexist jokes and he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want. He didn't think Ashlen could do anything to make him angry so the two of them should be fine.

Looking at the clock on the wall Hanabusa saw there was an hour left until he'd go met with Ashlen. That was perfect, just the right amount of time to get everything else ready. Walking back to his suitcase, the vampire pulled out the small gift he had picked up for Ashlen. It was nothing much, just something he saw in a passing store while everyone went into town so Kaname could shop. Hanabusa remembered that Ashlen liked these kind of things from being in her room so he hoped she would like his gift.

'Well time to go. I have just enough time to get some flowers.' the vampire thought, a cheerful smile on his lips as he gently stuffed the gift in his pant's pocket. Walking out of his dorm happily, he walked down the hall and was about to walk down the stairs when a voice stopped him.

"Aido."

The young vampire tensed at the voice of Kaname calling his name. Half way down the stairs, Hanabusa looked up to see the Pureblood looking down at him. He was leaning against the wall near the stairs beginning and had his arms crossed. What crept Hanabusa out was the thin smile that was placed on Kaname's lips.

"Yes, Kaname-Sama?" He asked nervously. The strange smile didn't even flicker from Kaname's face.

"Before you leave, may I have a word with you?" It wasn't a request, it was a order.

_**Time Skip**_

As he waited for Ashlen to show up, Hanabusa frowned to himself. He couldn't believe what Kaname asked him to do. It didn't surprise him that the Pureblood was suspicious that Ashlen knew more than she let on but to spy on her? On one hand Hanabusa didn't want to, since it could blow his new relationship with Ashlen. Yet on the other hand the vampire was flattered that Kaname intrusted him to try to get information out of her. He didn't know what to do.

"_Yes, Kaname-Sama." Hanabusa sighed as he walked back up the stairs. Kaname waited until the younger, lower level vampire, was up before he continued._

"_I've noticed that Ashlen seems to trust you." He stated. Hanabusa blinked at the Pureblood before smiling._

"_Yes, we've been getting along pretty well."_

"_That is why I'd like you to spy on her while you are on your date." Kaname said quiet bluntly. Hanabusa's eyes widen and he stared at the Pureblood in surprise._

"_Excuse me, Kaname-Sama?" he asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. Kaname continue to lean against the wall and looked at the younger vampire with an almost expressionless expression._

"_I know she knows more than she'll let on. I don't believe she is a danger to us but I believe the things she might know can lead to dangerous things happening. She wont tell me anything but I believe you might get some kind of information out of her." Kaname explained, staring at the younger vampire. Hanabusa stared at Kaname in surprise before he hesitated to answer._

_The vampire already knew that Kaname was correct; Ashlen knew far more than she let on. That was because she knew the future which also made Kaname correct in thinking that the things she knew could lead to dangerous events. However Hanabusa had already tried getting more information out of Ashlen and she refused to say anything. The only thing he got out of her, and by accident, was an attack. He didn't want to reveal that to the Pureblood but, maybe if he made Ashlen seem like she was trying to keep Yuki safe, Kaname's soft spot, he would go easy on her._

"_Alright, Kaname-Sama, I'll do my best." Hanabusa smiled. Kaname nodded and pulled away from the wall._

"_Thank you. You can leave now."_

_**Thump**_

Hearing footsteps getting closer, Hanabusa lifted his head and smiled. Ashlen was walking down the pathway wearing casual clothing. Brown pants, a blue shirt and a jean jacket, which she had brought with her months ago. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, giving Hanabusa a nice view of her neck. She looked cute but the vampire couldn't deny he had hoped to see her in a dress with makeup.

"I hope you weren't waiting for too long." She said as she made her way over to him, her hands in her pockets. Hanabusa shook his head and stood away from the stone wall.

"A gentlemen always arrives early to assort his girl out." he said as he held out a rose. Ashlen chuckled and took the rose from him.

"Well then, you're lucky I am not one of those girls that spend an hour in the bathroom getting my makeup on and choosing the right outfit." She joked. The vampire smirked and touched the side of her face.

"I don't know, a little makeup wouldn't have killed you." he said playfully. Ashlen just as playfully slapped his hand away and rolled her eyes.

"Well, sadly, I was never taught how to put on makeup. The most I can handle is lipstick." she said before walking past him and through the open gates. Hanabusa followed after her, the smile on his face never failing.

"Maybe I can help you with that." he said, winking flirtingly. Ashlen playfully hit him in the head with the flower and shook her head.

"I rather not be girl-a-fid thank you very much." She said seriously, to which Hanabusa laughed. Ashlen rolled her eyes again but simply smiled as the two walked down the long stone steps.

'He cleans up pretty good.' Ashlen thought as the two of them walked down the steps in silence. She had expected him to wear at least part of his Night Class uniform but he looked great all the same.

For the next ten to fifteen minutes Hanabusa and Ashlen walked through town. As they walked they simply talked about what happened through the holidays. Ashlen told Hanabusa about what happened with Maria and that she convinced her to stay. Hanabusa told Ashlen less of what happened but instead talked about how bored he was with nothing to do or no one to bug.

After five minutes of walking through town Hanabusa lead Ashlen into a dinner. Like promised it was nothing too fancy and was more of a family dinner. However that didn't mean the food wasn't pricy. After sitting on opposite sides in a booth both Ashlen and Hanabusa looked at the menu. The cheapest thing Ashlen could find, that wasn't on the kid's menu, was a chicken wing platter, which was nineteen ninety-five. The most expensive was lobster, which was sixty dollars in taxes.

"Get whatever you like. I have more then enough money to buy everything on the menu ten times over." Hanabusa said happily as he laid his menu on the table, having already known what he wanted to eat.

"Alright, in that case I will get a platter of mild chicken wings, a side order of curly friends; with gravy, and coke." Ashlen said, licking her lips hungrily as she closed the menu. Hanabusa raised a eyebrow and smiled teasingly.

"Are you sure your small stomach can handle all that food?" he asked playfully. Ashlen nodded as she fiddled with the flower in her hand.

"My parents always used to say I ate like a lion. My stomach can handle the food." She said, sniffing the flower. Hanabusa just sat on the other side of the booth and watched her smile and play with her flower.

This girl knew the future of his world. She knew all the good things that would happen and all the bad. She even knew that his parents wouldn't be at the vacation house. Yet no matter how many times Hanabusa asked, Ashlen would never telling him what awaited in the future. The attack was left out be accident and Ashlen claimed she couldn't say anymore because people who was supposed to live could die. He respected that but he needed to tell Kaname _something_.

'Kaname-Sama is right; she does know a lot of dangerous things that have not happened yet. She wont tell me though and I can't blame her. I can't tell Kaname the truth though, not that our world exists as a source of entertainment in her's. The only useful information I got was of an attack but I can't tell Kaname-Sama that, can I?' the vampire thought as he watched Ashlen place the rose in a glass of water the waitress brought when they had been seated. Speaking of which.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" a woman's voice asked. Both of the teenagers turned their heads to see that the waitress had returned, ready to take their order.

_**Time Skip**_

**Groan!**

"Are you sure eating all that food was a good idea?" Hanabusa asked as Ashlen's stomach groaned yet again. The girl glared at him as she told him to shut up.

After eating an hour ago Ashlen and Hanabusa left the diner to take a nightly walk around town. Sadly Ashlen's wings were no where near mild and far more spicy then advertized. She liked spicy food but her stomach and digestive system did not. So around thirty minutes after eating Ashlen's stomach began groaning. At first Hanabusa seemed concerned but quickly converted to teasing her.

"I'm fine! I just didn't expect those wings to be so spicy." Ashlen grumbled and rubbed her sore belly. Hanabusa chuckled again and formed some small ice cubes in his hand.

"Here, swallow these, they might help." he said and held out the small ice cubes. Instead of taking them Ashlen gave the vampire a strange look.

"How will ice help with my indigestion? I have a better idea." She asked but took the ice with a smile. Instead of swallowing them, however, Ashlen slowed her pace so she would be walking behind the vampire.

"Ashlen, what are you... Hey! Stop!" Hanabusa started shouting as Ashlen shoved the ice down his shirt. The girl only laughed as the boy danced around, sticking his hands down his back in attempt to pull out the ice.

Ashlen only continued to laugh. The last time she had put ice down someone's back was at a family picnic when she was twelve. That was her second aunt, her father's younger sister. She had such fun that day, her and her aunt chasing each other trying to put ice down each others back. However Ashlen hadn't expected such a reaction out of Hanabusa. As a vampire he could tolerate the cold better and it was his own ice. Was it that cold?

"What was that for?" Hanabusa complained as he finally managed to get the ice out of his shirt. Ashlen didn't answer and instead looked at the stone sidewalk under him.

Looking to see what Ashlen was looking at, Hanabusa was surprised to see that his gift to her had fallen out of his pocket. A light, uncomfortable blush lit up his face as he bent down to grab it. Ashlen continued to stare at the gift, her face red with laughter but she was no longer laughing. Instead her expression was of a surprised person, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hanabusa, what is that?" Ashlen asked, staring at the gift that laid in his hand. The vampire sighed and adapted a awkward expression on his face; which included a small, embarrassed blush.

"I saw this while Kaname-Sama had us go shopping before we left. I thought you'd like it." He said and held out his hand. Ashlen slowly moved out her hand and took the gift that laid in his hand.

A small, black and grey stripped bean bag cat. The tips of it's paws and tail were white, the eyes were blue and the whiskers were pink. The fur was made out of a fabric Ashlen didn't know. It was soft like fur but it wasn't dirty from it's fall. It was obvious that this wasn't just any normal bean bag cat but it could have been a cheep two dollar cat and Ashlen would have loved it.

"It... it looks exactly like the one from my childhood." she whispered and rubbed her thumb over the soft fabric, which was the only difference between the toy from her childhood and this one. Hanabusa smiled proudly, extremely happy that Ashlen liked his gift.

"So I take it you like it then?" He asked cheekily. Ashlen, gripping the cat in one hand and the flower in the other, hugged the vampire.

"Yes, thank you so much. My original cat got it's head cut off. My foster brother was a prick head little boy." She said, sighing in the memory but smiling at the thoughtful gift. Aido was kind of taken back by the comment but hugged her back with a soft chuckle.

"Children who are spoiled at birth normally feel like they can get away with just about anything they want without getting into trouble. To top it off some parents truly believe their child can do no wrong and are just acting like cute, innocent children. So let me guess; your foster brother claimed he wanted to see what the beads looked like?" the vampire asked, a playful smile on his face. Ashlen, still clinging to Hanabusa, pouted and nodded.

"Yes. If there is something I do not miss about my dimension, it's that Catcher family." She grumbled before sighing and placed her head to rest against Hanabusa's one shoulder. The vampire didn't seem to mind but instead stared at her neck.

It had been so long since the boy had tasted Ashlen. He craved for her blood now and could smell it's sweet scent rushing through her vains. It made the vampire hungry and his blue eyes flashed red before he forced them to turn blue again. However a mischievous smile slowly found it's way on his face as he slowly lowered his head to her neck. Oh this was not a good day to wear a ponytail. Not good for Ashlen but good for him.

"You don't have to worry about them ever again." Hanabusa whispered as he nuzzled the neck with his nose. Ashlen tensed a little before relaxing and starting to blush.

"Hanabusa, now isn't the time to drink my blood. There might be hunters lurking about." Ashlen said and pulled her head away from his shoulder. The vampire pouted momentarily but soon pulled away and looked more concerned when a new voice spoke up.

"She's right, you know."

Looking over, both Hanabusa and Ashlen saw a woman standing not too far away from them. The woman was a fit looking person, with long red hair that had bangs hiding her right eye. From what the two could see of her left eye they were green. The woman's skin was tan and freckle free. She looked rather young, around her early twenties or late teens. Lastly the woman looked exactly like a vampire hunter.

"Well, if it isn't one of the female brats that visited the Hunter's Association. What are you doing out in town so late?" The woman asked as she looked over the two teens. Confused by the question Hanabusa pulled his arms away from Ashlen and looked over at her.

"You went to the Hunter's Association?" He question, not hearing about this until now. Ashlen looked up at him and nodded.

"Zero had to go for some reason and I just tagged along so I wouldn't be alone." She partly lied. They went for Yuki's sake but she did go so she wouldn't be alone; that and Kaien wanted to keep a close eye on her.

"It's none of your business what I am doing out here. School hasn't started up again yet so I am free to go where I wish." Ashlen snapped, narrowing her own eyes at the vampire hunter woman. The woman grunted and narrowed her eyes as her hand rested on her hunter's weapon.

"I have broken no rules, hunter, so you have no business with us." Hanabusa said next, looking as angry as Ashlen, if not angrier. The woman scoffed and took her hand off her weapon and began to walk closer to them, only to walk right past.

"Be careful where you put your nose, little girl." The hunter said threateningly before she disappeared down an ally. Hanabusa and Ashlen continued to watch until they were sure the woman could no longer see or hear them.

"What was that about? Why is she threatening you?" Hanabusa asked, staring down at Ashlen. Ashlen looked down right confused and, placing her toy cat in her jacket pocket, shrugged.

"I have no idea. Maybe they think I am involved in something because the Headmaster took me to the Hunter's Association." She guessed. Shaking that from her mind she looked up at Hanabusa with a smile, eager to change the subject.

"How about I make you a deal. You give me a piggy back ride to the school and I will let you drink my blood before we get to the grounds." she said with a happy, almost smug, look on her face. Hanabusa, who looked ready to continue the previous conversation, grinned and nodded.

"Sounds fair to me." He chuckled and bent down so Ashlen could jump onto his back. Once she was holding on tight enough, Hanabusa held onto her legs and began walking back.

'This wasn't bad for a first date.' Ashlen thought and yawned as she rested her head on Hanabusa's shoulder. The vampire paid no attention to it as he chuckled lightly and smiled.

"So, what did you think? Should we try this again sometime soon?" The vampire asked as he neared the school. When he got no answer he turned his head as much as it would allow him without disturbing Ashlen.

Somehow Ashlen must have been far more tired than she was let out because, in only seconds, the girl had fallen asleep. A new blush found it's way onto Hanabusa's face. He could feel her chest moving against his back and hear her steady heartbeat in his ears. He didn't care about the blood he wouldn't get tonight; he could get that any other night as payment. For now he would allow Ashlen to sleep and return her to her room before returning to his own.

* * *

So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed :D The next chapter will be shorter and be about Aido telling stuff to Kaname and I will be going to Takuma. Anyways here is the summary I promised for **The Paradox Theory **

_It has been fifty years since the attack on Cross Academy and peace between humans and vampires is stronger than ever. Ayame is the fifteen year old halfbreed daughter of Kaien Cross and Hitoshi is the nineteen year old son of the Hanadagi family. Despite being from two different worlds they are the best of friends. One day Hitoshi suggests he and Ayame explore the old ruins of Cross Academy, which was rumored to house the ghosts of all the evil vampires that had died there. Yet what will happen when something unexplained happens and the Pureblood Prince and young Cross girl find themselves fifty years in the past, when Cross Academy was still full of life?_

And now the Gender Bent story. Only Kaname, Yuki, Zero and Yori are bent so far

_I was angry now and, once Akatsuki let it go to lick his hand -which I don't think I needed to see- held out Artemis. As I mentioned before Hanabusa Aido and I are not friends. To explain why very simply; Hanabusa has a obvious crush on Kameko. He has witnessed Kameko give me attention a few times and I guess that make him jealous of me. I wont lie, I am a little jealous of him because at least he lives in the same dorm as Kameko. I want to say it's a guy thing but I know girls can feel the same. The only difference between me and Hanabusa compared to the fan girls is we don't name call or try to cat fight._

_"Ah, I never expected it to smell so nice and sweet." He said as he closed his eyes and sniffed. The look on his face as he smelled the blood made me feel uneasy._

_"I'm surprised that it's your blood." He continued, his eyes opening and narrowing dangerously again. This time I grew angry and confused as the girls began squealing about how Hanabusa commented on their scent._

_'Why would he be surprised? Doesn't he like the smell of human blood?' I thought as I prepared for a fight. I would not allow him to touch one hair on these girls' bodies._

_"Don't even think of touching these girls, Aido. I have no problems in..." I trailed off as Hanabusa surprised me by grabbing Artemis with one hand as his other hand grabbed my hand._

_"Did you fall?" He asked, his hand gripping my wrist. I was so confused that I didn't even try to pull away_

_"The unexpectedly nice smell," Hanabusa said as he pulled my hand away from Artemis and showed me my palm. "Is yourblood, Yuki." he told me, his fangs bared as his grip suddenly tightened. On the outside I was trying to stay calm but on the inside I was freaking out_


	81. Hello everyone

Hello everyone. This author note doesn't mean I am back completely. I have started to get my inspiration for this story back -after rewriting 10 chapters of Kitten Curse of my Naruto story- but, for now, I will just work on rewriting this story instead of trying to think up a new chapter right now or working on one shots -sorry people- this is because I am not totally out of my Naruto phase and I want to stay loyal to my The Kitten Curse story -which currently has 63 followers after 10 chapters and 79 reviews-

I want to insure my fans of this story that the rewrite will keep the same plot, story wise and chapter wise. I am just editing bad spelling, grammar, adding in more details that could have been added before and changing a few things that make more sense -such as chapter 4 of the rewrite taking place outside the high school with snow around- Plus, since I now know a lot more, I can add in those things. I also plan to make a flashback chapter about Takuma in Ashley's world and how he saved her life and what he was thinking when he first met her. I am also fixing most Mary-Sue traits that people might think Ashley has.

So please read the rewrite if you haven't yet, or have been nervous to since you thought it wouldn't be as good as the original. If you are a Naruto fan, and like the Akatsuki, Please read The Kitten Curse -the rewrite version of my story- I worked my butt off trying to make it as realistic as possible, such as the Akatsuki don't trust the girl and stuff like that.


	82. Chapter 74

Surprise XD this chapter might be shorter than all the others but I hope you like it non the less. Now please review, because reviews inspire me to write faster

* * *

**Chapter 74**

_**~Hanabusa's P.O.V~**_

For a first date I had to say I quite enjoyed myself. I never really had the time to go on dates when I was younger and there was no one I liked enough to go on one with. Well, there was Kaname-Sama but I would never dream of asking him. I'm sure asking Kaname Kuran to go out on a date would get me more than just a slap to the face. Anyways, arriving back to the school was easy, as was getting Ashlen back in her room and returning to the Moon Dorms. Since the holidays weren't actually over only a few students, both human and vampire, had returned to the school. I think only the human students that live a distance away had returned so soon as well.

"Welcome back, Aido. Did you enjoy your night?" Kaname greeted me in the front lobby of the Moon Dorms. He was sitting on the couch in a lazy, yet elegant, looking away.

"Hai, Kaname-Sama. She fell asleep while I gave her a piggyback ride back to the school so I just came back from taking her back to her dorm." I answered happily, a bright smile lighting up my face. Kaname didn't look at me and instead seemed to look at his lap in a thoughtful kind of way.

"Did you manage to get any information out of her?" He asked, his question causing my smile to drop. I had almost forgotten about that.

I already knew Ashlen would refuse to tell me anything about what she knew. It was why I hadn't even bothered try to get any information out of her. The only thing I knew was something about an attack and she told me that by accident. I was unsure what I should tell Kaname. I didn't want to tell him I didn't even try to get information out of her; not only would Kaname be disappointed in me but it may also get me slapped. However, I also wanted to keep Ashlen safe. She did once tell me she refused to tell me much because it could alter the future in a bad way. Hold on a minute, why don't I just tell Kaname-Sama that?

"She refused to tell me what she knows and how she knows it. However, she did tell me it was for the best that no one knew what she does. Ashlen told me that, if someone knew the things she knew, someone important could get hurt or worse. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt or, most importantly, killed." I answered, hoping that it would satisfy him. I couldn't read the Pureblood lord's emotions as he stood up and turned his back on me.

"Thank you for doing your best, Aido. You may do as you wish. Good night." I was told and Kaname left the room, leaving me alone. I really hope I didn't say anything that got Ashlen on his bad side.

I don't think Kaname-Sama exactly hates Ashlen, but I know he doesn't trust her. I can't blame him either. I wouldn't trust her as well if I hadn't taken the time to get to know her. I do wish she'd explain what she meant by an attack but I can also understand her reason for not telling me. Knowing the future can be a bad thing, especially if someone tries to change it. Who knows what results would follow if someone tries to change fate.

Putting my hand through my golden locks, I decided to ignore it for now. For the time being I think I will just return to my dorm. It's likely my cousin would ask how my night went and I wanted a bath before I go to bed. I really do hope Ashlen and I get to go on another date before anything bad happens. Or before she is sent back to her own dimension. The portal will be worked on this weekend and it got a frown to creep onto my face. I was hoping Ashlen would decide to stay here but I had a feeling it would take a lot of convincing to get her to change her mind.

"So, how did it go?" My cousin asked as I entered the dorm room. He was sitting on his bed, shirtless, and seemingly reading a magazine lazily.

"It went good, though we did run into a hunter. Funny thing about that though is the hunter mentioned that Ashlen went to the Hunters Association with Cross and the others." I answered, pulling off my jacket and tossing it to my bed. Going over to my dresser, I opened it and pulled out my pyjamas.

"The Hunter Association? Why would she go there of all places?" Akatsuki questioned. I shrugged and made my way to the bathroom.

"She said Kiryu needed to go for some reason and she went so she wouldn't be alone at the school. I'm going for a bath, Akatsuki." I answered before disappearing behind the door. I could hear my cousin tell me _alright _from the other side of the door but didn't bother to say anything else as I started up my bubble bath.

_**~Kaname's P.O.V~**_

Time was starting to run out. He would be here soon and I still had things I needed to prepare. Something was wrong with Yuki and I fear her memories were starting to come back. In human form that was dangerous for her mental health and, in relation, physical health. If it gets any worse I'll have no choice but to turn her back. Even though I love Yuki more than anything and wish to be with her forever, I don't want her to live the long, sad life of a Pureblood. Yet, to save her life and sanity, I may have no choice.

However, I was fortunate to finally get some information about Ashlen. Being told what I was was enough to calm a few suspicions I had. While I wasn't told what exactly the girl knew, I discovered that I was right in thinking she knew far more than she let on. If she doesn't want people to know the things she knew because it could result in bad things, that could only mean she knew the future. She knew what was going to happen so I could respect her wish not to discuss what will happen. I am curious, though, just how much she actually knows and why she's going to such lengths to keep it secret.

'That doesn't matter right now. Even if she does know Yuki's secret she's kept quiet about it. Right now I have other things to worry about. Perhaps Zero noticed something odd while we were gone and will be willing to tell me.' I thought as I pulled myself away from the window in my room. Walking over to my couch, I pulled a folder from the table in front of it.

It was a file on Maria Kurenai. Apparently she wanted permission to continue going here. When I questioned Kaien why she would want to stay after all that had happened, he responded she had personal reasons. I had a feeling he was hiding information out of me and I tried to get him to tell me a little more. All I was told was that one of the reasons she wished to stay was so she could apologize for the things Shizuka made her do. This will put a small damper in my plans but it wouldn't be the first one.

I hadn't really expected Zero to get Shizuka's blood so many nights ago. I had left some for him but I knew his younger brother would arrive there first. I know that it was Ashlen that retrieved Shizuka's blood for him, though why I can't be sure. How I can't be sure either. I remembered sensing her outside the window that night but didn't bother to turn around to look. I was grateful for what she did, as it saved the trouble of giving my own blood to Zero, so I didn't bother question her on how it was done. It is, however, just another reason why I am suspicious of her.

Anyways, having Maria return could actually act in my favor. I see no trouble allowing her to return as long as she doesn't cause any trouble. I'm quite interested why, with her bad health and being abandoned, she would decide to return. However, I can worry about this some other time. Right now I should be getting some rest so I can put my plan into action before the holidays are complete and school starts up again.

* * *

**The reason I don't make Aido call Kaname Kaname-Sama all the time is because it is mostly dialog. When he thinks and speaks, he will add Sama**

**The next chapter will involve the school year starting up again. This is more of a filler**


	83. Chapter 75

_**Chapter 75**_

* * *

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

Well, it was the first day of school since the holidays had ended. It was kind of a bummer that I had to sit through pointless classes again and I couldn't spend my free time with Hanabusa but I was also excited. Ichiru will be coming as a new student soon, though I can't exactly remember which day it will be. The differences between the anima and the manga were too great at this point so Ichiru could be coming today, for all I know. If I am remembering it right, he at least comes a couple days before Takuma and Senri, who would be possessed by Rido.

That would be if Senri even went home, which I'm pretty sure he did. I had already expected that Takuma wouldn't have the heart to keep the younger vampire from his mother. It's sad that he will now be used as a puppet by his own father but, as long as I am careful about not getting involved, Rima should lecture him and Senri would regain control of his body. Sadly, if this followed the anime, not before he feeds on two Day Class girls and nearly killing them.

'At this point we'd be in the events of the seventh manga, or at least I believe so. Damn, I wish I could somehow connect to the internet back home for a memory refresher. If this is the first day back, Yuki should ask Kaname about her past but he won't tell her anything. This would cause Zero to go to the Moon Dorms to try to get an answer and end up drinking Kaname's blood. However, with the changes I've made, how would that scene turn out now? Not to mention Maria has returned.' I thought to myself before sighing. 'I guess I'll just have to let things come and go as they do.'

Classes were rather boring, more than usual. Supposingly the teachers thought it would be a good idea to have a test to see how much we remembered over the holiday. I can see why the teachers would think this was a good thing to do, but it wasn't any less annoying. Even though Kaien already insured me that my work would mean very little, as it was still expected for me to be sent home, I didn't put my all into the work. I did, however, at least try to get decent grades so the teachers didn't get suspicious. Even though Kaien said they wouldn't count, the teachers would still read my work.

Nothing really interesting happened until lunch. Just a couple tests and reviews to remind the students what we were doing before the holidays. Ichiru still didn't show up so I was convinced he would be coming sometime tomorrow. After all, when I thought about it and remembered, he would be coming during a time when Yuki is running late. She attempts to sneak into class crawling. I can't remember if she is caught by the teacher or not, though. Still, if Yuki was absent tomorrow morning, it would prove he would come.

Anyways, I was eating my lunch with Yuki, Zero and Yori outside. With the money I had brought with me from my world, I bought pickerel fish which came with a side of noodles. Yuki got pork fried with ginger and soy sauce while Zero got salty ramen. I don't know what Yori got, though. I think it was a kind of sushi but it didn't half raw fish on it. I was sitting next to Zero on a picnic table while Yori and Yuki sat on the other side.

"So, did you enjoy your holidays?" Yori questioned not long after we all began to eat. Yuki was the first to answer with a smile I realized was fake.

"It was kind of lonely but thankfully I had Zero and Ashlen to keep me company." She said with a cheerful smile, forced no less. Taking a bite of my fish, I couldn't help but frown thoughtfully at this.

Yuki, without even realizing what was happening to her, was beginning to get her memories back. To be more precise she was remembering what happened to her mother. I knew she was not nearly as happy on the inside as she was showing on the outside. She had too many thoughts and emotions going through her right now so I found it kind of amazing that she could continue to act as if nothing was bothering her. I actually pitted Yuki for what she'd have go through up until she is turned back into a Pureblood princess. Everything from almost attacking Kaname during Night Class, to being told to be his lover and then going semi insane before she is turned back. I sure hope that, with the changes I made, Yuki turns out alright.

"Oh, well, that was nice of them. Did you have it any better, Ashlen? I heard you weren't able to return home so you stayed with Yuki and Zero for the holidays." Yori then put her attention on me. I shrugged and swallowed my fish before answering.

"Yeah, it would have taken too much money to send me home and then bring me back again." I lied, whipping my mouth with a napkin I got with my food. "Things were a little boring, but I found ways to entertain myself. Headmaster Cross was very kind to let me live for him during the holidays, though." I answered before I took a bite of my noodles. It was quiet for a few seconds before;

"I heard you had a date with Aido a few nights ago. Did that go well?"

Startled by the question I began to choke on my noodles. How the hell did she find out about my date? The only people that knew were Zero, Yuki, Kaien and some other Night Class students. There was no way she should know unless…. My thoughts were suddenly cut off as I felt a hard hand slap on my back once. As painful, and off guard, as it was it did help with my breathing.

"Ouch. Thanks." I mumbled at Zero as I collected my breathing. I heard a slight grunt from him while the two girls looked at me in concern.

"Are you alright? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Yori asked, sounding pretty guilty. Frowning ever so slightly for making her look like that, I shook my head and used another napkin to whip my mouth again.

"No, I just didn't expect anyone to know. After all the date did take place a few days before school started up again. Never the less, it was fine. Aido Hanabusa was very kind and I had fun; he can be very sweet when he wants to be." I answered with a smile. I heard another grunt from Zero but I don't know if he was laughing or disagreeing.

In all honesty I think Zero was disappointed when I told him the date went well the next day. Both he and Yuki had confronted me the day after the date and asked how it went. Asked if he tried biting me and if he was nice; something I couldn't complain about. After all Hanabusa was somewhat of a jerk at times and only controls his blood lust if he has to. The reason Zero seemed upset was because I had promised to kick Hanabusa in a sensitive place if things didn't go well. Otherwise, he did seem relieved I was alright, though.

Anyways, lunch came and went and we all returned to class. During that time I learned from Zero, who I had been sitting by, that the Night Class wouldn't have class tonight. The reason for this had something to do with Kaname giving them an extra night off for some reason. The reason was never given but I didn't care all too much. This only meant that I didn't have to portal for many hours. Maybe I could get a visit from Hanabusa or maybe I will just spend some time on my computer and wait for certain events to happen. I know one thing for sure, I can't follow Zero tonight. Could I?

To be honest I wasn't sure what I wanted to do tonight. I'm pretty sure Hanabusa won't be allowed to leave the dorms tonight, seeing as school has started up again. That meant it would be far more risky for Night Class students to sneak out. Oh, speaking of which, wasn't one student supposed to be attacking a Day Class student soon or was that supposed to happen a while ago? It ironic since being here should help me remember what's going to happen but I am actually starting to forget certain things.

Anyways with the Night Class not having class tonight, we prefects didn't have to do a lot. All we did was shoe the few girls that didn't know they had class, away from the Moon Dorms. Then we patrolled for a couple of hours to make sure none of the students tried sneaking into the Moon Dorms. Afterwards I debated over what I should do; go see Hanabusa or go back to my dorm. In the end I decided to go back to my dorm so I could write down possible pros and cons to changing the events could cause the future.

**_~Time Skip/Third Person~_**

Zero stared up at the Moon Dorms, a glare on his face. He hated the idea of entering the den of the vampires, but this was for Yuki. She was desperate for answers about her past but couldn't find the will power to ask Kaname herself. When he had found Yuki, she was inside the school, just sitting on her knees. She had told Zero what had happened with Kaname and how she couldn't ask him what she wanted. Wanting answers of his own, Zero decided to do it for her.

So, putting aside his hatred and pride for now, Zero made his way into the Moon Dorms without any hesitation. It stuck of vampires and caused his body to go on edge. The boy hated being in the Moon Dorms when he didn't have to be, especially now that his vampiric instincts were stronger. Yet, he'd also do anything to made Yuki happy and smile brightly again, It didn't take long for the residents of the Moon Dorms to know he was there and Kaname soon appeared at the top of the staircase.

"I thought I sensed something very unpleasant. I should have guessed it'd be you." Kaname said unwelcomingly, fangs bared. Zero went unaffected and stared over to Kaname with an equally cold look.

"You know what Yuki wants to ask. Why won't you tell her?" Zero demanded cooly. Kaname stared down at Zero, mouth closed and fangs hidden, before turning his head to the side, spotting Seiren and Akatsuki standing there.

"Seiren, Kain go back to your dorms." He told the two before turning back to Zero, sensing that they were leaving. "I wonder why you came baring malice. However, we should not talk here; come to my room." Kaname said, turning around to leave before turning his head back towards Zero. "That is if you don't mind entering the head vampire's room when you loath our kind."

Not saying anything, Zero hesitated for a couple seconds before walking up the stairs. Seeing that he would be followed, Kaname silently began to lead the way to his room. A couple of vampires peeked outside their room as the two past. Most just stared but a couple whispered to their roommates before shutting their door again. Zero ignored most of the vampires but found himself eyeing Maria as she peeked shyly out of her own room. Why'd she return after all that's happen, all that Shizuka made her do, was beyond him. All Kaien would tell him was she wanted to apologize for her forced behavior.

"Make yourself at home. Take a seat." Kaname announced as the two of them reached his room. The door shutting behind them Kaname walked over to a small table with letters while Zero continued to stand.

At that point, Zero began asking Kaname question after question, all involving Yuki and if he was involved in her past. With his back turned to Zero, the former human couldn't see the frown as he put a hand through his hair. Resting his hand against his face, covering one of his eyes, Kaname felt his anger rise when Zero accused him of keeping Yuki in fear. Things were about to get ugly.

**_~Hanabusa's P.O.V~_**

Tonight was supposed to be our first night of class since the holidays but Kaname postponed classes a day for plans. He wouldn't tell us what kind of plans they were but none of us were complaining. I would have gone to visit Ashlen if I knew where she was. Probably in her dorm room if not out in the forest somewhere. After all she still owned me a drink of blood for that piggy back ride. However, with the Day Class students back, it'd be too risky to sneak in the Sun Dorms.

So instead I spent my time reading to past the time. I could sense that Kiryu came over a little while ago and Akatsuki went to check if Kaname-Sama would be alright. I stayed behind as I knew Kiryu, while hating us, wouldn't come here just to harm our Pureblood leader. Even I knew he was smarter than that; besides knowing he'd never come here unless he had business with one of us.

After a short while, I felt my body freeze mid turn of the page. I could smell Kaname's blood as well as Kiryu's blood, but his blood didn't concern me. Why could I smell Kaname's blood? What happened between him and Kiryu? My head filling with these questions, I couldn't stop myself from rushing outside my room, seeing others had the same idea in mind.

"Kaname-Sama?" I asked, staring at the door to his dorm. Alone with my two cousins, I noticed a few others, including Maria.

I had found out long ago she had helped Shizuka by loaning her body to the female Pureblood. I do not like her for this fact; the fact she almost helped Shizuka kill Kaname-Sama. After all that has happened to her, after all she has done to us, why she decided to return was beyond me. Feeling the need to apologize for her forced behavior just didn't seem to cut it; there was another reason behind her return. I think Ashlen was behind Maria staying and I planned on asking why she would do such a thing. I mean, not only would Maria stay willingly but why would Ashlen get her to stay when she once mentioned she couldn't speak of the future since it could change things. Well, couldn't this change things as well?

Catching her looking my way, I watched as she frowned, turned around and ran off. It looked as though she didn't even want to be here, so why was she? Not many people like her after what happened while Shizuka-Sama possessed her. I didn't know what to think actually. I don't _hate _her but I don't exactly trust her. However Maria wasn't even important right now, the fact that everyone could smell Kaname-Sama's blood is what was important.

"Kaname-Sama?" I heard Ruka asked. She was standing closest to the door while Akatsuki and I were leaning against the wall.

"….. Kaname-Sama is alright. You can sense that, right?" I asked after a moment of silence. Could sense it and I'm sure the others could as well.

I heard Ruka begin to protest but I didn't stay to hear it. Instead I pulled myself away from the wall and walked away. I could sense that Kiryu had gone outside, most likely left by a window to avoid all of us. A part of me wanted to talk to him, to ask if he knew anything. However the other part of me didn't know what to say. I know he must have gotten Shizuka's blood at one point but talking to him about it didn't seem like a good idea. So instead I returned to my room to allow myself to return to my thoughts.

* * *

**The reason I skipped over most of the fight is because Yuki is no longer in fear of Zero turning Level-E and I can't think if a reason for Kaname to attack him**

**So I hope you liked the chapter :3 I am going to continue to edit and rewrite old chapters but please also give Magic Blood a look. It is a rewrite of my very first vampire knight story, which is actually a cross over with Harry Potter**

**What happened between Zero and Kaname will be in the next chapter**


	84. Heart no Kuni no Alice story

Hey everyone. This story is once again on hold. Sorry :( BUT I have started a new fandom some of you may know. It's **heart no kuni no alice. **I've read the manga online, own 6 (Ace's story, Elliot's story -the one in Hearts- and three volumes of Boris's story) and I have watched the movie three to four time. I've started a story in my **I love creepy things** account. It is a OC story but it will also involve Alice. This is the summary.

~.~

When Peter sees Alice struggling to understand Wonderland's laws and their way of thinking, the rabbit thinks she just needs a friend who shares her own way of thinking. So Peter decides it would be smart to abduct a girl from the real world, one who sees things Alice's way. However, what happens when this girl appears dangerous and unwilling to be friends? Did Peter make a grave mistake or is this girl simply pushing others way? AliceX? OCX?

~.~

If you know this fandom I please ask you to give it a chance. I think it is a neat idea and can see Peter doing this for Alice's happiness. You can find my second account in my **Favorite Authors**


End file.
